Vuela Conmigo
by Start Kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo es un joven estudiante para piloto,el dia en que llega a Tokio encuentra un bolso en el taxi y decide devolverlo, a partir de ahora su vida cambiara al conocer a la dueña, Rukia, una hermosa chica con problemas de salud, por motivos de dinero terminan compartiendo piso,poco a poco nace algo entre ellos,intentaran ser felices, pero el padre de ella o la muerte quiza lo impida
1. Bienvenido a la jungla

¡Hola a todos!, aquí de nuevo yo, esta vez les traigo esta historia, que nació de la nada hace una semana, y ya la tengo completa, claro que puede ir cambiando según los reviews. Aunque está en las categorías drama y romance, hay dosis de humor, sobre todos en estos primeros capítulos, ya de ahí viene el drama; solo me queda decir que espero que les guste ya que en verdad a mí me pareció bueno y a mis amigos también. Como se sabe es un fic que no tiene que ver con la historia de Bleach, aunque los personajes tienen en gran parte las características y las actitudes de los personajes del anime, sin más les dejo este primer capítulo.

Enjoy!

**Aclaracion:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kubo, yo solo los tomo prestados para elaborar este fic.

* * *

**1.-Welcome To The Jungle.**

Ichigo Kurosaki era un joven normal con una vida normal, tenía 20 años, era de estatura media-alta, contextura delgada y atlética, y lo que más llamaba la atención era su increíble cabello naranja, que más de una vez lo metió en situaciones bochornosas, pero él estaba satisfecho por cómo era y nunca se apeno ni cuando algunas chicas lo miraran raro.

Estudiaba para ser piloto comercial, el sueño de su vida, ahora debía continuar sus estudios en Tokio, donde había ganado un cupo en una importante y reconocida escuela de aviación. Vivía en una tranquila y pequeña ciudad, Karakura, a unas 2 horas de Tokio en tren, era una acogedora ciudad, rodeada de verdor.

Su vecindario era del estilo típico en Japón, tenía una casa mediana donde funcionaba la pequeña clínica de su padre, vivía en esta casa con su padre y sus hermanas adolescentes. Tenía una vida buena lo único que ensombrecía su feliz mundo, era la ausencia de su mama, ella había fallecido hace más de 10 años, el cada día la recordaba y sufría por esto, aunque siempre trataba de superarlo, y seguir adelante, ella lo hubiera querido así.

Tenía amigos, familia, y un montón de historias vividas en esta pequeña ciudad, pero debía de despedirse por al menos un tiempo de todos; él era un ave y quería, debía volar, por ello había postulado para un cupo en "Sky Soul", una reconocida academia de pilotos, y hace unos días no pudo creer cuando su hermana se le acerco corriendo con un sobre de Sky Soul para él, al principio creyó que era la típica carta que agradecía por haber postulado pero que no había logrado ingresar y bla bla bla, pero el también empezó a saltar como un niño pequeño al leer la carta, había sido aceptado, incluso había sacado la mayor calificación en el examen. Esa noche su padre los llevo a cenar a todos a un restaurante del centro de la ciudad, donde comieron y celebraron por el ingreso de Ichigo. Lo mas difícil seria la partida y alejarse de su familia y amigos, y tal como había imaginado sí lo era, mañana tenía que partir en la mañana para Tokio, y decirle adiós a su vida tranquila de pueblerino, la capital de capitales lo esperaba, solo rogaba porque ese monstruo no lo devorara, porque él consideraba un monstruo atroz a Tokio, una de las más grandes urbes del mundo, pero debía hacer a un lado sus miedos infantiles, hoy era la última cena con su familia, debía disfrutar cada momento.

.

Ichigo salió de su habitación, bajo por las escaleras, y contemplo por un momento como trascurría la vida en su tranquila casa, Karin, su hermana de 16 años, estaba sentada viendo la televisión, mientras que su otra pequeña hermana, Yuzu, quien tenía la misma edad de Karin estaba terminando de alistarse, hoy por ser la última noche de Ichigo en Karakura, su padre los iba a llevar a comer al restaurante de la otra vez. La atmosfera calmada y perfecta fue rota cuando los gritos de un hombre empezaron.

-¡Ichigooo!- exclamo un hombre de mediana edad, pelinegro, mientras saltaba sobre el intentando darle una patada.

-Maldito viejo loco!- respondió Ichigo esquivando por micras a su padre que fue a dar contra la pared.

-Ah, rayos, ¡eso duele!- se quejaba su padre mientras de sobaba el pie que se le estaba empezando a hinchar.

-Tú tienes la culpa, por estar con tus juegos estúpidos de siempre.- respondió Ichigo mientras avanzaba as sentarse junto a Karin para ver la Tv.

-Tiene razón, papa, ya pasas de los 40, y aun tienes la mentalidad de un niño de 10 años, ya deja de molestar a Ichi-nii.- intervino en un tono seco Karin que ni siquiera volteo a ver a su padre cuando hablo.

-Hah, ¿Por qué mi hija no me quiere?! ¡Querida Masaki!, ¿Qué debo hacer?!- se quejaba Isshin mientras abrazaba el poster de su esposa en la sala de la casa. En el poster salía una mujer muy hermosa, parecida a Yuzu, tenía una gran sonrisa y su bello rostro expresaba una felicidad y pureza casi divina.

-Ves a lo que me refiero…- contestaba Karin mientras veía a su padre con expresión irónica.

-Eh Karin, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con tu gran padre?- reprochaba Isshin a su hija mientras lloriqueaba junto al poster.

Ichigo veía la escena con el ceño fruncido y con una vena marcándosele en la frente.

-Eres una cabra loca, viejo; mejor vámonos ya, ¡¿Yuzu ya estas lista?!- intervino Ichigo mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios, su padre sí que lo desesperaba.

-¡Si, ya termino!- respondió Yuzu quien subía y bajaba del segundo piso por 4ta vez.

-Ya, pero apresúrate, el viejo ya se está empezando a ponerse más loco.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Por qué hablas así de tu grandioso padre?!-exclamo Isshin mientras lo golpeaba por la espalda.

-¡Maldito viejo!, ¿porque me atacas por la espalda?!- reclamo Ichigo furioso.

-Es hora que respetes a tu padre, hijo, ¡te daré una lección!- respondió Isshin.

-¡Viejo loco!-respondió Ichigo furioso.

Los dos hombres estaban a punto de pelearse hasta que una Yuzu los interrumpió.

-Ya cálmense por favor, ya estoy lista, vamos.- intervino Yuzu separando a Isshin de Ichigo.

Ichigo contemplo a su hermana llevaba puesto un vestido que le quedaba muy bien, y los hacia ver mal a ellos, Ichigo estaba solo con una camisa y un pantalón crema, Karin llevaba puesto un pantalón sastre y una blusa lavanda, y su padre estaba vestido con un pantalón marrón, una chompa de lana y zapatos cremas.

-¿Eh, porque te vestiste tan formal Yuzu?- pregunto extrañado Ichigo.

-¿Cómo que porque?, es tu última noche con nosotros Oni-chan.- respondió la chica.

-Eres una exagerada.- intervino Karin.

-Eh, eh, ya no molesten a mi adorada hija, ¡Yuzu!, no les hagas caso, Karin esta envidiosa e Ichigo es un idiota, no necesita justificación. Bueno, ahora si nos vamos.- intervino Isshin, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa.

-Sí, vámonos.- respondieron los presentes.

._.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la residencia Kurosaki, a pesar de ser las 8am Ichigo seguía durmiendo, su tren partía a las 11, y además no tenía tanta prisa. La cena del día de ayer con su familia, fue muy agradable, en especial la comida, que estuvo buenísima, luego por petición de Yuzu fueron al cine.

Hoy era el día, hoy partía para Tokio, a cumplír sus sueños, desde hoy comenzaría su avance para poder despegar.

Abajo, en la cocina, una joven se esmeraba en preparar el desayuno, en la sala Karin leía un libro y e Isshin había salido a comprar algunos alimentos para el desayuno.

El pelinaranja se deshizo de su pereza y salió de la cama, se metió al baño se dio una despertante ducha y se cambió para bajar a desayunar.

Su padre justo llegaba con algunos alimentos para el desayuno y le dio el mismo recibimiento de siempre: intercambiaron un par de golpes y luego Karin los contuvo y continuaron tranquilos con el desayuno, Isshin no paraba de darle consejos a su hijo de cómo debía comportarse en Tokio, le decía que no se la pasara vagando y otras cosas más, Yuzu no dejaba de decirle que lo extrañaría y Karin le deseaba suerte y le decía que confiaba en él porque era el mejor piloto.

Con gran pesar se terminó el desayuno, Ichigo agradeció y subió por sus maletas, entro en su habitación y las saco, antes de cerrar la puerta la contemplo unos instantes, quizás sea la última vez que la vea, de esa habitación solo se llevaba su querida Guitarra "Zangetsu", un regalo de sus hermanas cuando cumplió 18 años, cerró la puerta y bajo por las escaleras, al verlo, su padre y su hermana Yuzu se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar como magdalenas, mientras que Karin solo lo veía con una enorme sonrisa cruzada de brazos.

-Eh, bueno, creo que ya es hora, ¿no?- dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio.

-Ichi-ni…, cuídate, sé que te ira estupendo, eres el mejor, el numero 1!- lo animo Karin.

-Claro, gracias Karin.- respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa luego abrazo a su hermana.

-Eh, ¡no te olvides de tu padre!- exclamo Isshin.

-Sí, viejo, tú también cuídate, y deja de estar molestando a mis hermanas, no sé cómo te aguantan y no se van…- contesto Ichigo en un tono seco.

-Solo espera que seamos mayores...- respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Eh?, ¡Hijo!,¿porque intentas alejar de mi lado a mis pequeñas?- se quejó Isshin.

-Ya, cálmate papa, oni-chan ya se va, no lo molestes.- intervino Yuzu.

-Adiós Yuzu, cuídate y cuida del viejo, o si no Karin terminara cometiendo parricidio.- dijo Ichigo riendo al final.

Yuzu solo rio, y luego abrazo a su hermano llorando.

-Eh, Yuzu cálmate, ni que me fuera a la guerra.- respondió Ichigo intentando calmarla.

-Eh Yuzu, no llores hija, ¡ya se!, ¡¿Por qué no bienes y abrazas a tu musculoso padre?!- dijo Isshin abriéndose la camisa.

-¡Cállate viejo!- intervino Karin golpeándolo.

-Ya están animados otra vez, bueno me despido, solo será un tiempo, espero volver pronto.- intervino Ichigo riendo al ver al escena de su padre y Karin.

Ichigo cogió sus maletas y se preparó para partir.

-Bueno, ahora levare al idiota de su hermano a la estación de tren, y tendremos una buena platica de hombres, ¿no hijo?- pregunto Isshin.

-Sí como digas, y ya vámonos, quiero alcanzar mi tren.- se quejó Ichigo un poco ofuscado.

Ichigo e Isshin salieron de la casa, afuera el día era cálido y sereno. Isshin saco su auto y subió las maletas. El pelinaranja subió en el asiento del copiloto y se abrocho el cinturón, justo después subió su padre, condujo en silencio hasta casi antes de llegar a la estación.

-Hijo.- comenzó a decir Isshin.

-¿Si?- respondió Ichigo.

-Sabes, yo te eduque, y se cómo lo hice, te conozco, pero también se cómo es la vida solo en una ciudad, habrá miles de distracciones, que te podrán desviar del camino, de tus….

-Ya lo sé viejo, pero yo no caeré, ¿sabes porque?- respondió Ichigo cortando a su padre.

-¿Por qué?- respondió Isshin sorprendido.

-Porque yo quiero ser piloto, lo anhelo de verdad, y no solo porque eso, sino también porque sé que a mama le gustara verme cumpliendo mis sueños y no le gustaría que me desviara del camino.-Respondió Ichigo muy serio.

Isshin solo sonrió y le dio un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Maldito viejo ya arruinaste el momento!- dijo Ichigo mirando furioso a su padre.

-Ya cálmate Ichigo, solo te digo que no te dejes desviar, pero no te digo que no te diviertas, ¡puedes salir los fines de semana, ir a fiestas, tienes una gran ciudad a tu disposiciooon!, además podrías conocer a una linda chica…- comenzó a decir Isshin en un tono que a Ichigo le molestaba e irritaba.

-Eh ya cállate, además ya llegamos a la estación.- interrumpió Ichigo a su padre que seguía con su lista de cosas "geniales" que podía hacer

-Si es verdad, ¡anda baja haragán!- ordeno Isshin mientras paraba el auto.

Ichigo bajo del auto y saco su equipaje de la maletera. Isshin se despidió por última vez de él, desde adentro del auto.

-Adiós hijo, es tiempo de volar.- dijo su padre, haciéndole un gesto con la mano como un saludo militar, y luego arranco el auto y se marchó.

El pelinaranja resoplo y se dio vuelta, entro a la estación y saco su boleto, había una larga cola en el tren de las 12 para Tokio, Ichigo se las apaño para colarse y llegar adelante, se adentró en el tren y busco su asiento, estaba en el 2do vagón y su asiento daba junto a la ventana, acomodo su equipaje y saco su iPod y se puso los audífonos y se puso a continuar su cita con el mundo de los sueños.

._.

Rukia era una joven de cabellos negros, ojos azules, y de baja estatura, era delgada y a pesar de sus 20 años aparentaba menos, se podía decir que era una chica linda.

La pelinegra salía del departamento, hoy tenia una cita en el medico, hoy le darían los resultados; su pieza era mediana y acogedora, el edifico donde vivía era modesto pero acogedor, y estaba ubicado en una zona más o menos cerca al centro, no tenía muchas posesiones, pero viva más o menos bien, las únicas cosas que emsobrecían su más o menos tranquila vida eran: primero; no tenía trabajo, segundo: no podía pagar sus estudios el ciclo que viene; tercero: debía ya 2 meses de renta, cuarto: le habían detectado una enfermedad media rara donde sus defensas siempre estaban bajas, lo bueno era que no era infeccioso y no era agresivo, pero igual esos significaba que se enfermaba por todo, además era una enfermedad degenerativa y si no conseguía un donante de medula ósea compatible era probabable que no existiera de aqui a 10 años; si no fuera por estos 4 "pequeños inconvenientes", su vida seria tranquila y no una mierda como era hasta ahora, pero ella era fuerte, una chica valiente, no se humillaría, siempre iría con la cabeza en alto, ella era una Kuchiki, aunque esto no le ayudara mucho(porque ella no quería, ya que si hablaba con su padre, todos e solucionaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos) tenía el orgullo Kuchiki, no se podia rendir.

Rukia bajo por el ascensor hasta el lobby de entrada, el ascensor era algo antiguo y por poco su bolsa se atasca con la puerta del ascensor, soltó una maldición por lo bajo y salió del edifico, antes de salir se encontró con el administrador que a pesar de su amabilidad le recordó que debía 2 meses y que si no le pagaba no tenía más opción que notificar al dueño del edifico. Rukia lo comprendía, el administrador era un anciano noble, pero tenía que cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Rukia solo asintió y salió directa para su cita en el hospital.

Tomo un taxi a penas salió del edificio, y fue directo al hospital, era un día algo frio, pero la sensación de calor era horrible en medio de un embotellamiento cerca al centro, donde estaba el hospital central, el centro financiero y la estación de trenes. Se demoró casi ¾ de hora en el tráfico, maldecía por lo bajo, pero al menos se divertía escuchando la emisora de radio, el hombre que manejaba era un señor de edad media amable y culto, establecieron una conversación acerca de política, hasta llegar al hospital donde Rukia pago y bajo.

Por la amplia calle iba y venía gente, muchos salían y entraban del hospital, otros solo pasaban, algunos iban normal pero otros llevaban una cara decaída, Rukia no sabía cómo saldría ella de ahí, pero podía decirse que presentía que traería una cara igual de acabada.

Se adentró en el gran vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia el lobby de ascensores, para su suerte logro entrar en uno antes de que se cerrara, y llego sin contratiempos al piso 7 del hospital, llegaba 10 minutos antes de su cita con el doctor Ukitake, un amable doctor de mediana edad, Rukia avanzo rápido por el pasillo del hospital, fue hasta el consultorio, y llego justo cuando la enfermera salía y decía su apellido, Rukia se apresuró y llego, el doctor Ukitake la recibió amablemente y la invito a tomar asiento.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Kuchiki, ya tengo sus resultados.- Comenzó a decir Ukitake.

-Muy bien doctor, sin rodeos.- respondió Rukia.

-Bueno, primero le diré una cosa, la enfermedad que usted tiene es algo común, no era tan raro como creíamos, solo que ahora…- dijo Ukitake haciendo una pausa

-Ya, dígalo, dije sin rodeos.- respondió Rukia con el corazón en la boca.

-Lo siento Rukia, pero nos confundimos al hacer los estudios, su enfermedad está más avanzada y bueno mientras no se haga el trasplante solo le queda algo de 2 años.- dijo Ukitake con el tono más suave y amable que pudo.

Rukia sintió como sus pequeñas esperanzas se venían abajo, a pesar de que se había preparado mentalmente para aquello, sus oídos y su cerebro no lo quería comprender, solo 2 años, todos sus sueños se venían abajo, la listas para esperar un donante eran largas, no conseguirá un donante antes de eso. Rukia solo se limitó a asentir y se levantó del asiento.

-Rukia en verdad lo siento, pero lo bueno es que si conseguís el trasplante de medula ósea, entonces volverás a tu vida normal.- dijo Ukitake en un tono tranquilizador.

-Si, lo entiendo doctor, gracias.- contesto Rukia monótonamente mientras salía del consultorio.

La pelinegra salió como una monótona por el pasillo del hospital, fue al ascensor y marco el piso 1, su cabeza le daba vueltas a ese número: 2, 2 años, lo bueno era que si conseguía un donante tal vez esté bien, aún quedaba un pequeña esperanza, y por más que Rukia no lo quisiera debía aferrarse a esa pequeña luz, aunque ahora tenia otro problema mas que echarse a las espaldas, aunque ella era un chica fuerte, ¿o no?.

El día afuera estaba, más fresco, el sol de mediodía iba descendiendo por el firmamento, un suave y refrescante viento soplaba en ese momento, las personas iban y venían ajetreadas de un lado al otro preocupadas en sus propios asuntos, ¿y porque tenía que ser de otra manera?, el mundo no se iba a detener solo porque una tonta chica había recibido la noticia de que en dos años moriría.

Rukia camino un rato ensimismada en sus pensamientos, caminaba a paso lento, e iba recordando su infancia y a su madre Hisana, ella había heredado los rasgos de su madre, y no solo eso, sino también su naturaleza enfermiza y débil salud. La pelinegra camino un poco más hasta que decidió que era suficiente de atormentarse, esperaría noticas sobre un donante compatible y seguiría su vida normal, ella era una Kuchiki, debía ser fuerte. Llamo un taxi para volverse a su casa.

-Si, a donde desea ir señorita.- pregunto amable el hombre mayor que conducía.

-Me lleva ah…- dijo Rukia hasta que se acordó de aquel gran parque junto a la estación de trenes donde su mama la solía llevar.- a la estación de trenes por favor.

-Claro, enseguida señorita.- respondió el hombre con un gesto amable.

Rukia sabía que en ese parque podía subir su moral destrozada, allí donde un día camino con su madre, hace mucho tiempo.

._.

Ichigo se había dormido durante todo el viaje, esa era una increíble capacidad suya, dormir mientras música rock sonaba a todo volumen por los audífonos, se despertó en las ultimas estrofas de una canción que por mágica coincidencia era "Welcome to the jungle" de los Guns and Roses, Ichigo dejo a un lado el iPod y estiro sus brazos, se sacó los audífonos, bostezo y miro por la ventana, ya habían llegado a la estación de Tokio, de inmediato se le fue todo el sueño, se levantó y cogió su equipaje, y bajo lo más deprisa del moderno tren, no quería terminar en un viaje para otra ciudad. Al bajar al andén, contemplo la estación ante él, era muy grande, impresiónate y agradable, a esta hora la estación era un hormigueo de gente, se veían de toda clase de gente: ancianos, niños, adultos, hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, ejecutivos y estudiantes igual que él, que llegaban por primera vez a Tokio. Ichigo se dirigió por el amplio y enorme vestíbulo central y se acercó a una máquina expendedora ubicada en una esquina del lobby de entrada y compro una soda, se la bebió mientras salía de la estación, se fijó en el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, debía estar en la academia de pilotos en menos de una hora, se terminó al soda y salió rápido de la estación, bajo por unas escaleras y llego hasta la calle, si quería llegar rápido debía coger un taxi.

._.

El taxi se acercaba ya a la estación de tren, Rukia pago el servicio y se despido del amable conductor, bajo del vehículo y contemplo un momento el ajetreo de gente mientras el taxi se marchaba y parecía detenerse a esperar otro cliente, la pelinegra avanzo por al amplia calle, y cogió el rumbo directo al parque central que estaba a un lado de la estación de trenes, Rukia camino rápido para llegar al hermoso parque, se escabullo entre la gente y llego hasta el enorme parque, de inmediato los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, recordaba a su madre, Hisana, quien había fallecido hace ya 7 años, recordó aquella vez en que de niña vino por primera vez a este parque con sus papas, era tan feliz, esa vez se la pasaron paseando por el enorme parque comieron helados y su padre la llevo al cine. En ese tiempo su padre era tan diferente, y era así porque tenía a su lado a Hisana, ella era el centro de sus existencias, alegraba el día y la vida de su familia, pero todo ello cambio cuando su madre murió.

Hisana era igual a Rukia, no solo en apariencia, sino también en lo enfermiza, se enfermaba por casi todo, y su padre siempre iba preocupado de aquí allá, Rukia había heredaro este aspecto de su madre, por ello explicaba porque su padre se preocupara tanto por ella también. Su padre era un hombre de familia y un exitoso empresario, tenía una empresa grande y una hermosa familia; pero él cambio cuando su mama murió, cuando Rukia tenía 13 años.

Rukia recordo como ese dia su mundo se venía abajo, el centro de su existencia, su madre, Hisana, había fallecido, su padre Byakuya, le había comunicado al noticia, Rukia pudo notar el semblante acabado de su padre, ella también lo tenia, una parte muy importante de la vida de ambos había desaparecido, desde ahí su padre comenzó a cambiar; se volvió muy rígido, sobreprotector y algo amargado, Rukia lo comprendió, pero más adelante la actitud de su padre empeoro, se volvió sobreprotector hasta el punto de manipularla e indicarle siempre que hacer.

Ella amaba a su padre, pero no podía aguantar mas esto, tenía decidido marcharse de la casa cuando cumpliera los 18, afortunadamente solo faltaba 3 meses, hasta que su padre se le ocurrió conseguirle un prometido, Kaien Shiba, hijo de una importante familia de Japón, a Rukia le cayó mal desde un principio, era un manipulador, mentiroso y falso; con Rukia fingía interés e incluso casi llego a hacerle creer que la quería, ella que había sufrido de carencia de amor desde que murió su madre, casi se trago el cuento, hasta que conoció a Matsumoto, su amiga le abrió los ojos y evito que Rukia hiciera una tontería. Cuando cumplió 18 se fue a vivir con Rangiku, se metió en una carrera de administración y de diseño, para su suerte su padre accedió a pagarle a la universidad, pero ella debía seguir saliendo con Kaien; ella hasta ahora había logrado retrasar el compromiso con Kaien, pero ahora que ya estaba a punto de entrar al último ciclo de la carrera, su padre la amenazó con que si no se casaba de una vez, dejaría de pagar al carrera.

Rukia seguía ensimismada en sus recuerdos hasta que recordó el unicó objeto que aún le quedaba de su madre, su bolso, llevo su mano instintivamente a su costado para acariciarlo, pero no estaba.

-¡Rayos!, ¡Donde estará el puto bolso!- exclamo Rukia para si al darse cuenta de que no traía el bolso consigo

-Eh, Rukia-chan, una señorita no debería ir maldiciendo ni diciendo palabrotas por la calle…- dijo una conocida voz.

-¿Rangiku?- dijo Rukia sorprendida.

-¡Rukia!- exclamo la aludida abrazándola.

-Cuanto tiempo Rangiku.- respondió la azabache mientras se abrazaba alegre con su incondicional amiga.

-Mucho tiempo Rukia, hasta ya tienes arrugas.- respondió divertida la mujer, que era aunque no se creyera de al misma edad de Rukia, era alta de cabello rubio-anaranjado, tenía una silueta despampanante y un hermoso rostro.

-Eh, ya comienzas de nuevo.- respondió Rukia con una expresión irónica.

-Ya, no te molestes Rukia-chan.- respondió Rangiku Matsumoto riendo.- Eh Rukia, ¿Por qué maldecías? ¿Qué paso?.

-Bueno vamos a sentarnos, te contare.- respondió Rukia tristemente, tenia muchas cosas que contar a su amiga.

._.

Ichigo veía el reloj, aún le quedaba posibilidades de llegar temprano a la academia, pero con todas aquellas cosas no podría ir, debía hacer algo con el equipaje, estuvo pensativo un momento, pero no podía hacer nada más que llevarlos con él, ya era tarde como para ponerse a buscar un hotel un departamento para alquilar, era definitivo: debía ir con el equipaje a la academia de pilotos.

El pelinaranja camino por la amplia acera, y vio un taxi que dejaba a una linda chica, se apresuró y cogió el taxi, el hombre amable le ayudo a meter su equipaje.

-Buenas tardes joven, ¿a dónde va?- preguntó el hombre mayor.

-Buenas tardes, a la academia Sky Soul, por favor.- respondió Ichigo acomodándose en el asiento trasero.

-De acuerdo, vamos para allá.- respondió el conductor.

El taxi arranco suavemente y se puso en marcha a la academia de pilotos, Ichigo miraba pensativo al ciudad, pensó que a estas horas su familia debía estar almorzando, se acomodó en su asiento hasta que sintió algo duro debajo de él.

-¿Qué rayos?- se interrogo Ichigo mientras se levantaba dela siento.

Debajo de él había un bolso, muy fino al parecer, Ichigo recordó a la chica que vio bajando del taxi, seguro era de ella.

Ichigo cogió el bolso y lo metió en su equipaje, hoy iba a hacer su primera buena acción en esa ciudad: saliendo de la academia iba a devolver ese bolso.

El taxi llego a la academia, esta quedaba cerca de un aeródromo privado, estaba rodeada de vegetación y se veía muy exclusiva y elegante. Ichigo pago el taxi y bajo su equipaje, el taxista se despidió amablemente y arranco el auto.

-Bueno Ichigo, es hora, hoy empiezas.- se dijo Ichigo para sí mismo.

-Pero será mejor que empieces ya, si no quieres empezar tarde.- lo interrumpió una voz.

El pelinaranja se volteo a ver quién había dicho esas palabras y se topó con un joven pelinegro de gafas y semblante serio.

-Hola, ¿tú quién eres?-pregunto Ichigo.

-Soy Uryu Ishida, y tú debes ser Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿verdad?- respondió el pelinegro quien traía el uniforme de piloto puesto al igual que él.

-Sí, y por lo que veo eres un estudiante ¿verdad?- preguntó Ichigo.

-No me digas, no me había dado cuenta.- respondió Ishida.

-Idiota.- respondió Ichigo riendo.

-Sí, soy un estudiante.- respondió Uryu riendo también mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Eh tío, me agradas, ¿acaso no eres tu el que me empato y obtuvo el puntaje más alto?- respondió Ichigo mientras cargaba su equipaje.

-Sí, pero te equivocas, yo no te empate, tú lo hiciste.- respondió Uryu orgulloso.

-Si, como digas "gafitas".- respondió Ichigo

-¡Atrévete a repetirlo Kurosaki!- exclamo Ishida cabreado.

-GA-FI-TAS- respondió Ichigo acentuando cada silaba, mientras que a Uryu se le marcaba una vena en al frente.

-Cállate antes de que te de una lección, y mejor entremos…- respondió Ishida.

-Eh maricas, lleven su discusión a otra parte déjenme entrar.- dijo una voz arrogante a sus espaldas.

-¿A quiénes rayos les has dicho maricas?- respondió Ichigo furioso con el pelirrojo a su espalda.

-Pues, a ustedes par de nenazas, déjenme pasar.- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡Ahora veras quien es la nenaza!- exclamo Ichigo dirigiendo su puño hacia el arrogante pelirrojo. Pero Uryu lo detuvo.

-No sirve pegarle a este idiota, es nuestro primer día, no nos metamos en problemas Kurosaki.- intervino Ishida mirando despectivamente al pelirrojo.

-¡Pero, tú lo escuchaste!- se quejó Ichigo.

-Es un idiota no merece que lo golpeemos, es la nenaza de Renji Abarai, se quejara con los maestros como el niño rico mimado que es.- respondió Ishida volteándose mientras que el pelirrojo sonreía

-Bueno mejor vámonos, si como dices tú, solo es una nenaza, no sirve golpearlo.- respondió Ichigo volteando y levantando su equipaje.

Los dos avanzaron hacia la entrada mientras que el pelirrojo atrás de ellos, Renji Abarai los veía indiferente mientras reía, sí que le iba a resultar divertido superar a sus "competencia".

Cuando Ichigo y Uryu entraron a la academia se les indico que vayan hacia el auditorio donde el director los recibiría, Ichigo entro junto con Uryu al auditorio y se sentaron por la mitad, ahí había por lo menos otros 70 alumnos nuevos, el discurso del director comenzó a los pocos minutos.

El director se llamaba Kisuke Urahara, un hombre alto de complexión atlética, era rubio cenizo, y parecía estar en comienzos de los 30, sus palabras de bienvenida fueron firmes y alentadoras, se notaba que el director era un hombre correcto, incluso divertidO.

Como era el primer día se les indico las clases en donde iban a estar, a Ichigo le toco con Uryu y con otra docena de sujetos, para su mala suerte Renji Abarai estaba en su clase, pero parecía también que los demás alumnos le tenian resentimiento; sus instructores eran tres, se presentaron ante ellos ya en el aula, eran: Aizen Sousuke, Gin Ichimaru y Shunshui Kyoraku; los dos primeros le parecieron a Ichigo algo hipócritas, pero el tercero, Kyoraku, parecía un hombre divertido y agradable, y él nunca se equivocaba con las personas.

Aizen le pidió a todos que se presentaran, la primera en salir a presentarse fue una chica, se llamaba Tasuki, y le pareció agradable a Ichigo, el segundo fue un joven llamado Toshiro, que parecía de 14 años, luego se presentó un sujeto llamado Kira, parecía inteligente y agradable, luego le toco a Ichigo, Kyoraku le pregunto si él era el que había sacado el máximo puntaje, y el pelinaranja respondió que sí, que el saco el máximo puntaje junto con Uryu Ishida, Kyoraku los felicito y luego llamo a Uryu, el salió al frente y se presentó también, los demás los aplaudieron ya que se alegraban de ver que Abarai no había sacado el máximo puntaje; despues le toco a un sujeto, al parecer Latino, que se llamaba Sado, a Ichigo le pareció agradable a pesar de que era algo callado, de ahí se presentó una chica menuda que se llamaba Momo, de ahí le siguieron otros estudiantes que no llamaron la atención a Ichigo a excepción de un par, Ikaku Madarame y Yumishika Agasegawa, que más bien parecían formados para ser pilotos militares.

El primer día acabo rápido, e Ichigo salió de la academia junto con su nuevo "colega" Uryu Ishida.

El sol ya anunciaba que dentro de poco se ocultaría y daría paso a la helada noche, de la cual ya se empezaba a sentir el frio viento; a Ishida lo vino a recoger su papa en auto, era un hombre de semblante igual de serio que su hijo, se ofreció para llevar a Ichigo y este acepto.

-Eh Kurosaki, ¿porque traes esas maletas?- preguntó Uryu.

-Es que recién llegue hoy, y no me dio tiempo de dejarlas en el departamento que estoy rentando.- mintió Ichigo.

-¿Eh, que tal les fue en su primer día?- preguntó el hombre al parecer más por compromiso que por querer enterarse.

-Nos fue bien, el director nos habló, y los instructores que nos tocó dicen que son los mejores.- respondió Ichigo.

-Umm, es interesante, eh muchacho, ¿tu padre es Isshin Kurosaki?- pegunto Ryuken sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

-Sí, así es, ¿Cómo lo sabe?- respondió el pelinaranja.

- Se me hacía conocido tu rostro y cuando escuche tu apellido lo confirme, mándale saludos al viejo Isshin de parte de su colega Ryuken.- respondió el hombre de cabellos celestes plateados.

-Claro, no hay problema, yo le doy sus saludos cuando llame.- respondió Ichigo.

El viaje continuo tranquilo Ichigo y Uryu opinaban sobre sus compañeros y de Abarai, hasta que Ichigo se acordó del bolso. Rebusco en su equipaje y lo encontró, metió la mano y rebusco alguna cartera o billetera y encontró una donde había un conejo.

-Eh, Kurosaki, no sabía que eras de "esos gustos", si lo sé, no me acerco a ti.- dijo Ishida al ver el bolso y la billetera que sostenía Ichigo.

-Eh no seas idiota, este bolso lo encontré en el taxi en el que vine, lo voy a devolver por eso me fijo en alguna identificación para ver al dirección de la chica a quien se le perdió.- contesto Ichigo secamente.

-Bueno, que alivio, a ver, déjame ver de quien es el bolso.- dijo Uryu cuando vio que Kurosaki leía una identificación.

Ichigo le paso al identificación, en ella salía una hermosa chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules, que a pesar de su rostro sonriente, expresaban una profunda tristeza; parecía de 17 pero en su identificación decía que tenia 20 añ se la pido y se puso a ver la dirección.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamo Ichigo al encontrar la dirección.

-Señor, sé que estoy abusando, pero, me puede dejar cerca de aquí.- dijo Ichigo mostrándole la identificación a Ryuken Ishida, el padre de Uryu.

-Sí, no hay problema, pasaremos por esa zona de todas formas.- respondió Ryuken serio como siempre.

-Gracias.- respondió el pelinaranja.

._.

Rukia regreso a su departamento, estaba destrozada moralmente, iba a morir en 2 años, no tenía empleo, no iba a poder pagar al universidad ella sola el ciclo que viene, debía ya 2 meses de renta y había perdido lo más preciado para ella, el bolso de Hisana, su madre.

La azabache ingreso a su departamento, cuando tocaron el timbre, Rukia salió y vio quien era por la mirilla de la puerta, era la esposa del administrador, ¡rayos!, ahora si estaba en problemas.

Rukia se apresuró en abrir la puerta refunfuñando cuando se golpeó el pie con una mesita que tenía cerca a la puerta.

-Si señora, ¿en que al puedo ayudar?- respondió la chica amablemente.

-En que me pague los 3 meses de renta que me debe ya.- respondió ásperamente la señora.

-Pero, señora, aun no consigo un empleo estable y además…- decía Rukia, pero fue interrumpida.

-No me interesa niña, tu tienes que pagar, las cuentas nos se pagan solas, o si no, tendrás que marcharte del departamento hoy mismo.- respondió la señora despectivamente.

-Está bien, déjeme alistar mis cosas, me iré hoy mismo.- respondió orgullosa Rukia, ella era una Kuchiki no se rebajaría ante nadie.

La señora se marcho con el semblante furioso, Rukia solo atinó a dar un portazo y se volvió, debía alistar la pocas cosas que tenía, no quería molestar a Rangiku, pero parecía que la iba a necesitar otra vez.

Fue hasta la lavandería y cogió unas cajas, allí metió algunos cuadros y adornos que tenía en la sala, metió su colección de películas, en otra caja metió unos libros y unos discos, en una mochila metió su portátil y otras cosas delicadas, lo puso junto a al puerta y se dirigió a su habitación a alistar su ropa, en una maleta logro meter la poca ropa que tenía y al saco hasta la entrada, era hora de llamar a Rangiku, fue a buscar su teléfono, hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo.

._.

El padre de Uryu lo dejo cerca a su destino, se podría decir que muy cerca, Ichigo observo al calle, le recordaba un poco a Karakura, era tranquila limpia, y acogedora, no era de las mejores zonas, pero era agradable, se fijó en el número de la calle, y llego hasta un edificio, era un edifico de unos 12 pisos, era algo antiguo tendría mas de una década, pero era agradable, acogedor y hogareño, entro al lobby con su equipaje y para su suerte el portero lo había dejado entrar ya que dijo que venía a entregar unas cosas a Rukia Kuchiki, quien vivía allí; espero el ascensor y subió con su equipaje: sus dos maletas y su guitarra en la espalda.

El ascensor se detuvo en el séptimo piso donde vivía la chica, Ichigo salió del ascensor arrastrando sus pesadas maletas y llego hasta el departamento 704, donde vivía la joven del bolso, ya estaba ahí no podia desistir, así que se decidió y toco el timbre, escucho ruido de pasos adentro y como le quitaban el seguro a la puerta…

* * *

¿Qué tal?, ¿verdad que estuvo bueno?, háganmelo saber por favor, abajo tienen un bonito espacio en blanco donde pueden escribir sus opiniones, en verdad sí que son importantes, bueno ya dejando de lado la súplica para que dejen reviews xd, espero que les haya gustado, actualizare cada 5 dias, es decir el miércoles que viene, nos leemos luego.

_"Creo que los seres humanos como especie definen su realidad a través de la desdicha y el sufrimiento. Así que el mundo perfecto era un sueño del que su cerebro primitivo se trataba de despertar constantemente."_

_ Agente mith, Matrix._


	2. Por unos cuantos yenes

¡Hola a todos!, aquí les vengo a dejar el segundo capítulo de este fic que no ha sido muy bien tratado u.u, ni siquiera me dejaron algún review para saber en qué me equivoque, bueno debo seguir, el capítulo de hoy es algo extenso para compensar que no actualiza puntual, y antes de iniciar, agradezco a:

AZ Carabajal ( gracias por dejar un review, ya te había visto en otro fic mío, y en varios otros fics, debes crearte una cueola amiga, gracias, espero que estés leyendo este capítulo xd)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Aclaracion:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kubo, yo solo los tomo prestados para elaborar este fic.

* * *

**2-Por unos cuantos yenes.**

El ascensor se detuvo en el séptimo piso donde vivía la chica, las puertas metálicas se abrieron e Ichigo salió del ascensor arrastrando sus pesadas maletas, ante él se extendía un pasadizo algo corto, con 2 puertas a cada lado con algunas macetas al lado de estas.

A esta hora el pasillo estaba iluminado, dándole un aire hogareño y acogedor, camino hasta el departamento 704 por el piso de baldosas; según la identificación allí vivía la joven del bolso, llego y se paró frente a la blanca puerta, ya estaba ahí así que se decidió y toco el timbre, escucho ruido adentro y como le quitaban el seguro a la puerta, la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido y observo a la joven que había abierto la puerta.

La que abrió la puerta era la misma chica de la foto, solo que se veía un poco decaída, aunque igualmente se veía mejor en persona, de cerca se podía apreciar en ella una belleza particular, era baja de estatura, aunque su esbelto cuerpo compensaba esto, sus cabellos eran negros azabache y su piel era blanca aunque estaba algo sudosa, pero lo que más sorprendió al joven estudiante fue sus profundos ojos violeta que no tenían una tonalidad definida, ya que a la vez parecían azules o grises, en ellos se podían apreciar un brillo de tristeza y cansancio.

-¿Si?- pregunto la joven al verlo quedarse en silencio.

-¿Eh?, ah sí, creo que este bolso es tuyo…- respondió Ichigo saliendo de sus pensamientos levantando su brazo donde sostenía el fino bolso de la joven.

-¡Si, es mío! ¡Gracias!, ¿dónde lo encontraste?- pegunto feliz la chica, incluso el brillo triste de sus ojos cambio por uno de felicidad al ver ese bolso, el bolso era caro, tal vez por eso al chica se alegró de que se lo devolvieran, quizás era una materialista.

- Lo encontré esta mañana cuando llegue a la ciudad, aborde un taxi a la salida de la estación de trenes y lo vi, allí tirado, así que decidí hacer mi primera buena acción en esta ciudad y entregárselo a la descuidada chica que se lo olvido.- respondió el pelinaranja algo indiferente.-Es un bolso muy caro, ¿Por qué fuiste tan descuidada en dejarlo?, si lo hubiera encontrado otro, estoy seguro que no te lo hubiera devuelto, además ahí esta todos tus datos, ten más cuidado.- añadió el pelinaranja mientras bajaba su guitarra de la espalda, era una Ibáñez electroacústica regalada por sus hermanas, y ya le estaba empezando a doler la espalda por cargarla.

Rukia se dio cuenta de esto y se rio al ver a ese chico de cabello escandaloso recién llegado a la ciudad, incluso aun traía su equipaje, de seguro era un lio grande para él, se trató de aguantar pero rio más fuerte causando que el muchacho frunciera más el ceño.

-¿Eh, que es tan gracioso?- cuestiono Ichigo algo irritado al ver a esa chica reírse de aquella forma.

-No, no te molestes, solo me pareció gracioso verte con todo tu equipaje, incluso has traído tu guitarra.- respondió la chica entre risas, aunque trataba de calmarse.

Ichigo frunció el ceño aún más, pero poco a poco el también empezó a reír, la risa de esa chica era contagiante.

-¿Lo ves?, Hasta tú mismo te ríes- replico la chica parando poco a poco de reír.

-Sí, es que en verdad sí que es gracioso, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, mucho gusto.- respondió Ichigo presentándose.

-Ah?, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, el placer es mío, aunque ya creo que sabias mi nombre.- respondió la chica.

-Y dime Rukia, tu también pareces que pronto vas a estar como yo, cargando su equipaje, ¿te estas mudando? - pregunto Ichigo al ver cajas y el departamento prácticamente vacío.

-Sí, me estoy mudando.- respondió Rukia mientras su expresión volvía a ser la de la chica cansada que abrió la puerta.- este departamento es muy pequeño, necesito uno más cómodo. -Mintió Rukia.

-Ah, que lastima, es un sitio muy acogedor y agradable para vivir.- respondió Ichigo viendo a su alrededor, sabía que la chica estaba mintiendo, se le notaba en el rostro, estaba abatida, seguro debería muchos meses ya de renta, y tenía que irse de ese departamento.

-Sí, pero ahora necesito otras cosas.- replico Rukia, iba a decir algo más pero luego Ichigo observo como una señora de edad avanzada venia por el pasillo.

-Señorita.- empezó a decir la señora con voz seca y áspera, ignorando la presencia de Ichigo.- Creo que ya es el tiempo suficiente para preparar sus cosas, debe irse ya, además aun no me ha pagado los meses que debe, tendrá que dejarme algo en garantía que me pagara.- termino de decir la anciana en un tono descortés.- Bueno como veo que aún sigue ocupada regresare en 30 minutos, espero que ahora si este lista, y arreglaremos sobre la garantía que dejara...- dijo la señora dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

Ichigo confirmo sus sospechas, aquella chica estaba siendo echada de ese departamento, lastima era muy bonito, seguro que le dolía a la chica. Antes que la señora desapareciera al entrar al ascensor Ichigo fue corriendo tras ella.

-Señora disculpe, ¿Cuánto cuesta el alquiler del departamento?- pregunto Ichigo muy interesado, ya que si la chica mes iba él podía rentar ese acogedor departamento.

-Um?, el alquiler es de 70 000 yenes*, claro que si desea alquilarlo tendrá que pagar 3 meses de adelanto.- respondió la mujer de avanzada edad con un poco de amabilidad.

-Eh, vale, gracias.- respondió Ichigo.

La mujer solo lo miro mal y se fue, Ichigo no se podía permitir pagar tanto, si bien su padre le había enviado tres salarios mínimos (600 000 yenes) el tacaño de su padre quería hacer que le ¡dure todo el año!, no podía permitirse gastar 210 000 solo para comenzar rentando un departamento.

Ichigo regreso resignado hasta la puerta del departamento de la chica donde había dejado sus cosas, y la encontró cargado sus maletas y bultos, ya se estaba yendo.

-Eh espera, aun no cierres la puerta.- grito Ichigo para que la chica lo escuchara.

-sí, ¿Qué quieres?, acaso quieres entrar a tu nuevo departamento- respondió la chica en un tono algo áspero, muy diferente al anterior, sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?, no lo voy a rentar, no me lo puedo permitir por el momento.- respondió Ichigo.

-Ah ya veo, pero tenías esas intenciones.- respondió la chica con el mismo tono de voz.

-Ya, cálmate, mejor entremos, tengo algo que proponerte.- sugirió Ichigo compadeciéndose de la joven.

-¿Dejarte entrar al departamento?, recién acabo e conocerte, no se mete a extraños a la casa.- respondió Rukia con su voz seca y orgullosa.

-Bueno, pero conste, este trato nos convenía a los dos, más a ti.- respondió Ichigo levantando sus maletas y preparándose para marcharse.

-Espera, ¿Cómo que nos conviene a ambos?- pregunto Rukia un poco sorprendida.

-Sí, pero entremos así lo discutiremos mejor, si quieres dejas la puerta abierta si piensas que te quiero hacer algo malo, vamos, es que estar parado cargando con esto me esta matando solo quiero entrar para sentarme un rato.- dijo Ichigo.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto si planeas algo, puedes salir muy lastimado…- respondió Rukia intentando sonar decidida.

-Si como digas.- respondió Ichigo mientras entraba dejando sus maletas a la entrada.

El departamento por dentro se veía mejor, era sencillo y acogedor, se veía muy limpio, Ichigo y Rukia se sentaron en un sofá que quedaba en la sala, seguro parte del mobiliario del departamento.

-Y, ¿Qué es lo propones?- pregunto Rukia sin rodeos.

-Bueno veras, tú no puedes pagar el departamento y yo tampoco.- comenzó a decir Ichigo también sin rodeos.

-Eso ya lo sabía, dime algo que no sepa.

-Bueno, propongo pagar a medias el departamento, yo pagare los meses que llevas atrasada, y tú me lo devolverás pagando mi parte de los meses que tendré que pagar ahora, ¿entiendes?.- cuestiono el pelinaranja.

-Sí entiendo, y NO.- respondió Rukia cruzada de brazos.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, es un estupendo trato, ambos ganamos.

-Bueno te explicare pequeñín, primero: eres un completo desconocido, no sé si en verdad eres un asesino o algo peor, aunque me has devuelto el bolso y eso habla más o menos bien de ti; segundo: ¿Por qué crees que debo 3 meses de renta?, es porque no tengo dinero, y si no lo tengo ahora, menos tendré para pagar los siguientes meses.- respondió Rukia explicando sus motivos.

-Ah, entonces podemos hacer pequeñas variantes.- replico Ichigo, decidido a vivir ahí, era un buen sitio, además el alquiler no estaba tan caro, solo que él no lo podía pagarlo solo.

-No es no, no entiende Ichigo Kurosaki.- respondió Rukia tajantemente.

-Escucha primero enana tonta, recién he llegado a la ciudad y estamos en las mismas condiciones no tenemos donde vivir, ni donde caernos muertos por ahora, pero si juntamos esfuerzos podremos tener al menos un lugar donde dormir, no te preocupes no soy ningún degenerado, si hubiera querido cometer algún crimen, ¿no crees que hubiera elegido a otra chica?, además escucha: me devolverás lo que gaste en pagar los meses atrasados, pagando la mitad de mi parte de tres meses, es lo justo, este antes era tu departamento, nos conviene a ambos, ¿aceptas?.- pregunto Ichigo algo irritado

-Bueno, poniéndolo así, creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, pero no celebres aun, primero habrá reglas: la primera y principal: al menor indicio de que intentes sobrepasarte, tendrás que regresar a tu pueblo dentro de una caja de madera, ¿comprendes?- dijo Rukia con una mirada asesina y fría que le hizo sentir un escalofrío a Ichigo.

-Sí, he comprendido, ¿entonces tenemos un trato?- pregunto Ichigo extendiendo la mano.

-Si, tenemos un trato.- respondió la pelinegra estrechando la mano de Ichigo.

-Señorita Rukia, creo que le pedí que ya estuviera lista para partir.- se escuchó decir a la mujer de hace unos minutos, en un tono despreciante al ver que Ichigo estaba dentro del departamento, con Rukia.

-Eh, espere, creo que la señorita ya no se ira, he llegado a un acuerdo con ella, acuerdo que expondré a los dueños, por ahora le digo que la señorita pagara los meses atrasados.- dijo Ichigo mientras sacaba un sobre de su maleta. -Tome, aquí esta los 210 000 yenes, ¿está conforme?.- pregunto Ichigo, mientras que Rukia miraba a la mujer con una sonrisa desafiante y orgullosa mientras estaba cruzada de piernas en el sofá.

-Sí, esta todo en orden, entonces la señorita seguirá rentando el departamento, ¿verdad?.- pregunto la mujer.

-Si, en efecto, lo seguiré rentando.- respondió al pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, valla a saber que métodos habrá usado para convencer a este joven, pero le advierto que si se vuelve a atrasar con los pagos, si la echaremos.- respondió la mujer despectivamente.

-Señora, no se ha que se refiere con "métodos", la señorita no me convenció, yo la tuve que convencer, soy estudiante y no tengo en donde quedarme, por eso me conviene pagar a medias este departamento con la señorita Rukia.- replico Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y voz seria.

-Si como diga, lastima, me había parecido un chico decente.- respondió la mujer dándose vuelta y saliendo por pasadizo.

Rukia se levantó y tiro la puerta justo cuando la mujer se daba vuelta dándole un susto a la mujer de edad avanzada. Los dos se pusieron a reír dentro del departamento, sí que había sido gracioso el susto y el grito de la mujer al escuchar el golpe de la puerta.

Recuperados del súbito ataque de risa, los dos se pusieron serios. Ichigo cerró su maleta, que había quedado abierta, y se sacó el abrigo, mientras que Rukia empezó a cargar de nuevo su maleta y sus bultos hacia su habitación. Los dos al principio no hablaron, la extraña química que había entre ellos al inicio desapareció, cada uno se encargó de acomodarse.

Rukia había terminado de acomodar sus ropas, y regreso para la sala para reordenar sus adornos, libros, CDs y películas.

-Eh, ¿te ayudo?- pregunto Ichigo al ver como Rukia se dirigía hacia una de las 4 cajas que había en el suelo de la sala.

-Sí, te lo agradecería.- respondió Rukia.

-Ichigo saco los libros y empezó a colocarlos en el estante que había al lado del sofá, mientras que Rukia colocaba los adornos y fotografías de nuevo en su sitio. Ichigo empezó a colocar los CDs y las películas en un estante debajo de una Tv Lcd algo antigua, y se acordo de que el también había traído unas fotografías de su casa.

-Eh Rukia, ¿puedo poner unas fotografías en algún estante o pared?- pregunto Ichigo a la azabache que estaba terminado de colocar una fotografía de un chico pelinegro, guapo y de semblante serio y distinguido, en la pared de detrás del sofá.

-Sí, claro, también es tu departamento, lo estas pagando tú también.- respondió Rukia amablemente.

Ichigo saco las fotografías de su maleta, había traído solo 4 fotografías, una era de el con su familia, tomada el día de ayer en la cena; otra era de toda su familia cuando su mama aun seguía viva; otra era de su mama cuando era joven que le había dado su padre; y por ultimo había una foto de él, de niño junto a un Mig-29* que estaba siendo exhibido en una feria aeronáutica que llegó hace años a Karakura.

-Eh esa joven es muy hermosa, ¿dejaste a tu novia en tu ciudad solo por venir a estudiar?, en verdad has de desear con vehemencia tu carrera...- pregunto Rukia al ver a la hermosa joven de la foto, era muy bella, con una sonrisa que trasmitía alegría y felicidad, era todo lo contrario a ella, parecía rebozante de vida, de felicidad, y además era hermosa de una perfecta figura.

-Jajaja, no, ella es mi madre cuando era joven, es una foto que mi papa me dio antes de venir, nunca había visto a mama de joven, era más hermosa aun de cómo era cuando yo era niño.- respondió Ichigo riendo, pero al final un velo de tristeza cubrió su voz.

-Ah, disculpa, pensé que era tu novia, tu padre tuvo mucha suerte…. Pero, ¿Por qué dijiste "era"?- pregunto Rukia algo extrañada.

-Porque mama murió, ya hace casi 10 años.- respondió Ichigo bajando mirada.

A Rukia le choco esas palabras, su mamá murió, la expresión de Ichigo al decir esto le hizo recordarse a sí misma cuando se acordaba de su madre Hisana.

-Discúlpame, no lo sabía…- replico Rukia, siendo interrumpida.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu intención, no había forma de que lo sepas.- respondió Ichigo cogiendo la fotografía de su familia cuando su madre estaba viva y se la mostro.- Mira, esta era mama, esta fue la última foto que me tome con ella.- termino de decir Ichigo, su tono de voz denotaba tristeza y melancolía.

-Era una mujer muy hermosa, y se veía que eran una familia muy feliz, debió haberles chocado, pero no debes lamentarte, ella de seguro está bien halla donde este ahora.- termino de decir Rukia.

-Gracia, y ya que empezamos con las preguntas, quería saber, ¿quién es el joven de aquella foto?.- pregunto Ichigo señalando a la foto de la pared.

-Ah, ese es mi padre, y no es una foto de cuando era joven, él es así, no sé porque, pero no parece pasar los años por el.- respondió Rukia.

-Ah, que curioso.- dijo Ichigo algo sorprendido mientras terminaba de poner las fotografías en la mesa de centro.

Rukia llevo las cajas vacías a la lavandería donde las dejo, mientras que el celular de Ichigo empezó a sonar.

-¡Rayos!, _¿dónde estará el bendito móvil?.-_ se preguntó Ichigo mentalmente, hasta que lo encontró dentro de unos bolsillos de la maleta.

-¿Que paso Uryu?- respondió Ichigo al ver que el que llamaba era Ishida.

-No pasó nada, solo quería preguntare si diste con la chica.- respondió Ishida al otro lado del celular.

-Si.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Y qué tal, como es en persona?- pregunto Ishida.

-Bien, es agradable, y simpática.- respondió el pelinaranja sin darse cuenta de que Rukia ya había regresado de dejar las cajas en la lavandería y lo escuchaba.

-Sí, ya volví a mi departamento… si ya comencé a ordenar mis cosas…¿ordenador?...sin tengo, una Alienware* que me regalaron mis hermanas antes de venir…. Si es estupenda… claro….ok, déjame terminar de instalarme y me conecto, adiós. - termino de decir Ichigo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Rukia solo tocio levemente detrás de él, para hacerle saber de su presencia. Ichigo volteo algo sorprendido, Rukia estaba detrás de él, ¿cuánto tiempo habría estado allí?, ¿habrá escuchado la conversación?, bueno no importaba, debía entablar una conversación que desviara el tema.

-Eh, ya estoy listo, mi ropa la dejare en la maleta, por hoy dormiré en este sofá, ¿te parece?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Si, por mi está bien.- respondió Rukia mientras bostezaba.

-De acuerdo, entonces, creo que ya debo dormirme, mañana empiezan las verdaderas clases en la academia de pilotos, tengo que dormir bien.- dijo Ichigo mientras el también bostezaba.

-¿Academia de pilotos?, estas estudiando para ser un piloto?.- pregunto Rukia algo sorprendida.

-Si, así es, es mi sueño desde niño.- respondió Ichigo.- Por cierto, ¿dónde queda el baño?- pregunto el pelinaranja, ya que necesitaba ponerse el pijama para dormir.

-Está dentro de mi habitación, ven, te guio, vaya a ser que agarres algo de mis cosas.- respondió al pelinegra mientras avanzaba delante de él.

Ichigo la siguió, llevando en la mano su pijama, un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental; al entrar a la habitación se sorprendió y casi se rompe a reír, la habitación estaba llena de peluches de conejos y eso que era algo grande, solo entro al baño y se cambió de ropa, quiso bañarse, pero mejor esperaría a la mañana, quería llegar fresco a la academia. Cuando salió del baño encontró a Rukia que ya se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba un pijama amarillo, y estaba metiéndose en su cama, la miro por un rato y luego salió de la habitación, llego a la sala metió su ropa dentro de una maleta y se acostó en el sofá, ya pensaría en algo mañana, no iba a dormir todo el año en aquel sofá, que no era tan cómodo como parecía.

Rukia escucho al pelinaranja salir de al habitación, aunque le inspiraba confianza decidio ponerle el seguro a la puerta de su habitación, luego se tumbó en su cama, no era la mas cómoda del mundo, pero logro dormirse, aunque mañana no tendría nada que hacer, se sentía en la obligación moral de aunque sea preparar el desayuno, ese chico a pesar de lo friki que parecia le había salvado de dormir en la calle, o lo peor dormir en casa de Rangiku, rápidamente termino por adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños

._.

Un nuevo día empezó en Tokio, la mañana era soleada y templada, muy al contrario a lo fría que había sido la noche, el clima sí que estaba loco, o tal vez se debía al condenado calentamiento global. Las calles poco a poco se empezaron a llenar de vehículos y transeúntes, hasta que en minutos se volvió un hormigueo de gente y autos yendo de aquí para allá, empezando un nuevo día laboral y estudiantil.

En el departamento que alquilaban los dos jóvenes, la calma era rota por la bulliciosa alarma del pelinaranja, su celular sonó sin aviso a todo volumen, Ichigo se levantó sorprendido, cayéndose del sofá, no se había dado cuenta que no estaba en su casa y que estaba durmiendo en un sofá en un departamento en la ciudad de Tokio, poco a poco, como un goteo, los recuerdos del día de ayer llegaron a su mente, recordó que había rentado un departamento, recordó lo del bolso y a Rukia, y la academia…- ¡Rayos la academia!- exclamo el pelinaranja que se levantaba abruptamente del suelo donde se había caído a causa del alarma.

-Eh no grites así Idiota.- se quejó Rukia que estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, esta quedaba al lado izquierdo de la entrada, y estaba separada de la sala por el comedor, aunque prácticamente estas tres estancias parecían una sola, por eso pudo ver como se caía el pelinaranja.

-¿A quién has llamado idiota?, este idiota evito que te echaran.- respondió Ichigo.

-Igual eres un idiota friki, ahora cámbiate, creo que tienes que ir la academia de pilotos o algo así, ¿verdad?- interrogo la pelinegra.

-¡Rayos!, es verdad.- respondió Ichigo levantadnos del sofá, donde se había sentado un rato, se levantó y saco ropa de su maleta y luego fue corriendo hacia el baño.

-Es un desastre, ni siquiera sabe que aún es temprano, me pregunto cómo hubiera sido si no alquilaba este departamento...- pensó Rukia mientras terminaba de servir los huevos revueltos.

A los 15 minutos, Ichigo reapareció en la sala, llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme con el que llego ayer, solo que ahora de mañana y bañado lucia mejor, era un uniforme de piloto, incluso llevaba en la mano el gorro y las gafas de piloto.

-Eh, en verdad soy un idiota, me había olvidado que había puesto la alarma para levantarme una hora y media antes de que comiencen las clases.- dijo Ichigo con los hombros caídos.

Rukia rio al ver así al pelinaranja, no parecía el degenerando que temía que fuera, mas bien parecía en verdad el joven pueblerino que persigue sus sueños.- Eh ya no es tu culpa, a si eres de más ayuda, por favor anda trae el pan para el desayuno, yo he preparado huevos revueltos, y tengo café, pero creo que estaría mejor si hubiera pan, ¿no crees?- cuestiono Rukia mientras apagaba la cafetera.

-Si, tienes razón ya regreso.- respondió Ichigo, mientras dejaba su gorro y sus lentes sobre la mesa de centro, y salía por la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí.

-Tengo razón, es un idiota ni siquiera ha preguntado donde hay una panadería cerca, ni siquiera ha pedido las llaves para entrar al regresar, creo que tendré que hacer de niñera.- pensó Rukia mientras inconscientemente esbozaba una sonrisa.

.

Ichigo salió del departamento, bajo por el ascensor y cuando por fin estuvo en el primer piso y el portero le abría la puerta, se acordó de que no había preguntado donde había una panadería cerca, se regañó mentalmente por esto, ahora tendría que buscar una, porque ni loco regresaría, seria humillante, cuando estaba saliendo del edificio vio a una chica que le era conocida, además estaba vestida con su mismo uniforme.

-¿Kurosaki?- pregunto la chica de cabello corto, vestida con el uniforme de piloto.

-Bueno días, eres Arisawa, ¿cierto?- pregunto Ichigo algo sorprendido.

-Sí, que sorpresa ¿vives en este mismo edificio.- pregunto la chica.

-Sí, así es, ayer recién me mude.- respondió Ichigo.

-Que coincidencia, bueno nos vemos más tarde en la academia.- dijo Tatsuki Arisawa que llevaba una bolsa de pan.

-Eh, Arisawa…- dijo Ichigo deteniéndola.

-Dime Tatsuki.- respondió amablemente la chica.

-Bueno, Tatsuki, ¿dónde queda la panadería donde compraste tu pan?- pregunto Ichigo un poco avergonzado

-jajaja, es eso, bueno vamos yo te llevo.- respondió Tatsuki riendo.

Ichigo siguió a Tatsuki hasta la panadería, en esta atendía una familia de Coreanos, era una panadería grande y parecía también funcionar como café.

-Gracias señor Chan, y si mi amigo Ichigo le pide algo, déselo nomas, el se lo pagara, yo lo conozco es buen chico.- dijo Tatsuki mientras se despedía del noble anciano.

-Claro Tatsuki, se lo daremos.- respondió una chica joven, tal vez nieta o hija del señor Chan.

Ichigo y Tatsuki salieron de la tienda, y se dirigieron de vuelta al edificio.

-Eh Tatsuki, gracias por recomendarme.- dijo Ichigo que llevaba el pan y algunos embutidos.

-De nada, somos compañeros, si alguna vez volamos juntos quiero que haya confianza, no vaya a ser que al final termines derribando el avión.- rio Tatsuki mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a Ichigo.

Cuando llegaron al edificio Tatsuki saludo al portero, parecía llamarse Hanatauro y era un joven menor que ellos, era algo menudo y parecia torpe, pero parecía buena gente, Ichigo pensó en algún día evitarle a jugar unas partidas en la Xbox, ya que parecía muy joven como para llevarlo a un bar.

.

Rukia estaba algo preocupada, Ichigo ya se estaba tardando, solo faltaba que se hubiera perdido, estaba por salir del departamento para ir a buscarlo cuando escucho unas voces que salían del ascensor.

-Eh, gracias Tatsuki, toma coge esto, no sé porque compre tanto, los embutidos al final se echan a perder rápido.- escucho decir a Ichigo mientras el daba un paquete a una chica algo alta que iba vestida igual que el, la chica era guapa, y a pesar de su apariencia atlética, se veía muy femenina y hermosa.

-Eh, gracias Ichigo, eh idiota para la próxima te compras un GPS, yo no seré tu guía, aunque si hay recompensas como esta, por mi normal.- escucho contestar a la chica que parecía ser Tatsuki, la vio reír al final al igual que a Ichigo.

-Adiós Tatsuki, nos vemos más tarde en la academia.- se despidió Ichigo al ver entrar a Tatsuki en su departamento.

Ichigo llego hasta la puerta donde estaba ella parada.

-Eh Rukia, ya traje el pan, además he traído algunos embutidos, toma- dijo Ichigo entregando lo comprado a Rukia.

-Bien.- respondió Rukia mientras entraba al departamento y se dirigía a la mesa para desayunar.

-Eh Rukia, tienes por casualidad una copia de las llaves, es que no se si te encontrare cuando regrese de la academia.- dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba en a la mesa.

-Sí, aquí las tengo, tómalas.- respondió Rukia tirando las llaves.- Tienes buenos reflejos.- bromeo Rukia al ver como Ichigo atrapo sus llaves.

-Así que Arisawa también va a tu misma academia.- empezó a decir Rukia.

-Sí, no sabía que ella vivía en este mismo edifico, pero eso es positivo así tengo alguien con quien hablar sobre la academia o para hacer trabajos sin los mandan, aunque no es lo mismo que si hubiera sido un chico.- respondió Ichigo mientas comía los huevos que Rukia había preparado.

-Si es genial encontrarte con un compañero, además ella es hermosa, ¿verdad?- pregunto Rukia.

-Sí, es hermosa, como cualquiera, como tú por ejemplo.- respondió Ichigo despreocupado mientras tomaba su café.

Rukia se sonrojo un poco, ¿aquel friki pelinaranja le consideraba Hermosa?, nadie le había dicho esto así de frente nunca, aunque ella se consideraba bonita, pero aquel pelinaranja la consideraba hermosa, igual que esa chica piloto.

-Eh, si pero me refiero a que ella es alta, atlética, tiene un bello rostro y una buena figura…- decía Rukia.

-Hey, no te menosprecies, tú no te quedas atrás Rukia, en verdad si eres hermosa, solo que un poco histérica, incluso mi compañero que llamo ayer me pegunto como te veías en persona, porque el también se sorprendió al ver tu foto cuando le mostré tu identificación, no eres fea Rukia, no te menosprecies.- respondió Ichigo terminado su café y levantándose.- Bueno me voy ahora a la academia, gracias en verdad por el desayuno, nos vemos más tarde.

-Sí, nos vemos más tarde.- respondió Rukia sorprendida.

Ichigo tomo su gorro y sus lentes y se los puso antes de marcharse, y luego e despidió de Rukia que aún seguía sentada a la mesa.

Rukia estaba sorprendida, era cierto, ella era hermosa, más que bonita, ella siempre se consideró así, pero con los últimos acontecimientos que le habían sucedido, su autoimagen había ido bajando igual que su autoestima, pero aquel pelinaranja le había hecho abrir los ojos, le agradecía por esto, bueno al menos hasta una chica enferma podía ser vanidosa ¿verdad?, se arreglaría a partir de ahora así como solía hacerlo antes y sabía con quién contar para hacer esto.- _quizás en estos días llame a Rangiku_.- pensó Rukia.

._.

Ichigo había salido del departamento, no sabia como lo había dicho, pero lo consiguió, le quito al venda a esa chica, desde ayer había visto como la chica tenía alguna clase de complejo, ya que envidio al belleza de la su madre cuando creyó que era su novia, y no se dio cuenta que ella era igual de hermosa; hizo su tercera buena acción, si seguía así, terminaría en los altares, bromeo consigo mismo, luego bajo al primer piso y cuando salía del ascensor vio como Tatsuki se despedía de Hanatarou, se apresuró para alcanzarla.

-¡Heh, Tatsuki!- la llamo Ichigo antes de que saliera.

-Heh, Tatsuki espera, vamos juntos, no quiero llegar tarde solo.- bromeo Ichigo.

-Buenos días señor Kurosaki.- lo saludo Hanatarou.

-Heh, dime solo Ichigo o colega.- dijo Ichigo sonriéndole al muchacho.- Heh Hanataoru, cualquier día de estos te invito a jugar al Pro Evolution*, quieres?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Si, claro señor Kuro…digo Ichigo, si quiero.- contesto alegre el joven-niño.

-Bueno entonces quedamos, no me falles eh, adiós nos vemos.- se despidió Ichigo chocando el puño con el de Hanatarou como hacían los Families* de Groove Street en el videojuego Gta San Andreas, no se sorprendió cuando Hanataruo contesto a la perfección el saludo.

-Eh luego hacen su saludo, apúrate "CJ"*, o llegaremos tarde a la academia.- lo apresuro Tatsuki.

Ichigo la siguió sorprendido de que ella supiera de que hablaba con Hanatarou. Caminaron unas calles hasta llegar a una entrada al metro, bajaron y compraron dos boletos ya abordaron un tren que estaba a punto de partir. El camino de llegada a la academia de pilotos se la pasaron hablando de sus gustos y sobre los videojuegos que habían jugado el uno o el otro, Ichigo no se había equivocado, Tatsuki era agradable.

.

Cuando llegaron a la academia aún quedaban 10 minutos de sobra, a la entrada Ichigo se encontró con Ishida quien venía en el auto de su padre.

-Eh Ichigo, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer anoche en Tokio?- pregunto Ishida sin perder su tono y semblante serio.

-Me fue bien, dormí sin contrariedades, no sé qué más podría hacer, hoy tenía que venir a la academia.- respondió Ichigo mientras entraban al edificio.

-Esa es la actitud, no me sorprende que me hayas empatado en el examen.- respondió Uryu

-Eh tu eres Ishida Uryu, ¿verdad?, soy Tatsuki Arisawa.- se presentó la pelinegra.

-Eh, mucho gusto Arisawa.- contesto Uryu extendiendo al mano.

-Bueno chicos, entremos, no vayamos a llegar tarde.

-¿Qué ya se unió otra desadaptada más a su patético grupo?- se escuchó decir a una voz burlona.

-Heh amigo, mejor cállate si no quieres salir lastimado.- contesto Ichigo y volteo a ver quién era, y se encontró con un peliceleste que iba acompañado de Abarai.

-Idiota, ¡¿Qué has dicho de mí?!- respondió exaltada Tatsuki siendo detenida por Uryu.

-Eh Grinjow, no te la agarres con ellos, ayer vi que esos dos tienen agallas, no merecen ser molestados, deja en paz a la chica, ese no es nuestro estilo.- intervino Renji extrañamente de parte de ellos.

-"Nuestro estilo", querrás decir el tuyo, tu eres una nenaza blanda, no creas que no he notado que actúas frente a mí, y después cuando no te veo te andas haciendo amigo de esos pobres diablos, me da vergüenza ser tu hermano- respondió Grinjow, mirando con desprecio a Renji.

-De que hablas idiota, a mí me da vergüenza ser tu hermano, yo no soy como tú y que?, ya me canse de fingir y ganarme el odio de los demás, ya me harte, tú has lo que quieras ya no te seguiré.- respondió Renji avanzado.

-Escúchame idiota, soy tu hermano y tienes que hacer lo que te orden me entiendes, pereo claro, solo eres un estúpido adoptado.- respondió Grinjow sonriendo con malicia.

-Eso no es verdad, ¡y ya déjame en paz idiota!- respondió Renji, sabía que eso no era verdad, el adoptado era Grinjow, pero no se lo podía decir.

Renji se voltio ya camino hasta el grupo de Ichigo y el extendió la mano a Tatsuki.- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Renji Abarai.- luego se dirigió a Ichigo y a Ishida- sé que han escuchado muchas cosas de mí, pero ese no era yo, a partir de ahora ya no fingiré, disculpen por lo de ayer muchachos.- se disculpó con Ichigo y Uryu.

-Eh, ¿Por qué me das la espalda hermanito?- dijo Grinjow mientras dirigía un golpe a las costillas de Renji.

-¿Qué crees que haces idiota?.- lo detuvo un hombre alto y musculoso.

-Profesor Zaraki!- dijo Grinjow viéndolo asustado.

-Idiota, ibas a atacar a tu propio hermano por la espalda, eso sí es deshonroso, una cosa es abusar de los gallinas, pero otra es alzar el puño contra la propia sangre y de una forma muy cobarde, creo que es hora que tus padres sepan esto.- respondió el corpulento y gigantesco hombre.- Y ustedes entren de una vez, ya se les va a hacer tarde.- dijo Zaraki dirigiéndose a los 4.

-¡Si sensei Zaraki!- respondieron los cuatro jóvenes, era Zaraki Kempachi, el haz de la aviación militar, que voló en la guerra del golfo y participo en "Tormenta del desierto"*, así como voló en Irak, y de ahí se retiró y paso a ser instructor en "Sky Soul" donde la paga era buena.

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron a clases cuando casi ya habían comenzado, gracias a que Renji los excuso con Aizen, pudieron entrar sin ser regañados.

-Como les iba diciendo antes de la interrupción de los jóvenes Kurosaki, Ishida, Arisawa y Abarai; hoy comenzaran las clases en serio, hoy iniciaremos con las nociones básicas de la aeronáutica que les explicare yo, y luego tendrán Física con el profesor Kurotsuchi, luego tendrán tiempo para familiarizarse con los controles del avión en el simulador con el instructor Kyoraku, ¿Preguntas?- termino de decir Aizen.

-Si, tengo una pregunta, Imagino que empezaremos con los simuladores de los aviones monomotor como los Cessna,¿verdad?.- pregunto Izuru Kira.

-Si, así es, luego seguiremos con los bimotor, luego los aviones de turbinas, luego a reacción, y al final los Boeing 737 y 747, y luego cursos adicionales sobre los Antonov y los grandes aviones de carga tanto a reacción y de turbo hélices.- contesto Aizen

-Gracias instructor.- respondió Kira.

-Yo tengo otra pregunta, ¿nos van a enseñar a pilotear cazas?.- pregunto Ikaku Madarame.

-Amigo, esto no es Top Gun*.- respondió Kyoraku, haciendo reír a todos.- Pero si habrá un curso adicional que será dado por el instructor Zaraki.

-Pero, ¿será necesario para recibir la licencia?- pregunto Tatsuki.

-No, pero igual se dictara, ya que el instructor Zaraki pidió que se añadiera este curso aunque sea como un extra para los que quieran.- respondió Kyoraku.- aunque yo les digo que es una oportunidad increíble, Zaraki incluso ha prestado su Mig-29 biplaza, para hacer las practicas avanzadas.

-Heh, me alegra escuchar eso.- respondió Ikaku emocionado.

-Bueno, ahora comencemos con el primer curso, los conceptos básicos de la aeronáutica…-comenzó a decir Aizen, mientras que Kyoraku e Ichimaru se retiraban del aula.

.

Las clases terminaron rápido, Ichigo nunca imagino que se pasara tan rápido el tiempo, había sido emocionante su verdadero primer día, poco a poco se echaba a andar para por fin despegar, nunca imagino que se utilizara tanta física en esto, aunque las computadoras a bordo del avión te resuelven la vida, es obligatorio para la licencia que aprendas física, gracias a Dios que eran aspectos sencillos y solo se enseñaba lo relacionado con la aeronáutica.

Ichigo y su grupo salían de clases, extrañamente iban acompañados de Abarai, que había resultado una persona agradable y divertida, aunque algo torpe, los demás alumnos veían extrañados a Renji, pues habían escuchado hablar tan mal de él, que no pensaban que se podía comportar así tan natural con todos, algunos comentaban y otros le ignoraban, pero Ichigo, Tatsuki y Uryu si le hacían conversación y bromeaban juntos, y pronto aceptaron a Renji dentro de su implícito grupo de amigos.

Los 4 salían por el pasillo principal rumbo a sus hogares, al llegar a la calle una mujer alta de aspecto imponente y de cabello medio morado y rosa, llamo a Renji, este se excusó y fue a donde al mujer, probablemente era su madre e iban a hablar lo de Grinjow.

-Eh me estaba olvidando, Uryu, ¿me acompañas a comprar un futon a un centro comercial?- pidió Ichigo.

-Sí, no hay problema, ¿pero para que quieres un futon?, no que vivías solo en tu departamento?- pregunto extrañado Ishida.

-Lo que sucede es que vive con…- empezó a contestar Tatsuki cuando Ichigo la jalo y le tapo al boca.

-Lo que sucede es que vivo incómodo con la cama que había en el departamento, prefiero comprar la mía.- respondió Ichigo algo nervioso.

-¡Idiota porque me interrumpes así!- exclamo Tatsuki luego que Ichigo la soltó.

-Ya cálmate Tatsuki.- respondió Ichigo temiendo por su vida al ver como el miraba Tatsuki.

Al llegar a la avenida principal, Tatsuki tomo el bus y regreso al edificio, mientras que Ichigo y Uryu tomaron el metro para ir a un centro comercial que Uryu conocía.

La estación del metro era un hormigueo de gente, venían de aquí para allá, apresurados, regresando de sus trabajos y centros de estudio, Ichigo y Uryu se abrieron paso entre la multitud, y subieron hacia el centro comercial, Ichigo noto que este centro comercial era mucho más grande que el que había en Karakura, Uryu subió al segundo nivel seguido de Ichigo, y fue hacia una tienda que tenía un estilo tradicional japonés, se llamaba "Almacén Urahara".-

-"Urahara", me suena, ¿dónde lo he escuchado antes.- dijo Ichigo en voz baja.

-Es el director de la academia.- respondió Uryu acomodándose las gafas.

-¿El director también tiene un alancen?!- exclamo Ichigo sorprendido, aquel hombre sí que le parecia extraño, ¿porque un director de una importante academia de pilotos debería tener un pequeño almacén en un centro comercial?.

-Sí, es como su pasatiempo, es un buen hombre, aunque algo extraño.- respondió Uryu mientras entraba a la tienda.

-Oh, Ishida-san, Kurosaki-san, ¿Qué les trae por mi humilde tienda?- pregunto Urahara que justo se encontraba en su tienda en ese momento.

-Director Urahara!- respondió Ichigo sorprendido.

-Oh Kurosaki-san, acá no me llames así, aquí solo soy un humilde servidor, anda dime que deseas.- respondió sonriente Urahara que iba vestido algo extraño, con un kimono verde, un hiori negro y blanco, y con un sombrero extraño, además llevaba un abanico en la mano.

-Bueno, necesito un futon y un edredón.- respondió Ichigo.

-Has venido al lugar indicado, Kurosaki-san, ven por aquí, tomen asiento.- respondió Urahara indicándoles a ambos jóvenes sentarse en un sofá que había en medio de la estancia.- Ururu, Jinta, por favor traigan el muestrario de edredones- grito Urahara para que sus ayudantes le pudieran oír.

-Aquí esta Urahara-san.- respondió una chica menuda tal vez de la edad de Hanataruo, traía un libro o algo así.

-Bueno Kurosaki-san, escoge que diseño y tipo de tela quieres.- pidió Urahara mientras habría el muestrario.

Ishida tomo especial atención, y fue examinándolo como un experto, al final le dijo a Ichigo.

-Eh Kurosaki, te recomiendo este de acá, la tela es muy buena, y el diseño es vanguardista y juvenil, y viene en diferentes tamaños de acuerdo al futon que quieras comprar.- sugirió Ichigo mientras señalaba a una fotografía del muestrario.

-Oh, excelente decisión, Ishida-san, yo que estaba apartando ese, bueno Ururu dile a Jinta que saque el edredón 155115.- dijo Urahara dirigiendo se a la menuda chica que había traído el muestrario.

-Sí señor Urahara.- respondió la muchacha.

-Bueno Ichigo-san, espera un momento.- pidió amablemente el hombre del sombrero.

-¿De acuerdo Urahara-san, también me podría vender un futon de plaza y media?.- pidió Ichigo.

-Claro Kurosaki-san , déjame mostrarte este, que es incluso mejor que una cama, ven por aquí.- invito sonriente l hombre mientras se abanicaba.

Urahara mostro a Ichigo un futon que más parecía una cama, era liviano y cómodo, Ichigo se decidió y se lo llevo, al igual que el edredón, Urahara le obsequio una almohada por la compra, y se despidió de ellos sonriente. Ichigo hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para llevar el futon, el edredón, y sus cosas de la academia, así que Ishida le propuso ayudarlo a llevar las cosas hasta su departamento.

Ichigo accedió de mala gana, no quería que Uryu descubriera que vivía con una chica; como llevaban muchos bultos no pudieron tomar el metro, así que decidieron tomar un taxi.

El pelinaranja pago el taxi, y con ayuda de Uryu bajaron el futon y lo demás, Hanataruo lo vio y le abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar fácilmente.

Ichigo y Uryu subieron el futon por las escaleras ya que no entraba en el pequeño ascensor.

Mientas tanto Hanataruo cometió un grave error: para que Ichigo pudiera meter el futon de frente al departamento y no estuviera esperando en la puerta, llamo al departamento e Rukia para avisarle que abriera la puerta ya que Ichigo llevaba unos bultos con él.

._.

Rukia estaba viendo una película, ya que no tenía otra buena cosa que hacer, era sobre un escuadrón de pilotos afroamericanos de la segunda guerra mundial, mientras veía la película se acordó de Ichigo, no sabía porque le vino a la mente aquel friki pelinaranja, pero se acordó de él, cuando iba a coger más popcorn de la vasija que había en la mesa de centro, se topó con la fotografía donde el salía de niño junto a su madre, cogió la fotografía y la observo con detenimiento, pudo observar que Ichigo tenía dos hermanas pequeñas, una de ella se aprecia a su padre, un hombre alto y atlético, y la otra a su madre, una hermosa mujer; también estaba el, que para sorpresa de Rukia tenía el cabello naranja, eso solo podía significar que era natural, _que extraño_, pensaba Rukia, luego observo la foto donde el salía junto un avión de combate, se veía tan sonriente y feliz, igual que en la otro foto; peor en cambio al observar la fotografía donde el salía de grande junto con su padre y hermanas, pudo notar que ya no llevaba ese expresión alegre y feliz de niño, a pesar de que sonreía no era con la misma intensidad de cuando su madre estaba viva, se notaba que él la amaba mucho, Rukia no pudo evitar sentir pena por Ichigo, se recordó a sí misma, ella también sufría hasta ahora la pérdida de su madre.

Rukia estaba observando las fotografías, cuando de repente el ruido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos, era el comunicador con la puerta principal, cuando levanto el fono escucho a Hanataruo, que le decía que Ichigo estaba subiendo unas cosas pesadas y que necesitaba que le abriera la puerta. Rukia colgó y fue hasta la puerta la abrió como le había indicado Hanataruo y espero ahí a Ichigo.

._.

-Eh Kurosaki, ¿Por qué vives en el mismo edificio de la chica del bolso?- pregunto Ishida algo extrañado.

-Eh, porque… ¡Mira ya llegamos, habré la puerta por favor!.- se desvió del tema Ichigo.

Ishida e Ichigo salieron de las escaleras cargando el futon, Uryu salió primero, y como iba de espaldas no vio a Rukia que se hallaba en la puerta del departamento a donde iba Ichigo.

Cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rukia, era demasiado tarde.

-Eh Kurosaki, ¿Por qué traes esto, ¿dónde lo vas a poner?- cuestiono la azabache.

-¡Rukia!- se sorprendió Ichigo al ver a la pelinegra parada en la puerta del departamento.

-¿Rukia?- cuestiono Ishida mientras se volteaba, cuando lo hizo, pudo observar a la chica de la identificación, estaba parada en la puerta del supuesto apartamento de Ichigo, era ella.

-Eh, es una historia muy larga.- se excusó Ichigo.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- pregunto Ishida sorprendido.

-No quería que lo digieras en la academia.- respondió Ichigo mientras metía el futon por la puerta.

-Eh, yo se guardar secretos, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie.- respondió Ishida.

-Ichigo, ¿done lo piensas poner?- preguntó Rukia por séptima vez.

-No voy a dormir eternamente en el sofá, por algo estoy pagando también el departamento.- respondió Ichigo algo irritado.

-Así que comparten piso.- dijo Uryu mientras se sobaba la espalda por haber cargado tanto peso.

-¡Ya sé que no dormirás eternamente en el sofá, pero te estoy preguntando donde lo vas a poner maldito idiota!.- exclamo Rukia visiblemente molesta.

-¿Qué has dicho enana condenada?, lo pondré en la habitación, por algo es muy grande ¿no?- replico Ichigo sarcástico.

-¿En MI habitación?

-¡Si en tu habitación!, recuerda que por algo me estoy arriesgando a pagarte los 3 meses que debías, al menos merezco descansar bien, ¿no?- replico Ichigo.

-Si como digas, entonces quédate con la puta habitación, yo me vengo a dormir a su sala, señor.- replico Rukia irritada en un tono sarcástico.

Ishida fue retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta, y se marchó sin que esos dos se dieran cuenta, en verdad sí que parecían conocerse de otra parte, ya investigaría, pensaba Ishida, mientras se dirigía al ascensor, donde se encontró con Tatsuki.

-Eh Ishida, ¿que haces aquí?- cuestiono la joven al verlo.

-Solo ayude a Kurosaki a traer su futon desde el centro comercial.- respondió Ishida.

-Entonces viste con quien vive, ¿no?.- pregunto Tatsuki.

-Si, vive con una chica algo loca.- respondió Ishida riendo.

-Si, Kuchiki-san es una chica complicada, pero también tiene muchos problemas, no me trato mucho con ella, ya que es un poco reservada, además me acabo de mudar, pero se ve que es buena gente.- respondió Tatsuki.

-Si ya veo, es muy buena, al tener que soportar a Kurosaki.- rio Uryu, que había estrechado una amistad con Ichigo a pesar de solo conocerse dos días.

-Sí, bueno adiós Ishida, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Tatsuki con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Arisawa.- respondió Uryu entrando al ascensor.

.

Ichigo había terminado de instalar el futon en un lado de la habitación de la pelinegra, y traía su maleta y sacaba la ropa y la ponía en un espacio que Rukia había dejado en el armario. Una vez listo todo, regreso a la cocina para prepararse algo, y encontró a Rukia vestida con su pijama alistando el sofá, y acostándose en el tapándose con un edredón de un conejo.

Ichigo la ignoro, si quería dormir allí, era su problema, el tenía derecho a dormir en esa habitación, si a Rukia le molestaba él no podía hacer nada. Aunque su conciencia le remordía un poco al escuchar toser a Rukia, decidió prepararle algo a ella también, preparo dos tazas de chocolate, una más caliente que la otra y la dejo sobre la mesa del comedor junto con una tajada de pie de manzana que compro en la panadería antes de venir al departamento. El comió su propia tajada y su taza de chocolate, y luego lavar la taza y se fue hacia la habitación.

-Eh Rukia, te he dejado chocolate caliente y un pedazo de pie de manzana, si quieres cómelo, está sobre la mesa del comedor, me voy a dormir.- dijo Ichigo antes de irse hacia la habitación.

Rukia solo lo escucho haciéndose al dormida- si ese friki creía que lo iba a perdonar tan solo porque le había dejado la cena, se equivocaba, la dejaría ahí hasta mañana- pensaba Rukia cuando su estómago empezó a rugir, solo había comido el popcorn, necesitaba alimento de verdad.

Rukia se levantó silenciosamente y fue y comió lo que el pelinaranja le había dejado, iba contra su orgullo, pero no podía dormir sin comer nada. Cuando termino el chocolate, lavo silenciosamente la taza, y se fue a acostar al sofá.

.

Ichigo se acostó en el futon, en verdad era como decía Urahara, era muy cómodo; saco su portátil y la encendió, había quedado con Uryu en conectarse ni bien terminara de instalarse, abrió el launcher del Dota*, y se conectó al server que le paso Ishida. Jugo hasta el cansancio, se despidió de los que aún seguían conectados, y apago el portátil, y se durmio, extrañamente las primeras imágenes que vinieron a su mente al acostarse fueron las de _ella_, y las del día en que ella le corto y rechazo…

* * *

Terminología, Glosario:

70 000 yenes es un alquiler relativamente cómodo para un pequeño departamento en Japón, halla hay alquileres desde 50 000 yenes pero son departamentos sin amueblar, en cambio los departamentos amueblados empiezan a partir de 70 000(los suficientemente grandes como para que vivan dos personas, ya que hay más baratos pero ridículamente pequeños)

Miyokan 29, o simplemente Mig-29, es un avión caza polivalente de la familia Miyokan, fue un avión caza de 4ta generación construido en la época soviética, comparable al F-15 o a los primeros F-18 americanos.

Alienware, es una reconocida marca de computadoras de mesa y portátiles, es una marca reconocida por la potencia del hardware que utiliza para cumplir las expectativas de los hardcore gamer, que son sus principales consumidores.

Pro Evolution Soccer, es una exitosa franquicia de videojuegos, más conocido como PES, es un simulador de futbol soccer muy popular entre los casual gamer.

Groove Street Families, es la pandilla a la cual pertenece Carl Jhonson o "CJ", en el popular y videojuego de culto "Grand theft Auto: San Andreas"

CJ, o Carl Jhonson, es el protagonista de "GTA: San Andreas".

"Tormenta del desierto", fue una operación entre EEUU y una coalición de países contra Irak que había invadido Kuwait en el golfo pérsico.

Top Gun, era una escuela para pilotos militares, ahí ingresaban lo mejor de lo mejor, se formaban a los haces de la aviación, existió realmente, en ella se basó la película del mismo nombre.

DOTA, un videojuego muy popular ultimamente, parecido al world of warcraft, con graficos en 3ra persona vista desde atras.

* * *

Como verán decidí hacer bueno a Renji, ya que a Grinjow le cae más el papel de malo, además Renji y Grinjow serán decisivos en un punto de la historia más adelante al igual que otros personajes que aparecerán luego, por cierto ¿quien sera _ella_?...

Hola cómo están?, espero que bien, en verdad e disculpo por haber demorado en actualizar, pero quería dejar plazo para ver si al menos había más gente que leyera el fic, pero no lo hubo, así que decidí subir el segundo cap, bueno seguiré viendo la evolución del fic, si sigue sin audiencia lo tendré que acortar, bueno gracias a los que han llegado hasta acá, gracias por leer, si es posible me dejan un review, para saber qué es lo que opinan, adiós.

P.D: ¿Qué les aprecio la nueva zapankuto doble de Ichigo?, ¿Qué opinan de que Zangetsu en verdad no era Zangetsu?, Teorias?


	3. No dejes que se oxide tu espada

¡Hola a todos y todas!, espero que se encuentren bien, antes de comenzar les pido una enorme disculpa por demorar tanto, pero yo no tengo la culpa, aunque en verdad si, he estado muy distraído viendo dos nuevas series, Shingeki no kyojin y SAO, por eso no he tenido mucho tiempo, además he estado actualizando mis otros fics xd, bueno en verdad espero que me disculpen, tratare de ya no atrasarme tanto, y no se preocupen no abandonare la historia, es más, estoy alegre por la acogida que tuvo a partir del segundo capítulo, para compensarlos por la demora subiré el siguiente capítulo el viernes a esta misma hora, bueno sin más solo me queda a gradecer a:

rukia kuchiki White moon (gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, espero que tu duda haya quedado resuelta, en verdad disculpa por no haber actualizado, sé que querías que lo hiciera pronto)

Videl Kurosaki (waaa! tú también querías que actualizara pronto, perdón xd, bueno te respondí por mp, así que creo que no hay nada que aclarar, solo darte gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic)

anlu-chan ( me alegra que leas este fic también, a ti también ya te respondí por mp, gracias por leer el fic, no te decepcionara)

AS Carabajal (gracias por leer el segundo capítulo también, disculpa por la demora, y si, se mucho de aviones gracias, aunque no tanto eh, pero si, es que yo quiero ser piloto, cuando termine este año la escuela voy a seguir aviación comercial)

CCH.91226 (bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, también te pido disculpas sé que demore, también te respondí lo demás por mp, gracias por seguir la historia, te aseguro que no te decepcionara)

Vegetable lov3r (gracias por pasarte por el fic, me alegra que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes claro que lo continuare, nunca pensé en abandonarlo, gracias por los ánimos!, y si, no podía dejar a Renji como el malo, es un buen tipo; jjajaja, bueno me descubriste, una de las tres que mencionaste es "ella", espero que no haya sido tan predecible, aunque en verdad yo también fui influido por otros fics en ese aspecto, y es que no hay a nadie quien más poner, Orihime le queda más el papel de chica obsesionada no de traicionera, y lo relacionado a los aviones, eso yo lo sabía(fly simulator, Hawx, Ace Combat), bueno solo me queda agradecerte, espero que el capítulo de hoy te agrade )

Agradezco a todos los que se han pasado por los capítulos anteriores, me seguiré esforzando para que les agrade más la historia y dejen un review, no es que esa sea mi meta, no; sino que así sabré si estoy cumpliendo mi meta de entretenerlos.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Aclaración:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kubo, yo solo los tomo prestados para elaborar este fic.

* * *

**3.- No dejes que se oxide tu espada**

La noche en Tokio era fría y algo húmeda, en la habitación del departamento 704 de un tranquilo edificio residencial, se hallaba un pelinaranja arregostado plácidamente en su nuevo futon, a un lado de él estaba la laptop con la que había estado jugando, era todavía un adolescente, _¿tenía derecho no?,_ así siempre contestaba el cuándo sus hermanas le molestaban, estaba tranquilo recordando los instantes con su familia, en especial con sus hermanas, ya que el viejo era una cabra loca, pero igual si le hacía pasar gratos momentos, estaba recordando también los momentos con sus amigos en Karakura, tenía muy buenos amigos allá, recordaba sus salidas con Shinji, Eren, Jean, Armin, sí que se la pasaban bien.

-¡Rayos!, solo llevo 2 días acá, y ya estoy extrañándolos a todos, ¡que idiota!- se reclamó Ichigo mentalmente.- Bueno, creo que si sigo así estaré de regreso con ellos pronto; no me puedo quedar desvelado toda la noche, mañana tengo que estudiar, _es hora de dormirse Ichigo_.- se dijo a si mimo el pelinaranja recordando la disciplina de la academia, donde te sacaban apenas tu rendimiento descendía.

Sin proponérselo Ichigo termino pensando en ella, y termino recordando el día en que ella le traiciono y le corto, el pelinaranja no quería recordar esto, apenas había sido su primera relación y había terminado con los cuernos puestos y además con la humillación de no ser el que cortara la relación, _¡Guao! sí que ella era una descarada_, Ichigo no quería admitirlo pero aún le dolía un poco, él no era el chico que se anda con romanticismos ni sentimentalismos, pero el sí que se había enamorado, ella era tan hermosa, su voz tan dulce, adoraba su sonrisa, y no hubiera creído a nadie ni siquiera a sus amigos si le decían que ella lo engañaba, no lo hubiera creído, si no lo hubiese descubierto el mismo…; pero eso ya había quedado atrás, él no quería recordarlo, debía dormir, _¡si eso era!_, _concentrarse en dormir para no recordar eso_; poco a poco se fue durmiendo por el agotamiento del día, pero mientras entraba al mundo de los sueños, su mente no dejaba de recordarle su imagen, el rostro de Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

._.

En la sala del departamento, sobre un sofá blanco, una menuda pelinegra se movía de un lado para el otro, se acurrucaba en posición fetal, luego volvía a estirarse, se tapaba y luego se destapaba, se podía decir que se había peleado con Morfeo, no podía dormir.

Rukia estaba muy irritada e incómoda, ¿si ella era la dueña de la casa?, o al menos era la que la alquilaba, ¡¿porque rayos tenía que dormir en el sofá?!, y lo recordó, ¡claro!, estaba "don Ichigo Kurosaki", el friki cabeza de zanahoria que le pago los meses de renta que ella debía, le agradecía por esto, pero, ¿porque rayos tenía que darle su habitación a ese idiota?, ella era una Kuchiki se suponía que nunca debía de rebajarse así y encima ese estúpido sofá parecía de piedra, no podía conciliar el sueño en ese pedazo de piedra, Rukia abrió los ojos molesta, se levantó y fue a la habitación a traer algunas mantas para ponerlas sobre el sofá y dormir sobre ellas ya que no aguantaba más ese sofá tan duro, no sabía cómo Ichigo había podido dormir ahí tan cómodamente.

Camino por el pasillo directo a su habitación, debía sacar las mantas silenciosamente. Rukia giro el pomo de la puerta con cuidado, no quería despertar a Ichigo, abrió la puerta despacio y entro, se dirigió hacia su cama y saco un par de mantas, vio que Ichigo estaba sobre su futon colocado al otro extremo de la habitación, solo había ocupado un mínimo espacio, por un momento pensó en regresar a su cama, que aunque no era la más cómoda del mundo, era mejor que ese sofá, levanto despacio las mantas y justo cuando se disponía a salir, tosió ruidosamente.

_-¡Rayos!-_ pensó Rukia cerrando los ojos, seguro que Kurosaki se despertaría, se volteó lentamente como en las películas de terror, y observo que Ichigo solo se movió un poco sobre el futon, destapándose por casualidad quedándose en una posición muy cómica, Rukia suspiro aliviada, gracias al cielo, o más bien al pesado sueño de Ichigo, no fue descubierta, salió caminando despacio de la habitación y acomodo las sabanas y mantas sobre el sofá y se dispuso a dormir, mañana debía empezar a buscar empleo, debía ocuparse en algo ya que su padre no le quería pagar la carrera, aún faltaba 2 meses para que comience el ciclo así que ahorraría.

._.

Un nuevo día empezó en Tokio, la ciudad nipona amanecía con un tibio sol y con algo de viento, se acercaba ya el invierno. El sol se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación de Rukia, iluminando la estancia y a una pelinegra sentada frente a un tocador de estilo neoclásico, extraño para esa sobria y sencilla habitación, Rukia estaba terminándose de peinar, hoy debía conseguir el empleo, gracias al cielo el friki había aceptado dejarla entrar para que se arreglase mientras el desayunaba.

Rukia terminaba de peinarse y de maquillarse, se maquillo sobriamente pero a la vez de una forma muy elegante, se había vestido formalmente pero con un aire juvenil, quería dar una buena impresión. Gracias a Yoruichi una profesora de la universidad, había conseguido una entrevista en una agencia de publicidad que estaba contratando practicantes y estudiantes, Yoruichi la había recomendado, por ello se había esmerado, pero aquel idiota se había demorado más de 1 hora en la habitación, haciéndole perder 1 hora, debía estar en la agencia en 30 minutos, no le quedaría tiempo ni para desayunar, ¡estúpido friki!, pero no era tiempo de ponerse a renegar, debía calmarse, ya comería algo después.

Ichigo se encontraba en la cocina desayunando, pobre chica, sí que la había enojar, ¡que se aguante!, él estaba pagando todo, estaba algo satisfecho, ya tenía su venganza, se había cobrado que la chica dejara la ducha llena de pelos, sabía que ella lo había hecho para molestarle por haber robado su habitación, ¡pero él no la había robado!, si ella quisiera podía dormir allí, pero él no se movería, había acomodado su futon en un lado del dormitorio para así dejarle su espacio a Rukia, pero ella aun desconfiaba de él.

-Maldita loca, como si le fuera hacer algo, puede ser bonita y eso, pero no es de mi tipo, es muy enana y flaca.- susurro Ichigo para sí mientras levantaba una taza de café.

Ichigo no se había dado cuenta que Rukia estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

-Eh ¿qué estás hablando?- pregunto Rukia que había salido de la nada.

-¡na, nada!-respondió Ichigo nervioso casi escupiendo su café.

-Eh sí que eres raro, hablando solo...- respondió Rukia mientras se dirigía a servirse un café.

-_¡Uff!, qué suerte que no haya escuchado bien!- _pensó Ichigo aliviado.- Déjame yo me comprendo.- respondió Ichigo terminado su pan, luego se volvió hacia Rukia para fastidiarla un poco antes de que se vaya pero al darse vuelta se quedó casi paralizado, Rukia lucía muy diferente a como siempre estaba, vestía formalmente, y estaba maquillada y arreglada de manera muy elegante y a la vez juvenil y sobriamente, se veía que tenía muy buen gusto, Ichigo se quedó paralizado viéndola.- ¡Idiota ya déjala de ver!, se reclamó Ichigo, él tenía orgullo no podía permitirse rendirse ante la belleza de la enana.

-Si como digas, bueno ya me voy, tengo una entrevista de trabajo.- dijo Rukia mirándolo extrañada, mientras iba a por su cartera.

-Si claro.- respondió Ichigo dejando su taza en el fregadero, después lavaría todo el servicio, debía apresurarse si no quería llegar tarde a la academia.

-Suerte con la academia, no te vayas a estrellar.- respondió Rukia saliendo del departamento.

-Si claro, suerte a ti también enana loca.- respondió Ichigo en voz baja después de que Rukia salió.

Ichigo se lavó las manos, se puso el saco, cogió sus cosas y salió del departamento, tenía que buscar a Tatsuki aun.

Ichigo toco la puerta del departamento de Tatsuki, esta le dijo que ya salía, pero estaba demorando ya algunos minutos, Ichigo estaba algo irritado, ¿porque se demoraría tanto?, como respuesta a su pregunta Tatsuki salió rápidamente del departamento.

-Eh, ¿Por qué te demoraste?- pregunto Ichigo un poco irritado mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

Rukia estaba parada en la puerta del edifico, tendría que tomar un taxi si quería llegar temprano a la entrevista. Estaba parada a la espera de uno, cuando vio salir del edifico a Ichigo con la chica del 702, los dos iban con el uniforme de la academia, se veían bien juntos, ¿Qué tendrían ellos dos? Rukia salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que ellos dos venían hacia ella, la habían descubierto observándolos.

-Eh Rukia, ¿Estas esperando un taxi?- interrogo Tatsuki a la pelinegra.

-Si, por la culpa de cierto idiota, me hice tarde.- respondió Rukia.

-Eso fue por lo de la ducha.- respondió Ichigo.

-Yo hago en mi casa lo que quiero, pero claro un idiota como tú no lo entiende.- replico Rukia cruzándose de brazos

-¡Atrévete a repetirlo!- la desafío Ichigo.

-Eres un idiota, ya lo dije.- respondió Rukia furiosa.

-Eh par de anormales, dejen de pelear, parecen un par de novios.- intervino Tatsuki algo irritada por la bulla de los dos.- Aunque eso de que Ichigo no te dejo salir a tiempo y lo de la ducha suena algo sospechoso, ¿seguro que solo comparten piso?- pregunto Tatsuki arqueando las cejas insinuante.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así Arizawa?! ¿Como me podría fijar en una enana, falca y sin gracia?- respondió Ichigo enojado.

-Tatsuki, ¿acaso crees que me fijaría en un vulgar, idiota y friki como el?- contraataco Rukia.

-Eh, eh ya cálmense solo llevan viviendo tres días juntos, en verdad si parecen un par de novios cuando discuten, dejen ya de hacerlo o esparciré ese rumor por todo el edifico.

-Tu no arias eso, ¿verdad Arizawa-san?- preguntaron Rukia e Ichigo aterrados.

-Si siguen así me veré obligada a hacerlo.- respondió Tatsuki en un tono frio y sin emociones, el cual hizo temblar a Ichigo.

-Eh verdad, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Rukia después de darse cuenta que Tatsuki e Ichigo seguían parados junto a ella.

-Es que un amigo nos vendrá a recoger.- respondió Ichigo que estaba concentrado y escudriñando las calles en busca del auto de su amigo.

-Eh Kurosaki, ¿crees que Ishida vendrá?- pregunto Tatsuki.

-Sí, es más, halla viene.- respondió Ichigo.

Rukia observo el auto al que señalaba Ichigo, era un Mercedes color vino de cuatro puertas, el auto venía lentamente frenando cada 10 metros.

-Hasta que por fin se aparece ese idiota de Ishida, conduce como una abuela, por eso de seguro le quitaron la licencia.- respondió Tatsuki alterada.

El auto se estaciono al lado de ellos y Tatsuki e Ichigo subieron al auto y reclamaron al conductor de gafas su lentitud para manejar.

-Eh Rukia, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Ishida dentro del auto.

-Eh Ishida, ¿tú la conoces?- preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Eh?, voy al dowtown.- respondió Rukia algo extrañada, recordaba de alguna parte a ese chico de gafas, también había tenido esa sensación ayer cuando él fue con Ichigo al departamento.

-Sube, nosotros pasaremos por ahí.- respondió el joven pelinegro estirándose a abrir la puerta.

-Eh, no te molestes, necesito llegar rápido.- respondió Rukia lo más amable que pudiera sonar.

-Anda sube, lo anterior solo lo hice para molestar a Arizawa.- respondió Uryu, ganándose un golpe de la aludida. Rukia asintió y subió al asiento del copiloto.

._.

Ishida, había dicho la verdad, contrario a la primera impresión que dio al llegar conduciendo torpemente, ahora parecía "el trasportador", Ichigo comprendió porque le habían quitado la licencia. A pesar de los embotellamientos Ishida siempre encontraba una salida, se metía por un callejón, utilizaba calles alternas y hasta podía lograr pasar entre las filas de autos.

-Eh, Uryu, ¿dónde aprendiste a conducir así?- pregunto Ichigo.

-¿Con que te refieres así?- pregunto Uryu algo sorprendido.

-Pues así idiota, como ahora.- intervino Tatsuki.

-Ah, es que ya me he acostumbrado, que pienso que es normal, bueno es que juego mucho Grand theft Auto…- respondió Ishida.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido….- respondieron Ichigo y Tatsuki.

Rukia fue la única que no entendió el chiste, _sí que eran raros_, pensaba la azabache.

-Eh, Ishida, ¿Cómo sabias mi nombre?, ¿de dónde me conoces?- pregunto Rukia algo intrigada.

-Bueno, Rukia, tú no te acuerdas de mí, pero yo si de ti, hace unos años, coincidimos en la fiesta que dio tu familia para los Shiba y para los Ishida….- respondió Ishida con la mirada fija en el camino.

-¿La familia Shiba…?- preguntó Rukia en voz baja, mientras recordaba, _¡claro!, la fiesta que organizó su padre para sus posibles "partidos", se suponía que su padre había organizado esa fiesta para las familias de los dos posibles partidos para ella, uno era Kaien Shiba, hijo de una familia muy rica, la familia dueña de la segunda mejor aerolínea de Japón "Rukongai Airline", e Uryu Ishida, hijo de la familia dueña de la tercera mejor aerolínea del país, la "Quincy Sky Airline", ¡claro los Ishida!, se suponía que su padre había decidido al final casarla con Uryu Ishida, pero los padres de este le consultaron y el no acepto, Katagari y Ryuken Ishida respetaron al decisión de su hijo y decidieron no obligarlo, así que su padre le hizo la propuesta a los Shiba, quienes aceptaron encantados, ya que al unirse la primera y la segunda mejor aerolínea controlarían el mercado. _- recordó la pelinegra.

Rukia se quedó un rato pensativa, por eso le parecía conocido ese chico, lástima que no hubiera aceptado el compromiso, él sí aprecia una mejor persona que Kaien, si la estuvieran obligando a casarse con él, no sería tan malo.

-Eh es por aquí, gracias Uryu.- dijo Rukia saliendo de sus pensamientos al contemplar el enorme edificio de la agencia de publicidad. No hubiera imaginado que Yoruichi le hubiera conseguido una entrevista de trabajo allí, en esa gran agencia, la agencia de publicidad de la Shonem Jump.

Rukia bajo del auto y se adentró en el lobby del edificio, suspiro y se dirigió al ascensor, hacia la oficina de Soi Fong, la encargada de contratación de personal.

._.

Ichigo se encontraba en la clase del instructor Aizen, estaba hablando sobre la aviación, pero el increíblemente estaba concentrado en otra cosa, _¿Qué significaría eso de la fiesta que dio la familia de Rukia?, ¿acaso serian ricos?, entonces, ¿porque Rukia parecía pasar tantos aprietos económicos?_

….Se entiende por aviación el diseño, desarrollo, fabricación, producción, operación, y utilización para fines privados o comerciales de aeronaves, especialmente las más pesadas que el aire. El vuelo en sí es la parte de la operación que incluye es el desplazamiento controlado, a través del aire, de aparatos que usan para desarrollar su vuelo la fuerza sustentadora de superficies fijas o móviles, impulsados por sus propios motores, como aviones y helicópteros, o sin motor, como los planeadores…Um, Um.- tosió Aizen - Señor Kurosaki, parece desconectado de la clase, si le sucede algo por favor, pude tomarse al libertad de salir un rato para pensar….- dijo Aizen seriamente.

-No es necesario, disculpe instructor- respondió Ichigo.

-Dije que podía ir afuera Señor Kurosaki.- respondió Aizen elevando un poco el tono de autoridad.

-Entendido instructor.- respondió Ichigo ocultando su fastidio.

Ichigo salió de la clase baja la expectante mirada de sus compañeros, en especial de Grinjow que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona y desafiante, el pelinaranja evito mirarlo, si seguía haciéndolo tal vez no podría controlarse.

El día se fue rápido, gracias al instructor Kyoraku Ichigo pudo regresar a clases, ya que si fuera por Aizen, se hubiera quedado todo el día fuera. Grinjow siguió provocándole, pero gracias a los consejos de Renji, aprendió a controlarse, tuvieron un examen sorpresa sobre lo explicado en la clase, el muy descarado de Aizen le tomo la prueba a pesar de que él no había estado presente en la clase, otra vez gracias a Kyoraku, se salvó de que le tomaran el examen, pero con la condición de que el próximo debía aprobar con 90 o más; después con Kyoraku tuvieron prácticas en los simuladores, esa parte sí que gusto al pelinaranja y a sus amigos, se suponía que sobre lo explicado hoy, mañana tendrían prueba, al menos Kyoraku sí que era comprensivo, un excelente instructor y un buen tipo; el resto del día se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían terminado las clases.

Ichigo y Uryu se encontraban de salida, ambos habían quedado para formar equipo mañana para la prueba de Kyoraku, Ishida se suponía que tenía su propio simulador, así que invito a Ichigo a su casa a comer y luego a practicar, pero este solo acepto lo de entrenar, no quería causarle molestias a los padres de Ishida, se veía que eran personas serias, almorzaría algo en su departamento, o al menos esto pensaba Ichigo, aunque el sabia la verdad de porque no captaba la invitación a comer de Ishida, aunque él no lo admitiera, él sabía porque quería regresar al departamento.

Ichigo aprovecho la ocasión para indagar un poco sobre aquella fiesta que le menciono Ishida a Rukia, pero justo en eso vinieron Renji y Tatsuki, ambos venían discutiendo sobre futbol, sí que Tatsuki era extraña, pensó Ichigo esbozando una sonrisa, sí que había hecho buenos amigos en Tokio, y eso que da su primera semana recién.

-¡Eh ya dejen de pelearse ustedes dos!- intervino Ishida irritado.

-¡Cállate cuatro ojos!- respondieron al unísono Tatsuki y Renji.

-Déjalos Ishida, ya vez, y así querías tu invitarlos a practicar en tu simulador de vuelo….- intervino Ichigo mientras avanzaba.

-Invitarnos a practicar….- respondieron Renji y Tatsuki.

-Sí, pero viendo sus actitudes creo que solo ira Ichigo.- respondió Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

-Discúlpanos Ishida-san.- replicaron Tatsuki y el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, viéndolo así, quizás lo considere.- respondió Ishida sobándose al barbilla.

-Ya Ishida no seas tan vanidoso, pobres muchachos.- intervino Ichigo mientras atravesaban al entrada del edificio.

-Está bien, pueden ir, Abarai, ¿conoces mi casa?- pregunto Ishida.

-Sí, conozco a Mikasa, es la personaje de una anime, ¿cierto?- respondió Renji

-No te has el gracioso idiota, ¿no ves que es mi oportunidad para patearles el trasero a todos en la práctica de mañana?- dijo Tatsuki golpeando a Renji en el estómago.

-Sí, si conozco, yo te llevo si quieres Arizawa.- respondió Renji tosiendo.

-No, no es necesario, vivo en el mismo edifico que Ichigo el me llevara.- respondió la pelinegra.

-¿Qué yo que?- replico el aludido.

-Eh, Kurosaki no tiene auto, yo los llevo, más tarde me comunico con Kurosaki para que me de la dirección, yo iré por los dos, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Renji.

-Sí, no hay problema.- respondió Ichigo feliz al saber que no gastaría en el metro.

-Eh, vale.- replico Tatsuki.

-Bien entonces a las 5 en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Ishida antes de subir a su auto y marcharse.

-Sí, de acuerdo.- respondieron los tres. Renji se fue hacia al estacionamiento, mientras que Ichigo y Tatsuki se dieron vuelta para ir a coger el bus o el metro, cuando sintieron un auto en reversa, era Ishida al llegar a su lado abrió la puerta.

-Eh Kurosaki, Arizawa, suban- dijo Ishida.

Los aludíos hicieron caso de inmediato.- Gracias Ishida.- respondieron los dos al unísono.

._.

Rukia entro al ascensor, lo logro antes de que se cerraran las puertas, ya dentro se dio cuenta que iban más joven, posiblemente para la entrevista, ella debía esforzarse para ser la mejor, ella era la mejor. Con estos pensamientos Rukia salió del ascensor y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la tal Soi Fon, piso 17 ala C, Rukia siguió el pasillo hacia el ala C, pero no daba con la oficina de la tal Si Fon.

-Eh tú, ¿buscas algo?- pregunto un hombre alto, corpulento y medio calvo.

-Sí, disculpe, vengo para entrevistarme con la señorita Soi Fon.- respondió Rukia.

-Ah, vienes a hablar con mi "capitana", bueno muchacha, anda derecho y espera en la oficina 1702 ahí está su oficina, ella ahora no está, pero quizá mi hermano te entreviste, él es el encargado adjunto del personal, yo también estoy calificado para entrevistarte pero la "capitana" me ha mandado a llamar.- respondió el corpulento hombre dándose vuelta y marchándose.

Rukia se dirigió hacia la oficina que le había indicado el gigante, al llegar vio una larga cola, todos se veían muy profesionales y serios, aunque se podría decir que ella era la más joven de todos.

Cuando le toco su turno Rukia tomo aire, y se concentró en lo que debía contestar y decir. Entro a la oficina adoptando un aire de seguridad y autoconfianza.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Rukia usando un tono amable y serio a la vez.

-Buenas tardes, cierra la puerta y ven siéntate.- respondió el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio, era un hombre rollizo y a diferencia de su hermano que era más bien corpulento.

-Bueno aquí en tu curriculum muestra que aun te falta un año para acabar la carrera, ¿verdad?- pregunto el hombre sin levantar la mirada de los documentos.

-Así es, pero si ve más abajo podrá ver que cuento con experiencia y buenas recomendaciones.- respondió Rukia.

-Sabe señorita Kuchiki, no me interesa que experiencia o recomendaciones tenga, aquí es una completa extraña, lo principal para siquiera postular a conseguir el puesto, es haber terminado la carrera y haber sacado una especialización o algo similar, esto es la Shonem Jump, no necesitamos pseudo publicistas de poca monta.- respondió el hombre despectivamente.

-Disculpe, pero no merezco esos calificativos, si revisa mi experiencia laboral, vera que he trabajado ya para organizaciones de gran envergadura como la Shonem Jump, no es algo novedoso no desconocido para mi.- respondió Rukia plantándole la mirada al rollizo hombre.

-¿Y si fue tan buena porque ahora viene a pedir trabajo aquí?- respondió el hombre.

Era verdad, al principio siempre le había ido bien siempre, pero luego de unos meses misteriosamente la echaban como si alguien hubiera ordenado su despido.

-Bueno es que…- respondió Rukia algo insegura.

-Ya lo ve, su "experiencia" laboral no me convence, aunque quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo "amistoso".- dijo el hombre recorriendo su cuello y pechos con la mirada.

-¿Perdón?, ¿de que está hablando?- pregunto Rukia aun dudando de que ese idiota le haya propuesto algo tan sucio como lo que se imaginaba.

-No se haga señorita Rukia, usted sabe que nunca podrá alcanzar el puesto con su pobre experiencia y sin ni siquiera haber terminado la carrera, pero si me "trata bien", le podría dar el puesto de inmediato, todo depende de cómo me "trate".- respondió el rollizo hombre levantándose de su asiento y acercándose hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué cree que hace?!- pregunto Rukia enojada cuando el hombre le empezó a sobar la espalda, ella se había quedado paralizada por las palabras del hombre que no se había dado cuenta que lo tenía en la espalda hasta que empezó a acariciarla.- ¡Suélteme idiota! Dijo Rukia parándose de golpe haciendo que el hombre resbale y e caiga sentado.

-¡Maldita loca!, ya perdiste esta oportunidad, me encargare de que no te den trabajo en ninguna otra agencia, una mala recomendación de la Shonem Jump, crees que te den trabajo después de eso, ¡ja! Tratando de hacerte la difícil y la santa conmigo, pues ahora perdiste la oportunidad, ¡lárgate antes que llame a seguridad!- ordeno el hombre riendo.

Rukia estaba de pie apretando los puños, ¿ese maldito se creería que se iba ir así sin más?, ¡pues no!, ella era Kuchiki, se iba hacer respetar, le daría una lección que nunca olvidaría. Rukia se abalanzó sobre el hombre y le dio sendos puñetes en el rostro y rodillazos en el estómago, que tumbaron al hombre.

-¡Seguridad!, ¡seguridad! ¡Seguridad!, ¡Saquen a esta loca!- exclamaba el hombre adolorido mientras que Rukia solo el daba de patadas en el suelo.

En eso entraron dos hombres altos y musculosos y sacaron Rukia a rastras, a pesar de que ella no se resistía, sí que le lastimaron el brazo al sacarla.

-¿Eh porque sacan así a la señorita?- pregunto el hombre corpulento y calvo que vio Rukia al llegar.

-Su estúpido hermano me hizo una propuesta indecorosa para darme el puesto.- respondió Rukia con la rabia aun brillando en sus violetas ojos.

-Investigare esto muchacha, aunque es imposible que un Omaeda haga eso.- replico el corpulento hombre.

-Pues créalo.- respondió Rukia mientras otra guardia la recibia en el ascensor para llevarla hasta la salida del edifico.

Rukia salió del edifico y se sacudió al ropa, había dado una lección a ese idiota, quizás hasta le haya roto una costilla al gordo ese, se sentía bien haber defendido su orgullo, nadie la pisotearía nunca, ¡no lo permitiría!, en eso sintió como estaba temblando, ¡rayos!, había que aceptarlo le había afectado un poco, casi llega a creer que le podía suceder lo peor, gracias al cielo y a su madre, que el tipo era un debilucho. Rukia fue hasta la entrada al subterráneo y abordo el metro, si mas no recordaba el friki llegaría en una hora, debía llegar darse una ducha y olvidarse del incidente, aún seguía un poco nerviosa.

Cuando termino de darse la ducha se sintió más aliviada, se fue a la cocina, debía preparar algo necesitaba comer, además Ichigo ya venía de la academia, debía invitarle algo ¿no?, eran compañeros de piso, además ella se lo debía.

._.

Ichigo llego al edificio, dejo a Tatsuki en su departamento y se dirigió al suyo, al abrir la puerta un aroma agradable invadió sus fosas nasales y despertó el apetito y hambre que había logrado controlar hasta ahora muy bien.

-Eh, eres tu Kurosaki, ya estás en el departamento, ¿quieres comer algo?- pregunto Rukia mientras se servía la comida en dos platos.

-¿Eh?- pregunto Ichigo extrañado.

-Digo, es que he cocinado de más, no es bueno votar la comida, por eso pensé que te daría las sobra mejor a ti.- respondió Rukia tratando de justificarse.

-Si claro, y por eso me estabas esperando con dos platos, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Ichigo sarcásticamente.

-¡cállate idiota!, vas a comer ¿sí o no?- respondió Rukia enojada.

-Sí, cálmate Rukia, si voy a comer, vamos a comer.- se corrigió Kurosaki.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor para su mala suerte no había electricidad en el sector, por un corte de la compañía para hacer mantenimiento, así que no tuvieron mas remedio que entablar una conversación.

-¿Y cómo te fue hoy en la academia?- pregunto Rukia, tomando por sorpresa al pelinaranja.

-me fue bien, gracias, aunque me sacaron casi la mitad de las clases.- respondió Cuido riendo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rukia sorprendida.

-Bueno, es que estaba durmiendo.- respondió Ichigo, no podía decirle que era porque estaba distraído pensado en ella y que significaba lo que le había dicho Ishida.

-Idiota, vas a logar que te echen debes ser más cuidadoso Kurosaki.- respondió la azabache riendo.

Siguieron conversando sobre otros temas, gustos en común y sobre sus familias, aunque Ichigo fue el que hablo más en este tema, ya que Rukia solo le contó a Ichigo sobre su mama y cuando era niña. El almuerzo termino sin problemas ni discusiones, e Ichigo se ofreció alabar los servicios si Rukia los recogía, y así lo hicieron, parecía que el comportamiento de Perro y Gato que llevaban hasta en la mañana había desparecido un poco aunque no faltaban las pequeñas riñas.

Ichigo termino de lavar todo y fue a cambiarse, debía estar en casa de Ishida en una hora.

Rukia guardo los platos, cuando escucho la voz de Ichigo.- Adiós Rukia, regreso más tarde.- Rukia volteo hacia el pelinaranja, y se sorprendió un poco, nunca había visto a Ichigo con otra ropa que con la del uniforme de piloto, pero, ahora vestido con ropa normal, sí que se veía mucho mejor; ella no podía ignorarlo después de todo era un chica, no era de piedra.

-Heh enana, ya me voy, regreso más tarde.- dijo Ichigo saliendo del departamento.

De inmediato Rukia se recrimino los pensamientos anteriores, ese friki pelinaranja era un idiota, pero al menos la hizo olvidarse del mal momento de la mañana, Rukia termino de acomodar los platos y se tumbó sobre el sofá, ¿ahora qué haría?, debía hablar con alguien, quizá debería avisar a Yoruichi, pero por lo que sabía, la profesora Yoruichi estaba fuera de Japón. Rukia lo pensó por un momento y luego se decidió, llamaria a Rangiku.

._.

Ichigo fue a buscar a Tatsuki se suponía que Renji vendría por los dos, El pelinaranja toco la puerta del departamento de Tatsuki, esta vez la pelinegra se volvió a demorar.

-¿Eh y ese milagro? Vaya has salido tan rápido…- dijo Ichigo sarcásticamente.

-Cállate idiota, yo me puedo demorar cuanto quiera, tú no me tienes porque reclamar Ichigo.- respondió Tatsuki golpeándolo.

-¡Aghr!, sí que pegas muy fuerte!…- se quejó el pelinaranja en el suelo.

-Eh ya no te quejes, anda levántate.- dijo Tatsuki ayudándolo a levantarse, pero Ichigo se levantó rápidamente y la alzo en peso.

-Eh te crees muy ruda golpeándome, si que te aprovechas porque eres mujer, pero eso no significa que no me pueda vengar de alguna manera.- dijo Ichigo mientras que al cargaba sobre su hombro.

-¡Bájame idiota!, ¡ya verás cuando este en el suelo, terminaras en el hospital!- exclamaba la pelinegra enojada.

._.

Rukia se acomodó en el sofá, vería algo una película, aunque antes llamaría a Rangiku, para ver si podía venir un rato. Rukia reviso el sofá en busca de su celular, pero no, lo encontró, lo único que encontró fue el celular de Ichigo, Rukia lo cogió, y este empezó a sonar, Rukia se pregunta si debía contestar o no, parecia ser urgente.

-¿Alo?- contesto Rukia.

-¿Eh?, ¿Kurosaki?- dijo una voz juvenil del otro lado.- ¿Es el número de Ichigo Kurosaki?- pregunto el chico al otro lado.

Rukia lo pensó jun momento, no podía colgar, seguro era importante.- Si es el celular de Ichigo Kurosaki espera le avisare de tu llamada. Respondió Rukia.

Rukia salió de su departamento en busca de Ichigo y al salir escucho una discusión, cuando miro en la dirección de esta, vio a Ichigo cagando a la chica piloto, la que iba con él a la academia.

._.

-¡Bájame ya!-. Exigía Tatsuki molesta.

-Ya, ya cálmate, pero debes aprender a no abusar de nosotros los chicos solo porque no podemos contestarte los golpes.- dijo Ichigo bajándola.

-Eh Kurosaki, olvidaste esto, tienes una llamada pendiente…- dijo Rukia en un tono serio y frio.

-¿ah?- pregunto Ichigo sorprendido.- Gracias Rukia.- dijo Ichigo por fin cogiendo el celular y contestando la llamada.

Rukia volteo y se dirigió al departamento, ver a Ichigo con su amiga por unos instantes le impacto un poco.

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Tatsuki entraron al ascensor, al llegar al primer piso salieron rápidamente de este, cruzando la entrada corriendo. Al salir del edificio vieron el auto de Renji estacionado, era un lujoso Ferrari California rojo oscuro, como el cabello del joven que lo conducía.

-Eh menudo auto tienes Abarai.- dijo Tatsuki cuando subió en ella siento de copiloto.

-Eh, es verdad, pero tendré uno mejor cuando sea piloto.- intervino Ichigo.

-Sigue soñando Kurosaki.- respondió Renji con un porte orgulloso.

El viaje fue tranquilo, debido a las quejas de Tatsuki por el viento y el frio que hacía a esa hora de la tarde, Renji cerro el techo y esto calmo a Tatsuki que estaba a punto de golpear a los dos chicos.

Llegaron a la mansión Ishida sin contratiempos, era una residencia grande y elegante que quedaba en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad.

Ahí el auto de Renji no resaltaba sobre los demás, había de diferentes marcas, Aston Martin, Lamborgini, Ferrari, Porsche Chevrolet, Audi, Mazda, Mercedes Benz, Bentley incluso vio un par de Rolls Royce, era toda una experiencia pasar por esas calles tan opulentas.

Ingresaron al residencia Ishida, Renji se estaciono, e ingresaron a la mansión, Tatsuki estaba algo sorprendida al igual que Ichigo pero no lo demostraban, Ishida los recibió y los llevo hacia una habitación superior donde tenía instalado el simulador, era una amplia habitación donde estaba el simulador y otros artefactos, había una gran pantalla Led de tecnología 4k y otros dispositivos, habían varias consolas de videojuegos y una enorme colección de estos así como películas.

-Eh, ¡¿ya conseguiste el GTA 5?!- pregunto Ichigo emocionado al descubrir el estuche del juego sobre una mesa.

-¿Eh?, si lo conseguí hace una semana, pero no has venido a jugar, vamos a lo que interesa, debemos practicar, mañana tenemos prueba.- dijo Ishida quitándole el estuche a Ichigo.

Ishida encendió el simulador de vuelo, y por sorteo entrarían primero el e Ichigo, que mañana serian pareja para la prueba.

Ishida encendió la consola, mientras que Ichigo empezaba a realizar las instrucciones del manual de vuelo y metiendo las órdenes a la computadora a bordo, Ishida bajo los alerones, e Ichigo verificaba y calculaba el mejor ángulo de ascenso, mientras aumentaba la potencia de los motores.

Ishida empezó a poner en marcha el avión, mientras jalaba ligeramente el timón hacia atrás, Ichigo le decía que todavía esperara un poco más, pero Ishida decaí que él ya lo había hecho miles de veces y así discutían alzando cada vez más la voz.

A pesar de que "avanzaban", el avión no parecía alzar vuelo, así que Ishida reviso los flats y los alerones y se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de subir los alerones después de bajarlos.

Ichigo corrigió esto, y pudieron despegar, pero solo duraron unos segundos, ya que Ichigo había calculado mal el ángulo de despegue indicado, la luz roja del simulador se encendió, estaban entrando en perdida, Ishida trato de aumentar la potencia del motor, mientras que Ichigo bajaba los flats, pero a de todas formas el avión no se recuperó.

-Eh Kurosaki oficialmente estamos muertos, ¿Por qué no calculaste bien el Angulo de despegue?.-pregunto Ishida algo irritado.

-Ya Ishida, no es mi culpa, es mi primera vez con el simulador, poner la teoría en práctica es un poco difícil.

-Eh si, como digas, pero tienes que practicar hasta que salga bien, mañana es la práctica, debemos sacar la mayor nota.- respondió Ishida.

-Eso creen, la mayor nota la sacaremos yo y Renji, ¿no es verdad idiota?.- intervino Tatsuki.

-Sí, es verdad seremos los mejores, por supuesto que será gracias a mis habilidades, así que no te esfuerzes tanto Ichigo.- respondió Renji.

-Sí, claro, como digas.- respondió Ichigo ignorándolo.

Se quedaron aproximadamente hasta las 9pm, Tatsuki fue la que pidió irse de una vez, Ichigo aún seguía en el simulador, y cuando termino Renji los llevo a ambos de vuelta a su edificio.

Era una noche fría, el cielo estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover, Renji los dejo a ambos en la puerta del edifico y se marchó.

Tatsuki fue hacia la panadería del señor Chan para comprar algo para la cena, mientras que Ichigo solo entro al edifico, había quedado embutidos y pan del desayuno, no necesitaba comprar nada; saludo a Hanataruo y le conto sobre el juego que había conseguido, el muchacho se emocionó, e Ichigo prometió invitarlo el fin de semana para jugarlo; entro al ascensor algo pensativo y marco el piso 7.

Ichigo estaba emocionado, mañana seria la prueba, era el momento de mostrar sus habilidades, aunque de inmediato otro pensamiento ocupo su mente, _¿qué habría hecho Rukia en toda la tarde?_, no sabía si ella estudiaba o no, aunque ella le había dicho que hoy tenía un entrevista de trabajo, llegando al departamento le preguntaría que tal le fue.

._.

Rukia llamo a Rangiku, tenía cosas que hablar con su amiga, necesitaba alguien que al escuchar, estas últimas semanas su vida iba de mal en peor, busco el numero en su celular y le marco.

-¡Alo, Rukia-chan!- contesto una alegre voz.

-Eh, Rangiku, ¿Qué tal?- saludo Rukia alegre también.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, veras el otro día, fui al centro comercial, y conseguí unas….- decía Rangiku cuando Rukia le interrumpió.

-¡Eh!, no quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho, se me acabaría el saldo del celular, más bien, quería saber si podrías venir hoy a mi departamento.- dijo Rukia mientras con la otra mano sacaba la película del escuche.

-¿lograste conseguir el dinero para pagar lo que debáis?, ¿o estas en otro departamento?- pregunto Rangiku.

-No, sigo en el mismo, y si, paso algo que me salvo de dejar este departamento.- respondió Rukia.

-Ah, quisiera ir, pero he quedado con un amigo en salir, disculpa Rukia, ya tenía aplanes, pero mañana podre ir, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Rangiku.

-Está bien Rangiku, gracias, por cierto cuídate de ese tal Gin Ichimaru, no me gusta nada- respondió Rukia seriamente.

-Eh Rukia-chan, yo no dije que saldría con Gin…- contesto Matsumoto.

-Te conozco Rangiku, solo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo Rukia.

-Sí, de acuerdo, ¡adiós amiga!- respondió Matsumoto alegremente.

Rukia colgó y dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, vaya, ¿ahora como desahogaría sus problemas?, bueno no debía complicarse, vería una película. La azabache se decidió por la trilogía "Matrix".

Rukia estaba caminado por un amplio puente colgante cuando de repente apareció Chappy frente a ella, iba vestido como un agente de la Matrix.

_-Has venido aquí porque Sion está a punto de ser destruida, todos sus habitantes serán exterminados y se erradicará toda señal de vida.- dijo Chappy hablando como un hombre adulto._

_-¡Tonterías!- respondió ella_

_-La negación es la respuesta humana más predecible, pero estate tranquila: con ésta serán seis las ocasiones que la hemos destruido, y nos hemos vuelto extremadamente eficientes en esa tarea. Tu función como Elegida es volver a la fuente para hacer una diseminación temporal del código que transportas y reintroducirlo en el programa principal, después se te pedirá que elijas en Matrix a los veintitrés individuos, dieciséis mujeres y siete hombres que reconstruirán Sion. Si no se completara este proceso se produciría un error catastrófico en el sistema que aniquilaría a los que están conectados a Matrix, lo que unido a la exterminación de Sion nos llevaría en última instancia a la extinción de toda la especie humana.- respondió Chappy mientras se convertia en su padre._

_- La negación, Rukia, es lo que tu utilizas todo el tiempo, te niegas el derecho de ser una Kuchiki, incluso te ocultas de mí, pero yo te encontrare Rukia, te encontrare- dijo su padre._

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- susurro Rukia algo exaltada, despertándose del extraño sueño.

_-No puede permitir que eso ocurra, necesita a los humanos para vivir._

_-Hay niveles de supervivencia que estamos dispuestos a aceptar, no obstante, lo relevante aquí es si estás dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad de la muerte de los seres humanos de este mundo. Es interesante ver tus reacciones…_

Rukia se dio cuenta que la televisión seguía prendía y aún seguía puesta "Matrix", era la última, era casi ya el final. ¡Rayos! Se había quedado dormida viendo la película, no se explicaba, pero de repente le había venido un sueño pesado, tenía tantas ganas de dormir, tal vez sería algo relacionado con su enfermedad, no lo sabía aun.

Rukia intento levantarse y al hacerlo cayó al suelo, sus piernas estaban adormecidas, sentada en el suelo se puso a pensar en lo patética que era: no tenía trabajo, no tenía dinero, no podía ni siquiera estudiar, ni podía demostrar su talento debido a un maldito cerdo, había sido humillada por completo, a pesar de haber peleado; sí que habían logrado oxidar más su ya debilitado orgullo. Mientras Rukia estaba en esto empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba llorando, pero ella no podía permitírselo, ¡Rayos!, no importa ya eso, debía desahogarse, no podía vivir conteniendo sus emociones toda su vida, o al menos los próximos 2 años que le quedaban.- Rukia se encontraba llorando cuando escucho al puerta abrirse

._.

Ichigo ingreso al departamento, y vio a Rukia sobre el sofá, ella al verlo se volteo rápidamente.

_-¿Y ahora que le sucede a esa loca?-_ se interrogo Ichigo mentalmente.

-Eh Rukia, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Ichigo, dejando su abrigo en uno de los sofá mientras se sentaba en el otro.

-Nada qué e interese.- respondió fríamente, ocultando el rostro lloroso mientras se levantaba.

Ichigo solo resoplo y observo como Rukia se levantaba, en eso sin pensarlo la cogió del brazo y la sentó.

-No me vengas con eso, anda puedes contarme, somos compañeros de piso, ¿no es cierto?, anda dime tal vez te pueda ayudar o aconsejar.- dijo Ichigo mirando esos profundos ojos violetas.

Rukia solo se lo quedo mirando y luego bajo la mirada al suelo, y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido, omitió lo de su enfermedad, lo de su padre y lo de su compromiso, Ichigo escuchaba atento la narración, y parecía examinar los hechos.

Al terminar de hablar, Rukia sintió como un nudo se le desataba en la garganta, se sentía algo aliviada, y sin querer una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

-Eh Rukia, sé que la vida es difícil, tal vez tengas miles de problemas, todo el mundo los tiene, algunos más que otros como tu caso, pero el hecho es que a pesar que todo se te venga encima, lo unico que no debes olvidar es quien eres, podrás perder muchas cosas, pero nunca podrás perderte a ti misma, nunca podrás perder tu esencia, por eso hiciste bien en defender tu orgullo, el orgullo es parte de la esencia de uno, y debemos protegerlo, porque si dejamos que decaiga se oxidara y una espada oxidada ya no es una arma útil, y el orgullo es un arma muy útil, un arma para plantar cara a los problemas de la vida.- dijo Ichigo con la voz más amable que pudo.- Tranquila Rukia, yo sé que todo ira mejor para ti, solo ten paciencia y pon mucho esfuerzo de tu parte, eres una gran chica, yo sé que eres más grande que tus problemas, claro que espiritual y mentalmente ya que físicamente eres una enana.- agrego Ichigo riendo.

-Idiota.- respondió Rukia, se sentía confortada por las palabras del pelinaranja, era verdad, debía ser más grande que sus problemas, su orgullo ero lo único que le quedaba.- Gracias Ichigo.

-De nada, ahora me voy a comer algo, ¿tú no quieres nada?.- pregunto Ichigo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¿Eh?, si, comeré lo mismo que tu.- respondió la pelinegra aun cabizbaja.

-De acuerdo, entonces solo tomare un vaso de agua y comere un pan, ¿de acuerdo?.- respondió Ichigo.

-Ya idiota no juegues conmigo, apresúrate tengo hambre.- respondió Rukia esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

-Ya sonreíste, me alegro, bueno entonces café con leche y pan con jamón, ¿está bien?- pregunto Ichigo mientras servía café de la cafetera de la cocina.

-Sí, se oye bien.- respondió al azabache sentándose en el comedor.

Los dos comieron en silencio, Rukia seguía algo pensativa, aunque más tranquila, mientras que Ichigo veía el noticiero debido a que ya había regresado el fluido electrico. Al terminar de cenar Rukia lavo todo mientras que Ichigo se fue a cambiar.

Rukia guardo las tazas, y se dispuso a cambiarse, se dirigió a la habitación, ojala Ichigo ya se haya cambiado. Rukia abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

-Eh, ¿puedo cambiarme ya…?- pregunto Rukia quedándose a medio camino, Ichigo estaba con el torso descubierto, poniéndose torpemente la sudadera del pijama.

-Eh, no entres enana estoy cambiándome...- dijo Ichigo cuando termino por fin de meter su cabeza naranja por la sudadera, cuando en eso vio que la pelinegra estaba parada en la puerta mirándolo.

-¡Idiota!, debes poner seguro cuando te estés cambiando.- exclamo Rukia algo sonrojada.

-¡Tú eres la que tiene que tocar antes de entrar!- respondió Ichigo también gritando.

Solucionado el incidente después de un largo intercambio de insultos, Rukia entro al baño para bañarse y ponerse el pijama, mientras tanto, Ichigo saco su portátil y hablo un rato con sus hermanas por video llamada, sus hermanas estaban felices de "verlo" de nuevo, hablo un largo rato con ella, hasta que apareció el viejo quien empezó a fastidiarlo.

-Eh Ichigo, ¿por fin conseguiste una novia?, ya es tiempo que me des nietos, ¡sí señor!, además ¡es tiempo que te conviertas en un auténtico hombre!- exclamaba Isshin mirando fijamente la webcam.

-Eh ya cállate viejo loco, he venido a estudiar no a hacer otras cosas, ya déjame de molestar.- respondió Ichigo un poco fastidiado.

-Ichigo, ¿aún no superas lo de Nell-chan?, ya anímate hijo, hay muchos peces en el mar.- dijo Isshin.

-Heh, papa, tú no sabes nada, mejor no me hables de ese tema.- respondió Ichigo cambiando de expresión al escuchar su nombre.

-De acuerdo Hijo, como tu digas, pero ya sabes consíguete una linda chica, o sino empezare a dudar de tu hombría….- respondió Isshin fingiendo un tono Solemne.

-¡papa, ya deja de molestar a Ichigo!- le reclamaron las gemelas Kurosaki.

-¡Eh Ichigo!, ya deje el baño limpio, ¿qué es todo ese escándalo?- pregunto Rukia mientras salía del baño.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡¿escuche bien?! ¡¿hay acaso una chica ahí contigo?!, ¡que felicidad hijo mío!, perdóname por dudar de ti, ¿cuándo me la presentas?, ¿cuándo me darán nietos?- pregunto Isshin muy emocionado.

-Cállate ya papá, mejor hablamos después.- respondió Ichigo cerrando la laptop, _si su padre supiera toda al verdad sobre Nelliel, no la andaría mencionando a cada instante...-_ Pensó Ichigo suspirando y dejando la portátil a un lado.

-Eh, porque has interrumpido así, me has creado un lio enorme con el viejo, ahora seguro es capaz de venir hasta Tokio.- dijo el pelinaranja caminando por la habitación y sentándose en la cama de Rukia que rechino por el peso, Ichigo se dio cuenta de esto, esa cama era tan dura y vieja, ¿Cómo podría dormir Rukia ahí?.

-Eh idiota, ¿yo que iba a saber quién abarbabas con tu padre?- replico Rukia.

-Ya, ya, mejor anda trae tus sábanas y almohadas de la sala, hoy dormirás aquí, por experiencia propia sé que es difícil dormir en ese sofá.- dijo Ichigo con voz autoritaria.

-¿Significa que te marcharas de mi habitación?- pregunto Rukia emocionada.

-¡No!- significa quien al co0mpartiremos, tú dormirás en esa esquina y yo en la de allá.

-pero…- respondió Rukia.

-Pero nada, ¿eh que crees que soy?, no soy un loco ni un degenerado, no te voy hacer nada, ya deja ese miedo tonto, si lo hubiera querido ya lo hubiera hecho desde el primer día; anda; trae tus cosas, y no aceptare un no por respuesta.- dijo Ichigo.

-Idiota; bueno, iré a traer mis cosas.- respondió Rukia saliendo de la habitación.

Ichigo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse puso en marcha su plan, saco todo lo que había encima de la cama de Rukia: mantas, sabanas y peluches, y las paso a su futon, y luego cogió su edredón y su almohada y la llevo hasta al cama de la pelinegra y los puso ahí, luego acomodo bien las sabanas y mantas de la pelinegra en el futon y puso los peluches alrededor de este, y luego regreso a la cama de Rukia y se acostó ahí, si que la cama era incomoda.

Rukia regreso de traer sus cosas y cuando abrió la puerta descubrió al pelinaranja acostado en sus cama.

-¡¿Heh idiota que te has creído?!.- pregunto Rukia furiosa.

-Yo, me quedare con esta cama, es más cómoda que mi futon, anda duerme halla no pienso levantarme de aquí.

Rukia observo hacia la otra esquina de la habitación, donde estaba el futon del pelinaranja, Rukia intento mover a Ichigo pero era imposible.

-Maldito idiota.- susurro Rukia mientras se resignaba e iba a acostarse en el futon, antes de hacerlo apago la luz de la habitación y se acostó.

Definitivamente aquel futon era mucho más cómodo que su cama, era tan suave y cómodo, que Rukia se quedó dormida casi instantáneamente, antes de adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños, se dio cuenta de algo, Ichigo se había dado cuenta del pésimo estado de la cama de ella, y no quería que durmiera allí, por eso la había hecho dormir en su futon, ese idiota, pero no pudo quejarse de el, se estaba quedando dormida- _Gracias Ichigo…._- pensó Rukia antes de dormirse profundamente…

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo?, espero que les haya gustado, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, poco a poco hay ams confainza entre Ichigo y Rukia, en los sgtes capitulos se empezaran a ver los sintomas de su enfermedad, y apreceran los problemas, probelmas diferentes a los de discuciones, seran problemas serios, bueno no tengo más que agradecerles por leer este capítulo, bueno a parte de eso estoy muy cansado como para escribir algo más, es que como escribo tan mal me he demorado casi 3 horas en corregir la ortografía y gramática, bueno adiós, gracias por leer el capítulo, tendré listo el siguiente para el jueves, ¡adiós!.

_"Si se oxida, ya nunca más podrá volver a ser blandido. Si se echa a perder, su esencia quedará hecha pedazos. Así es el orgullo, muy parecido a la hoja de una espada."_

_Tite Kubo_


	4. ¿Solo un respiro?

¡Hola a todos y todas!, me alegra la acogida que ha tendió el fic, otra vez como en el anterior cap, he tenido 5 reviews, en serio estoy contento, xd; bueno les agradezco por esto, y para seguir teniéndolos enganchados les traigo este cap, las cosas se pondrán interesantes, y se explicaran otras, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, y no vallan alistando sus pañuelos, Rukia todavía no empeorara solo ira mostrando los primeros síntomas de que su enfermedad está avanzando, bueno sin más solo me queda agradecer a:

-Anlu-chan (Si, así parece Rukia celosa de Tatsuki, es novedoso lo sé, pero se presta para el fic, me alegra que te gustara el cap, ah y puedes estar tranquila todavía no se pone mal, solo dije que se empezarían a notar los síntomas xd)

-rukia kuchiki White moon( Me alegra que te guste el fic, y tienes razón sobre lo de SNK, aunque los últimos números del manga sí que son tristes u.u, bueno gracias por leer el anterior cap y espero que este te guste también, ah y sobre lo de Byakulla y Kaien te darás con la sorpresa, la familia Shiba y la Kuchiki tienen un lazo más fuerte que un simple acuerdo, más adelante lo sabrás)

- Videl Kurosaki (Ese Ichigo es todo un loquillo jajajaa, bueno creo que en este capítulo se aclarara un poco indirectamente lo que le hizo Nelliel a Ichigo, y en verdad trate de ponerle otra pareja pero la que quedaba mejor como traicionera era nell, Orihime mas queda como la chica obsesionada, y a Senna ni Riruka las metí en la historia, porque ellas ya salen en otros fics mios y tienen roles principales, no quería usar mucho esos personajes)

- Vegetable lov3r (como siempre me divierte leer tus reviews si que te gusta escribir mucho ajjaja, bueno si yo también caí en la fiebre SNK, y ya cumplí a medias tu sueño, he publicado una adaptación de SNK en Bleach; y respecto a lo de Byakulla, es verdad, no sabe aún lo de la enfermedad, no lo quise hacer tan cruel; y sobre la relación Shiba-Kurosaki, más adelante descubrirás algo)

- AS Carabajal (Gracias, me alegra que el fic sea uno de tus favoritos, esa es mi meta que les guste y entretenga; y creo que ya quedo resuelta mi duda sobre si eras chica, perdón por llamarte hermano y colega la otra vez XD)

Gracias a todas ustedes, ¡el fic va dedicado a cada una!

Agradezco tambien a todas y todos los que se han pasado por los capítulos anteriores, me seguiré esforzando para que les agrade más la historia y dejen un review, no es que esa sea mi meta, no; sino que así sabré si estoy cumpliendo mi meta de entretenerlos.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Aclaración:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kubo, yo solo los tomo prestados para elaborar este fic.

* * *

**4.- ¿solo un respiro?**

El sol ascendía por el cielo de Tokio, trayendo consigo el inicio de las actividades del día a día, era una mañana algo especial, con un cielo despejado, aunque aún se sentía la sensación térmica del frio, había llovido durante la noche, quedando las calles mojadas, lo que se traducía en un ambiente frio y húmedo, en general era un pésimo día, de no ser por el alegre sol que se había animado a alumbrar con sus rayos a una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo.

En el departamento 704 de un modesto edifico del centro oeste de Tokio, en el dormitorio, un pelinaranja se estiraba bostezante; había pasado una mala noche, y no por los motivos que los jóvenes pasan mala noche, lamentablemente no por eso; sino más bien por cederle su cómodo futon a una enana pelinegra, que al parecer seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Ichigo estaba que renegaba por la mala noche pasada, estaba irritado, aquella enana aún seguía durmiendo muy cómoda en SU futon, pero no podía quejarse, el mismo se lo había dado, la cama de la azabache en realidad sí que no era apta para que una persona duerma, estaba ya muy vieja, y además, unos resortes ya se habían salido de un lado, por un instante se compadeció de ella, y por ello se la había arreglado para hacerla dormir en el futon, para que durmiera cómoda.

El pelinaranja decidió no despertar a Rukia, ayer se veía abatida, dormir más le haría bien, además, se veía tan bien mientras dormía, muy al contrario que cuando estaba despierta, cuando así era, no había quien la aguante; con estos pensamientos Ichigo se dio vuelta y se dirigió al baño, cogió su uniforme y cerro al puerta, aún faltaba casi 2 horas para ir a la academia.

Rukia seguía durmiendo, aquel futon era tan cómodo, muy al contrario de su cama, ¿Cómo habría hecho el friki pelinaranja, para dormir allí?, Rukia se percató de movimiento en la habitación, pero no quiso despertarse, de seguro era Ichigo y se iba a bañar, hoy era viernes, de seguro tenía que ir a la academia; Rukia siguió durmiendo pero no pudo evitar acordarse de aquel día…

_Flashback_

_En la mansión Kuchiki, ubicada en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, se hallaba una pelinegra, caminando hacia la puerta, acababan de tocar el timbre, las empleadas no salían a abrir, así que decidió hacerlo ella misma, al abrirlo se sorprendió, era Kaien, un apuesto y alto pelinegro, su prometido_

_-¿Eh Rukia como has amanecido?- preguntó Kaien acercándosele y dándole un beso en los labios._

_-Bien gracias Kaien, ¿deseas pasar?- pregunto Rukia._

_-¡Claro!, ¿entonces a que crees que he venido?- contesto Kaien riendo, ganándose un golpe de la pequeña pelinegra._

_Rukia ingreso seguida de Kaien hacia la amplia sala donde hizo esperar a Kaien mientras regresaba de cambiarse._

_La pelinegra subió hacia su habitación a terminar de vestirse, estaba algo sorprendida, Kaien nunca la había visitado tan temprano, pero no podía negarlo, estaba feliz de su visita, la primera vez que lo vio le pareció un chico superficial, malcriado y orgulloso, pero cuando lo fue conociendo se dio cuenta de su verdadera personalidad, era un chico amable, divertido y sobre todo al amaba, o al menos así pensaba ella._

_Rukia bajo por la amplia y hermosa escalera, después de terminar de vestirse y vio a Kaien sentado en uno de los sofá, hablando por el móvil._

_-Eh Kaien, ya estoy lista…- exclamo Rukia bajando los últimos escalones._

_-¿Ah?, bueno adiós, si arreglamos el problema más tarde.- termino de hablar Kaien por el celular.- Eh Rukia, he venido para llevarte a la universidad, ¿quieres?- pregunto Kaien._

_-Claro, espera que desayune y vamos, ¿quieres desayunar?- preguntó Rukia sonriente._

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- respondió Kaien sonriendo también._

_Ambos pelinegros desayunaron juntos, y después de esto salieron para la universidad en el auto de Kaien._

_-Eh Rukia, quería saber si ahora en la noche tenías planes- preguntó Kaien mientras conducía._

_-No, no los tengo, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?- preguntó Rukia sonriendo._

_-A un lugar especial, esta noche la pasaremos solo tú y yo, ¿te parece?- respondió Kaien sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo._

_Rukia se sonrojo un poco, pero asintió bajando la mirada avergonzada._

_-Eh tonta.- dijo Kaien levantando la quijada de Rukia y mirándola a los ojos.- No tienes que avergonzarte ni temer, no haremos nada que tu no quieras.- dijo Kaien sonriéndole._

_-No, si, yo si quiero.- contesto Rukia roja como un tomate._

_-Está bien, como quieras, sabes?, eres muy curiosa.- respondió Kaien riendo._

_El pelinegro dejo a la menuda chica en la universidad, y se fue . Rukia ingreso a su facultad, estaba contenta, pero algo nerviosa- ¿Cómo le respondería ahora a Kaien?, ella era una inexperta, sería su primera vez…-Rukia siguió caminando pensativa, hasta que fue abrazada por la espalda._

_-¡Rukia-chan!- mi amiga favorita!- exclamo una conocida y alegre voz_

_Rukia se volvió hacia la chica pelinaranja que la había saludado, era una chica alta y hermosa, tenía un cuerpo despampanante era muy divertida y alegre, era una de las chicas más populares, era Rangiku Matsumoto._

_-¿Qué tal Rangiku? - saludo Rukia sonriéndole a su amiga._

_-Bien, y como estas tu.- contesto Rangiku._

_-También estoy bien aunque algo nerviosa, heh Rangiku, no quiero que te ofendas, pero quería preguntarte si habías estado con algún chico, ya sabes, si…- pregunto Rukia sonrojada._

_-Ah?, si.- respondió Rangiku un poco confundida._

_-Y…¿Qué se siente?- pregunto Rukia._

_-Se siente muy bien, si es que lo haces con la persona que amas, y sabes que él también te ama.- Respondió Rangiku un poco sonrojada.- Aunque, no me digas que el idiota de Kaien te ha propuesto hacer eso…- pregunto Rangiku seriamente._

_-Eh, ¿porque te cae mal Kaien?, y digamos que sí, pero yo también quiero hacerlo; ¿porque no has traído tus cosas para las clases?- pregunto la azabache tratando de desviar el tema_

_-Justo por eso es que he venido sin cosas, ya me harte de que te vean la cara amiga, ese idiota ha ido demasiado lejos.- respondió Rangiku seriamente._

_-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Rukia sorprendida por la seriedad con la que le hablaba la siempre despreocupada Rangiku._

_-Sabes Rukia, pensaba hacer esto sola, y luego mostrarte las pruebas, pero ya no, ahora sí que se pasó de la raya, no permitiré que te haga daño, vendrás conmigo.- respondió Matsumoto con voz firme._

_-Ir contigo, ¿de qué rayos hablas?!- preguntó Rukia algo exaltada sin saber de qué hablaba Matsumoto._

_-No te lo puedo decir aun, tienes que venir conmigo.- respondió Rangiku jalando a Rukia hacia su auto._

_Rukia seguía sin comprender pero hizo caso a su amiga, jamás la había visto tan seria. Rangiku condujo su auto hasta un parque cercano al campus, Rukia no se explicaba porque Rangiku le había hecho viajar escondida en el asiento de atrás. El auto paro y Rukia pudo respirar mejor, ya le estaban dando nauseas._

_-Rukia, quiero que te asomes por la ventana y veas sigilosamente hacia la banca bajo ese gran árbol, ¿la vez?- preguntó Rangiku._

_-Si la veo, ¿pero para que quieres que la vea sigilosamente, y para que me has traído hasta aquí?, deberíamos estar en clases…- se quejó Rukia._

_-Cállate tonta, por favor, veas lo que veas, no pienses mal de mí, solo lo estoy haciendo para que abras los ojos, por cierto cuando te de la señal bajas y ambas le damos su merecido, ¿de acuerdo?, bueno ya me voy, por favor solo confía en mi.- termino de decir Rangiku bajando del auto._

_Rukia se hallaba confundida sobre lo que le había dicho su amiga, ¿para qué le habría llevado hasta ahí?, ¿Qué significaría todo lo que le había dicho?- se cuestionaba Rukia, pronto vio llegar a un conocido auto, era un lujoso convertible azul, como en el que había venido ella, del auto bajo un conocido pelinegro, Kaien- ¿Qué hace aquí?- se preguntaba Rukia confundida, quería salir a preguntarle pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho Rangiku, esperaría._

_Kaien se acercó hasta la banca donde estaba Rangiku, en las manos traía algo, era un ramo de rosas rojas, Rukia estaba extrañada.- ¿para qué le ha traído rosas a Rangiku?- Kaien se sentó al lado de la hermosa chica y comenzó a hablar algo, pero lo que dejo totalmente aturdida a Rukia fue cuando Kaien se acercó a Rangiku y la beso.- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?, ¿que significa todo esto?- se interrogaba Rukia muy confundida y dolida al ver la escena hasta que volvió a recordar las palabras de Rangiku: "por favor solo confía en mi". Rukia desde su escondite siguió contemplando la plática, Kaien parecía hacer bromas de las que Rangiku se reía, luego Kaien la volvió a besar, peor ahora más apasionadamente, Rangiku lo abrazo por el cuello, y se puso en una posición desde la cual miraba hacia el auto y ponía a Kaien de espaldas al vehículo, fue entonces que Rukia vio como Matsumoto levantaba la mano y la llamaba. Rukia no espero un segundo llamado, salió sigilosamente del auto, contuvo sus lágrimas y fue caminando orgullosamente hasta la banca donde estaba Kaien._

_-Eh Kaien, así que tenías una reunión importante ¿no?- preguntó Rukia apareciéndose frente a la banca donde estaban Rangiku y Kaien._

_-¿Rukia?, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- pregunto Kaien sorprendido._

_-¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme que hago aquí, cuando te he visto besando a Rangiku?- preguntó Rukia exaltada con la voz a punto de quebrársele, estaba tan nerviosa que apretaba sus puños tan fuerte, que ya sus uñas le lastimaban las palmas de la mano._

_-No es lo que piensas, la zorra de tu amiga me sedujo, me invito a platicar y de repente se fue sobre mí, ¡te lo juro yo no hice nada!- exclamo Kaien mirándola a los ojos._

_-¡No le creas Rukia!, tu misma sabes porque te traje, y tú misma viste todo.- se defendió Matsumoto._

_-No es necesario que digas nada Rangiku, yo lo he vito todo, Kaien lárgate, el compromiso queda anulado, ya verás cuando el diga a mi padre, ¡me das asco Kaien Shiba!- exclamo Rukia dándole una cachetada al sorprendido pelinegro._

_-Maldita, ¡te vas a enterar de quien es Kaien Shiba!- exclamo el pelinegro furioso intentando golpear a Rukia pero Rangiku lo detuvo, arañándole el cuello, y luego golpeándolo con el codo en el estómago._

_-Ni creas que vas a lastimar a mi amiga, idiota, ¡antes te las tendrás que ver conmigo!-. Exclamo Matsumoto furiosa mirándolo con rabia y asco._

_-Maldita zorra, todo este tiempo estuviste actuando, pero ya me las pagaras también.- respondió Kaien mientras se sostenía el estómago, adolorido._

_-Tu serás el que lo lamente, vamos Rangiku, debo hablar con mi padre.- intervino Rukia._

_-Es verdad, esta basura no merece más atención, vámonos Rukia.- respondió Rangiku _

_Ambas jóvenes se retiraron de la escena, dejando a Kaien aun cogiéndose el estómago, Rangiku subió a su auto mientras que Rukia subió al asiento del copiloto, cuando el auto arranco Rukia rompió en llanto._

_-Cálmate amiga, tranquila, no vale la pena llorar por ese bastardo, yo te advertí que era malo, pero no hacías caso, la única forma de que abrieras los ojos era así….- intento calmarla Rangiku mientras ponía en marcha e coche._

_Rukia, empezó a calmarse, cuando alzo la mirada hacia el retrovisor, Kaien parecía hablar con alguien por celular.- Heh Rangiku, mira ese bastardo está hablando por teléfono con alguien.- dijo Rukia señalando hacia el retrovisor._

_Rangiku observo también, y así parecia,. Kaien estaba sosteniendo su teléfono como si hablara con alguien, luego colgó y subió a su auto._

_-Parece que yo no era su única cita de hoy, veremos con quien más te engalla este bastardo.- dijo Rangiku girando por un callejón._

_-No, ya no quiero saber más de eso.- dijo Rukia con voz triste._

_-Es necesario Rukia, para que te convenzas.- respondió Rangiku mientras estaba atenta cuando pasara Kaien._

_El auto de Kaien paso en efecto por la calle donde antes estaban Rukia y Rangiku, esta última espero unos prudenciales segundos y luego volvió a la calle, y empezó a seguir el auto del pelinegro el cual empezó a doblar por unas calles, tomo la autopista elevada, y luego bajo hacia una calle llena de cafés y restaurantes de lujo, se estaciono en frente de un café y bajo. Rangiku se dio una vuelta por la calle y se estaciono desde un punto que pudieran ver al pelinegro. Estuvieron así unos momentos esperando a ver que sucedía, hasta que vieron llegar a una hermosa chica, lo que más sorprendió a Rukia era el cabello de esta, era verde…; la chica se sentó en la mesa de Kaien._

_-Rangiku, no me siento bien.- dijo Rukia sosteniéndose el estómago y la boca._

_-Eh Rukia, no me vayas a ensuciar los asientos.- rio Rangiku.- Esta bien, ya nos iremos, al menos ya sabes al clase de persona que es Kaien._

_Ambas jóvenes regresaron a la casa de la pelinegra. Rangiku estuvo acompañando a Rukia hasta el almuerzo, luego se marchó pues tenía cosas pendientes con su madre. Rukia se quedó un poco mejor, al compañía de su amiga le había hecho bien, pero en verdad sí que se sentía mal, la única persona que creía que la amaba, la había traicionado, y dese hacia tiempo, ¿con cuantas no la habrá estado engañando?, Rukia se sentía patética y humillada, estaba viendo el noticiero en su habitación, cuando tocaron su puerta, se levantó desganada y vio que era su padre._

_-Rukia, ¿Qué ha sucedido?, me dijo Ann que hoy llegaste temprano.- le dijo su padre._

_-Papá, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Rukia._

_-Adelante, puedes contarme.- respondió Byakulla sentadnos a su lado. Rukia conto a su padre todo lo sucedido y este pareció meditar por unos instantes._

_-Kaien tenía razón, me dirías esto, sabes Rukia, a veces los amigos son mal influencia para nosotros….- decía Byakuya mientras que Rukia solo se preguntaba porque su padre estaría hablando todo aquello, ¿acaso no le creería?_

_-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, Rangiku no es ninguna mala influencia, gracias a ella me di cuenta del bastardo que era Kaien!- exclamo Rukia furiosa._

_-Rukia, no debes expresarte así de tu futuro esposo…- respondió Byakuya seriamente._

_-¿Futuro esposo?, ¡De que hablas!- exclamo Rukia enojada._

_-Rukia, el compromiso sigue, Kaien ya me explico lo sucedido, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Rangiku Matsumoto, es una mala influencia para ti…- sentencio el pelinegro levantándose de la cama y marchándose._

_ Rukia se quedó sorprendida sentada en la cama, ¿Por qué su padre no le había creído?, ¿Por qué el pasaba esto a ella?, ¿no era suficiente con que su madre hubiera muerto, y que desde entonces su vida sea una desgracia?- se interrogaba Rukia con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas._

_Gracias al cielo Byakuya había salido para el trabajo de nuevo, Rangiku le llamo para preguntarle cómo le fue con su padre; después de escucharle, Rangiku él dijo que la esperara lista con una maleta con su ropa y que llevara todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado, Rukia obedeció y espero a Rangiku. _

_Después de una hora Rangiku llego en su auto, y actuó como si fuera a salir de compras con Rukia, con sigilo subieron la maleta al auto de Rangiku, y se fueron, Rangiku ola había rescatado de ese infierno, le dio lugar en su casa, hasta que Rukia consiguió trabajo y consiguió su propio departamento, donde vivió tranquila por al menos 3 meses hasta que su padre la encontró, le ofreció volver a pagarle la universidad, si ella accedía a reanudar su compromiso con Kaien, Rukia que estaba necesitada de dinero y quería estudiar, acepto, pero ella misma puso fecha para la boda, y lo hizo lo más lejano posible, desde ahí su relación con Kaien fue la de un matrimonio arreglado, Kaien al ignoraba y ella el, en parte le agradecía por llevarse así y no complicar las cosas; todo había marchado bien hasta hace seis meses, la echaron del trabajo y su padre la presiono para que se casara de una vez, y amenazó con no pagarle los estudios el ciclo que venía, Rukia no cedería esta vez, tenía orgullo, ignoro a su padre y rompió sui compromiso con Kaien, consiguió nuevo empleo, pero otra vez la echaron misteriosamente, ella no se rendiría, pero hacia poco que le habían detectado al enfermedad, Rukia pensó en ceder pero luego se deshizo de la idea, no importa que si quedara sin terminar al carrera, ella debía ser fuerte, debía seguir, pero estaban ya a punto de echarla de su departamento, todo parecia ir de mal en peor, hasta que apareció ese friki pelinaranja…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Rukia despertó, sin querer había recordado eso, aquello que el causaba tanto dolor, no por Kaien, sino por haber sido traicionada y humillada, lo que más le dolía era que se habían aprovechado de sus sentimientos, ella que se había olvidado de lo que era ser amada, de lo que era recibir cariño; gracias a Rangiku, de quien estaría eternamente agradecida, pudo darse cuenta a tiempo y no cometer una locura; ella sí que era la uncía persona que le tenía un cariño sincero.

Rukia se levantó de la cama, aun sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba pensando en que cuando su vida parecía ir de mal en peor, apareció aquel friki pelinaranja, que le dio un respiro, ya llevaba casi una semana pareciendo recuperarse, volvía a comer como antes, no tenía preocupaciones de índole económico, y parecía que podría trabajar de nuevo cuando hablara con Yoruichi; Rukia se sentía animada, aunque a la vez asustada de que solo sea eso: un respiro; temía que de nuevo su vida se sumiría mas hondo aun, y parecía que no se equivocaba, Rukia tocio fuertemente, se tapó con la mano, cuando termino de toser y vio la palma de su mano se asustó, había sangre.

._.

Ichigo había terminado de bañarse hacia tiempo, la pelinegra parecía no levantar cabeza, seguía durmiendo, en parte le irritaba, pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba que pudiera descansar tranquila, se lo merecía, por el simple hecho de haber estado durmiendo tanto en esa incomoda cama, en verdad la compadecía, parecía haber sufrido tantas penurias, al principio le había parecido una chica de esas superficiales, ya que estaba muy delgada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en verdad no parecía comer porque no tenía dinero para gastar en comida, desde que había llegado a vivir ahí había visto a Rukia comer en todo momento, devoraba los embutidos que Ichigo compraba, y hasta repetía el almuerzo; _pobre chica, _Ichigo siguió con su tarea, se sirvió una taza de café y la tortilla de huevo que había frito, dejo en la sartén la mitad de la tortilla para el desayuno de Rukia, y también dejo una bolsa de tostadas que había comprado; tomo apresuradamente su desayuno, y le dejó una nota a la pelinegra así como un poco de dinero.

El celular de Ichigo empezó a vibrar, el pelinaranja se fijó quien era, y vio que se trataba de Renji, le había mandado un mensaje.

_Eh cabeza de zanahoria, dentro de 10 minutos paso por Tatsuki y por ti._

Ichigo se colgó el maletín con sus cosas, y salió del departamento, se sirio por el pasillo hasta el departamento de Tatsuki y sorprendentemente la encontró en el pasillo sentada delante de su puerta.

-Eh, pensé que te habías quedado dormido.- dijo Tatsuki al verlo.

-Sí, eso quisieras, ¿recibiste el mensaje?- pregunto Ichigo.

-¿Cuál mensaje?- preguntó Tatsuki.

-El mensaje de Renji diciendo que vendría por nosotros, ¿acaso no es por eso que me estas esperando?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-No, no he recibido nada, y si estoy esperándote, es porque no es ético dejar a un pueblerino trasladarse solo por la ciudad, se podrían aprovechar de ti, por eso te espere- respondió Tatsuki un poco nerviosa tratando de justificarse.

-Si claro, como digas.- respondió Ichigo ignorando el hecho y ayudando a levantarse a la pelinegra.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al ascensor y bajaron. Cuando llegaron al primer piso el celular del pelinaranja sonó, era Renji, ya había llegado por ellos.

-Heh buenos días señorita Tatsuki, buenos días Ichigo.- saludo Hanataruo abriéndoles al puerta.

-Buenos días Hanataruo.- respondieron los dos sonriéndole al chico.

.

Renji se detuvo en el amplio estacionamiento, aparcándose al lado del auto de Ishida. Los tres jóvenes bajaron del lujoso Ferrari y se dirigieron apresurados a las clases, que estaban a punto de empezar.

-¡Idiota, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde!- exclamaba Tatsuki furiosa dirigiéndose a Renji.

-¡¿Que por mi culpa que?! Por mi al menos han llegado, y no es tarde!- respondió Renji.

-Eh ya déjense de pelear, y así se supone que son pareja de vuelo, claro, son tan unidos…- intervino Ichigo sarcásticamente.

-Eh Kurosaki tiene razón, somos pareja de vuelo, no podemos estar peleando por tonterías.- dijo Renji mientras corría.

-Si es verdad, aunque también es cierto que sacas de quicio.- respondió Tatsuki más calmada.

Los tres ingresaron al aula, por suerte ninguno de los tres instructores había llegado aun, se sentaron en sus lugares. Ichigo rio un poco al ver al expresión de alivio de Ishida al verlo llegar.

No paso ni un minuto hasta que Kyoraku ingreso a aula.

-Eh chicos, hoy día es su prueba sobre nociones básicas, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Kyoraku.

-Si instructor Kyoraku.- respondió la clase.

-Bueno entonces vamos, los simuladores están esperando.- respondió Kyoraku sonriente.

EL grupo de estudiantes llego hasta una amplia galería, allí habían por los menos 10 simuladores de vuelo, la estancia tenía el techo alto, y se asemejaba a un gimnasio de una academia o escuela normal.

-Bien chicos, como saben la prueba es en dúos, ayer se han anotado y se ha sorteado los turnos, primero entraran un grupo y luego el sgte, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Kyoraku.

-De acuerdo.- respondieron los alumnos.

En el primer grupo les toco a Ichigo y Uryu, al igual que a Tatsuki y Renji, también el toco a otros "personajes" como al par de "militares", a Momo y Kira y al chico Hitsugaya y Mizuiro.

El primer grupo ingreso a los simuladores e iniciaron. Ichigo y Uryu repitieron lo que habían practicado ayer, esta vez Ishida no se olvidó de levantar los flats e Ichigo calculo bien el ángulo de despegue, le dieron al suficiente fuerza al motor he hicieron un despegue impecable, siendo la primera pareja en terminar.

-Vaya, muy bien hecho Ishida y Kurosaki, sin duda nacieron para esto.- dijo Kyoraku anotando algo en su tablero.

-Animo a todos, si Ishida y Kurosaki lo han hecho, ¿Por qué ustedes no?, todos son buenos, ¡yo tengo fe en todos!- exclamo Kyoraku alentando al resto de parejas que seguían en los simuladores.

Los siguientes en salir fueron Toshiro y Mizuiro, habían tenido algunos inconvenientes en la potencia del motor, pero lo solucionaron acertadamente, fueron felicitados por Kyoraku; los terceros fueron Renji y Tatsuki que habían tenido problemas con los alerones y con el empuje, pero los habían solucionado rápidamente y de una manera muy creativa; y así fueron saliendo las otras parejas, la última en salir fue la pareja de Hirako Shinji y Hiyori Sarugaki.

-Maldito pelado, ¡te dije que le pusieras más potencia al motor!- exclamaba la menuda rubia.

-Es tu culpa, pequeño mono, es tu culpa, te dije que subieras los flats.- replicaba Hirako.

-¡maldito idiota! ¡Si ni siquiera habías subido los alerones!- respondió Hiyori a punto de golpear a Shinji.

-Eh ya cálmense los dos…- intervino Kyoraku separándolos.

El segundo grupo ingreso, en este grupo entro Grinjow con Noitra y otros más. Los primeros en terminar en este grupo fueron Keigo Asano y Yasutora Sado, ambos ejecutaron los pasos sin ningún error, lo que sorprendió a Ishida e Ichigo, los siguientes en salir fueron Grinjow y Noitra que al igual que Toshiro y Mizuiro, habían tenido problemas con la velocidad, pero supieron arreglárselas.

Todas las parejas pasaron la prueba, a las cinco primeras se les tendría consideración para la primera evaluación, entre los cinco primeras parejas quedaron Ichigo-Uryu, Sado-Keigo, Grinjow-Noitra, Toshiro-Mizuiro y Renji-Tatsuki.

El resto de las clases fueron de teoría con Aizen y luego con Ichimaru. El día termino rápido y ya debían regresar a sus casas. Esta vez Ishida dejo a Ichigo y a Tatsuki, pues Renji tenía asuntos pendientes.

El pelinaranja y Tatsuki bajaron del auto del joven de gafas, y le agradecieron. Ichigo entro solo al edifico, ya que Tatsuki fue a visitar una amiga que vivía cerca.

Ichigo entro por el vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, al llegar al séptimo piso salió algo desganado, estaba muerto de cansancio, definitivamente la mala noche le estaba pasando factura, no podía volver a dormir allí en esa incomoda cama, pero tampoco podía permitir que la tonta pelinegra durmiera allí.

El pelinaranja se dirigió hacia la puerta y metió la llave, al abrir la puerta un intenso y agradable olor invadió sus fosas nasales.

._.

Rukia observaba la palma de su mano y el líquido rojizo que había sobre ella, ¿era sangre?, ¿Por qué había tosido sangre?- Rukia se interrogaba confundida hasta que más o menos se fue formando una idea en su mente, ya que sus defensas estaban bajas seguro había cogido una infección o una enfermedad al sistema respiratorio, _lo último que le faltaba_; se acordó de las píldoras que le había regalado el doctor Ukitake y se las tomo, se suponía que la ayudarían con el sistema inmunológico, ya vería después como solucionaba sobre la enfermedad a las vías respiratorias.

Rukia observo el reloj, para su sorpresa ya era casi medio día- _¡Medio día!, ¡rayos!, ¿Cómo me pude quedar tan dormida?_- se preguntaba Rukia confundida. Rápidamente la pequeña azabache se levantó de aquel cómodo futon que la tentaba a quedarse a dormir un poco más, pero se resistió, debía hacer las compras para poder cocinar, no disponía de mucho dinero, pero debía hacerlo, ya casi no había anda en el refrigerador.

La pelinegra salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se bañó y se puso ropa para salir a comprar al minimarket de la calle. Rukia se terminó de vestir y se dirigió hacia la cocina, quería ver exactamente que debía cocinar, se fijaría en lo que habría en la refri, para comprar solo lo que falte y sea necesario, ya que disponía de poco efectivo. Rukia se dirigió hacia la refri cuando en eso vio una taza con un plato encima, y al lado una sartén cubierta con un mantel, cerca de la taza había una nota, y debajo algo que parecía dinero; Rukia cogió al nota y la leyó:

_Enana: _

_Como aun no despiertas y ya me tengo que ir, te he dejado el desayuno cubierto para que no se enfriara, también te he dejado 2000 yenes para que compres algo para tu almuerzo, pero no te hagas ilusiones, me lo pagaras después; no te preocupes por mí, yo ya veré como almuerzo, tal vez coma con mis amigos. _

_Ichigo_

_PD: Espérame vestida, arreglaremos el asunto de las camas, y por cierto anda al médico, durante toda la noche estuviste tosiendo, no es que esté preocupado solo que no me has dejado dormir._

-Maldito tonto…- susurro Rukia mientras se fijaba en el contenido de la sartén, extrañamente mientras susurro esto en su rostro se formó una leve sonrisa.

Rukia se calentó el desayuno y se lo comió, definitivamente para la próxima ella se levantaría más temprano aquel idiota no sabia cocinar, no lo hacía tan mal, pero de todas maneras ella quería comer algo rico, mejor lo cocinaría ella misma.

La pelinegra se puso un abrigo y salió rumbo al minimarket de la calle, compraría menestra, arroz, verduras, frutas y yogurt, según sus cálculos, si le alcanzaría con los 2000 yenes. Rukia regreso al departamento y se puso a cocinar, haría puré de papa con arroz y pollo aderezado. El pollo gracias a la hermana de Hanataruo que le regalo un pedazo. La pelinegra dejo cocinándose el pollo y se puso a leer un libro, cuando empezó a hervir el pollo, Rukia se acercó y lo aderezo y apago al olla, esperaría al pelinaranja para servir el almuerzo. Regreso al sofá e intento seguir leyendo el libro, hasta que vio al misteriosa caja blanca que Ichigo había conectado y puesto debajo del televisor; decidió a probarla, sabía que era una videoconsola, sino se equivocaba era una Xbox 360, se veía bien cuidada, Rukia no pudo evitar reír, Ichigo ya tenía 20 años y aún seguía con eso, era cierto en verdad que los hombres eran como niños. Rukia la encendió y encendió al tv también, el menú era muy intuitivo y entro a la biblioteca de juegos de la consola, habían un listado largo de juegos, uno llamo su atención, era uno donde salía un jet de combate en la portada, se llamaba "Hawx 2", Rukia se disponía a jugarlo cuando de repente escucho como habrían la puerta, era el cabeza de zanahoria, ya había llegado.

._.

El olor que salía de dentro de la casa era uno muy agradable, le recordaba a las comidas que preparaba su hermana Yuzu; cuando entro al departamento vio algo que le aprecio increíble si el mismo no lo estuviera viendo, Rukia estaba en el sofá sosteniendo el mando de la Xbox, estaba mirándole sorprendida de su llegada, Ichigo entendió el motivo

-No te preocupes, dale, sigue en lo que estabas.- dijo el pelinaranja riendo. Dejo sus cosas y se acercó hasta el sofá donde estaba la pelinegra y observo al pantalla de la TV.

-Heh así que te decidiste por Hawx, buena elección, anda presiona start.- dijo Ichigo.

Rukia obedeció y lo hizo, luego Ichigo le indicó como desplazarse por el menú, poco a poco ella lo captaba, llegando el momento de escoger su avión, se decidió por uno que se llamaba F-22 "raptor", se veía muy interesante y moderno, Rukia le pregunto si ese avión realmente existía e Ichigo le confirmo que sí, que pertenecía a la USAF. Llegando el momento de entrar en "combate" Ichigo vio divertido como Rukia era derribada a lo poco de haber entrado a la batalla.

-Oh, lo siento pero estas muerta.- dijo Ichigo riendo.- Destruiste uno de los aviones más caros del mundo.- rio Ichigo, luego decidió ayudar a la pelinegra que se veía entusiasmada por el videojuego.

-Sí que gracioso.- respondió Rukia.- ¿Al menos enséñame algo no?- dijo Rukia sarcásticamente.

-Sí, eso iba hacer, dale a "reanudar desde punto de control".- dijo Ichigo.- Bien ahora tira del analógico hacia atrás levemente para levantar la "nariz del avión". No así no, más lento.- indico Ichigo poniendo inconscientemente sus manos sobre las pequeñas manos de al pelinegra.

-¿Sientes como tiro despacio del joystick?- pregunto Ichigo moviendo despacio su pulgar sobre el delgado pulgar de Rukia.

-Si.- respondió al azabache, las manos de Ichigo eran cálidas y tenían un efecto reconfortante sobre las suyas.

-Ya ves, ahora con esta mano de acá jalas el joystick izquierdo para aumentar o bajar la velocidad, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Sí, y con este botón de acá disparo el misil, ¿no?- respondió Rukia un poco sonrojada por el contacto.

-Sí, cuando empieza a parar ese pitido y se convierta en uno largo, presionas este botón.- Dijo Ichigo.

Rukia asintió y cuando el pitido paro presiono el botón, del avión salió un misil que luego se dividió en 4 misiles que persiguieron al otro avión y lo impactaron.

-¡Bien!, muy bien Rukia, hasta una enana como tú, tiene talento.- dijo Ichigo sarcástico.

-Sí, ya deja de molestar.- respondió Rukia.

Los dos siguieron así por 30 minutos más, Rukia gano la partida, he hizo la mayor cantidad de derribos de su escuadrón.

Ichigo se sentía extraño, aunque esa no era la palabra correcta, más bien se sentía bien, cuando estuvo jugando con Rukia sintió un leve y agradable cosquilleo, ¿Qué significaría aquello?, Ichigo aparto estos pensamientos por un momento al menos, ya le estaba dando hambre.

-Heh Rukia, vamos a comer- dijo Ichigo levantándose del sofá.

-Sí, solo dejame guardar el progreso y crear un nuevo perfil.- respondió Rukia.

Ichigo observo que Rukia se había puesto "Chappy" un sobrenombre muy infantil al lado del suyo "Shinigami".

Rukia sirvió el almuerzo, que olía estupendamente bien, y pronto Ichigo descubrió que sabía igual de bien.

-Eh sí que cocinas bien Rukia, eh pero yo te dije que no te preocuparas, yo iba a comer con mis amigos.- dijo Ichigo.

-Si claro, nadie se cree esa excusa, aunque no lo creas, los 2000 yenes si alcanzaron.- respondió Rukia mientras se terminaba de servir en su plato.

-Me alegra.- respondió el pelinaranja llevándose la pierna de pollo aderezada a la boca, sabía deliciosa.

-Eh, me dejaste escrito en la nota que te esperara vestida, que ibas a solucionar algo sobre las camas.- dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Ah sí, es cierto, terminado de comer iremos al centro comercial, comprare otro futon, es que tu cama no soporto mi peso y creo que al estropee- respondió Ichigo.

-Si claro, no seas mentiroso, tu eres delgado, es imposible que con tu peso hayas estropeado la cama, no hay necesidad que te excuses, si quieres comprarme una nueva cama no hay problema.- respondió Rukia usando un tono de voz inocente.

-Descarada…- susurro el pelinaranja mirándola de reojo.

-Eh gracias Kurosaki, pero no te preocupes te lo reembolsare.- respondió Rukia.

-No hay problema, la compro porque quiero, no hay necesidad de rembolso ni nada, y no me llames Kurosaki, solo dime Ichigo, somos compañeros ¿cierto?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Gracias, Ichigo.- respondió Rukia.

-Así está mejor.- respondió Ichigo llevándose a la boca una cucharada de puré de papa.

._.

Tatsuki se había despedido de Ichigo, iba a visitar a Orihime, una vieja y muy buena amiga suya que vivía en otro edificio muy cerca. La pelinegra camino un par de calles y cruzo un parque hasta llegar a un edificio residencial de 15 pisos, se parecía bastante al suyo.

Tatsuki al llegar pregunto por Orihime al portero que era un noble anciano de cabellos blancos y lentes.

-Sí, la señorita Inue se encuentra en casa, pase por favor jovencita.- respondió el anciano abriéndole al puerta.

-Gracias señor.- respondió Tatsuki ingresando para dirigirse hacia el ascensor, Orihime vivía en el piso 8, al llegar el ascensor a ese piso, la pelinegra bajo, justo en ese momento Orihime salía de su departamento junto a otra chica, en eso la vio.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! Que gusto de verte!- exclamo Orihime muy alegre y sonriente.

-A mí también me alegra Orihime.- respondió Tatsuki sonriendo.

-Tatsuki, te presento a una amiga, se llama Nell, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.- dijo Orihime refiriéndose a la hermosa chica.- Nos íbamos para el centro comercial.

Lo que más llamaba la atención en esa chica a parte de su extraordinaria belleza, era su increíble cabello verde, y también una brillante cadenita que llevaba en el cuello era una cadenita con un dije en forma de dos letras: La "I" y la "N"…

* * *

Bueno, ¿que les pareció el capítulo?, como verán Byakulla no le creyó a Rukia, aunque mucho más adelante descubrirán sus motivos, Rangiku una mala influencia?, jajjaja en este caso no lo fue xd, bueno como vemos justo Orihime y Nell va al centro comercial, justo como quedaron también Rukia e Ichigo, ¿Qué pasara?, ¿Rukia empeorara?, ¿Cómo se dará cuenta Ichigo de la enfermedad de Rukia?, bueno nos leemos al sgte capitulo, adiós y cuídense un abrazo y un beso mis queridas lectoras.

Atte. Start Kurosaki, el joven, guapo y humilde gamer, escritor de un cuarto de tiempo.

_ "Te vencere, y yo mismo matare a Rukia con mis propias manos."_

_Byakuya Kuchiki_


	5. Recuperar lo perdido

¡Hola a todas y todos!, ante que nada me disculpo, me he retrasado en actualizar, peor es que como se acercan las fiestas patrias de mi país, en mi escuela estamos haciendo los preparativos para el desfile anual y para las actividades por las fiestas, por eso me he estado quedando hasta tarde en la escuela practicando para el desfile, y Además como ya falta poco para las vacaciones, me han estado dejando más deberes; bueno espero que comprendan, bueno sin más que decir me toca agradecer a:

Videl Kurosaki(gracias por pasarte por el cap, y es bueno dejarte con la intriga así te da gana de leer el sgte cap, bueno sin más espero que te guste el cap de hoy)

AS Carabajal( ojala que lo que te hayas imaginado no suceda, sino significaría que el fic es muy predecible, bueno espero que te guste el cap de hoy, y me alegra que se haya resuelto nuestras dudas xd)

CCH.91226(si no me equivoco te respondí por mp, de todas formas gracias por leer el anterior cap y me alegra que te haya gustado.)

anlu-chan( si otra vez nos enteramos del pasado de Rukia, aunque este cap nos enteraremos un poco sobre el de Nell y de Ichigo, en serio me diculp0o por retrasarme, veo que en verdad necesitabas el cap xd, pero ya esta aquí!)

Vegetable lov3r (creo que también te respondí por mp, también te agradezco de igual modo, gracias por seguir el fic, aquí ya está el 5to cap, espero que te guste)

Gracias a todos por pasarse por el fic y seguirlo hasta ahora, me seguire esforzando para que se animen a dejar su opinión.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al gran troll Tite Kubo, lástima que no sean míos u.u.

Nota:

- Texto en cursiva: Recuerdo o cita de lo que dijo alguien.

- . (Punto): separa los acontecimientos que suceden después de un breve periodo de tiempo a un solo personaje.

- ._. : separa las acciones o hechos que le están sucediendo a diferentes personajes.

* * *

**5.- Recuperar lo perdido**

En el pasadizo nebuloso, iluminado por los rayos del sol de tarde que se colaba por una amplia ventana se encontraba Tatsuki, había ido a visitar a su amiga Orihime, pero al llegar la había encontrado con otra chica, un extraña joven peliverde y extremadamente hermosa, tanto así que opacaba un poco incluso a Inue.

-Tatsuki, te presento a una amiga, se llama Nell, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.- dijo Orihime refiriéndose a la hermosa chica.- Nos íbamos para el centro comercial.

Lo que también resaltaba en la chica era una brillante cadenita que llevaba en el cuello era una cadenita con un dije en forma de dos letras: La "I" y la "N". Tatsuki le dio poco importancia a este hecho, tal vez sean las siglas de los nombres de sus padres o la de ella y su novio.

-Mucho gusto Nelliel, soy Tatsuki Arizawa.- se presentó al pelinegra extendiendo la mano.

-¡Hola Tatsuki!, Orihime me había hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres una chica muy fuerte y atlética, y que estudias para ser piloto, ¿cierto?- respondió la peliverde sonriendo.

-¿En serio?, que exagerada eres Orihime, bueno, sí, hago algo de deporte y estudio para ser piloto; bueno como están ocupadas entonces me voy.- dijo Tatsuki rascándose la nuca y haciendo un ademan de irse.

-No, no te vayas, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- preguntó Orihime.

-¡Claro!, es buena idea.- agrego la peliverde.

-Si tanto insistes, entonces vamos.- respondió la pelinegra.- Pero antes debo ir a mi departamento a cambiarme, ¿me acompañan?- preguntó Tatsuki.

-Claro, vamos.- respondieron Orihime y Nelliel al unísono mientras seguían a Tatsuki al ascensor.

Afuera el día era soleado aunque empezaba a hacer frio, el viento soplaba con intensidad moderada, pero en general era una agradable tarde, las ramas de los arboles eran agitadas por el viento dejando caer sus hojas secas por el otoño sobre varios niños que corrían de aquí para allá, se observaban algunas sonrientes parejas de enamorados que caminaban tomadas de la mano mientras algunas mujeres de mediana edad pasaban trotando.

Las tres chicas atravesaron el concurrido parque y caminaron unas calles más llegando al edificio de Tatsuki, entraron llamaron al ascensor que en este momento estaba en el piso 7.

._.

En el pequeño comedor de un sobrio y acogedor departamento, se encontraban dos jóvenes comiendo, ambos se hallaban platicando amenamente.

-Eh gracias Kurosaki, pero no te preocupes te lo reembolsare.- respondió Rukia.

-No hay problema, la compro porque quiero, no hay necesidad de rembolso ni nada, y no me llames Kurosaki, solo dime Ichigo, somos compañeros ¿cierto?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Gracias, Ichigo.- respondió Rukia en un tono de mas camaradería.

-Así está mejor.- respondió Ichigo llevándose a la boca una cucharada de puré de papa.

-Entonces terminando de almorzar, vamos hacia el centro comercial, ¿cierto?- preguntó Rukia mientras también se llevaba una cucharada de comida a la boca.

-Sí, ya te lo dije, terminado de almorzar me cambio y nos vamos.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-Bueno, entonces me das tiempo para arreglarme.- respondió Rukia.

-¿Qué?, no es necesario, así como estas ahora te ves bien.- dijo Ichigo, que no quería pasar esperándole 1 hora a que se arreglará, él ya conocía estas rutinas, siempre eran largas y tediosas.

-Me da igual tu opinión, estoy hecha un desastre, no saldré así.- sentencio Rukia bebiendo su jugo.- Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hicieron hoy en la academia?- pregunto Rukia con genuino interés.

-Bueno hoy tuvimos prueba en los simuladores, Ishida y yo fuimos los mejores del grupo.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿En serio?, no sabía que eras bueno, de seguro fue por ese tal Ishida.- respondió Rukia.

-Ese idiota de Ishida casi se confunde, en realidad fue gracias a mi quedamos primero.- respondió Ichigo en un tono orgulloso.

-Claro que si campeón, como digas.- respondió la pelinegra sarcásticamente mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Mejor no te respondo porque no quiero pelear contigo.- respondió Ichigo conteniéndose la respuesta que le iba a dar a la pelinegra.

Rukia solo rio y continuo comiendo, hasta que de repente empezó a toser. La pelinegra era sacudida por los violentos espasmos, sentía como si le destrozaran la garganta.

-Eh Rukia, ¿te has atorado?, alza los brazos.- dijo Ichigo preocupado mientras se levantó y sobaba la espalda de la pelinegra y le ayudaba a levantar los brazos.

Rukia movió al cabeza negativamente, no se había atorado ni nada de eso, aunque poco a poco se recuperó, cuando por fin los espasmos cesaron Rukia fue al baño a limpiarse al boca. Ichigo se quedó fuera algo preocupado, esa tos no era normal, la había escuchado así desde antes de ayer, eso era algo más que un resfrió.

Rukia dentro del baño se enjuago al boca y escupió, aunque el contendió que salió de su boca la asusto, era una sustancia carmesí: sangre, así como en la otra ocasión,_ ¿que sería lo que tenía?, _esto ya le estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Eh Rukia, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Ichigo desde fuera.

-No, no te quieras pasar de listo, pervertido, déjame en paz.- respondió Rukia fingiendo estar bien.

-¡¿Pervertido?!, ¿qué te has creído enana?, encima que me preocupo por tu salud.-. Respondió Ichigo exaltado y ofendido.

-Ya de déjame en paz, ya salgo.- respondió Rukia enjuagándose una vez más la boca.

La pelinegra salió del baño, Ichigo la miraba un poco curioso, _¿que le sucedería a Rukia?, _el pelinaranja decidió dejar ese pensamiento de lado y se dispuso a terminar de almorzar.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo Ichigo se ofreció a recoger y lavar los platos, mientras que Rukia fue a cambiarse de ropa. Una vez terminada la labor de lavar y guardar la vajilla, Ichigo se lavó las manos y se dirigió a la habitación para poder sacarse el uniforme.

Al girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla, se encontró con Rukia ya cambiada de ropa sentada frente a ese lujoso y antiguo tocador que desentonaba con todo lo que había en el departamento.

-Eh, solo sacare algunas prendas para vestir fuera, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Ichigo mientras se dirigía al armario.

-De acuerdo, contesto al azabache mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

El pelinaranja salió de la habitación, y se cambió fuera en el pasillo, dejo su uniforme en la lavandería para lavarlo más tarde ya que mañana no debía ir a la academia. Ichigo estaba saliendo de la lavandería, cuando sintió cerrarse la puerta de la habitación, Rukia había salido ya cambiada y maquillada, llevaba puesto un pantalón oscuro y un grueso abrigo, se veía hermosa, claro que el pelinaranja no se lo diría, además estaba enojado consigo mismo por pensar así, ellos eran solo compañeros de piso, aunque eso no quitaba poder reconocer al belleza cuando la veía, ¿cierto?, aunque esa belleza fuera algo extraña.

-Eh Ichigo, ya estoy lista, te recomiendo también ponerte algo de abrigo, ya que empieza a hacer frio y más tarde empeorara.- dijo Rukia mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

-De acuerdo, voy por mi abrigo.- respondió el pelinaranja. Ichigo regreso a la habitación y saco su abrigo, se lo coloco y también busco el dinero para poder comprar el futon para Rukia, planeaba comprarlo en la tienda de Urahara.

Una vez que Ichigo estuvo listo, salieron del departamento, se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, y lo llamaron.

-Eh Ichigo espera, ¿has cerrado al lave del gas?- pregunto Rukia.

-Eh… ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ichigo confundido.

-Eres un desastre, espera ya regreso.- dijo Rukia con molestia mientras regresaba al departamento, en ese momento las puertas dela ascensor se abrieron pero Ichigo dejo que se cerraran ya que Rukia aún no regresaba, de repente se dio cuenta que alguien del primer piso llamo también al ascensor.

-Eh, ya cerré la llave del gas, idiota, casi sucede una desgracia, se más cuidadoso.- dijo Rukia algo ofuscada.

-Sí, de acuerdo.- respondió Ichigo de mala gana.- Eh enana por tu culpa el ascensor esta de nuevo el primer piso.

-Pues entonces bajemos por las escaleras, un poco de ejercicio no viene mal.- respondió Rukia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras.

-Como quieras.- respondió Ichigo siguiendo a Rukia.

Después de que Ichigo y Rukia empezaran a bajar por las escaleras, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron tres jóvenes.

._.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de este salieron Tatsuki, Orihime y Nelliel; caminaron por el pasillo hasta la puerta del departamento de Tatsuki.

-Eh Tatsuki, que bonito departamento tienes.- dijo Nelliel al entrar al acogedor departamento.

-Gracias, eh, pueden sentarse, ya regreso iré a cambiarme.- dijo Tatsuki dejando su maleta en uno de los sofá.

Orihime y Nelliel se sentaron a conversar en un sofá muy cómodo.

-Así que esa era la famosa Tatsuki, es una persona muy agradable en verdad.- dijo Nelliel sonriendo a su amiga.

-Me alegra que pienses así, Tatsuki es muy buena amiga, seguro que también le caíste bien.- Respondió la pelinaranja.

Una de las cosas que más admiraba Nelliel de Orihime, era su inocencia y su cabello, ese cabello naranja le recordaba mucho al de el… Pero ahora ya no servía recordar, _¿Por qué tuvo que arruinarlo?,_ ella al principio creía que nunca podría amor a otra persona tanto como al pelinaranja pero después conoció a ese malnacido, por su culpa ella dejo de lado al pelinaranja y es más, hasta lo traiciono; cuando por fin ella se dio cuenta de que el solo la utilizaba regreso a Karakura, dolida y arrepentida, debía reconquistar al pelinaranja, no era que hayan roto, ya que el pelinaranja nunca se enteró de que ella lo engañaba; todo marcho bien, su relación volvió a ser como antes, pero el la fue a buscar a Karakura, ella había acudido a la cita que le propuso solo para dejarle en claro que ya no quería verlo ni que la buscase, pero de nuevo se rindió ante aquel hombre, y para su mala suerte Ichigo la vio, la vio justo cuando Kaien Shiba la besaba sin que ella se resistiera. Ella no supo que él los había cito hasta que un día el pelinaranja le llamo y con voz muy seria le dijo que tenían que hablar. Nelliel no se imaginó lo que le esperaba. Al llegar al lugar pactado, el la recibió indiferente, y pronto Nell supo la razón, Ichigo los había visto; ella en lugar de pedir disculpas lo traro muy mal, lo tacho de poco hombre y perdedor, le termino y se fue ante la estupefacción del pelinaranja, y se fue para no regresar más. Ahora Nelliel se sentía arrepentida y mal, su conciencia y su mente no dejaba de recordárselo, lo que más recordaba eran sus ojos avellana y su sorprendente cabello naranja.

-Nell, Nell, ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Orihime viendo preocupada a su amiga que se había quedado pensativa con la mirada posada en la nada.

-¿Eh?, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en que no le deje suficiente comida a Pecshe, ojala no se muera de hambre.-. Respondió Nell.

-No te preocupes, seguro tu perrito está bien.- respondió Orihime más tranquila creyéndose la excusa.

-Bueno, ya estoy lista.- intervino Tatsuki saliendo de su habitación.

-¡Luces fantástica Tatsuki!- exclamo Orihime sorprendida.

-Eh ya no exageres, más bien vámonos, no quiero regresar muy tarde.- dijo Tatsuki caminando hacia la puerta de su departamento.

-Sí, tienes razón Tatsuki-chan, vámonos.- respondió Nell.

Las 3 jóvenes salieron del edificio, fuera el clima seguía igual gracias al cielo, se dirigieron hacia la parada del autobús, ya que la estación de metro más cercana estaba unas 10 calles.

Después de aproximadamente 20 minutos de viaje en autobús, llegaron hasta el centro comercial, era enorme y estaba repleto de gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro con bolsas y paquetes.

-Bueno ¡ya llegamos!- exclamo Orihime tan entusiasta como siempre.

-Sí, bueno, ¿que da lo que iban a comprar?- pregunto Tatsuki.

-Nada en especial, solo íbamos a pasear un rato, además como Nelliel se quedara una temporada conmigo veremos si compramos un futon o algo parecido.- respondió Orihime.

Tatsuki miro a la peliverde sorprendida.- ¿En serio?- preguntó al pelinegra.

-Sí, es que he conseguido un trabajo aquí en Tokio, y como no tenía donde quedarme, he decidido pagar a medias el departamento con Orihime.- respondió Nelliel.

-Um, como que eso está muy de moda últimamente.- respondió Tatsuki recordando el c aso del pelinaranja.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la peliverde.

-A nada.- respondió Tatsuki mientras subía al segundo nivel.

._.

Eran aproximadamente las 4:50 pm, el centro comercial era un arma de gente que iba y venía haciendo sus compras para el fin de semana, por uno de los pasillos del segundo nivel, iban Ichigo y Rukia rumbo a la tienda de Urahara.

-Eh, este centro comercial esta siempre tan lleno de gente?- preguntó Ichigo sorprendido de ver el centro comercial incluso más lleno que al otra vez.

-Sí, siempre es así, claro que seguro es extraño para ti, en tu pueblo de seguro que nunca viste tanta gente junta.- respondió Rukia.

-Eh no seas tan exagerada, Karakura tampoco es un pueblo en medio de al nada, tenemos varios centros comerciales, pero no se compran con este.- respondió Ichigo aun mareado por tal concentración de gente.

-Pues acostúmbrate pequeñín.- respondió Rukia con un tono de vox orgulloso.

-¿A quién llamas pequeñín?, aquí la uncía enana eres tu…- respondió Ichigo.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- pregunto Rukia algo molesta.

-Nada, mejor entremos ya llegamos.- respondió Ichigo al llegar a la tienda de Urahara.

Rukia se sorprendió al ver esa tienda, era del estilo tradicional, muy diferente a las tiendas modernas de sea alrededor, seguro su dueño seria alguna persona excéntrica.

Al entrar los dos jóvenes un hombre rubio y alto apareció de la nada, vestía con un kimono verde y un sombrero extraño.

-¡Bienvenido Kurosaki-san!, ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por mi tienda?- pregunto el sonriente hombre que la veía algo sorprendido.

-Gracias Urahara-san, solo he venido para ver si tenías otro futon así como el que me vendiste la otra vez.- dijo Ichigo hablando de manera muy natural, como si conociera a ese extraño hombre desde hace tiempo.

-Ah, entonces es para la señorita, ¿verdad?- pregunto el hombre del sombrero.

-Sí, algo así.- respondió Ichigo.

-Um, peor porque en vez de llevar dos futones, no se llevan una cama matrimonial, sé que se llevan dos furtones para no levantar sospechas, o de seguro no les alcanza, peor les puedo hacer una rebaja en una cama matrimonial, ¿Qué dicen?- pregunto el comerciante.

-¡No!, no es lo que piensa señor, no somos pareja ni nada por estilo, solo somos compañeros de piso!- exclamo Rukia exaltada, aunque no disimulaba un rubor que había aparecido en su rostro.

-Es verdad Urahara, solo somos compañeros de piso, no me vengas con tus bromas.- respondió Ichigo algo ofuscado.

-Si, como digan, bueno entonces mandare a traer de los almacenes centrales, esperen una media hora por favor.- respondió Urahara inclinado la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-Bueno, media hora no es mucho, creo que daremos una vuelta y luego volvemos, gracias Urahara-san.- respondió Ichigo dándose vuelta y saliendo de la tienda junto con Rukia.

Ichigo y Rukia salieron de la tienda de Urahara, como todavía faltaba media hora para que trajeran el pedido, entonces Ichigo decidió ir a comprar un disco.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Rukia mientras caminaba al lado del pelinaranja que parecia buscar alguna tienda en especial.

-Estoy buscando una tienda de música, quiero comprar un álbum de mi grupo favorito.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-Entonces debemos bajar, la tienda de música se encuentra en el primer nivel.- respondió Rukia.

-Entonces bajemos.- respondió el pelinaranja dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Los jóvenes entraron a una tienda de música, Ichigo se acercó hasta el mostrador donde una sonriente chica estaba esperando.

-Buenas tardes, ¿que se te ofrece?- pegunto la chica sonriendo.

-Estoy buscando el álbum Tonight, de Franz Ferdinand, ¿ya ha llegado?- preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Claro, espera un momento.- respondió al chica mientras tecleaba algo en su computadora.- Si aún quedan, ¿lo quieres?- preguntó al dependiente.

-Si por favor.- respondió Ichigo.

-De acuerdo ya regreso.- respondió la chica.

La dependiente regreso y le entrego la bolsa con el estuche del cd envuelto, Ichigo pago y salió junto con Rukia.

-Eh, ¿no te provoca una pizza?- pregunto Rukia.

-Sí, ¿acaso me vas a invitar?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Sí, yo invito y tu pagas.- respondió Rukia riendo.

-Descarada, bueno entonces vamos.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-De acuerdo.- respondió Rukia mientras que ambos doblaban por una esquina y se dirigían al patio de comidas, aunque no se dieron cuanta, ambos habían sido observados por una joven peliverde.

._.

Las tres jóvenes subieron al segundo nivel, mientras caminaban observado los estantes y mostradores de las tiendas, Nelliel se detuvo a observar por los balcones, debajo se veía bastante gente, pero de pronto Nelliel reparo en una cabellera naranja, la peliverde se dio cuenta inmediatamente a quien pertenecía, era él, era Ichigo; pero él no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de una joven algo hermosa, que justo en este momento estaba sonriendo por algo que seguro le había dicho él, este hecho le impacto hondo, él ya había hecho una nueva vida, justo en la misma ciudad donde ella quería empezar la suya. El corazón de Nell se había alegrado al ver de nuevo a Ichigo pero de inmediato se entristeció al verlo con una chica, por la forma en que se trataban parecían ser algo más que amigos, ya que iban muy juntos e Ichigo hizo sonreír a la pelinegra; ella nunca le había conocido una amiga, no era costumbre del pelinaranja hacerlas; eso solo podía significar que tenía algo con la pelinegra, aunque también podía caber el hecho de que en verdad solo sean amigos, ¡rayos!, todo era tan confuso, pero lo único que tenía claro en estos momentos, era que debía averiguar donde estaba viviendo el pelinaranja, esta vez iba a reparar sus errores, iba a hacerlo feliz, iban a ser felices.

Mientras las tres jóvenes caminaban, Nelliel se quedó pensativa observado el cabello de Orihime, le recordaba tanto al del pelinaranja, recordaba las tardes que se la pasaba con Ichigo en el río, acostados sobre la verde hierba observando el celeste y limpio cielo atravesado por aves y por nueves blancas, a Nelliel siempre le gustaba acariciar la cabellera de su novio mientras el hacía lo mismo con la suya, ellos eran tan felices…

-Eh Nell, Nell, Neeeeell, ¡Nell!- exclamó Orihime que se había dado cuenta y observaba a su amiga que estaba mirando a la nada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó al aludida saliendo de su letargo.

-Eh te quedaste pensativa viendo el cabello de Orihime, ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó Tatsuki arqueando una ceja.

-No, no me paso anda, solo que me preguntaba como podía existir un cabello naranja.- respondió Nell tratando de excusarse.

-Eh?, ¿Cómo te puedes preguntar eso?, si tu cabello es verde….- respondió Tatsuki poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.- Aunque no creas que solo Orihime tiene ese cabello, conozco a un chico que también tiene un color de cabello natural igual…

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, aunque esta algo corto, pero igual, es que preferí hacerlo así ya que es más fácil de leer; bueno nos estamos leyendo, si les gusto el cap o tienen alguna sugerencia, dejen su comentario, es importante. Adios!

_"Si el destino es una rueda, entonces no somos mas que arena que queda cruelmente atrapada entre sus dientes."_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_


	6. El arma más letal

Hola a todas y todos!, en verdad estoy feliz de estar de vuelta, hoy tuve algo de tiempo y me puse a escribir, aunque ahora estoy algo cansado, me duele la cabeza y aun me falta algunas cosas por hacer, pero valió la pena, todo sea por actualizar al historia, sé que a muchas y muchos de ustedes les ha gustado; bueno espero que el cap de hoy sea de su agrado y solo me toca agradecer como siempre a

AS Carabajal (Si, ya se viene el drama en el cap de hoy aparecerá alguien inesperado, Nell estará ausente, pero pronto veremos como aparece, ya falta poco, gracias por seguir el fic, espero que el cap de hoy te guste)

anlu-chan (sí, yo también planee hacer que se encontraran apero sería muy pronto y predecible, aunque al forma en que lo harán será algo inesperado, bueno en verdad sí que Nell fue amala, aunque… ya mejor no te spoileo, sigue el fic, gracias por dejar tu review!)

Videl Kurosaki (Espero que siempre te quedes con la intriga, para así te den más ganas de leer el fic xd; gracias por leer el anterior cap, a partir del sgte habrá más incógnitas, en este también hay algunas, espero que te guste)

Vegetable lov3r (jajja, no, nunca se encontraron, y como dices, Nell si lo vio, ¿Qué estará tramando?, muy pronto lo sabrán, intuyes bien en la segunda parte, pronto sabrás como la estuvo utilizando Kaien, bueno, espero que te guste el cap de hoy)

CCH.91226( Si, tienes razón, ahora gracias a Tatsuki hay muchas posibilidades de que se reencuentren, en el cap de hoy resolverás algunas e tus incógnitas, bueno, gracias por leer el cap anterior, espero que te guste el de hoy!)

Gracias por dejar su review chicas, sé que habrá algunos colegas que leen el fic, anímense a dejar su review y así me entero, bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, va dedicado a cada una de ustedes!

Enjoy

* * *

Aclaración: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kubo, yo solo los tomo prestados para elaborar este fic.

* * *

**6.-El arma más letal**

-Eh?, ¿Cómo te puedes preguntar eso?, si tu cabello es verde….- respondió Tatsuki poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.- Aunque no creas que solo Orihime tiene ese cabello, conozco a un chico que también tiene un color de cabello natural igual, solo que es un poco más claro.

-¿un chico con un cabello igual?, ¿'puedo saber su nombre?- preguntó Nell mientras sentía como unos temblores recorriendo su cuerpo y su corazón.

-Sí, claro, aunque no se para que lo quieras saber, se llama Ichigo Kurosaki, y estudia para ser piloto igual que yo.- respondió la pelinegra

Nell se quedó de repente paralizada, como si hubiera escuchado la voz del pasado llamándola, ¿era posible acaso que sus destinos y caminos se vuelvan a cruzar?, si, sin duda era así; el único pelinaranja que conocía se llamaba Ichigo Kurosaki, y aquella chica también lo conocía, eso a todas luces era una señal, esta vez remediaría su error, esta vez podría ser feliz, pero no lo haría de inmediato, buscaría la forma de que se encontraran casualmente, pero de repente la imagen de Ichigo y aquella chica pelinegra se le vino a la mente, ella era un problema_, ¿quién le podía asegurar que no eran novios o algo así?_

- Y dime Tatsuki-chan, ¿ese chico tiene novia?, es que en verdad es tan lindo que un chico tenga cabello naranja…

-Eh?, ¿porque te interesa tanto?, bueno, no tiene novia, aunque de lindo no tiene nada es un aburrido y amargado.- respondió Tatsuki.- aunque hay algo en el que lo hace agradable.

-Tatsuki-chan, ¿te gusta ese chico?, nunca te escuche decir que un chico era agradable…- dijo Orihime sorprendida.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso Orihime?, no siquiera lo conoces…- respondió la pelinegra irritada.

-De acuerdo Tatsuki, perdona.- se disculpó la pelinaranja avergonzada.

-Está bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, yo enamorada de ese idiota, vaya mierda…- susurro Tatsuki algo molesta.

Nelliel se quedó paralizada, aquello era tan irreal, esas palabras fueron las mismas que dijo cuando le preguntaron si estaba enamorada de Ichigo, hace ya casi 4 años cuando ambos le faltaban 1 año para acabar al preparatoria. Ella recordó ese momento lo acontecido aquel día, donde el pelinaranja le dijo que debían hablar, ella no se imaginaba para qué sería aquella reunión, aunque sí que la recordaría muy bien, había quedado grabada en su memoria.

FLASHBACK

Por los pasadizos de una amplia escuela se veía caminar a una pensativa peliverde, caminaba con unos libros que debía ir a devolver a la biblioteca, estaba pensativa porque el idiota de Kurosaki le había dicho que debían habla- _¿de qué quería hablar ese idiota?_- solo faltaba que algunas de sus amigas se le haya soltado la lengua y le hayan insinuado a ese idiota que a ella le gustaba_. No podía gustarle ese idiota, ¡no podía_!, pero en el corazón no se manda, así al menos pensaba ella, y como sucede siempre: aunque ella no quería pesar en el y su ceño fruncido, terminaba recordándolo, y se ponía más nerviosa por querer saber de qué querría hablarle el chico pelinaranja, _¿acaso le diría lo que ella pensaba? ¿Con lo que soñaba?_

-Heh, ten cuidado, mira cuando caminas.- dijo una conocida voz. Nell levanto la mirada y se encontró frente a frente con Ichigo Kurosaki, la causa de los dilemas que le quitaban el sueño.

-¡Idiota déjame pasar!, tu fuiste el que te atravesaste.- respondió Nell, aunque como su voz era muy suave, parecía cualquier cosa menos que estuviera molesta.

-Nell también recordó que Ichigo más adelante le confesaría que el solo pensaba en su voz, su voz que contrastaba mucho con su apariencia.-

Nell en ese tiempo no era muy diferente de ahora; era una chica de mediana estatura, y con una figura envidiada por sus compañeras de escuela, era además muy hermosa y tenía un bello rostro, lo que más resaltaba era su increíble cabello verde, pero lo único de ese físico que atraía al joven pelinaranja era su voz, esa voz tan dulce y melodiosa que trasmitía a la vez alegría y tristeza que habitaba en el alma de aquella chica, el pelinaranja mas tarde se enteraría la causa de esa tristeza, Nelliel nunca había conocido a sus padres, ellos habían tenido que huir del país por causas que no conocía y la habían dejado con su tía que murió cuando Nell tenía 12 años, la chica se sostenía con trabajos de medio tiempo y casi no tenía nada de este preciado bien. Por eso también se negó al principio a salir con el pelinaranja.-

-Ya, ya, no estés a la defensiva, no sé qué fama tenga, pero en verdad no soy ningún busca pleitos ni nada de eso, no te voy a hacer nada, más bien dame eso, te ayudo.- respondió Ichigo sonriendo y cogiendo los libros.

Nell noto en la voz de aquel chico sinceridad, algo que le encantaba de él, cuando Ichigo la miraba, no se sentía sucia ni mal, como cuando la miraban otros chicos; en los ojos de aquel pelinaranja solo veía pureza y sinceridad. Nell se sentía tan bien cuando hablaba con ese chico, aunque solo lo hacían para discutir. La peliverde cedió poco a poco y le dio los libros al muchacho que se alegró de que confiara en el.

-Está bien, ayúdame a llevarlos a la biblioteca, ¿quieres?- preguntó Nell.

-Si quiero.- contesto Ichigo riendo y empezando a andar.

Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo ante la curiosa mirada de algunos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí. Ichigo dejo los libros en la biblioteca y se dispusieron a regresar al aula.

-Eh, Kurosaki, ¿Qué me querías hablar mas tarde?- preguntó Nell actuando como si no le diera importancia al tema. A pesar de que se conocían desde inicios de la secundaria, todavía Nell le seguía llamando por su apellido.

-Eh?, ¿otra vez con lo de Kurosaki?, ya te dije que me llames solo Ichigo.- respondió Ichigo.

-Está bien, "Solo Ichigo", ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir más tarde?- preguntó al peliverde sin cambiar ni un ápice su tono de voz.

-Que graciosa que eres…- respondió Ichigo sarcásticamente.- Bueno señorita Tu Odelsc… apellido extraño, bueno como ya le dije, es algo que no podemos hablar mientras caminamos de vuelta al aula, por eso le dije que nos viéramos más tarde después de clases.- respondió el pelinaranja imitando el tono de voz de Nelliel.

-Anda Ichigo, dímelo de una vez.- replico la peliverde que no se daría por vencida.

-Heh, ustedes dos ingresen al aula, después continúan con sus "asuntos".- intervino la maestra que había salido al pasillo.

-De acuerdo maestra, ¡perdone!- respondieron los dos al unísono mientras ingresaban al aula bajo la inquisidora mirada de sus compañeros.

.

El tiempo paso, y como había dicho Kurosaki, Nell fue hacia el parque del rio donde le había citado. Hoy tenía día libre en su trabajo así que pudo ir a la cita del pelinaranja. El olor de las flores y el pasto húmedo se podían oler ya, el viento los traía mientras soplaba suavemente sobre el rostro de la peliverde. Nell subió por unos escalones luego camino un poco, hasta que vio a un pelinaranja sentado a orillas del río, lanzando lo que al parecer eran pequeñas rocas.

-Ichigo.- dijo Nell al llegar hacia el chico.

-Ah?, Hola Nell, no me había percatado de tu llegada, disculpa.- respondió el pelinaranja levantándose.

Ambos se quedaron un momento inmóviles observando el trascurrir del agua del río. Hasta que Nell se animó a romper aquel silencio.

-Ichigo... ¿Qué me quieres decir?- preguntó la peliverde.

-Cierto, había olvidado que te había llamado para algo.- dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Idiota!- exclamo Nell irritada.

-Ya calmante, bueno; Nell, yo planeaba mantenerlo en secreto y no decirte nada, hasta que tu me digas, pero sé que si no doy la iniciativa, entonces tu tampoco lo harás; bueno Nell, más que nada te digo porque ya sé que lo sabes….- dijo Ichigo lago apenado.

-Así que ya lo sabes Kurosaki, bueno, no hay nada de malo en decirlo, pero que conste que solo te lo digo, no lo estoy aceptando, eres un idiota y un tonto, pero; bueno mejor digámoslos los dos al mismo tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto la peliverde.

-1

-2

-3

-Me gustas Kurosaki…

-Yo perdí a tu hámster cuando hicimos ese experimento en…

-¡¿Qué?!- se preguntaron los dos sorprendidos.

-¡¿Tú fuiste quien perdiste a Pecshe?!

-¿Que te te gugusto?

-¡Cállate idiota!, contéstame primero. ¿Tú perdiste a Pecshe? ¡Maldito inhumano!- exclamo la peliverde tras recordar a su querido hámster.

-Espera, espera, primero respóndeme a mí, ¿te gusto?- pregunto Ichigo sorprendido.

Nell se quedó paralizada no se había dado cuenta que se lo había dicho, si en parte lo hizo fue porque pensó que el pelinaranja le confesaría lo mismo, no se esperaba que aquel idiota le hablara de otro tema.

-Eto…heehh

-Sabes, no me esperaba eso, en verdad es raro, porque yo…- dijo Ichigo algo apenado rascándose la nuca.

-Si ya lo sé, tu no saldrías con un chica como yo…; mírate, tu padre es médico y tiene su propia clínica y dinero, si estas en la preparatoria publica es porque ahí tienes a todos tus amigos de lo contrario de seguro estarías en una de pago, pero yo soy solo una huérfana que desde los 12 años tuvo que trabajar…- Respondió Nell dolida, en parte por eso tampoco no quería admitir sus sentimientos por aquel idiota, ahora lo odiaba por haber hecho que se los confiese, ella creía que él le había citado por la misma razón; ese idiota ese idiota estaría burlándose por dentro.

-No, no seas tonta, yo nunca me fijaría en eso, además ni creas, no tengo tanto dinero que digamos, solo lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente y darme uno que otro gusto; y sobre ti, no me importa nada de esas cosas, son solo cosas superficiales, a mí me interesas tú, lo que hay aquí.- respondió el pelinaranja poniendo las punta de su dedo índice a la altura del corazón de la peliverde.- Esto es lo que yo aprecio, y de lo que me he enamorado.- respondió Ichigo apenado.

-Entonces eso significa…

-Sí, también siento lo mismo que tu Nell apellido raro…- respondió el pelinaranja.

-¡idiota!, arruinaste el momento.- exclamo Nell golpeando al chico.

-Era broma señorita Tu Odelschwanck.- respondió Ichigo sonriendo.

El corazón de Nell se alegró, Ichigo sentía lo mismo que ella, aunque ella se lo había negado, en verdad si estaba enamorada de ese idiota, de su actitud, de su sinceridad y seriedad, de aquel ceño fruncido y de ese cabello naranja, sería una tonta si no lo admitiera, pero también estaba lo otro, ella era una huérfana que tiene que trabajar para poder subsistir, trabajar y estudiar, no podía darse el lujo de estar con novio, por más que el pelinaranja la quisiese, no quería aprovecharse de él, por más que le doliese no podía aceptar estar con él.

-Nell, sobre lo que quería preguntarte, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- preguntó Ichigo algo nervioso a pesar que lo trataba de ocultar.

-Ichigo, yo… no.- respondió Nell bajando la mirada que se empañaba por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿No?- preguntó Ichigo haciendo una pausa

Nell sintió como una tibia mano levantaba su rostro con suavidad y delicadeza.

-Idiota, no creas que esto es solo un capricho, yo en verdad te amo, yo nunca te preste atención los primeros meses que nos conocimos, pero después tu actitud fue llamando mi atención, eras tan diferente a las otras, eras especial, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que solo podía pensar en una persona, y eras tú; no creas que me di cuenta de eso hace poco, me di cuenta hace ya más de un año, quise alejarme para ver si se borraba pero aquel sentimiento crecía más, no sé cómo ni porque, eso nunca había pasado, nunca sentía nada por ninguna hasta cuando apareciste tú; ¿sabes?, no se puede mandar en los sentimientos de uno…, y eso es lo que quieres hacer tu, mandar en tus sentimientos, piensas que voy muy lejos al decir que te amo, pero tú no sabes lo que siento, tal vez valla muy lejos, pero como te digo, esto es algo raro, no lo puedo describir, yo también he tratado de ignorarte pero no puedo, no lo hagas tú, no me ignores ni ignores tus sentimientos.- replico Ichigo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Nell aparto su mirada, ella no podía ceder, solo perjudicaría a Ichigo, ¿_o será acaso que ya habría llegado el tiempo en que dejara de sufrir?_, tal vez el cielo se había compadecido de ella, pero, ella no se sentía bien usando a Ichigo; aunque eso solo era una mentira que se ponía ella misma, ella no lo usaba, ella en verdad también lo quería, lo quería en secreto desde hace tiempo, se dio cuenta que él era diferente desde que vio sus ojos avellana posarse sobre ella, sintió una calma y un sentimiento puro, se sintió grande e importante, muy al contrario de siempre que la veía alguien, incluso cuando la veían otras mujeres, solo veía suciedad en sus miradas y desprecio, pero con aquel chico era muy diferente, cuando lo empezó a tratar se fue enamorando poco a poco de su personalidad y de su forma de ser. Definitivamente no se podía negar a aquel chico; tal vez en verdad ese chico la ame, aunque se deshizo de estos pensamientos, al observar de nuevo los ojos de muchacho, en ellos veía algo que recordaba vagamente, algo de hace mucho tiempo, cuando su tía la miraba: vio amor, había un chispa, una pequeña llama encendida en esos ojos café, y ella haría crecer esa llama hasta convertirle en un fuego intenso, para ello uniría a aquella llama la llama que también había nacido dentro de ella, por fin podría tal vez ser feliz, igual que cuando era niña.

-¿Entonces?...- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Entonces, acepto, claro que quiero ser tu novia idiota.- respondió Nell haciendo algo que se había contenido dese hace tiempo, se lanzó hacia el pelinaranja y lo abrazo, y así se quedaron durante el resto de la tarde.

Ya llevaban 2 años saliendo, Ichigo y ella habían terminado la preparatoria y se disponían a seguir sus respectivas carreras, Ichigo quería ser piloto, un sueño que tenía desde pequeño, Nell siempre lo había apoyado; a la par, Nell quería seguir medicina, ella seguía trabajando, aunque solo para ahorrar dinero, ya que como Ichigo también tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, le daba su ganancia, ya que él no la necesitaba, además ella la necesitaba más, Nell le había dicho que se lo pagaría algún día, pero el solo respondía que ya se lo estaba pagando con la felicidad que le causaba. Llevaban ya 3 años juntos, ambos parecían haber sido hechos uno a la medida del otro, como quien hace una obra maestra y hace que todas las pieza encajen entre sí, así eran esos dos seres, parecían el uno para el otro, aunque como siempre pasa, y como dice aquella vieja canción, todo tiene su final y nada dura para siempre, Nell no se explicaba como habría sucedido pero hace menos de un año, sucedió algo de lo cual aunque ella se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, ella le termino a Ichigo y lo hizo después de haberle engañado y después de haberle destrozado el alma con sus palabras, porque como es bien sabido, las palabras pueden herir mucho más que la más letal arma de fuego.

Fin del Flashback.

Nell aun lo recordaba, la expresión de Ichigo al escucharla, _¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Por qué se dejó ilusionar?, ¿como pudo cambiar a Ichigo por una sarta de mentiras y falsas ilusiones?,_ y aunque le dolía se había dado cuenta del motivo: el amor que le tenía el pelinaranja sobrepasaba al que ella sentía por él; por eso ella a partir de ahora remediaría eso, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que en verdad ella ama a aquel chico, a Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Nell, Nell, Neeelliiieeellll…- escucho decir a una conocida voz. La peliverde salió poco a poco de la especie de trance en la que aprecia estar. Se percató que era observada por las dos chicas, por Orihime y Tatsuki.

-Heh?, disculpen es que me sentí mal por un momento, creo que no me ha caído bien el almuerzo.- respondió Nell sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No me digas que Orihime e invito el almuerzo.- dijo Tatsuki con la mirada ensombrecida y que reflejaba terror.

Nell asintió levemente, mientras Orihime ponía un puchero.

-¡Niña!, ¡sabes que has podido morir?!, la comida de Orihime es sola apta para ella, has podido terminar en el hospital, es una suerte que solo te haya dado un pequeño malestar, generalmente todos terminan intoxicados.- dijo Tatsuki algo alarmada.

-Eh Tatsuki no seas tan mala con mi comida, si es tan deliciosa…- dijo Orihime lamiéndose los labios.

-Bueno Orihime, es que tu definición de delicioso es algo erróneo y no apto para los demás seré humanos, en serio amiga.- respondió Tatsuki con seriedad.

-Bueno, Tatsuki-chan tampoco seas tan dura con Orihime, después de todo su comida no me mato, y como dice el dicho, lo que no te mata te fortalece.- respondió Nell riendo. Pronto las otras dos muchachas se contagiaron y rieron junto con ella. Nell tenía razones parar reír, estaba feliz, por fin podría volver a ser feliz junto a Ichigo, _esta vez ella haría que sea diferente.  
_

._.

Y han pasado más de tres semanas desde que Ichigo llego a Tokio y alquilo aquel departamento y paso a convivir con esa molesta y a la vez agradable enana, aunque los últimos días estuvo pensando más bien en lo agradable y hermosa que era. Ichigo siempre se regañaba cada vez que pensaba en esto, el no podía volver a caer, ya con una vez bastaba, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, además_, ¿Cómo podía enamorarse el de esa enana molesta e histérica?_, simplemente no era su tipo, y así se repetía constantemente el pelinaranja.

La mañana había iniciado, era un día agradable, y después de varios días de lluvia, por fin había salido el sol, y se hallaban a unos agradables 14° que en medio de ese frio invierno era un día cálido, había días de invierno donde podían llegar a menos cero.

Ichigo aún se encontraba desemperezándose en la cocina, se estiraba y giraba su cuerpo tratando de quitarse el sueño.

-Eh hasta que por fin despiertas, son casi las once, pensé que debía llevarle el desayuno a la cama al "señor Kurosaki"- Dijo la pelinegra de mala gana, parecía estar preparando unos sanguches.

-No me digas que en verdad harías eso?- preguntó Ichigo divertido.

-Y una mierda, ¿crees que yo Rukia Kuchiki, haría eso?- pregunto Rukia irritada.

-Eh, eh calma esos ánimos enana, como que hoy estas especialmente más histérica de lo normal.- respondió el pelinaranja mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-¿A quién rayos le has dicho histérica?, y ven lleva tu plato y tu taza, yo no soy tu sirviente.- respondió al pelinegra sentándose a la mesa para desayunar.

-¡Rayos!, hoy sí que amaneciste de mal humor, espera…., no me digas de que te ha llegado…. ¿Acaso una enana como tu tiene el mismo metabolismo de una mujer?- pregunto Ichigo ganándose un generoso golpe de Rukia.

- Creo que debes aprender a tratar a una dama, Kurosaki.- respondió Rukia.

Ichigo, por un instante e quedo en silencio, aquella frase le había hecho recordar aquel pasado del cual trataba de escapar, le recordó a aquella peliverde, especialmente cuando Rukia le llamo Kurosaki, siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez juraría que el tono que uso fue idéntico. Pero ya bastaba de recordarla, ella no lo merecía, Ichigo a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, tuvo que empezar a reemplazar a imagen de Nell por al de la pelinegra que tenía frente a si, él no lo quería hacer pero era la única forma de olvidar, el veía a Rukia como una amiga por eso se iba a tomar al libertad de tomarla para ayudarse a olvidar, claro que ella no lo sabría.

-heh, lo siento.- respondió Ichigo mientras se sentaba a la mesa después de haberse levantado a traer su desayuno.- Rukia, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Bueno no, hoy no tengo que ir donde Urahara-san.- respondió al pelinegra un poco más calmada.

Rukia desde hace más de una semana estaba trabajando donde Urahara, el rubio le había dado empleo después de ver el excelente trabajo de diseño y publicidad que hacia la pelinegra, Rukia logro cambiar esa anticuada tienda y convertirla en un negocio que produjera, sorprendiendo mucho a Urahara. Ahora tenía muchos clientes, tantos que pronto necesitaría contratar más personal, era sorprendente como el negocio había cambiado en tan solo una semana.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿quieres ir a ver algo?- preguntó el pelinaranja en un tono despreocupado.

-¿Tu invitándome a ver una película?- preguntó Rukia algo extrañada, Ichigo últimamente se había vuelto más amable, pero no hasta este extremo.

-¿Por qué no?, es una manera de disculparme…además seria agradable salir contigo, ¿no crees?- preguntó Ichigo un poco nervioso.

-Si como digas.- respondió Rukia sorprendida, había algo raro, primero Ichigo se había quedado ensimismado y luego le salía con esto.

-Entonces terminando de desayunar vemos por internet las películas que se estrenan, y de ahí vamos al centro comercial, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-De acuerdo.- respondió Rukia mordiendo su sándwich de atun.

.

Ambos se hallaban llegando al centro comercial, habían escogido una película de drama ya que a Rukia le encantaba este género, Ichigo quiso protestar, pero no lo hizo al ver el entusiasmo de al azabache.

La película que vieron fue "Siempre a tu lado", he hizo llorar a Rukia, la película trataba sobre un perrito y su amo, el perro era muy inteligente y travieso, cuando su amo iba a la ciudad para trabajar el perro siempre lo acompañaba a la estación de tren y también lo iba a esperar cuando regresaba, un día el perro esperaba en la estación pero su amo no volvía, él había muerto de un paro cardiaco, el perro fue a esperarlo a la estación todos los días durante el resto de su vida, así lloviera o nevara, todos los días iba a la misma hora esperando que su dueño vuelva, pensando que su amo regresaría, pero nunca sucedió, así fue por más de 9 años, al final de la película el perro ya viejo y enfermo ve a su amo abrir la puerta de la estación y llamarlo, debían "irse ya", después de ver a su amo en esa visión, el perro muere.

-Uaaa, que bonito es Hachi, pobrecito espero a su amo!- decía Rukia con los ojos llorosos.

-Eh enana, ¿no te das cuenta que es solo un melodrama?, a los de Hollywood le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, así venden más, en verdad no se compara a la versión original.- respondió Ichigo que aunque no le quisiera aceptar, en verdad hasta el mismo se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

-Que cruel que eres, igual es una buena película, ¿y de que versión original hablas?- preguntó Rukia extrañada.

-Hablo de una película que se hizo aquí en Japón en los 80, es mucho mejor, aunque es más cruda y dramática, Hollywood nunca pondría eso en sus películas, en verdad sí que es fuerte.- respondió Ichigo recordando la película, que vio junto a Nell. Aunque no lo había querido hacer, recordó a la peliverde.

-¡La voy a ver!- respondió Rukia decidida.

-Bueno como quieras, luego no digas que no te advertí…- respondió Ichigo bostezando.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del cine y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del metro. El pelinaranja estaba algo pensativo, al principio se negó a ver esta película porque sabría qué le haría acordarse de Nell, pero luego de verla y observar las distintas expresiones que se veían en el rostro de la pelinegra no se sentía para nada mal, solo podía reírse de lo susceptible y sensible que aprecia Rukia, muy al contrario de la imagen que ella proyectaba, aunque si ella se mostraba así, ¿será que ya le habrá agarrado confianza?, era algo difícil de contestar; al principio cuando conoció a la azabache, le pareció de esas personas orgullosas y amargadas, pero en verdad era todo lo contrario se dio cuenta de que solo era la imagen que ella quería proyectar, como una coraza para defenderse del mundo. Ahora ya no le molestaba la pelinegra ni le molestaba regresar al departamento, cuando estaba en la academia se sentía deseoso de llegar y contaba las horas para poder volver, o desde hace una semana pasar por la tienda de Urahara a recoger a la pelinegra que salía a las 4 de la tarde. Ichigo después de pensar un poco en esto, cayó en la conclusión que él estaba dando mucha importancia a al pelinegra, definitivamente no podía permitirse aquello, no podía volver a salir lastimado, debía olvidarse de las ideas que tenía y de que algún día podría tener "algo" con aquella pelinegra, aunque le agradase Rukia, no podía arriesgarse, el enamoramiento y esas cosas no eran para él, con una sola vez le bastaba y sobraba.

-Eh Ichigo, no me digas que te afecto la película?, ¿en qué piensas?- preguntó Rukia algo sorprendida por ver al pelinaranja caminar como un zombie, no parecía estar vivo, las cuencas de sus ojos solo parecían llevar dos canicas mas no aquellas dos esferas ventanas del alma.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que esos melodramas me van a afectar a mí?- respondió Ichigo fingiendo molestia.

Rukia lo observo por un momento, cuando Ichigo escucho su voz, observo como el brillo volvía a sus ojos y salía de la especie de trance en que estaba, esos ojos, ella sabía muy bien lo que había en ellos, lo sabía porque ella lo observaba todos los días en sus propios ojos; en aquellas ventanas del alma, se podía apreciar un profundo dolor y tristeza, la pelinegra se pregunta cuál sería el porqué.

Ambos regresaron al departamento. Rukia estaba contenta por la salida y su mal humor producido por su metabolismo había desaparecido, últimamente había dejado de sangrar cuando tocia, en parte gracias a que el doctor Ukitake le regalo unas medicinas (que ella prometió pagar luego) que le aliviaron y controlaron el problema respiratorio que tenía. Parecía que todo marcharía bien.

-Alo?, eh Uryu… si, ¿Qué quieres?... No, ya no tengo nada que hacer…um, bueno… de acuerdo, en 15 minutos te espero fuera del edificio…nos vemos.- dijo Ichigo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Rukia escucho al conversación mientras estaba tumbada en el sillón, al parecer el pelinaranja tendría una juergas hoy, ya se la merecía, desde que había venido a Tokio no lo había visto salir nada más que para estudiar.

Ichigo fue por algo a la habitación, cuando regreso lo vio llevar un abrigo en la mano, _genial, Ichigo se planeaba regresar tarde_, tendría espacio y tiempo para ella.

-Eh Rukia.- dijo Ichigo antes de salir.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió al pelinegra que se disponía a encender la TV.

-Hoy iré a un bar con Uryu, no me esperes para la cena.- dijo Ichigo mientras abría la puerta.

-Genial, entonces será un juergon….- respondió la azabache.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños, será algo sencillo en un bar, nada del otro mundo, además yo nunca acostumbro a beber demasiado.- respondió Ichigo saliendo del departamento.

-Bueno, eso espero.- respondió Rukia después de que Ichigo ya se había marchado.

El pelinaranja llamo al ascensor peor este se encontraba en el primer piso, quiso esperar, pero el celular ya estaba vibrando en su bolsillo, así que decidió bajar por las escaleras.

En la soleada calle le esperaba Uryu en su auto, aunque aquel sol contrastaba mucho con la sensación térmica que había en esos momentos, a pesar de ser solo las 4:30 de la tarde, ya se sentía el soplar frio del viento de invierno.

Ichigo subió al auto de Uryu, y lo vio algo pensativo.

-Eh Uryu, que tal?, feliz cumpleaños gafitas.- dijo Ichigo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Ya comenzaste Kurosaki?- respondió el aludido algo molesto.

-Vas a renegar con el único amigo que te soporta como para acompañarte en tu día.- respondió Ichigo.

Y era verdad, Uryu no se lo había dicho a nadie más, nadie de los "amigos" y compañeros que tenía se acordaron de su cumpleaños, a excepción del Renji Tatsuki y aquel pelinaranja que fue el único disponible para salir ya que Tatsuki tenía otro compromiso y Renji estaba fuera del país.

-Solo deja de molestar, ¿de acuerdo?- respondió Uryu mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

-Como quieras…gafitas.- respondió Ichigo mirando de reojo al reacción de sea migo.

-Eres un idiota Kurosaki.- respondió Uryu mientras una venita se le marcaba en l afrente.

El joven puso en marcha el auto, y condujo alrededor de 15 minutos, hasta llegar a un exclusivo bar del centro de Tokio.

-Kurosaki…- dijo Uryu deteniendo el coche.- ¿Habrás traído tu identificación?, ¿cierto?- pregunto Uryu mientras se estacionaba.

-Identificación?- preguntó Ichigo dándose cuenta de que no la había traído.

-Eres un desastre, te dije que iríamos a un bar, ¡cómo no se te ocurre llevar identificación?!, ¡no te van a dejar entrar!- exclamo Uryu irritado por la ineptitud del pelinaranja.

-¡No me levantes la voz!, y ya tranquilo, regresare al departamento por la identificación y asunto solucionado…- respondió Ichigo despreocupado.

-Idiota, ¿sabes que a este bar solo e puede entrar con una reservación previa?, y solo se puede entrar durante la hora que uno indico, yo pedí la reservación para las 5:00 pm, ya falta solo 10 minutos, te tendrás que regresar solo a tu departamento, yo entrare de una vez, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, entonces voy de una vez, entra.- respondió Ichigo bajándose del auto.

Uryu también se bajó y se dirigió hacia la entrada del bar, los guardias de la entrada verificaron su nombre y lo dejaron pasar.

Mientras tanto Ichigo fue de regreso al departamento, tomo un bus que lo dejaba cerca de su edificio.

._.

Rukia estaba tumbada sobre el sofá de su sala mirando la tv, estaba pensando en que hoy había sido un buen día, estaba llena ya que habían almorzado ene l centro comercial; la pelinegra pensaba en que por primera vez en años había tenido un buen día, no tenía preocupaciones de índole económico, tenía un trabajo, su salud parecía mejorar, y había conocido a un chico que aunque algo idiota le era agradable y era prácticamente el único chico en que confiaba, y el tercer hombre por quien sentía algo de aprecio, el primero era su padre, que aunque le tenía algo de rencor no lo culpaba, el segundo era su médico el doctor Ukitake que le había ayudado desde hace tiempo, y el tercero era el idiota pelinaranja que la había prácticamente "rescatado" del abismo donde se estaba sumiendo.

La pelinegra estaba relajada y se empezaba a dormir, cuando sonó el timbre.

-_De seguro es el idiota ese, ahora que se habrá olvidado…-_ pensó mientras iba abría la puerta.- Heh sí que eres un desastre…

Cuando Rukia abrió la puerta, un nudo y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, ese que tenía frente no era Ichigo, era un pelinegro que al miraba con una sonrisa que le helaba la sangre.

-Hola Rukia, creo que esperabas que fuera otra persona, ¿verdad?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras sonreía.

Rukia se quedó estática, no podía moverse, de repente todos los momentos vividos anteriormente se le vinieron a la mente, el día que lo vio con otra chica, y todas las mentiras que le dijo; Rukia no quería parecer débil frente a él, pero no podía moverse ni articular palabra.

-Eh, ¿te ha comido al lengua el ratón]?, ¿acaso no harás pasar a tu prometido?- pregunto el pelinegro.

Rukia reacciono, y lo dejo pasar, después de todos ambos tenían un pacto, hasta ahora Kaien lo había respetado, peor _¿Cómo rayos se había enterado donde vivía?,_ pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, _¿Qué querría Kaien?, ¿Por qué ha venido?_

Kaien se sentó en uno de los sofás, y contemplo el departamento. Rukia fue a traer un poco de jugo, para ella y para el pelinegro después de todo tenían una tregua, no quería darle motivos para que la rompiera.

-Eh no te van tan mal, al menos no es la pocilga que me imaginaba.- dijo Kaien luego de contemplar brevemente el lugar. En verdad era así, después de la llegada de Ichigo, varias cosas cambiaron en el departamento, Ichigo pinto las paredes, compraron nuevo mobiliario y adornos, además el pelinaranja reparo las farolas y compro una alfombra para la sala, todo esto en general hacia ver mejor el departamento.

-Gracias.- contesto Rukia secamente mientras le daba el vaso de jugo.

-¿Y cómo te va Rukia?- pregunto Kaien tratando e establecer una conversación.

-Me va bien, pero sé que no has venido a eso.- respondió Rukia sin cambiar su tono de voz en ningún momento.

-Oh, como siempre muy perspicaz señorita Kuchiki.- respondió Kaien riendo al final.-Bueno, bueno, tampoco he venido a reírme; vengo porque me envía _el_; Rukia, tu padre quiere que regreses…

-Ya me imaginaba algo así, pero puedes ir diciéndole que no pienso volver, dile que me deje en paz, y tú también Kaien, déjame en paz.- respondió Rukia molesta.

-No, Rukia no lo comprendes, Byakuya está dispuesto a perdonar todas tus faltas, si aprecias un consejo mío, te digo que aceptes.- insistió Kaien.

-No me hagas reír.- dijo Rukia riendo forzadamente.-Ya te dije que no, él es un idiota y un iluso si piensa eso, si por mi fuera preferiría ni verlo, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.- respondió la pelinegra muy seria.

-Uh… bueno señorita Kuchiki, si no quiere regresar, entonces no tengo más remedio que darle a su padre la respuesta que me acaba de dar…; bueno ahora cambiando a otro tema, quiero hablar sobre lo nuestro, ya sabes, somos una pareja y estamos comprometidos después de todo, ¿cierto?- preguntó Kaien con una sonrisa que asusto a Rukia.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- pregunto la pelinegra seriamente, el tono de voz que estaba usando Kaien no le gustaba para nada.

-No te hagas Rukia, tu sabes lo que hacen las parejas, en especial las que se van a casar, dime Rukia, ¿no recuerdas aquella proposición que te hice?, ¿hasta cuándo la aplazaras?- preguntó Kaien acercándose hacia la azabache.

-¡No te acerques!- respondió Rukia algo nerviosa y asustada.

-Vamos Rukia, ¿harás esperar a tu prometido hasta después del matrimonio?, no te hagas la santa, veras como te termina gustando.- dijo Kaien acercándose peligrosamente hacia Rukia.

La pelinegra se levantó rápidamente de su sofá. Y Kaien solo rio.- Vamos Rukia, ambos sabemos que no me iré de aquí sin conseguir lo que quiero, y lo que quiero eres tu.- dijo Kaien levantándose y caminando hacia ella.

-Ni te acerques, porque, porque no respondo.- dijo Rukia asustada.

Kaien caminaba hacia ella, pero tropezó con la mesa de centro.

-Maldita porquería…- dijo Kaien mientras se sobaba la espinilla de su pierna izquierda.- Um…¿pero a quien tenemos acá?- pregunto Kaien cogiendo un portarretrato.

A Rukia se le congelo la sangre, Kaien había cogido uno de los retratos que tenía Ichigo.

-Pero si es una bonita familia, espera, aquí también hay otro, ¿Quién es este niño?...Ya veo es el mismo chico de al otro foto, tiene una madre hermosa y una bonita familia…Um, Rukia no sabía que tenías gustos extraños, ese idiota tiene cabello Naranja, si sabía que tenías esos gustos entonces me tenla el cabello, dime Rukia, ¿el idiota ese también es pelinaranja donde tú ya sabes?, por eso no me quieres corresponder ¿cierto?, pero ni creas que pasare esto por alto…

Rukia no podía estar más asustada, antes Kaien solo quería intimidara pero ahora sí que parecía molesto; no podía imaginar que cosa le iba a hacer, tenía que encontrar una salida rápido.

De repente el timbre sonó, Rukia fue a ver quién era inmediatamente, Kaien intento atajarla para que no abriera la puerta pero Rukia la logro abrir.

-Buenas tardes Kuchiki, ¿acaso Kurosaki no ha regresado?- pregunto un joven de gafas.

-Me alegra verte Uryu, no lo eh visto, pero si quieres puedes esperarlo pasa.- respondió Rukia.

-Si aprecias tu vida, no entres amigo, estoy a solas con mi prometida; y si no te das cuenta, estas interrumpiendo.- dijo Kaien saliendo a la puerta e intentándola cerrar de golpe, pero Uryu intuyendo que algo iba mal por la mirada desesperada de Rukia, puso su brazo y pie e impidió que la cerrara, y entró al departamento.

-No se quien rayos seas tú, pero no me interesa tu opinión, yo no le conozco ningún prometido a Kuchiki y además este es el departamento de mi amigo, y él es el único que me puede decir que me vaya.- respondió Uryu de lo más natural mientras que entraba al departamento.

-Oh, vaya Rukia, así que acá tenemos otro de tus amantes, vaya, con el forajido cabello naranja ese ¿no te conformas?, si no te satisface, entonces intenta conmi…

Kaien no pudo terminar la ofensiva frase porque Uryu le dio un derechazo que lo tumbo sobre el suelo.

-¿Acaso nos sabes hablarle a una dama?, creo que gente como tú no entendería con palabras lárgate o te dejare tan irreconocible que no sabrán de quien eres.- dijo Uryu mirando a Kaien con desprecio.

-Maldito cuatro ojos, ¿quién te crees que eres?, acabas de firmar tus sentencia de muerte.- respondió Kaien levantándose, aunque sorpresivamente jalo del pie a Uryu haciéndole desequilibrarse.

Uryu cayó al suelo, y Kaien se levantó rápidamente tratando de golpearlo, pero el hábil joven de gafas lo esquivo y logro hacerle una llave y lo derribo de nuevo.

-Hijo de…

-Creo que necesitas lecciones de modales.- dijo Uryu mientras levantaba a Kaien y lo estrellaba contra una pared.

Kaien le dio un cabezazo, aturdiendo a Uryu. Luego lo derribo y empezó a patearlo en el suelo. Pero de nuevo el hábil joven de gafas se dio vuelta y se levantó rápidamente haciendo una llave a Kaien y luego estrellándolo de vuelta contra la pared.

-Vaya, vaya, si no eres más que un fanfarrón, es mejor que te vayas y no procures regresar más, porque a diferencia mía, Kurosaki no te dejara ir la próxima vez, al menos de que sea en un ataúd.- dijo Uryu empujando a Kaien por la puerta que había quedado abierta.

Kaien perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló contra la pared de al frente.- No creas que aspare esto por alto maldito cuatro ojos, tu patética existencia pronto acabara, no sabes con quien te has metido.- amenazo Kaien.

-Creo que el que no sabe con quién se ha metido eres tú, Kaien Shiba, no sabes quién soy, aunque me encargare que unos amigos te lo digan antes de que mueras, claro que si dejas de fastidiar tal vez te deje seguir con tu miserable vida.

-No me hagas reír cuatro ojos.- respondió Kaien aunque estaba sorprendido de que ese chico supiera su nombre completo.

-Tú eres el que me causa gracias Kaien Shiba, aunque, ¿debería llamarte Kaien Shiba?, sabes a lo que me refiero, te conviene estar tranquilo, porque si no puedo acabar con tu vida no solo matándote, hay muchas otras formas de ser mísera tu existencia, como que algunas cosas se sepan…

Kaien solo lo escucho con los ojos muy abiertos, y se volvió dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Uryu a al azabache.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias Uryu, más bien ¿tu estas bien?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Sí, solo me dio unos cuantos golpes; más bien déjame limpiarme y curarme la boca en tu baño.- respondió el joven acomodándose las agafas.

Rukia acompaño a Uryu hasta su baño y ella misma lo curo, debía tanto al amigo de Ichigo, si no hubiera llegado, no sabría lo que le hubiera pasado…peor en fin, gracias al cielo que no había sucedido nada, además Kaien parecía que no la volvería a molestar, Rukia observo que Kaien se asustó de verdad después de que Ishida le dijera eso de que "algunas cosas se sepas"_, ¿que habrá querido decir?_

-Rukia, debes tener cuidado…- dijo Uryu rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, ya lo sé, ya no seré tan descuidada, y tendré mi puerta con seguro.- respondió Rukia.

-No me refiero a eso, debes tener cuidado que Kurosaki no se encuentre a ese tipo, porque si lo hace lo mata, aunque no seas anda suyo, Ichigo te tiene aprecio aunque él no lo acepte, si Kaien intenta hacerte algo y él lo descubre puede cometer una locura.- respondió Ishida.

Rukia se quedo un momento sorprendía, _¿Qué quería decir Uryu?, ¿en verdad Ichigo haría eso? ¿Por qué lo haría?, sería acaso que…_

-Bueno hablando de Kurosaki, ¿dónde está?, se suponía que debía venir para recoger su identificación, hace una hora que lo mande.- dijo Uryu mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Ichigo no ha venido para nada, que raro, ¿dónde estará?- respondió Rukia en un tono más calmado, estaba mas tranquila, sabiendo que Ichigo la protegería si Kaien volvía aparecer, además contaba con Uryu.-Ese idiota de seguro se ha perdido- agrego Rukia.

-Es muy raro, esperemos un rato, o si no salimos a buscarlo, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Uryu mientras ayudaba a Rukia a arreglar la sala que había quedado hecha un desastre por la pelea.

._.

Ichigo había salido del ascensor rumbo al departamento, Ishida le había dicho que regresara por su identificación, gracias al cielo el bus no había demorado y el viaje fue radio. El pelinaranja estaba a punto de tocar, cuando recordó que tenía llave, las iba a buscar en su bolsillo, cuando escucho que había una conversación dentro, apego su oído y se puso a oír.

_-No me hagas reír.- escucho al voz de Rukia, quien parecía reír.-Ya te dije que no, él es un idiota y un iluso si piensa eso, si por mi fuera preferiría ni verlo, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.- respondió la pelinegra a alguien con un tono de voz serio._

Ichigo se apartó de la puerta no podía seguir escuchando, claramente Rukia estaba hablando con alguien al parecer un chico, y se refería a él; el mismo había escuchado que decía que no era más que solo un idiota y un iluso, otra vez había sido engañado, el que se suponía no iba a caer de nuevo había sido engañado sin aun haber comenzado nada, el que se estaba haciendo ilusiones, pero que idiota fue, se dejó llevar y creyó que Rukia tal vez sea diferente de Nell, pero no fue más que un pobre idiota en eso Rukia tenía razón. Ichigo debía reponerse, y solo conocía una forma, la misma que utilizo cuando paso lo de Nell.

-Perdóname papá, es la unica forma que conozco…- susurro Ichigo mientras ingresaba a un bar de mala muerte.- _Además, un par de tragos no daña a nadie, me aliviara aunque se algo y me ayudaran para cuando regrese al departamento…_- pensó el pelinaranja.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, espero sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias, estoy muy agradecido y alegre de que sigan y lean este fic!

_No es correcto el: "Pienso y luego existo", lo que en realidad es: "Pienso, por lo cual existo"_

_Ergo Proxy_


	7. Cuando decimos lo que no queremos decir

¡Hola a todas y todos!, he vuelto, sé que me he demorado más de lo normal y que el capítulo de hoy es corto comparado con los de siempre, pero es que he cogido de nuevo un resfriado y se me ha ido la inspiración, cuando este bien de vuelta subiré el sgte, espero hacerlo lo más pronto posible, aunque el cap de hoy es corto, en verdad está muy bueno, ya verán porque; antes de comenzar me toca a gradecer a:

-Vegetable lov3r (si ese Ichigo se pasa, se pone a espiar la conversación, y ni siquiera termina de escuchar al conversación completa, y justo se va en el momento preciso, ¿Qué coincidencia no?, eso me suena a mal escritor jeje; bueno ya era necesario que se cree la atmosfera para el drama, el cap de hoy será como una transición aunque al final se quedaran wtf, bueno, bueno, no te quiero spoilear, gracias por leer el anterior cap!)

- Purah ( oh, ¿eres tu Dark Flame Master?, jajajaj, bueno disculpa por no actualizar a tiempo, pero espero que te guste el de hoy, habrá mas intriga!, por cierto parece que tienes el síndrome de 8avo grado XD)

-Anlu-chan (creo que la intriga ya te habrá hecho morir T.T , jajaja, ya estoy de vuelta con el 7mo capitulo, espero que te guste, ya lo demás te respondí por mp, gracias por leer el anterior cap!)

- Sakurafer2 ( jajajja, me costó leer un poco tu review jeje, creo que deberías tomarte el tiempo para escribir, solo digo ¿no?, jaja; bueno gracias por leerte el fic, y "Acabare con ellos" estará listo pronto, solo falta corregir algunas cosas, y que se me pase un poco esta gripe; nos estamos leyendo pronto!, gracias por leer!)

-AS Carabajal (aunque se supone que deben arreglarse las cosas en este cap, solo se volverán…, bueno no te spoileo, a partir de ahora se viene el drama y el sufrimiento para ambos, ya les iba muy bien XD, espero que me disculpes por actualizar pasado de al fecha)

Gracias por seguir el fic!

Enjoy!

**Nota:** A pesar de mis intentos por corregir el documento, siempre hay uno que otro error que se me pasa, les pido disculpa, si hay algún error garrafal, me avisan, lo corregiré lo más pronto.

**Aclaración:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kubo, yo solo los tomo prestados para elaborar este fic.

* * *

**7.- Cuando decimos lo que no queremos decir**

La atmosfera aquel bar estaba lleno de humo de cigarrillos y de olor a licor, aunque estaba limpio y parecía decente. La luz de los fluorescentes del techo iluminaban la estancia con un tono sepia, dándole un toque sombrío y deprimente, con todo aquel humo en el ambiente.

Ichigo sentado en la barra, iba por su 4ta botella de whisky escoces, se sorprendió que lo vendieran en aquel bar. Poco a poco el licor hacia efecto en él, el pelinaranja pensó que lo haría sentirse mejor, pero solo lo hacía sentirse más miserable, había sido engañado otra vez, se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan ingenuo y creer en esa chica, pero es que le había caído tan bien desde el inicio, a pesar de que él nunca lo aceptara cuando estaba sobrio.

Varias eran las solitarias chicas que se habían sentado a su lado y habían intentado hacerle conversación, el pelinaranja las rechazaba educadamente al principio, pero ahora pensaba en tal vez aceptar su compañía, tal vez eso le ayude a borrar aquel sentimiento de vacío que sentía ahora mismo. Escucho sonar la banca de al lado, tal vez sería otra chica, si estaba buena tal vez accediera. _Rayos_ ¿en que estaba pensando?, el licor había empezado a hacerle efecto, sería mejor rechazarla antes de que se vuelva más "alegre" por el efecto del whisky.

—Eh tú, ahora estoy bien solo, por favor te agradecería que no me hicieras conversación…— dijo Ichigo girando hacia su acompañante pero detuvo sus palabras al instante,_ era, era….Grinjow?_

—¡Ja!, que ególatra que eres Kurosaki; ¿Pensabas acaso que era una chica? — rio el peliceleste escandalosamente.

—Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

—Eso mismo preguntó yo, eh… cierra la boca, apestas horrible Kurosaki, ¿desde que hora estas bebiendo? — pregunto Grinjow en un tono burlón.

—¡No te interesa!

—Oh vamos, ¿y esa actitud?, apuesto que es por una chica…

—Eso fue muy acertado para adivinar, ¿qué sabes Grinjow? — pregunto Ichigo en un tono poco amistoso.

—Oh vamos, ¿acerté?, fue pura coincidencia te lo aseguro mi buen Ichigo, vamos cuéntamelo, tal vez te pueda ayudar, yo estoy aquí por la misma razon, aunque tengo más experiencia que tú por su puesto….— respondió Grinjow en un tono sincero.

—Bueno, yo no soy de aquí sabes, soy de una tranquila ciudad: Karakura, halla vive mi familia y amigos…

—Espera, ya que me contaras, tengo el deber de invitarte algo…, Heh mozo tráigame otra botella de whisky escoses, la mejor que tenga— dijo Grinjow.

Cuando recibió la botella, vertió su contenido en dos pequeños vasos.

—Bien Kurosaki, ahora continua…

—De acuerdo, Como decía, yo no soy de acá, cuando vine a Tokio no tenía donde quedarme, estaba pensado en esto cuando me subí a un taxi para ir a la academia, de repente encontré un bolso…

—Y era de una chica, se lo devolviste y luego empezaste a salir con ella? — preguntó Grinjow.

—No, y no vuelvas a interrumpir si no, no te cuento nada

—De acuerdo. —asintió Grinjow.

—En cierta parte tienes razón, después del primer día de academia trate de devolver el bolso a su dueña, ¿sabes?, era una bonita chica

—apuesto a que tenía un cuerpo de infarto…

—Otra vez interrumpiendo….No, no tenía un cuerpo de "infarto", pero era muy hermosa, en especial su rostro y sus ojos, aunque su carácter dejaba mucho que desear. — Ichigo se detuvo un rato y bebió su vaso de un solo golpe— Cuando la conocí, ella atravesaba por graves problemas económicos, y cuando llegue daba la causalidad que la estaban echando de su departamento, y bueno, yo, yo no tenía donde quedarme así que decidí pagar los meses que debía y compartir el departamento con ella.

—Vaya eres tan inocente Kurosaki, te apuesto a que ni siquiera te "cobraste el favor" — dijo Grinjow.

—¡Cállate idiota!, yo nunca haría eso…

—Entonces dime, que sucedió, sigue contando.

—Bueno todo marchaba bien, al principio nos llevábamos un poco mal, pero luego fue mejorando, incluso ella me cocinaba y me agradaba su compañía…

—Pero descubriste que era una farsa, ¿cierto?

Ichigo esta vez no replico nada, solo se quedó observando el vaso medio vacío que tenía en sus manos.

—Lo sabía, es típico, a mí también se me acercan muchas chicas por mi dinero, fingen ser inocentes y desinteresadas pero yo siempre las descubro, ¿sabes?, aunque todos me llaman mujeriego en verdad no tengo otra opción, hasta ahora no he encontrado la mujer a quien querer, bueno pero no estamos hablando de mí, ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo lo descubriste?

—Yo, yo volvía porque me había olvidado algo, antes de entrar escuche bulla dentro del departamento, era la voz de ella, estaba conversando con un chico.

—Con conversando te refieres a "eso"?…

—Idiota, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que estaban conversando normalmente, pero hablaban al parecer de mí.

—"_No me hagas reír._ —dijo ella, parecía reír. —_Ya te dije que no, él es un idiota y un iluso si piensa eso, si por mí fuera preferiría ni verlo, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto."_ —termino de decir, de ahí yo me fui, no podía seguir escuchando.

—Wow!, sí que fue mala, como es posible que le haga eso a alguien como tú, jeje, ya decía yo que nada se saca de ser un "caballero", apuesto que te habías ilusionado con la chica esa…

—Eh, ni que fuera una colegiala, no me ilusione ni nada de eso, solo que me decepcione al escuchar eso; yo ya había pasado por algo parecido, en parte por eso estoy en Tokio.

—Ja!, estas lleno de sorpresas, y yo que creí que eras un "niñito bien", esa zorra sí que merece una buena lección…

—¡No la llames así! — dijo Ichigo seriamente.

—Oh, vamos Kurosaki, ¿no me digas que aun con lo que te ha hecho la sigues defendiendo?, eres patético, me causas gracia. — rio Grinjow desafiante. — Por eso es que te han engañando, si eres tan inocente y patético…

El peliazul no pudo completar su frase porque Ichigo lo golpeo tumbándolo del asiento.

—¿Qué has hecho?, ¡La pagaras maldito!— exclamo furioso Grinjow.

—No me digas…— respondió Ichigo sarcásticamente, pero cuando se intentó levantar de su asiento casi se cae, estaba muy tomado y su equilibrio le fallaba.

—Eres una desgracia Kurosaki. — rio Grinjow levantándose y limpiándose una de las comisura de los labios por donde se asomaba un hilillo de sangre.

Ichigo se levantó pero perdió el equilibrio de nuevo. El pelinaranja pensó que había caído, pero sintió dos manos agarrándole desde atrás.

—Idiota, vamos…— dijo una suave voz, extrañamente conocida.

—Eh, ¿quien eres? — pregunto Ginjo.

El pelinaranja fue sostenido por una joven que tenía una especie de manto sobre la cabeza, la joven era alta y sostenía a Ichigo pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros para sostenerlo mejor.

—Eh lindura, deja a este idiota, si quieres yo puedo ir contigo, no hay necesidad de que te lleves a este borracho inconsciente, ven conmigo mejor…— dijo Grinjow en un tono insinuante.

—Apártate…— respondió seriamente la chica

—Jojo, tienes agallas, eso me gusta, Eh Ichigo que mentiroso que eres, decías que la chica esa que conociste no tenía buen cuerpo, te la estabas apartando para ti solo, que malo…— dijo Grinjow moviendo al cabeza.

La chica comenzó a caminar con Ichigo apoyado en ella, pero Grinjow no la dejaba pasar. Ichigo en un instante de sobriedad le dio un derechazo a Grinjow que lo hizo caer y apartarse, pero después se volvió tambalear pero la chica lo sostuvo.

—Vamos Ichigo, me fijaré donde vives y te dejare ahí…— dijo al chica saliendo del bar con el pelinaranja.

La oscura calle se extendía ante ellos iluminada por el tenue brillo que se desprendía de los postes de alumbrado; hacia algo de frio, y cuando la joven exhalaba podía observar el vaho que dejaba su aliento.

—Gracias, pero yo, puedo ir solo. — articulo Ichigo con dificultad.

—Idiota, deje que te ayude, ¿Por qué has estado tomando? — pregunto la joven mientras cruzaban una calle.

—Eso, eso no te importa— respondió Ichigo de mala gana.

—Sabía que responderías algo así, ¿sabes?, no debes ir bebiendo tanto, no aprendes la lección, ¿verdad? — preguntó la chica riendo.

Ichigo escucho el cálido y suave reír de a la joven que lo llevaba, extrañamente le parecía muy conocida, sintió algo removiéndose en su interior.

—¿Porque?, ¿Por qué me ayudas? — articulo el joven estudiante.

—Eso, eso no te importa

—Maldita….— respondió Ichigo riendo.

La joven también rio, su risa era suave, alegre y muy agradable, a Ichigo le recordaba mucho a la de alguien, pero con el alcohol corriéndole por la sangre no podía pensar claramente.

Poco a poco fueron llegando a un parque que se le hacía conocido a Ichigo.

—¿Eh como sabes dónde vivo? — pregunto Ichigo sorprendido, había reconocido el parque, era el que estaba a la espalda de su edificio.

—Vi tu identificación de estudiante. — respondió la joven nerviosamente mientras se dirigía a una banca. —Sentémonos un rato Ichigo.

El aludido asintió y se sentó en la banca, estaba algo aturdido pero se sentía mejor. Estaba confundido y extrañado, sentía como si conociera a esa joven, había algo en su voz.

—Sí que has bebido hoy Ichigo, si no es molestia, ¿me podrías decir porque? — pregunto la joven tímidamente.

—Antes de contarte, quiero saber una cosa. — respondió el pelinaranja tomando repentinamente le rostro de la joven y haciéndole que le mire.

De repente Ichigo se quedó paralizado, aquellos ojos que lo veían, eran, eran de…

—¿Nell?

La joven abrió más sus ojos, sorprendida al escuchar su nombre, y aparto la mirada. Ichigo intento coger su rostro de nuevo con delicadeza, pero escucho unos gritos que lo llamaban y se volvió.

—¡Ichigo!, ¡Kurosaki! — exclamaban un par de voces que Ichigo reconoció.

Cuando Ichigo se volvió de nuevo hacia la chica, está ya no estaba, no había ni rastro de ella.

—Aquí estabas….¿qué ha sucedido? — pregunto Rukia llegando hasta donde el.

Pero Ichigo no reacciono, estaba observando al lugar donde antes estaba sentada Nell, se encontraba muy confundido y extrañamente se sentía emocionado.

—¡Nell!, ¿donde estas?, ¡Nell! — exclamaba Ichigo con fuerza llamando a la joven.

Rukia observaba y escuchaba sorprendida a Ichigo.

—Ichigo, ¿tu estas bien? — pregunto Rukia intentando coger el hombro de Ichigo, pero este la aparto repentinamente y se levanto.

—Nell! — exclamo Ichigo intentando caminar, pero cayó al suelo.

—Eh Kurosaki, no hagas escándalo, ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo?, estas muy ebrio— dijo Ishida llegando hasta el.

—Déjenme en paz, yo, yo solo quiero que me digan donde esta Nell, ¿Qué le han hecho? — pregunto Ichigo.

—Ichigo, ¿quién es Nell?, cuando vine estabas solo…

—¡Mentira!, ¡Mentira! — replico Ichigo cogiendo por los hombros a la azabache.

—Me lástimas Ichigo, suéltame…

—Idiota…— dijo Ishida golpeando a Ichigo que seguía preguntando frenéticamente por la tal "Nell". El pelinaranja cayó al suelo, e Ishida lo levanto y lo llevo junto con Rukia hacia el departamento. La azabache caminaba cabizbaja, Ichigo se había puesto irreconocible, _¿quién sería la tal Nell que era capaz de poner así al tranquilo pelinaranja?, _Rukia se sentía rara, no podía explicarlo, pero se sentía mal, Ichigo estaba sufriendo por esa chica_, ¿sería su ex novia, o la que dejo en Karakura?_

.

—Ishida, gracias por traer a Ichigo, yo sola no hubiera podido— dijo Rukia agradeciendo al joven de gafas.

—No hay problema, ese idiota también es mi amigo; por cierto; sé que estas confundida por la actitud de Ichigo, te preguntaras quien es la tal Nell…

—¿Los sabes? — preguntó Rukia emocionada.

—No, pero no te preocupes, no he visto salir a Ichigo con ninguna otra chica aparte de ti o Arizawa, además. El solo me habla de ti, no debes estar preocupada por esa otra chica

—Idiota… ¿Cómo puedes imaginar que yos sienta algo por ese cabeza de zanahoria? — pregunto Rukia cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no dije que sintieras algo, solo dije que no te preocuparas…— respondió sarcástico el joven de gafas.

—¡Tu! — exclamo Rukia enojada.

—Tranquila, solo era una broma, en todo caso, ayudo a Ichigo porque es mi amigo. — respondió Ishida intentando calmar a la pelinegra, luego se retiró.

.

Rukia se hallaba sentada en un lado del futon de Ichigo, mientras que este estaba durmiendo. La azabache observo el rostro del joven por un momento, Ichigo parecía estar sufriendo, _¿quién sería al tal Nell?, ¿Por qué habría reaccionado así Ichigo?_ Rukia solo suspiro de cansancio y estuvo contemplando un momento al pelinaranja, finalmente paso su mano por el cabello de Ichigo; luego se fue a dormir.

—Rukia, Rukia, eh, ¿por qué? — susurro Ichigo entre sueños.

Aquello era una locura, _¿acaso Ichigo estaría soñando con ella?, _esto era muy raro, la azabache solo se fue hacia su futon a dormir, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en que el pelinaranja se hallaba soñando con ella, y que le preguntaba el porque de algo,_ ¿de qué seria?_

._.

Ichigo se encontraba durmiendo profundamente. De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, más que un golpe, fue más bien una… el pelinaranja no tuvo ni tiempo ni de pensar porque sintió como lo rociaban con agua.

—¡Que rayos! — exclamo Ichigo despertándose.

—Wow, mi cabeza…— se quejó el joven mientras se despertaba, pero sentía un peso sobre su abdomen. El pelinaranja abrió poco a popo los ojos y observo que se trataba de Rukia, estaba con un aspersor de agua en al mano y estaba sentada sobre su abdomen mirándolo seriamente.

—Eh?, ¿q-que crees que haces? — preguntó Ichigo algo sonrojado.

—Idiota, ya es tarde, además como que ¿Qué hago?, no ves que te estoy despertado?, ayer estabas ebrio…

—¿En serio?, eh discúlpame, yo seguro….

—No, no te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo, tan solo estabas algo obstinado con una cosa…— respondió al azabache.

—¿Con qué?

—Después te lo diré, por ahora, dúchate y cámbiate, luego desayunaremos, ahí necesito hablar contigo. — dijo Rukia seriamente bajándose de encima el pelinaranja.

—De acuerdo. — respondió el pelinaranja levantándose.

Ichigo se desperezo y se dirigió hacia el baño para poder tomar una ducha, en verdad le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza, _¿tanto habría bebido?,_ ojala no se le haya soltado la lengua, aunque: _necesito hablar contigo…._ ¿Que habrá significado aquello?, ¿acaso cuando estuvo ebrio habrá hablado algo?, ojala no haya sido ese el caso. Ichigo se metió debajo del chorro de agua fría, esta lo hizo despertarse y lo hizo recordar con más claridad. Recordó el motivo de que estuviera bebiendo ayer, recordó lo que había escuchar decir a Rukia.

Una vez que se había terminado de bañar, Ichigo se cambió, era domingo y no tenía academia; después se dirigió a desayunar, él también tenía que hablar con Rukia, debía aclarar lo que había escuchado ayer.

Al salir al comedor para desayunar, se encontró a Rukia que estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Olía bien, e Ichigo se sentó a al mesa, estaba algo serio y pensativo, pensaba en como poder abordar el tema con la azabache, en serio que necesitaba aclararlo, ya que él no creía que Rukia fuera así, tal vez ella le pueda explicar que ha sucedido.

Rukia termino de servir el desayuno y se sentó a la mesa estaba sentada frente a Ichigo.

—Eh, Rukia, en verdad disculpa si te cause algún tipo de problema ayer…— se disculpó Ichigo.

—Me hiciste buscarte por todo el barrio junto con Ishida te estuvimos buscando, ¿estuviste bebiendo todo ese tiempo?, ¿Qué sucedió contigo? — pregunto Rukia confundida con un tono de voz serio.

—En verdad disculpa, peor es que, yo bebí porque…

—No te preocupes, me puedo imaginar algo, pero antes, contéstame esto, Ichigo; ¿Quién es Nell? — pegunto al azabache mirando al joven con sus ojos violeta.

Ichigo no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera de Nell?, ¿acaso ayer mientras estaba ebrio hablo de más?, el solo hecho de que la última opción pareciera la más lógica, le causaba miedo, entonces también es posible que le haya dicho que…

—Ichigo estoy esperando tu repuesta, ¿quién es Nell? — pregunto la azabache confundida.

Ichigo solo se quedó en blanco, ¿Cómo se había enterado Rukia?, pero eso era fácil de contestar, ayer de seguro se la paso repitiendo su nombre….Fue cuando Ichigo lo recordó, aquellos ojos que lo miraban ayer, aquellos únicos ojos que eran capaces de clavársele y escudriñar en su alma, era ella, ella era la chica que lo saco del bar, ¡era Nelliel!

Al principio Ichigo se llenó de una alegría indescriptible, pero luego también recordó lo que le hizo Nell, y se despreció si mismo por haberse alegrado por su aparición.

—Ichigo, ¿estás bien?

El pelinaranja levanto la mirada y se quedó contemplando los ojos de la azabache, aquellos ojos violeta que lo traían loco e intrigado, eran de una hermosura incomprensible e irreal, pero el no podía pensar así, después de todo Rukia era tan solo un traidora.

—Rukia, había algo que también te quería preguntar. — dijo Ichigo serio e intentando calmar su ira que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué cosa es?, recuerda que yo te pregunte primero, pero no importa te responderé…

—Rukia, quien fue el tipo que estaba ayer acá contigo, ¿porque dijiste algo de que _"él es un idiota y un iluso si piensa eso, si por mí fuera preferiría ni verlo, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto."?_ — pregunto el pelinaranja observando los ojos de la azabache.

—Ichigo, tu…

—Sí, yo lo escuche todo— mintió Ichigo. — ¿A qué te referías?, ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Rukia escuchaba las preguntas del pelinaranja y cada una de estas se le clavaba como un puñal en el pecho, _¿Qué le debía responder?, _que aquel chico de ayer era su prometido, y que era su padre quien la mandaba a buscar, ¿además de que ella no podía regresar porque ya había escapado una vez de aquel infierno?, no, definitivamente no podía contestarle, responderle solo conllevaría a confesarle todo a Ichigo, incluso confesarle que estaba enferma, solo lograría arrastrar a ese noble chico consigo, ella no le podía hacer eso, por esto no le podía responder.

—Eso…., eso no te interesa…— respondió fríamente la pelinegra.

—¡Pero!

—Pero nada, yo no tengo que responder a un idiota como tu…

—Ya veo, Rukia…— dijo Ichigo observando ese par de ojos violeta que lo observaban interrogantes y suplicantes, había algo en ellos, había dolor pero también alegría, el pelinaranja los contemplo quedándose un instante en silencio pensando en lo que él iba decir; en el fondo deseaba decirle que no interesaba que no le quisiese contar, le daba ganas de pedirle que salieran y decirle que el ganaría su confianza y amor, y que cuando se sienta lista le podía contar, y decirle también que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa, que él la protegería, porque él se había enamorado de ella, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero de repente empezó a sentir ese extraño y viejo conocido sentimiento dentro de él, estaba despertándose, Rukia había logrado parar la lluvia en su corazón, no se lo explicaba pero aún así quería decirle que no importaba, que el confiaba en ella; pero… — Rukia; cuando regrese de la calle en dos horas, quiero que por favor alistes mis cosas, me iré…— dijo Ichigo mirando hacia el vacío.

—No, no Ichigo— respondió la azabache intentando tener un tono neutro de voz que camuflara su dolor— tú no te iras, yo lo hare…

* * *

¿Que sucederá ahora? ¿Quien se ira?, ¿porque a Ichigo se le ocurrió eso?; solo queda esperar al siguiente capítulo y a cuando vuelva a estar bien, ayer me encontraba de lo más normal; pero hoy en la mañana amanecí constipado sin ganas de hacer nada, me puse a ver un par de animes esperando que se me ase, peor solo empeore, otra vez cogí un resfriado u.u; solo espero que no sea nada de la AH1N1 ya que en mi país está muy latente esta enfermedad, bueno, como estoy en deuda con ustedes, subiré el sgte cap lo más pronto posible, cuando este mejor y regrese la inspiración hare el cap largo para compensarlos, espero que les haya gustado el de hoy, como habían dicho: Ichigo se reencontró con Nell, pero apuesto a que no se esperaban que Rukia le cuestione tan rápido sobre la identidad de la tal Nell, bueno ahora ¿cómo se resolverá esto?, ¿Qué es lo que Ichigo no deseaba haber dicho mientras estaba ebrio?, hay muchas incógnitas por resolver, solo les puedo asegurar que por fin al sgte se verá algo del romance entre esos dos, bueno si les gusto déjenme su review para así tener más ánimos para escribir, adiós!, nos estamos leyendo pronto!

_"Si me das alas, volaré por ti aunque toda la superficie de la tierra quede sumergida por las aguas. Si me das una espada, me alzaré por ti aunque toda la inmensidad del cielo te atraviese con su luz."_

_Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck_

**P.D.:** por cierto no quiero hacer publicidad ni nada pero si pueden, pásense por mi nuevo fic: _"No es posible que mi hermana menor sea tan linda",_ es una adaptación del anime "Oreimo", pacense por el fic, sé que les encantara, además para los que siguen _"Yo te protegeré",_ ya acabo de subir el capítulo 15.


	8. Juntos y Separados

¡Hola a todas y todos!, estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más del fic, primero que nada me disculpo por no haber actualizado, pero es que no tuve tiempo, prepare un par de trabajos y además no tuve inspiración, pero creo que ha vuelto, el capítulo es algo corto, pero es que me gusta dejarles así, en suspenso, por eso los hago así; bueno, sin más solo me queda agradecer a:

Jennifer ( sí que puedo, okno, disculpa por hacer así el capítulo pero así les dejo con las ganas de leer el siguiente, y por cierto me alegra que pienses que el fic este genial, y créeme yo también quiero que se arreglen las cosas, pero si lo hago entonces el fic no tiene chiste; nos estamos leyendo luego!)

Purah ( Pekeña?, jajaja, no, si no te has dado cuenta soy hombre, un noble y apuesto joven; ya sabía que no eras el dark flame master, solo era un decir, si has visto el anime: Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! sabrás a que me refería al llamarte así y que es el "síndrome del octavo grado"; por cierto me alegra que te guste el fic, y no, Nelliel sí que va a hacer de las suyas, tienes razón en que te este empezando a caer mal, y además no es la única, pronto se sabrá más, espero que te guste el cap de hoy)

AS Carabajal ( me hace feliz saber que pienses que soy bueno haciendo fics, T.T me halagas jajajaj, y ya se acabó la espera, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo!)

anlu-chan ( la corte ha fallado a su favor, aquí tiene la continuación, y si, Nell llego para complicarla toda, aunque no será la uncía, habrá sorpresas, espero que te guste el cap de hoy también, nos estamos leyendo pronto ya te respondí por mp jeje)

Sakurafer2 (si, se embriago el pobre Ichi, es todo un loquillo, espero responder algunas de tus incógnitas con el capítulo de hoy, espero que te guste!)

Guest (disculpa por demorar, pero ya estoy de vuelta con la conti, espero que te guste!)

Gracias a todos, el capítulo va dedicado a cada uno de ustedes.

Enjoy!

* * *

**8.- Juntos y Separados**

En la fría estancia se encontraban dos figuras, dos almas que hubieran podido compartir un mismo destino, mas ya no, aunque ese destino aún estaba en las manos de ambos; los dos jóvenes se encontraban frente a frente, la atmosfera se podía cortar con las puntas de los dedos, era algo extraño e irreal, aquel denso y pesado ambiente parecía también haber invadido los corazones de ambos, donde sentían pesar y temor, temor de lo que el otro podría o no decir.

—Eso…., eso no te interesa…— respondió fríamente la pelinegra rompiendo el silencio con una voz firme y seria, un tono que dejo confundido al joven.

—¡Pero!

—Pero nada, yo no tengo que responder a un idiota como tu…

—Ya veo, Rukia…— respondió el joven observando ese par de ojos violeta que lo observaban interrogantes y suplicantes, había algo en ellos, había dolor pero también alegría, el los contemplo quedándose un instante en silencio pensando en lo que iba decir; en el fondo deseaba decirle que no interesaba que no le quisiese contar, le daba ganas de pedirle que salieran y decirle que el ganaría su confianza y amor, y que cuando se sienta lista le podía contar, y decirle también que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa, que él la protegería, porque él se había enamorado de ella, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero de repente empezó a sentir ese extraño y viejo conocido sentimiento dentro de él, estaba despertándose, Rukia había logrado parar la lluvia en su corazón, no se lo explicaba pero aun así quería decirle que no importaba, que el confiaba en ella y que ella no estaba sola que podía confiar en él; pero… — Rukia; cuando regrese de la calle en dos horas, quiero que por favor alistes mis cosas, me iré…— dijo Ichigo mirando hacia el vacío.

—No, no Ichigo— respondió la azabache— tú no te iras, yo lo hare…

Aquella respuesta fue aún algo más duro para el joven, en un principio había pensado en dejar a la chica en aquel departamento e irse el, ella no tenía la culpa, la culpa solo era suya por haber confiado. Pero la respuesta de la joven fue más allá de lo que el joven había imaginado, no sabía porque, pero le recordaba a algo parecido que le aconteció hace tiempo. El ambiente se tornó más oscuro y silencioso que antes, la oscuridad parecía también querer introducirse en el alma del joven, no le dejaba pensar, _detenla, detenla_, le decía su corazón, pero él no lo hizo.

Rukia se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación, dejando aquella estancia sin luz, ya que para el joven ella era la única luz en esa estancia, el joven se quedó sumido en la desesperación, por una parte quería evitar que ella, su luz, se fuera, pero por otra parte se sentía amargado y furioso consigo mismo por pensar en perdonar a aquella chica que lo traiciono.

El hombre joven no calculo el tiempo trascurrido, pero según el reloj, había trascurrido algo de media hora, para él había trascurrido una eternidad, una eternidad donde se autotorturaba con sus pensamientos, _¿debía evitar que se fuera?, ¿estaba aun a tiempo?,_ con estos pensamientos el pelinaranja no escucho como una puerta se cerraba, cuando el levanto la mirada la vio, estaba cargando dos pesadas maletas, con sus frágiles brazos, verla así de frágil le dio ganas de levantarse y abrazarla, pero su orgullo no le dejaba hacer eso.

La azabache solo se detuvo por breves instantes, miro la estancia para finalmente verlo a él, después de dedicarle esta última mirada, cogió ambas maletas y se dirigió con prisa hacia la puerta.

Aunque haya sido tan solo un espejismo, el joven creyó distinguir en aquellos amados ojos, un apagado brillo, vio dolor asomándose en ellos, ya no lo puedo aguantar más.

—Rukia! — exclamo Ichigo. La azabache se detuvo un instante. El joven no sabía que debía hacer a continuación, quería decirle que olvidara todo, y que se quedara, que se quedara en su vida, pero…— Te ayudo, dame esas maletas…— dijo finalmente el joven acercándose hacia la chica.

Cuando Ichigo quiso arrebatarle las maletas para cargarlas el, no lo pudo hacer, la joven quito las maletas del alcance de Ichigo y lo miro, lo miro con rabia pero a la vez dolor, Ichigo comprendió aquella mirada, y se sintió miserable, el estaba causando todo aquel titánico dolor en aquella frágil y salvaje existencia.

Rukia por fin llego a la puerta y la abrió, salió y la cerró tras ella…

_Pero la puerta no se cerró, un fuerte brazo estaba impidiendo que la puerta cerrara, la joven se volvió hacia el que impedía que la puerta se cerrara, y lo vio, era el, el hombre joven había impedido que la puerta se cerrara, y la miraba, contemplaba aquellos ojos violeta que eran su perdición, los contemplaba suplicante y deseoso._

_—Quédate…quédate en mi vida Rukia, no quiero que te vayas, eres la única luz que tengo, no permitas que este pobre diablo se pierda en la oscuridad— dijo el joven sosteniendo a Rukia por el brazo. La joven pelinegra soltó las maletas de la impresión y abrazo al joven, lloraba desconsoladamente, se sentía feliz, e Ichigo lo sentía, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, o al menos así parecía en aquel mundo que se iba sumiendo en la oscuridad, y un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba del joven._

_—Rukia, ya no llores, no hagas sentirme más miserable, no quiero verte llorar, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo el joven mientras levantaba el mentón de al joven con delicadeza, pero al hacerlo solo logro acelerar más aun su corazón, la pelinegra había desparecido, en su lugar la vio a ella, a aquella peliverde que lo saco del bar ayer, era ella quien estaba ahí._

_—Itsygo…— lo llamo la chica, aquel llamado hizo a Ichigo retroceder, él no quería que ella apareciese, él no quería a Nelll, el ahora, el ahora sentía, ¡él estaba enamorado de ella, él amaba a Ruk…!_

El fuerte sonido de una melodía despertó al pelinaranja, era su canción favorita, y la que todos los dias lo despertaba. Había olvidado desactivar la alarma anoche. Aunque pareciera raro se despertó agitado. ¿Por qué había aparecido ella de repente?, el estaba soñando con Rukia, con la mujer que había creído amar, aunque eso no era correcto, era la mujer gracias a la cual había podido volver a amar, la mujer que dejo partir, como hubiera querido tener la determinación para habérselo impedido como lo hizo en aquel sueño, pero no lo hizo, la puerta se cerró y ella se fue, dejándolo a él en un estado de desconcierto y pesar, marchándose de su vida quizá para siempre. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que la pelinegra se fue, se suponía que hoy debía haber dio a la academia, pero no lo hizo, miro el reloj y vio que eran ya las 3pm, había puesto al alarma a las 2:30pm ya que se había propuesto bañarse y comer algo, ya que desde que ella se fue no lo hacía.

Ichigo se volvió a tender sobre la cama, si se esforzaba tal vez podría volver a soñarla, pero un timbre lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Ichigo no tenía el valor ni la fuerza para levantarse, estaba sucio y además le dolía la cabeza, anoche se había vuelto a embriagar, estaba en un pésimo y deplorable estado, pero la persona que tocaba el timbre era persistente y parecía no rendirse. Ichigo se levantó pesadamente del futon, cuando lo hizo todo a su alrededor le dio vueltas y sintió un leve mareo, mientras salía de la habitación piso algo, era algo pequeño, Ichigo encendió al luz y se agacho para ver que era aquello lo que había pisado y vio que era un llavero, y por el conejo que colgaba de él podía saber de quién era. Ichigo se quedó contemplando aquel insignificante llavero, aunque sea una baratija para el adquirió un enorme valor, era lo más preciado que hubiera podido conseguir, era un recuerdo de ella. El timbre sonó de nuevo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, salió de la habitación desemperezándose, la persona que tocaba el timbre era muy insistente.

—Eh sí que es muy persistente, que desea…— dijo el joven cuando de repente la sangre se la congelo en las venas. La joven que tenía frente si, era la misma chica que lo había ayer sacado del bar, era ella, era Nelliel. — Nell, ¿eres tú? —preguntó el pelinaranja.

La joven solo asintió débilmente.

—¿Qué rayos quieres?, ¿Qué haces acá tú? — pregunto el pelinaranja enojado.

—Ichigo, yo solo quería…

—¡No me importa que rayos querías!, ¿Por qué has venido?! ¡No debiste!, no ahora…— estallo el pelinaranja que de repente empezó a recordar lo que aquella peliverde le hizo en el pasado.

—Ichigo, escúchame por favor, yo quiero, yo quiero remediar las cosas….

— ¿Remediar las cosas?, no me hagas reír, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, solo me hiciste creer que así era mientras que tu estabas con ese niño rico, ¿y ahora vienes a decirme que quieres arreglar las cosas?

—Ichigo, yo no sabía lo que hacía, estoy arrepentida, yo, yo, yo quiero compensarte, quiero hacerte feliz! — exclamo la peliverde.

—¿Feliz?, ¿tu quieres hacerme feliz?, lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, crees que tú eres la única que puede hacerlo, ¡pues fíjate que ya no!, ya no te necesito para ser feliz, me propuse olvidarme de ti y lo estoy logrando, yo no quiero que me vengas con esos disparates de querer arreglar las cosas, no quieras ahora querer pasar como la mala arrepentida, seguro que ese tipo ya te dejo por eso vienes a mí, claro, ahora que el niño rico me dejo voy donde el idiota de Kurosaki, el me aceptara y perdonara apenas me presente frente a su puerta, ¿cierto?! — exclamo Ichigo que estaba ya fuera de sí.

—Itsygo no me grites….— respondió al joven peliverde llorando.

—¡No me llames así!, no me provoques por favor, ahora estoy aun un poco ebrio, no quiero hacerte nada malo, por favor ándate Nelliel por favor— suplico el joven con voz serena, intentaba calmarse pero el alcohol en su sangre lo hacía querer soltar todo, liberar toda la rabia acumulada.

—Pero, yo, yo te amo Ichigo…

—¡No digas eso! — volvio a explotar el pelinaranja.

—Ichigo!, ¡Cálmate! — exclamo una conocida voz.

Ichigo giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz y vio ahí a su amiga, era Tatsuki, estaba con su uniforme aun y con su maleta, acababa de salir del ascensor.

—Ichigo cálmate, no sé qué este sucediendo, pero no debes alterarte….— dijo la pelinegra llegando hasta done su amigo pelinaranja.

—Tat…suki? —preguntó al peliverde al ver a la chica.

—Nelliel?, ¿Qué haces tú acá? ¿Eres la responsable de que Ichigo se halla puesto así? ¿Qué le has hecho? — preguntó la pelinegra viendo con desconfianza a la joven peliverde.

—Yo no le he hecho nada, y no te interesa, yo solo estoy hablando con Ichigo…

—No creo que el quiera que estés acá, míralo nomas como se ha puesto de verte. — respondió Tatsuki mirando fijamente a la peliverde.

—No te interesa, esto es algo que solo se debe arreglar en pareja…— respondió Nelliel.

—¿Pareja? — preguntó confundida Tatsuki mirando a Ichigo buscando confirmación a las palabras de al peliverde.

—Cállate Nelliel, tu y yo ya no somos nada, ¿acaso has olvidado porque ya no lo somos? — preguntó Ichigo algo más calmado.

—Pero Ichigo yo sé que tú me sigues amando— replico la peliverde dispuesta a no darse por vencida.

—No seas orgullosa y no hables del amor como si fuera algo que se puede desechar y recuperar cuando se quiera, no hables tan a la ligera; tu misma acabaste con el amor que creí sentir por ti, tú ya no eres la mujer que amo, en verdad nunca lo fuiste, ahora encontré a la mujer que amo…

—Sí, ¿y donde esta esa "maravillosa" mujer?, apuesto a que te dejo y por eso estas ebrio…— respondió Nelliel cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tatsuki vio como Ichigo apretaba los dientes y cerraba fuertemente los puños, si estaba ebrio de verdad, era capaz de golpear a Nelliel, por mas autocontrol, que tenga aquel chico, no podía garantizar que no reaccione mal ante esas provocaciones, la pelinegra no lo pensó dos veces, debía ayudar a su amigo, ¿después de todo eso era lo que ella sentía por el cierto?, una fuerte amistad…

—Te equivocas Nelliel, lo que Ichigo quiere decirte, es que….es que ahora él y yo somos novios, y yo ya lo sé todo, se lo que sucedió, ahora deja en paz a mi novio o no respondo, sé que él me ama y yo lo amo a él, ahora largarte— dijo la pelinegra pasando saliva al final.

—¿Tu?, no me hagas reír, Ichigo no pudo ser capaz de cambiarme por alguien sin gracia como tú, además sé que el aun no me olvida, además yo lo amo, ¡Yo te amo Ichigo! — exclamo la muchacha peliverde.

—Entonces dime porque vivo aquí, y porque la dirección que te di de mi departamento coincide con la de Ichigo…

—Tu!, no lo creo, además…

—Te equivocas…— respondió Ichigo sorpresivamente tomo a Tatsuki y la cerco con delicadeza hacia el haciendo que al pelinegra se sonroje un poco. — Yo en verdad amo a Tatsuki, ella es noble, sincera, valiente, honesta, y además es hermosa, es hermosa para mi…— respondió el pelinaranja cogiendo el rostro de Tatsuki y acercándose lentamente hacia el para besarla.

La peliverde se quedó atónita y lo único que pudo hacer es salir corriendo de ahí, cuando Ichigo vio que la peliverde había desaparecido tras el ascensor, separo su rostro que ya estaba a solo unas micras del de Tatsuki que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Tastuki…— dijo Ichigo. — Gracias, muchas gracias….

La joven pelinegra abrió los ojos, y vio a Ichigo que estaba de pie mirando a la nada.

—Idiota, ¿después de todo somos amigos cierto? — respondió al pelinegra sonriendo. — Ahora entremos, estas pésimo, te darás una ducha y me das esa ropa para lavarla, además esa casa huele mal, necesita una limpieza urgente, ¡mueve el culo Kurosaki!, hoy tu buena amiga Tatsuki te ayudara… claro que después me tendrás que devolver el favor.— se apresuró a decir al pelinegra algo avergonzada.

—Claro señora, como ordene— respondió Ichigo ingresando al departamento algo más sereno y hasta alegre.

._.

Rukia estaba dolida, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto, no era capaz de atar a aquel noble chico a ella, ella solo sería una carga para él, Ichigo era una persona con un gran sueño y ella con su enfermedad solo sería un obstáculo para él; aunque el pensara que ella era un traicionera prefería haberse ido así, le sería más fácil, la joven pelinegra camino durante largas horas bajo aquel cielo nublado y gris. Caminaba sin rumbo, aunque sus pasos le guiaron inconscientemente a ese lugar, a aquel parque donde paso tantos momentos agradables con su madre, sentada en la banca de siempre Rukia pensaba, pensaba en lo que sería su vida a partir de hoy, ella debía seguir adelante, al menos durante el tiempo que le quedara, ella debía tratar de vivir lo mejor posible y olvidarse de aquel pelinaranja; pensaba que todo había sido como ella lo había temido, solo había sido un alivio efímero, que termino finalmente por esfumarse, en parte por su propia culpa, por el temor de ser una carga y por el orgullo de no ser capaz de confiar en él, a pesar de los sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar en su alma.

¿Dónde viviría ahora?, no tenía a quien recurrir, no podía volver a abusar de la generosidad de Matsumoto, tendría que pensar que es lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora, debía tratar de conseguir de nuevo un trabajo y buscar algún cuarto o sitio barato donde al menos dormir, tal vez podría vender lo poco que tenía. La pelinegra estaba pensativa y observaba como el día llegaba a su fin, mientras los arboles eran teñidos débilmente por los pálidos rayos de un débil astro ocultándose detrás de grises nubes, el día al igual que su fe de seguir estaba llegando a su fin.

— ¿Otra vez tu por acá? — pregunto una conocida y alegre voz.

— ¿Matsumoto? — preguntó al pelinegra volviéndose hacia una joven que se había detenido a su lado.

— ¿Qué hay? — preguntó alegre la joven.

.

—Eso es malo Rukia-chan, ¿Por qué te fuiste así?, debías haberle contado todo al tal Ichigo, se supone que estabas sintiendo algo por él, y según por lo que me cuentas el también sentía lo mismo….— respondió Matsumoto después de escuchar la historia de Rukia.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices?, yo, yo no sentia nada por el….además, ¿Qué es eso de que él sentía lo mismo? — preguntó al azabache algo nerviosa.

—Pues claro tonta, ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer todo lo que él hizo por ti? — preguntó Matsumoto arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Vamos Rukia-chan, no me días que no te diste cuenta, ese chico sí que es raro, me lo hubiera encontrado yo, que suerte tienes Rukia…— le recrimino su amiga.

—Pero, pero no puedo obligarle a que cargue conmigo…

— ¿porque no?, está bien que no quieras causarle problemas económicos al tal Ichigo, ¿pero eso es lo de menos, verdad?, ¿o hay algo que me estés ocultando? — cuestiono Matsumoto.

—¿Ocultando algo? Él preguntó Rukia algo nerviosa.

—Sí, algo que sea un impedimento para que ambos estén juntos, como una enfermedad, o que estes casada, o acaso es que….¿estas embarazada de otro hombre y no quieres darle esa responsabilidad a ese chico inocente? —Cuestiono Matsumoto seriamente.

—¡Idiota!, ¿Cómo podría yo estar embarazada?! —Exclamo Rukia.

—Ya vez, ahora estas mejor, ahora si dime, ¿Por qué no puedes estar con ese chico? — cuestiono Matsumoto.

—Porque yo, yo, Rangiku, no te lo puedo decir….— respondió la azabache bajando la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, cuando te sientas preparada me lo dices, ahora vamos a mi casa. — respondió la joven tomando las manos de su amiga y sonriendo despreocupadamente.

—Rangiku….Gracias— respondió al azabache sonriendo.

—De nada Rukia, pero dime, ¿estas segura que no es porque estés embarazada cierto?

—Vamos de una vez….— respondió Rukia fríamente levantándose de la banca y cogiendo sus maletas.

—¡Rukia! ¡Espera! — exclamo Matsumoto con dolor fingido en su voz.

._.

—Ah… que bien se siente el bañarse…— dijo Ichigo entrando a la sala mientras se secaba el cabello.

—Idiota, ¿cómo te pudiste descuidar así?, se supone que solo eran dos días pero en verdad sí que parecía que eras algún vagabundo.

—Sí, sí, di lo que quieras, pero creo que ni siquiera te fijaste en eso cuando estuve a punto de besarte, ¿verdad, señorita Arizawa? — preguntó Ichigo arqueando una ceja

En ese momento un objeto rozo el rostro de Ichigo y fue a parar en el piso de la sala, Ichigo se volvió hacia Tatsuki y su expresión se llenó de terror, la chica parecía que lo quisiera asesinar, le acaba de lanzar un tenedor.

—¿Has dicho algo Kurosaki? — pregunto la pelinegra.

—N-no, n-a-nada— respondió Ichigo nerviosamente pasando saliva.

El pelinaranja termino de secarse el cabello y se sentó en uno de los muebles, observo que su casa estaba limpia, Tatsuki la había limpiado mientras él se bañaba y cambiaba de ropa, si qué era sorprendente, él siempre había pensado en Tatsuki como una persona independiente pero no al extremo de que en verdad sea así tan habilidosa y autosuficiente en el aspecto de las tareas domésticas.

Mientras tanto Tatsuki aprecia encontrarse cocinando algo, estaba concentrada en esta labor. Después de que pareció asegurarse de algunas coas, se sacó el delantal.

—Ichigo, ya regreso, voy a darme una ducha a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo Tatsuki mientras salía del departamento. Ichigo solo asintió y la pelinegra salió algo pensativa.

El joven se quedó un rato observando a la nada, mientras Tatsuki estaba en su departamento había fingido encontrarse mejor, incluso había intentado bromear, pero ahora podía ya actuar con libertad, liberad para autotorturarse de nuevo con sus pensamientos, pensar en el porqué de que no hizo nada por impedir que ella se marchara; solo había pasado dos días y ya se sentía ahogado por la incertidumbre de no saber nada de Rukia, se sentía miserable y decaído.

Ichigo se acomodó en el sofá y fue cuando lo sintió, un pequeño bulto, sabía de lo que se trataba.

Sosteniendo aquel llavero Ichigo pensaba aún más, lo contemplaba y evocaba recuerdos en su atormentada mente_, ¿Por qué estaba así?,_ se odiaba, se odiaba y se odiaba, el no podía estar pasando por esto, ¡por Dios!, ¡él era un hombre!, debía olvidarse ya de este asunto, pero sabía que lo que había pasado no era tan solo un "asunto", era algo más, sabía lo que había sentido, sabía que era lo que había despertado en su interior por ella. No podía simplemente olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar, huir no era de hombres, era cierto que ella había tenido en parte culpa, pero era también verdad que él no sabía bien lo que había escuchado ya que no escucho toda la conversación, ese era el motivo por el cual se sentía así de intranquilo, era porque había actuado así de mal con ella solo por simples conjeturas que se elaboraron en su mente después de escuchar un par de palabras que bien no pudieron estar referidas a él; la duda lo consumía por dentro y devoraba su poca paz, pensar en que había mandado al tacho un posible futuro feliz, era demasiado, estaba claro: él había destruido su propia felicidad.

Sumido aun en sus pensamientos se levantó como si fuera una autónoma y se dirigió hacia la puerta, el timbre había acabado de sonar.

._.

—Eh Rukia, ya te he dicho que no hay necesidad de que hagas estas cosas porque te sientas responsable de que te esté dejando quedar en mi departamento…— dijo Rangiku entrando a la cocina.

—Vamos, no me hagas sentir un inútil, ademas se me da muy bien el cocinar, no quiero terminar comiendo lo que tú cocines…

—Auch, eso dolió— rio Rangiku abrazando a la pelinegra.

—De acuerdo, es verdad, quiero compensar el hecho de que me este quedando, además a partir de mañana buscare trabajo.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes Rukia, por cierto, pienso que deberías hablar de nuevo con el tal Ichigo. — dijo Matsumoto mientras sacaba del refrigerador una jarra de jugo de frutas casero.

—No, no puedo hacer eso, ya me decidí, no le puedo arruinar su futuro— respondió Rukia bajando la mirada.

—Ah, eres extraña, ¿Quién no quisiera regresar a los brazos de un hombre que se preocupe por ti?, bueno ese es tu problema, pero piénsalo…— respondió Rangiku suspirando y dejando la jarra sobre la mesa.

Rukia sirvió la comida en dos platos y llevo primero el de Rangiku hacia la mesa. La pelinaranja le agradeció y luego Rukia regreso por el suyo, cuando la joven dejo su plato en la mesa y quiso sentarse, le vino un fuerte mareo, la pelinegra perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo inconsciente tirando la silla en un intento por evitar caerse.

—¡Rukia! — exclamo Matsumoto asustada al ver a su amiga tendida a en el suelo, pálida e inconsciente…

* * *

Si, ódienme por dejarlo ahí, pero es necesario, debo garantizar que leerán el siguiente cap para que así mis esfuerzos valgan la pena, bueno, dejando eso de lado, que creen ustedes, ¿será grave lo de Rukia? ¿Se agravara su enfermedad?, ¿se enterara Matsumoto? ¿Ichigo sabrá que Rukia se ha puesto mal? ¿Qué sentirá Tatsuki?, ¿se rendirá Nelliel?; bueno no los intrigo más, me despido porque tengo cosas que hacer ya que hoy es mi cumple por cierto jeje, ¡nos estamos leyendo pronto!

Atte. Start Kurosaki, el joven, guapo y humilde gamer, escritor de un cuarto de tiempo.


	9. Cuando la muerte llega

Hola a todos, por fin estoy de vuelta, sé que fueron 10 días, pero es que he estado ocupado con cosas de la vida diaria y la escuela, además estuve muy metido viendo algunos animes, pero me tome un tiempo y aquí estoy, espero que el capítulo les guste y les pido disculpa por la demora, en verdad me alegra que haya acogida, el cap anterior tuvo 7 reviews, y casi todos los caps tienen 6 reviews siempre, eso me alegra, ojala todos dejen su review siempre, me ayudan, me animan y le da buena imagen al fic; en verdad sí que me motivan a seguir, justo por eso es que estoy subiendo el capítulo de hoy, bueno sin más solo me toca agradecer a:

-Purah( Jajaja, no problem; me alegra que te haya sorprendido los hechos del cap anterior, este cap será algo tranquilo pero planeo mantener las cosas en calma por uno o dos caps mas, bueno no te spoileo, lo único que debes saber que se pondrá más dramático esto, aun no he elegido el final, aunque tengo dos, muy claros, uno bueno y uno trágico, aun no me inclino por ninguno, aunque como uno de mis fics tendrá un final trágico, creo que este no lo debería tener, bueno aun falta para eso; gracias por las buenas vibras, espero que te guste el cap de hoy; por cierto, en verdad si te recomiendo ese anime, es muy divertido y bueno.)

-Vegetable lov3r ( Gracias, en verdad me alegra leer tus reviews, y si la pase bien jeje; y esta vez si te tuviste que esperar, pero en este cap serás recompensada al igual que varias, llego por fin lo que anhelaban; bueno, como que Ichigo ya tuvo su tiempo de vago y debe volver a la academia, tienes razón, aunque eso le traerá problemas…, bueno no puedo decir nada más de eso; Ishida sabe muchas cosas y será fundamental en uno de los nudos del fic, ya se verá más adelante, aún falta otro personaje que complemente a Nell, y además falta saber muchas cosas que al final explicaran la situación inicial de Rukia, y como dije más arriba no me decido porque tipo de final, creo que sacare los dos, un Good end y un Bad end, creo que eso seria lo ideal, ya que se divergirán del penúltimo capítulo, aunque falta para eso, así que me he adelantado en revelártelo; y ese Ichigo es todo un loquillo como alborota a Tatsuki u.u, aunque también tengo reservado una historia para ella, aunque no sera con Ichigo, ya te imaginaras con quien es; bueno espero que te guste el cap hoy, gracias por seguir el fic)

-o0 Viech 0o x2 ( si me gusta lo referente a al aviación y los temas militares, en lo personal me suta más lo aéreo y un poco lo que son blindados y tanques; el raptor es bueno pero prefiero al Pak fa o al F-35 b; dejando eso de lado, los RPG no son tanto de gustarme pero el que si juego es el TERA y tengo mi warrior en level 37, no he leveleado mucho pero hago lo que puedo jeje, mas juego FPSs y SANDBOXs, volviendo al Fic, si, hubiera sido mejor que Kempachi sea héroe de Vietnam, pero sería muy viejo así que lo puse mejor como piloto de la guerra del golfo; me alegra que te guste el fic; disculpa por la demora)

-anlu-chan (me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y te haya dejado con ganas de más, disculpa por la tardanza; y tienes razón ese Ichi es un idiota, pero si no suceden esas cosas el fic no tiene chiste; aunque con el cap de ahora pareciera que todo irá bien, pero el fic no ha llegado si quiera al primer nudo, prepara el pañuelo jajajaj)

-Sakurafer2 ( tus deseos se cumplieron al menos en un 50%, pero no creas que ya se solucionó todo para ellos, disfruta del capítulo de hoy, gracias por leer el cap anterior, me alegra que te haya encantado)

-AS Carabajal (Tatsuki es toda una lokilla, le tengo preparado su hisotia paralela a la de Ichigo y Rukia, ya te imaginas con quien será; por cierto lo de Rukia no lo puedo asegurar; ya que rcien su enfermedad empieza a manifestarse

Gracias por esperar como siempre, el capítulo va dedicado a cada una y cada uno de ustedes que leen el fic capitulo a capítulo, gracias en verdad.

Enjoy!

* * *

**9. Cuando la muerte llega**

Correr, correr, correr, era lo único que pasaba en estos instantes por la mente del joven, corría incansablemente como si no pudiera detenerse, como si alguien le persiguiera, o como si el persiguiera a alguien, y tal vez era así, el joven perseguía a la muerte, para que no le llegue a ella, para que la muerte no se lleve a Rukia de su lado.

Las luces del pasillo iluminaban y difuminaban su imagen corriendo a toda velocidad por aquel nebuloso corredor, pacientes y médicos se apartaban de su camino, algunos lo veían con molestia y otros con compasión, Ichigo se encontraba desesperado, en un estado de incertidumbre; hacia media hora está muy tranquilo en su departamento, y ahora estaba con el corazón apunto de salírsele por la boca y corriendo como un loco por aquel hospital; cuando recibió la llamada de la tal Rangiku pensó que era una broma, ojala hubiera sido así, pero no, Rukia se había desmayado de repente y la estaban llevando al hospital.

—De acuerdo doctor….no…. yo soy una amiga muy cercana….de acuerdo… si le he llamado… está bien, gracias. — escucho a una voz decir, el origen de aquella voz estaba doblando la esquina, pronto la encontraría.

Cuando Ichigo doblo por la esquina la vio, era una joven alta para ser mujer y tenía el cabello rubio aunque con un tono rojizo. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas, se veía preocupada y traía una expresión en el rostro que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Disculpa….¿tú eres Matsumoto Rangiku?

—Eh?... — pregunto la joven mirándolo un momento— Si, y tú debes ser Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿cierto? — pegunto la hermosa joven.

—Si…, dime, Rukia, ¿Cómo…

—Ichigo, necesito hablar contigo; debemos ser fuertes…— comenzó diciendo la joven aunque comenzó a sollozar de repente.

La respiración del joven se contuvo, esto era malo, realmente malo, no podía ser eso, acaso….¿acaso ella esta…

._.

Tatsuki lo había salvado momentáneamente de Nell, pero, ¿acaso Nell se animaría a regresar?, no lo creía, así que el joven pelinaranja se levantó del sofá, aun sumido en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos, se dirigió hacia la puerta como una autónoma y la abrió. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba al otro lado se sorprendió, era una atractiva joven pelinegra cuyo rostro él creía conocer bien, aunque se equivocó, aquella joven era otra persona, no podía ser Tatsuki.

—Eh Tatsuki, eh… ¿quieres pasar? — preguntó Ichigo aun impresionado.

—Idiota, claro, no me vas a tener parada en la entrada…— respondió la joven con ironía. Esto calmo a Ichigo, no había duda, era la misma Tatsuki, sus palabras no tan amables fueron como un bálsamo que aliviaron su confusión.

—Jeje, lo siento, entra por favor— se disculpó Ichigo mientras se rascaba la nuca, dejando pasar a su amiga.

Tatsuki ingreso al departamento, y se sentó sobre el sofá exhalando, estaba vestida muy diferente a como acostumbraba verla Ichigo, siempre estaba vestida con el uniforme o si no con su atuendo deportivo, pero esta vez estaba diferente, podría decirse que estaba vestida más como una chica, y valla que le quedaba bien.

—No se te abra ocurrido comer aun, ¿cierto? — preguntó al pelinegra.

—¿Cómo crees que haría eso?, por supuesto que esperaría a mi bella amiga para comer… — respondió Ichigo intentando bromear un poco y disimular su sosiego.

—E-eh?, d-de acuer-do, voy a servir la comida, siéntate a la mesa por favor. — respondió Tatsuki un poco nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

La pelinegra se acercó hacia la cocina estaba un sorprendida y algo sonrojada, no se había esperado esa respuesta, entonces Ichigo si noto que se había vestido diferente_, ¿sería eso bueno?,_ ¡No!, ¡definitivamente ella no podía estar pensando en eso, Ichigo era un amigo, además si ella se había vestido así era porque toda su ropa de deporte estaba sucia y no podía ensuciar el uniforme, sí, eso era…

Tatsuki se encontraba pensativa mientras servía la comida en los platos, mientras tanto Ichigo la observaba y se contenía la risa, había visto un montón de expresiones distintas en el rostro de su amiga, se había dado cuenta de que ella era muy susceptible a los comentarios, su rostro aún seguía rojo, esto lo hizo sentí algo parecido al alivio, aunque no podía dejar de seguir pensando en Rukia y en que estaría haciendo ahora, estaba pensado en esto cuando de repente vio su rostro, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, se volvió a ver si la ventana estaba abierta, y si lo estaba, pero no había ninguna ráfaga de viento entrando por ella en ese instante_, ¿Qué le habría sucedido?..._ no debía darle importancia, sabía que Rukia estaría bien, con lo que menciono Ishida la otra vez podía deducir que habría regresado a donde su padre o alguna de sus amigas ricas, pero de todas maneras se sentía preocupado, muy preocupado por aquella enana.

—…Houston llamando a Ichigo, repito, Houston llamando a Ichigo… — decía Tatsuki de cuclillas mirándole con ironía ya algo de rabia.

—Eh?...¿Tatsuki? …

—¿Quién más va a ser?, ¡Idiota! — exclamo la joven con una vena marcándosele en al frente.

—L-lo sien-to! — Exclamo Ichigo cerrando los ojos asustado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… — respondió Tatsuki riendo. — Es bueno saber que tú puedes hacer esas expresiones de miedo, pareces un cachorrito asustado, es lindo. — respondió Tatsuki riendo aun.

—Eh!, ¡no me digas lindo!, yo soy, yo soy, ¡yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki!, y si nunca has escuchado ese nombre es porque no vivías en mi ciudad, ahí era muy famoso en la escuela secundaria y en la preparatoria, era el estudiante problemas n°1!…

—Idiota, no tienes remedio, ¿estas tratando de impresionarte? — respondió Tatsuki riendo aún mas.

—tsk… para que me esfuerzo, una niña como tú no entendería bien, vaya, vaya, ¿yo tratando de impresionarte? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, jajja, eso estuvo bueno, no te hagas ilusiones pequeña dama, eso nunca sucederá… — respondió Ichigo tomando la mano de Tatsuki y dándole un beso para luego levantarse para sentarse a la mesa, todo eso lo dijo con voz y expresión seria y fría.

Tatsuki se quedó un rato en silencio, pero luego rio aun con más ganas que antes… — ¿q-que fu-e eso? Estuvo realmente bueno, felicidades eres un estupendo actor! — respondió la pelinegra riendo a mas no poder mientras que Ichigo solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con algo de molestia.

—Ya, ya, vasta de bromas, vamos a almorzar, veremos que tal cocinas… — respondió Ichigo.

—Sí, de acuerdo, ya no te avergonzare más, pobre Ichigo, vamos a comer entonces… — respondió Tasuki.

—Serás…

— ¿Serás qué? — preguntó Tatsuki viéndolo seriamente con una voz que hizo temblar a Ichigo.

—Na-nad-a! — se apresuró responder el aterrado pelinaranja, Tatsuki definitivamente no era una chica para estar con bromas.

—De acuerdo, ¡mucho mejor!, ¡a comer! — respondió la joven con una voz amable cambiando de actitud en una fracción de segundo.

—Eh, esta delicioso — dijo Ichigo al dar al primera probada al platillo cocinado por Tatsuki.

—Me alegra que te guste, pero no te vayas a acostumbrando; solo te he cocinado hoy porque en verdad te vías mal, dime, ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué Kuchiki no está aquí contigo? — preguntó la pelinegra seriamente.

Ichigo solo bajo la mirada y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo y se sumió en una atmosfera de decaimiento y tristeza.

—Eh, no es necesario que lleves esto tu solo, sé que es algo vergonzoso que un chico este sufriendo por estas cosas, pero si me lo cuentas creo que te sentirás mejor, ¿cierto? — respondió Tatsuki mirándole con comprensión y sonriendo.

—Eh?, ¿Qué crees que soy?, de acuerdo…. No es que este sufriendo ni nada, pero creo que es bueno contárselo a alguien. — Ichigo hizo una pausa y exhalo para luego contarle lo que había pasado con Nell y Rukia

Cuando Ichigo termino de hablar Tatsuki lo miraba con comprensión y hasta con algo de lastima.

—No creas que me estoy compadeciendo de ti ni nada, pero en verdad no merecías que Nell te hiciese eso, esa zorr…, bueno aunque…. — Tatsuki se levantó sorpresivamente y le dio un golpe a Ichigo en el rostro.

—¡¿Eso porque fue?!

—Por idiota, con lo de Nell tienes razón; pero con lo que ocurrió con Kuchiki no! , ¡Eres un idiota!, ni siquiera lo escuchaste bien, aunque yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo al escuchar eso, bueno, el hecho es que debiste asegurarte bien, sí que la embarraste Kurosaki…. — respondió Tatsuki cruzada de brazos.

—Sí, tienes razón…. — respondió Ichigo bajando al mirada.

El ambiente luego se tornó divertido y lleno de bromas y algunas peleas absurdas; por un momento le dio tranquilidad al joven pelinaranja, aunque no podía estar totalmente tranquilo, aun no podía dejar de pensar en la enana y en su estado, ¿estaría bien?, ¿tendría donde quedarse?, el joven se repetía que no debía preocuparse por esto pero le era imposible hacerlo, en parte la mayoría de sus pensamientos eran de autoculpa y remordimiento, por el haber sido el causante de esta situación, por su culpa Rukia se fue, ¿y si lo malinterpreto? ¿Si en aquella conversación Rukia no se refería a el? Esta teoría cobraba más fuerza en el pelinaranja y le quemaba las entrañas de odio a si mismo, de pensar en que el mismo había destruido su corazón, su atormentada mente seguía pensando en esto y le daba miles de vueltas, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?, no es como si ella hubiera sufrido un accidente o le hubiera pasado algo….

Aun sumido en estos pensamientos el pelinaranja escucho su tonada favorita, parpadeo rápidamente para salir de sus pensamientos y vio a Tatsuki que comía también algo pensativa.

—Eh Tatsuki los siento, voy a ver quién es….

—Si claro, no hay problema — respondió al pelinegra sonriendo.

El pelinaranja se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala donde había dejado el celular, al llegar lo cogió y levanto del sofá donde se encontraba el móvil. El numero era desconocido y no pertenecía nadie, el que pensaba que se trataría de sus hermanas…

—Alo, ¿Diga?

—Buenas tardes, ¿eres Ichigo Kurosaki? — pregunto una femenina voz.

—Eh…Si, ese soy yo, ¿Quién habla?

—Qué alivio, te habla Rangiku Matsumoto, soy…soy una amiga de Rukia, te hablaba para decirte que…

Cuando Ichigo escucho aquellas palabras su corazón se detuvo, eran casi las mismas palabras con las que le llamado aquel día para que valla a ver a su mama al hospital, justo antes que muera, _esta vez no podía tratarse de eso, no podía, ¡por favor no debía se eso!. _

—¿Alo?, Kurosaki, sigues ahí? — pregunto al tal Matsumoto.

—Eh?, si disculpa no te eh escuchado, ¿puedes volver a repetirlo? — pegunto el pelinaranja saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—De acuerdo, no hay problema Ichigo, te llamaba para pedirte que vengas al hospital central, Rukia, Rukia se ha desmayado, pero no te preocupes al parecer no es nada grave, debe ser un sobre esfuerzo o algo, pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para que vengas y arregles todo, ¿no crees? — preguntó la mujer del otro lado.

—Cla-claro!, gracias!, ¡voy para allá! — respondió Ichigo algo sorprendido y a la vez preocupado.

—Ok, te espero entonces Kurosaki, vaya sí que eres raro, nos vemos, bye! — se despidió la joven en un tono algo divertido.

Ichigo colgó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, cuando volvió a la sala Tatsuki lo veía confundida.

—Eh Ichigo, ¿Qué ha sucedido? — le cuestionó la pelinegra.

—Lo siento Tatsuki, debo ir al hospital, Rukia…

—¡Le paso algo a Kuchiki?! — exclamo Tatsuki preocupada.

—Sí, pero parece ser anda grave, en todo caso ya me voy, en verdad disculpa por dejar el almuerzo a medias….

—Claro, no hay problema, anda de una vez, yo recogeré esto e iré después, ¿en qué hospital esta? — pregunto Tatsuki.

—En el hospital central, cuando estés llegando me llamas al móvil, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo, anda ya, voy a apresurarme también. — respondió al pelinegra levantando los platos.

—De acuerdo me voy…

._.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de ser fuertes? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Ichigo cogiendo a Matsumoto por los hombros.

—Ichigo, creo que mejor Rukia misma te lo tiene que decir… — respondió la joven haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Lo-lo siento….un momento, ¿Rukia me lo tiene que decir?, entonces, ¡Entonces ¿esta bien?! — exclamo Ichigo alegre.

—Sí, si ella está bien ahora, pero hay algo importante que debes saber, dejare que ella misma te lo diga, anda, le hará bien verte, ha estado muy decaída. — respondió Rangiku sonriendo un poco.

—Si!, gracias! — respondió Ichigo solemnemente. Rukia estaba viva y eso era lo que contaba.

El pelinaranja se dirigió a la habitación que Matsumoto le había indicado y entro. Al entrar la vio. Estaba acostada en una camilla y se veía un poco pálida pero aparte de eso se veía bien, Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y que el corazón se le acelere al verla de nuevo, tan solo había pasado 3 días, ¡pero rayos!, se sentía tan feliz de verla y saber que estaba bien, que ella seguía allí y no se iría, esta vez tenía que hacer las cosas Bien.

Ichigo cerró la puerta y esto llamo la atención de la azabache que se encontraba mirando por una ventana cercana a su camilla. Cuando la pelinegra lo observo se quedó sorprendida y abrió sus ojos, parecía no poder creer que el estuviera allí. Ichigo volvió a contemplar esos ojos, esos ojos violetas que lo miraban de nuevo, se sentía tan bien, era verdad que habían pasado solo 3 días, pero era como si no los viera en años, la alegría de verla fue tal que sentía que de pronto su pecho se abriría y por el agujero saldría toda esa felicidad. Felicidad por saber que podría remediar las cosas.

—Ichi-ichigo?, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Rukia rompiendo el silencio que se había cernido en la habitación. La atmosfera se había enrarecido y parecían estar los dos frente a frente sin nada que los separe, parecían estar solo milímetros, pero en verdad Ichigo aún seguía en la entrada con la mano aun en la perilla de la puerta.

—Rukia, he venido por ti. — respondió Ichigo sonriendo.

—Idiota, ¡no tenías que venir!, yo me fui porque quise!, ¿no lo comprendes? — exclamo de repente Rukia.

—No; te fuiste porque te sentiste presionada por mí de alguna forma, porque pensaste que no era justo que yo me váyase, ¿cierto?, así que preferiste irte tú y dejarme a mi con el departamento…. ¿Sabes?, no tienes que cargar con todo tu sola, también puedes confiar en mí, no sé qué haya sido esa conversación de la otra vez, ni siquiera la escuche completa, y no me interesa que haya sido, y si en verdad hablabas de mí, creo que tienes razón, soy un iluso, un iluso que se ha enamorado de ti… — respondió Ichigo caminando lentamente hacia la camilla y agachándose poco a poco hacia el rostro de la pelinegra.

Lo que siguió a continuación sorprendió al mismo Ichigo. Rukia lo abrazo. Sí, eso era extraño, hubiera esperado una bofetada, hasta que hubiera gritado, hasta se la había imaginado riéndose de él, no se esperó que Rukia le abrazara, ¿eso significaba que le correspondía?

—Idiota…

—Sabes que no tengo remedio, yo no podría vivir sin ti, creo que ya no podré hacerlo, tú cambiaste mi mundo por completo…. — respondió el pelinaranja sorprendido de las palabras que salían de sus propios labios, no podía creerlo.

—¿O sea que me viniste a buscar porque necesitas alguien que te atienda? — preguntó Rukia bromeando.

—Claro que no, te bien a buscar porque te necesito a ti….

—Idiota!, yo, yo te extrañe… — susurro Rukia sonrojada.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

—Nada, ya lo dije, no lo repetiré.

—Yo también, yo también te extrañe. — respondió Ichigo sonriendo.

—Idiota, si escuchaste

—Entonces tu…

—Sí, yo también siento lo mismo Ichigo, pero… — replico Rukia apartando la mirada, pero Ichigo cogió su rostro y beso sus labios de repente.

Aquel beso tomo por sorpresa a la azabache, de repente sintió como su malestar se iba, sintió algo nuevo, nunca había sentido algo así antes, era muy diferente a lo que recordaba que era un beso, aquel beso no tenía pasión ni erotismo, pero era profundo, a pesar de ser casi superficial, era muy profundo, tanto que legaba a calar en su alma, Rukia se sintió invadía de una sensación tan placentera e inocente a la vez, era algo limpio, como un cielo azul cruzado por nubecillas blancas, así era aquel beso corto y sorpresivo, era raro pero a la vez la hacía sentir tranquila, en paz y protegida, era extraño como él.

Ichigo pronto se separó de ella, impidiéndole disfrutar más de sus labios. El pelinaranja no quería apartarse de ella pero sentía que debía hacerlo, no quería que Rukia malinterpretara sus intenciones, ya suficiente tenía con haberla besado de repente. Ichigo se separó, apretó los ojos, y se preparó para recibir la bofetada o el golpe que le diera la azabache, pero eso no sucedió. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Rukia mirándole sorprendida y con los ojos brillosos, en su rostro se podía visualizar una expresión nunca antes vista por el pelinaranja, era desconcierto, desconcierto y felicidad, una felicidad como la que el sentía.

—Rukia, sé que esto es raro, pero, ¿querrías ser mi novia?, quiero estar ahí para ti, para ser tu apoyo, para sostenerte y ayudarte, para protegerte, pero más que nada para que me hagas tan feliz como yo a ti, y para que no permitas que vuelva a llover en mi alma, si aceptas, yo te prometo tampoco hacer llover aquí. — dijo Ichigo poniendo la punta de sus dedos a la altura del corazón de la pelinegra.

—Yo, yo; lo siento…

—Rukia…

—Yo, lo siento por haber hecho llover ahí, por eso remediare eso, y espero que tú también lo hagas, yo acepto…

Ichigo se quedó paralizado y empezó a sonreír como un idiota, se sentía extrañamente feliz, como un niño pequeño cuando abraza a su madre, era algo sublime, esas palabras; todo era maravilloso, hasta se asustó por lo bueno de la situación, parecía irreal, Rukia había aceptado.

—Rukia; …gracias. — respondió Ichigo, no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir, era lo que en realidad sentía.

—Idiota — respondió al azabache abrazándole.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, ¿y que más podían hacer?, era todo lo que necesitaban ambas almas, necesitaban darse el uno a otro después de haberse contenido, después de haber estado separados 3 días, una suma algo corta para los seres normales pero un eternidad para dos existencias que se necesitaban una a la otra, que se necesitan como el oxígeno, entonces esos tres días significaron tres días sin oxígeno, ahogándose lenta y dolorosamente en el recuerdo del otro, entonces era comprensible este momento, era hasta gratificante ver como aquellos seres estaban por fin juntos libres de ataduras y como podían darse entre sí de una forma tan pura y noble, la felicidad que ambos sentían era indescriptible incapaz de ser medida por cualquier sistema de medición, era una felicidad desbordante que no podía ser contenida en una sola alma por eso debía ser compartida, compartida solo con su otra parte, solo podía compartirla con ella, y ella con él; ambos estaban destinados a esto y el cielo era testigo de que ambos tratarían de que esto siguiera si, aunque no siempre las cosas salen como uno anhela…

—Rukia…

—Ichigo, te tengo que decir la verdad… — dijo Rukia separándose de él, ella miro esos ojos avellana y los contemplo un instante y tomo la determinación para decírselo. — Ichigo, yo estoy enferma, tengo una extraña enfermedad…

—No importa, hare todo lo posible para que te cures, eso no será una carga sino un lazo más que unirá a ti, yo te ayudare a cargar ese peso, desde ahora no lo tienes que llevar tu sola, ¿entendiste? — preguntó Ichigo acariciándole con una mano la mejilla.

—Sí, gracias Ichigo. — respondió Rukia feliz, y riendo, no tenía remedio, por más determinación que tuviera no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle que se estaba muriendo y que en solo 2 años moriría, él debía buscar otra chica, ella sabía eso, él era un buen hombre, se merecía formar una familia y vivir junto a una buena mujer durante el resto de su vida; sabía que estaba siendo egoísta por negarle esa oportunidad pero él parecía estar dispuesto a no escucharle, él estaba dispuesto a estar con ella; el asunto estaba decidido, a partir de ahora ella viviría lo mejor posible y sería feliz junto al pelinaranja, no contaría los días, cuando el momento llegue llegara, mientras tanto será feliz y hará feliz a aquel buen hombre; quien sabe, hasta puede ser que algo suceda y se cure…

—¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Ichigo.

—¿Eh?, no, en nada. — Respondió Rukia negando con la cabeza.

—Ya se, seguro piensas e que falta algo ¿cierto? No sé si hacerlo en un hospital este bien, pero, ¡qué rayos! — dijo Ichigo acercándose a los labios de la pelinegra. Rukia se sorprendió pero ella también lo deseaba, así que cerró los ojos y espero el contacto con el pelinaranja.

—…Bueno, Rukia tiene vista ahora doctor Ukitake…

—Hum, Hum — carraspeo el médico de blanca cabellera que ingresa al dormitorio junto con una despampanante joven.

—Eeeeh! ¡Bien hecho Kurosaki! — exclamo Matsumoto juntando las manos alegre y aplaudiendo.

—Eh, hum, disculpe joven, no se permite mantener esa clase de contacto físico en el hospital y menos con una paciente. — dijo Ukitake seriamente.

—¿Eh?, lo siento, ¡lo siento! — respondió Ichigo apenado.

—De acuerdo, ahora tengo que revisar a Rukia, hay muchas personas en la habitación, tan solo se puede quedar uno de ustedes. — dijo Ukitake.

—Está bien, iré por algo a cafetería, ya regreso Rukia, Matsumoto, doctor. — respondió Ichigo.

—De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado de que te pierdas…— respondió Rukia.

Ichigo solo salió de la habitación refunfuñando algo incomprensible, aunque estaba feliz, Rukia parecía estar bien, no sabía de qué naturaleza seria la enfermedad de Rukia, pero sabía que saldrían adelante.

En la habitación se quedaron Rukia, Su amiga y el doctor Ukitake. El ambiente era alegre ya que Rukia parecía haber recuperado estabilidad y parecía haber estar de buen ánimo, se veía radiante y feliz.

—Rangiku de seguro tu eres la responsable de que Ichigo haya venido…— dijo Rukia cortando la silenciosa atmosfera.

—Sí, y no tienes que agradecer…— respondió la aludida orgullosamente.

—Idiota, ¿Por qué fuiste en contra de lo que te dije? —Preguntó Rukia. — Bueno, pero ya no importa, en verdad si te agradezco, gracias a ti pude solucionar las cosas.

—Entonces…— intervino Ukitake. — Lo siento jeje, es que deje llevar por al curiosidad— rio el medico nerviosamente.

—No se preocupe Ukitake-san, usted es como un padre, me ha visto desde hace 2 años y me ha ayudado, debe también saberlo.

—Me avergüenzas Rukia-chan, jajajaja. —Reía el medico mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Bueno, lo he decidido, seguiré junto Ichigo. — dijo Rukia finalmente.

—¡Bien! — exclamó Matsumoto.

—Me parece que has decidido correctamente Rukia-chan— replico Ukitake.

—Pero, les quiero pedir un favor…

—¿Cuál es? — preguntó Rangiku.

—Primero prométanme que lo cumplirán— dijo Rukia.

—Pero…de acuerdo. — respondió Rangiku.

—De acuerdo. — asintió Ukitake.

—Por favor, no le digan a Ichigo que me queda solo 2 años de vida— dijo Rukia con voz seria y suplicante.

—Rukia...

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, estará bien, apuesto a que planeas vivir cada día de la mejor manera posible, ¿cierto? — preguntó Ukitake. Rukia asintió con la cabeza haciendo al médico sonreír.

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo, pero sera duro para el cuándo suceda…— replico Rangiku.

—No, eso no llegara, ¡porque yo sé que me curare! — exclamó Rukia con seguridad y confiada.

—¡Ese es el espíritu Rukia-chan! — exclamo Ukitake alegre.

—Hum?, de acuerdo, como quieras, como quieras Rukia…— respondió Rangiku rindiéndose con un largo suspiro.

Cuando Rangiku termino de hablar la puerta de la habitación se abrió e Ichigo entro. Rukia por un momento pensó que lo había escuchado todo, pero la sonrisa despreocupada del pelinaranja le hizo olvidarse de esa idea.

—Heh?, ¿Por qué me miran así? — pregunto Ichigo al ver que el médico y la amiga de Rukia le observaban.

—Por nada Kurosaki-san, ya me retiro, te encargo a Rukia. — respondió Ukitake sonriendo y saliendo de al habitación.

—Eh Kurosaki, te dejo solo, voy al servicio— dijo Matsumoto.

—Eh Rangiku-san espera, te traje esto— dijo Ichigo mostrándole una alta de jugo a la joven.

—Eh?, ¡gracias!, justo es uno dietético como los que bebo, ¡gracias Kurosaki-san! — respondió Rangiku guiñándole un ojo antes de salir.

La estancia se quedó en silencio por un momento de nuevo, Ichigo cogió una silla y la acerco a la camilla de la azabache, se sentó y bebió su jugo, y se quedó un poco pensativo.

—Entonces…. Cuando salgas volveremos a casa, ¿de acuerdo? — pregunto Ichigo rompiendo el silencio de repente.

—Sí, creo que en unas horas podre salir ya— respondió Rukia extrañamente alegre, se sintió tan bien que Ichigo digiera eso, lo de volver a "casa".

— ¡Excelente!, en verdad estoy feliz— respondió el pelinaranja poniendo su mano sobre la de la pelinegra.

—Yo también Ichigo, yo también; bueno, ahora sí creo que es tiempo que reanudemos nuestra conversación, te diré con quien conversaba ese día y tú me dirás quién es Nell, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó Rukia mirándole fijamente a los ojos

Ichigo cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos acomodándose en su asiento, sonrió, y dio un largo suspiro.

—De acuerdo…

* * *

Ya se armó, ahora ambos revelaran sus secretos, la pregunta es, ¿lo contaran todo?.

El sgte cap va a ser igual e tranquilo aunque con un final crucial, además volveremos al escenario de la academia, y como dije esto traerá un GRAN problema a la reciente parejita; jajajaja que malo soy; okno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy y que no les haya dado un infarto con el título troll que puse; apuesto a que creían que pasaría algo grave, bueno me despido, espero no demorarme tanto de nuevo para el sgte cap.

Atte. Start Kurosaki, el joven, guapo y humilde gamer, escritor de un cuarto de tiempo.


	10. Verdades

¡Hola a todas y todos!, estoy de vuelta, espero no haberles hecho esperar demasiado, en este capítulo sabremos más de Ichigo y su pasado con Nell desde su punto de vista, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, antes de empezar me toca agradecer a:

-Guest (Me alegra que te haya encantado, aquí tienes la conti, espero que te guste y que la estés leyendo)

-anlu-chan( si ya son novios, pero esta felicidad temprana solo significa una cosa…. Ya te imaginaras todo lo que viene, Rukia no mejorara, lamento decirte eso; pero si tendrán buenos momentos, en el sgte capitulo veras porque el fic se llama así jeje; me despido, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, gracias por seguir el fic!)

-Akane-chan( no te mueraaaaasssss, jajajjajaj, me alegra que sigas leyendo el fic, por curiosidad, admin de que página eres?; bueno, como dije más arriba esta felicidad temprana solo significa una cosa, que no la tendrán muy fácil y que no durara mucho; espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, gracias por seguir el fic y siempre dejar review)

-Vegetable lov3r (diste en el blanco, te has ganado la dedicatoria del cap de hoy; si es verdad, esta felicidad temprana solo significa problemas, aunque en este capítulo aún no se verán, este capítulo está centrado en el pasado de Ichigo, espero que no te aburra, se suponía que en este capítulo pasarían un montón de cosas, pero a las finales fue muy largo, así que decidí dividirlo en tres, estoy trabajando en el siguiente, tal vez lo suba más pronto de lo que esperas)

Gracias a cada una por dejar su review, me alegra saber que les gusta el fic, les prometo que el fic mejorara capitulo a capitulo, gracias por seguirlo hasta ahora, sé que solo vamos 10 capítulos, pero de todas maneras gracias.

**El capítulo va dedicado a:** Vegetable lov3r

Ya que acertó con lo que venía, cada vez que alguien acierte se ganara la dedicatoria. ¿que les parece?

Enjoy!

* * *

**10.- Verdades**

La tensión se había vuelto apoderar del ambiente de la estancia; la habitación se había sumido dentro de una atmosfera densa y pesada, el silencio había vuelto a reinar entre ambos.

Ichigo entonces lo rompió.

— De acuerdo…— respondió el pelinaranja después de dar un largo suspiro.

—Bien, entonces tu primero. — respondió Rukia.

—Bueno.

—Bueno.

—De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo…¡Maldita sea! ¡Comienza ya! — exclamo Rukia algo enojada.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— respondió Ichigo riendo— solo quería que se te quitara esa expresión preocupada del rostro, y lo conseguí. — añadió Ichigo haciendo sonrojar un poco a Rukia.

—Ahora sí. — dijo el pelinaranja, colocando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y apoyando el mentón en sus manos.

—Creo que ya lo sabes, yo vengo de Karakura, ahí nací y estudie. Cuando estaba en secundaria, justo en el penúltimo año después de superar mi enfermedad del octavo grado…

—Eh, ¿De qué se trataba tu "enfermedad? —interrumpió Rukia.

—Eso no viene al caso, solo es una introducción tonta, bueno, si lo quieres saber, yo me creía un dios de la muerte, o sea un shinigami, y andaba en la escuela diciendo que no solo los de alta energía espiritual me podían ver en mi forma shinigami y andaba contando las supuestas peleas que tuve, y cosas por el estilo, es vergonzoso recordar eso, además no es relevante en este momento. Como te decía, en el penúltimo año de secundaria una nueva chica se unió al grupo, era un poco extraña, estaba; como podría decir; estaba muy desarrollada para su edad, motivo por la que las chicas del grupo la fastidiaban y la marginaban, más que todo creo que era porque le tenían envidia, el hecho es que eso no era lo único raro, ella también tenía una extraña tonalidad de cabello…

_La puerta del aula se abrió, entrando por ella la profesora._

_—Eh, eh chicos, ¡ya cállense! , ¿Quién es que ha fomentado este desorden?! — preguntó la profesora algo irritada por el bullicio que habían hecho los alumnos._

_—¡Fue Kurosaki! — exclamo una chica de cabello castaño_

_—¿Otra vez Kurosaki? — preguntó la maestra mirando hacia el lugar del pelinaranja._

_—¿Eh?, ¿que?, pero si yo no he hecho nada, bah, igual no me creerán….— respondió Ichigo apoyando el mentón sobre los brazos en una actitud desinteresada._

_—Eh ya dejen de molestar a Kurosaki, empezare a creerme que él es el que ocasiona todo esto…— respondió la maestra y la clase entera rio, en verdad Ichigo era uno de los más populares de su clase, le caía bien a todos sus compañeros, o al menos así lo creía la maestra._

_—Bueno, el asunto es que tenemos una nueva compañera, quiero que le den una calurosa bienvenida…— dijo la maestra haciendo una pausa mientras dirigía su mirada a la puerta. — Nelliel, pasa por favor._

_Por la puerta ingreso una joven algo extraña, tenía el cabello de color verde. De inmediato se volvió a producir una lluvia de murmullos y de opiniones sobre la nueva alumna, a algunas chicas les parecía linda, a otras una chica orgullosa, y a algunas solo una rebelde y una problemática, a los chicos les pareció muy hermosa y hacían toda clase de comentarios sobre ella, no disgusto a ninguno, incluyendo a Ichigo, quien fingió que le daba lo mismo, aunque en verdad si le había sorprendido un poco._

_—Muy bien, denle una calurosa bienvenida a su nueva compañera. — dijo la maestra con un tono de orden más que de amabilidad._

_—¡Bienvenida Nelliel!— exclamo la clase al unísono._

_—Gracias…— respondió la aludida un poco nerviosa._

_—Muy bien señorita Tu Odelschwanck, por favor siéntese en un lugar disponible — dijo la profesora amablemente, mientras Nelliel buscaba un lugar disponible se desato otra ola de murmullos acerca de su extraño apellido._

_La peliverde camino un poco nerviosa y asediada por al mirada de todos, en el aula solo había un lugar disponible, y era el que estaba al lado de un extraño pelinaranja. A la peliverde pareció darle miedo el pelinaranja ya que este llevaba el ceño fruncido._

_La chica por fin termino sentándose al lado del extraño chico._

_—Muy bien, ahora que Nell ya consiguió un lugar, espero que al traten bien y todos sean amable con ella, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó al profesora. — Ahora todos saquen sus libros, veamos la pagina 78…_

_—_Pasaron unas 2 semanas antes de que ella se anime a hablarme, ¿tanto medio doy?, bueno, el hecho es que yo no quería hablarle ya que la haría sentir incomoda, además ella tenía la atención de todos, ¿para qué seria necesario entonces que yo también le preste atención?, algunas veces por casualidad visualizaba su cuaderno y su sitio, y estaba siempre muy ordenado, su caligrafía era casi perfecta, y tenía buenas calificaciones, pero era un poco torpe, motivo por el cual comenzamos a hablar.

Me había dado cuenta que Nell no le caía bien a la delegada de la clase, y eso era malo, hasta ese momento a mí me había hecho la vida imposible porque no le caía bien, pasaría lo mismo con Nell, y así fue. Un día estábamos en el aula, el maestro no había venido, así que estábamos bajo el cuidado de la delegada, yo no lo sabía, pero le habían tendido un trampa a Nell. Primero la hicieron levantarse, y luego un idiota movió su silla, al principio me pareció una tontería, porque no esperaba que llegara tan lejos, por si las dudas estaba atento a cuando ella caerá para impedirlo, pero no contaba con que la caída de Nell seria peligrosa. Justo cuando ella regresaba a su asiento, se resbalo con su maleta, la trayectoria de la caída iba a hacer que se golpee la cabeza o el cuello con el borde de su asiento, hecho que le causaría un daño grave e irreparable. Pero como yo estaba atento reaccione de inmediato y la atrape antes de que se golpeara. El hecho es que al caerse, su falda se levanto, y un montón de curiosos se reunieron a nuestro alrededor, yo los mande al diablo y como me tenían miedo se fueron, pero entonces la delegaba empezó a reírse e incito a las demás a seguirle, una lluvia de risas y burlas cayó como una catarata sobre Nell, esto me indigno, pero sin que pudiera hacer nada Nell se levantó y salió corriendo del aula. Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

_—Que idiota es…— se burlaba la delegada._

_—¿qué has dicho? — pregunto Ichigo levantándose y mirando seriamente a la chica._

_—Vamos Kurosaki, no me digas que la defenderás, no te queda ese papel…— respondió altaneramente al joven._

_—Tu no puedes hablar mal de ella, ya que no tienes la moral suficiente para hacerlo, el único motivo por el cual eres delegada de esta clase es porque tu padre es el director de la escuela, además eres una niña mimada y mentirosa, me da lo mismo lo que digas de mí, pero no permitiré que hables mal de una persona inocente, eres patética, me das lastima y risa…— termino de decir Ichigo con desprecio y salió caminando tranquilamente del salón mientras que al delegada se quedó llorando._

_—_Después de eso busque a Nell por la escuela, al principio pensé que estaría en la enfermería, por no estaba ahí, luego la busque por el patio, el jardín, y por último la encontré en la parte trasera de uno de los edificios de la escuela.

_—¿También has venido a burlarte? — pregunto Nell secándose las lágrimas— ¿O es que quieres ver más maldito idiota? — añadió al chica ante la sorpresa del pelinaranja, nunca se la imagino hablando así._

_—N-no, no es eso, si no sabes fui yo el que te sujeto, y nunca me burlaría de alguien…._

_—Mentira, eres como los demás, no te creo….— lo interrumpió ella tajantemente._

_—Me importa una mierda lo que creas, lo único que vine a hacer es decirte que no temas regresar a clase, esa idiota ya no burlara de ti, y me arreglare con los idiotas que vuelvan a mencionar el accidente. _

_—¿Quién te crees? ¿Un justiciero? ¿Protector del inocente?, no necesito tu ayuda idiota, puedo hacerlo por mí misma, si no lo hice antes fue porque no quiero manchar mi historial, quiero postular por una beca a una reconocida universidad y mi historial de secundaria y preparatoria me ayudara a ello. —le revelo ella por fin._

_—Oh, así que tenemos a una señorita doble personalidad, es interesante, no me interesa, guardare el secreto; gracias me ahorras el trabajo de "justiciero"; regresemos entonces. — añadió Ichigo volteándose, pero Nelliel se quedó sentada, hecho que al pelinaranja le dio lo mismo._

_—_Cuando regrese al aula no me percate que habían tres sujetos al lado de la entrada, cuando entre, me cogieron por atrás y otros tres se me acercaron por delante, era obvio por quien estaban dirigidos, era la delegada. El hecho es que en golpearon hasta el cansancio, yo aguantaba y no solté ni un gemido o queja. Pero la verdad es que me estaba quedando inconsciente, de no ser por dos amigos que lograron romper el cerco y ayudarme, hubiera terminado peor.

Cuando estaba en la enfermería y desperté no me encontré ni con Riruka ni Ginjo, mis amigos de la infancia, sino en sus lugares estaba ella, Nell, parecía preocupada.

_—¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Ichigo algo adolorido, le dolía sobre todo el costado._

_—Idiota…gracias…— respondió ella esbozando una sonrisa._

_—_Desde ahí nuestra relación se hizo un poco más cercana, podría decirse que nos volvimos amigos, terminamos la secundaria en otra escuela, y después entramos juntos a la preparatoria de Karakura, donde en segundo año nos dimos cuenta que ambos sentíamos algo por el otro y decidimos ser novios, y así fue hasta hace menos de un año.

—¿Que sucedió hace un año, Ichigo? — preguntó Rukia algo extraña por escuchar como su actual novio había estado enamorado de otra chica por muchos años.

—Nell, ella.., la encontré con otro, él era un idiota mimado y rico, lo más chistoso de todo, fue que ella me corto y me recrimino un montón de cosas. — respondió Ichigo esbozando una sonrisa, para luego quedarse mirando hacia la nada.

—¿Cómo fue que paso? — pegunto Rukia.

—Dame un respiro enana.

_—_Llevábamos ya tres años juntos, yo me encontraba buscando academias de vuelo donde estudiar, y Nell se preparaba para postular por la carrera de medicina a una importante universidad aquí en Tokio, eso fue uno de los motivos que me llevaron a postular a Sky Soul, ya que como también se encontraba en Tokio, entonces estaría cerca de Nell. Todo marchaba bien, pero como a mediados de Marzo del año pasado empecé a sentir a Nell un poco distinta, como esto coincidió con los viajes de Nell a Tokio por lo del examen de la universidad y los tramites, entonces loa asocie a eso y no me fije en otras probabilidades por la que ella se encontrase así.

Riruka, también iba a postular a la misma universidad que Nell, así que ella también venía para Tokio a menudo. Riruka era como Tatsuki, aunque solo en el carácter, ya que físicamente no eran tan parecidas, Riruka era una belleza, Ginjo y yo le recomendábamos que hiciera casting para una agencia de modelos, pero ella odiaba eso, decía que allí solo iban chicas sin neuronas, que ella daba más que eso, por ello se iba hacer médico. Ella fue la que me empezó a contar que un día cuando fue a la universidad para hacer un papeleo vio que Nell era recogida por un chico en un convertible azul. Yo como te imaginaras no creí, en verdad no podía creer eso, además que un chico la recoja no podía significar nada malo ¿cierto?. Un día Ginjo que estaba de viaje con el equipo de cocineros del restaurante de sushi de su padre, me conto que en el restaurante donde estaban vio llegar a Nell, justo cuando el la iba a saludar llego un pelinegro en un convertible azul; esta vez Ginjo si me dijo algo que me dejo dudando, Nell beso a ese joven. Yo al principio no le creí, pero Riruka y Ginjo no bromearían con una cosa así, ambos podían ser unos pesados, pero yo conocía bien a mis amigos, pero en ese tiempo estaba ciegamente enamorado de Nell, y esto ocasiono que me distanciara de mis dos amigos. Pero no evitó que la duda se instalara en mí, los relatos de Riruka y Ginjo deban vueltas en mi cabeza, pero decidí dejarlo por el momento.

A mediados de Junio, Nell ya había dejado de regresar a Tokio, según ella, todo el papeleo estaba listo; se volvió a comportar como antes y eso reforzó mi teoría de que estaba extraña por los papeleos. En aquel tiempo se podría decir que era feliz, incluso llevaba regularmente a Nell con mi familia, ella se llevaba bien con mis hermanas y mi padre estaba encantado con su "nuera" y nos paraba fastidiando con cuando le daríamos nietos. Yo en verdad creí ser feliz, tanto que quise proponerle matrimonio, llevábamos ya tres años, y yo la seguía amando igual, así que me decidí. A fines de Junio, me encontraba en un parque esperando por ella para llevarla a cenar, estaba sentado en una banca con ropa formal y con un ramo de rosas en la mano esperándola como un idiota, ella estaba tardando mucho, entonces recibí una llamada e Ginjo, me alegre porque mi amigo me vuelva a llamar, aunque no imagine para que era.

_—Alo, Ginjo?_

_—Heh, jefe, ¿Qué tal?, bueno, estoy en el trabajo, pero quiero que escuches esto, Nell acaba de venir al restaurante, y adivina… el tío de Tokio también está aquí con ella, debes venir jefe, es tiempo de que habrás los ojos, no es una broma, apresúrate, el restaurante está en la calle Chiba, en una esquina. — dijo rápidamente Ginjo, de ruido de fondo se escuchaban un murmullo de voces, ollas y platos. — En serio jefe, ven, debes ver la verdad amigo…— dijo Ginjo después de una pausa y de dar un suspiro._

_—D-de, de acuerdo Ginjo, iré. — respondió el pelinaranja extrañado, había pensado en colgarle e ignorarlo, pero cuando Ginjo utilizo la palabra "amigo" sabía que algo andaba realmente mal en verdad, Ginjo no usaba esa palabra al menos que quisiera hacerle estar seguro que le decía la verdad. Pero si era verdad, significaba que Nell lo estaba engañando._

_Ichigo corrió por las escaleras cuesta abajo, sostenía el ramo de rosas en la mano y cuando por fin estuvo en la calle tomo un taxi rumbo al restaurante._

_Viajaba contemplando las calles pensativo, se planteaba el escenario en que llegara y descubriera a Nell con otro hombre, ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?, trato de imaginarse que era mentira o una equivocación, pero de por medio estaba su amistad de tantos años con Ginjo, él no le engañaría. Cuando por fin llego al restaurante observo efectivamente un convertible azul aparcado junto a otros coches_

_Ichigo pago el taxi y bajo, aun sostenía el ramo de rosas en al manos, camino confuso hacia el restaurante, él quería parar y no acercarse más, no quería de repente descubrir al verdad ¿y si todo en verdad había sido una farsa? ¿Y si Nell lo engañaba de verdad?, la repuesta estaría al entrar al restaurante. El pelinaranja camino silenciosamente hasta asomare por la entrada del establecimiento, cuando lo hizo localizo una conocida cabellera verde, estaba sentada frente a un pelinegro, al principio Ichigo no supo que pensar, ¿y si eran solo amigos?, no lo podía saber, en verdad no quería pensar en otra probabilidad aun después de verlos juntos, que estuvieran comiendo no decía nada, pero, ¿Por qué Nell había faltado a su cita en el parque?, ¿Por qué había preferido dejarle plantado y venir a ver a aquel pelinegro?, eso era lo que se preguntaba Ichigo, eso solo podía significar una cosa. El pelinaranja estaba ensimismado pensando en esto cuando de repente se percató de que Nell y el extraño se acercaban cada vez más, sus rostros estaban ya muy cerca, luego el extraño cogió la cabeza de la peliverde y beso sus labios, Ichigo apretó los puños y pensó en entrar y darle su merecido pero desistió cuando vio que Nell no ponía resistencia, Ichigo se dio cuenta que había vivido engañado todo ese tiempo, había sido engañado como un niño pequeño, realmente era un idiota, era patético, el ramo de rosas se le cayó de las manos y empezó a apretar los dientes con fuerza mientras cerraba los puños fuertemente. Se dio la vuelta y regreso caminando a su casa dejando el ramo de rosas tirado en la calle._

—Caminaba cabizbajo, ni siquiera atendí al móvil que sonaba incansablemente, de seguro era Ginjo, pero yo no tenía cara de constarle, no le había creído incluso me había alejado de él y de Riruka; estaba enojado conmigo mismo por ser un idiota e iluso, por dejarme convencer por Nell y vivir todo este tiempo engañado por ella, me sentía miserable, sabía que no debía sentirme así, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo patético que era, y eso me hacía sentir peor. Camine por el centro de Karakura, y lo recordé, recordé la pequeña caja que llevaba en el bolsillo, metí la mano y la saque, la pequeña y fina caja estaba cerrada, dentro había un lujoso anillo, había ahorrado y lo había comprado, sabía que con esa cantidad de dinero podría asegurar la mitad del pago de mis estudios, había estado ahorrando casi dos años , y todo para nada, ella me había engañado, pero me jure que me daría lo mismo, me jure que Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck había muerto para mí, decidí vender el anillo en una casa de empeño, con que me dieran la mitad de lo que costo me era suficiente. Pero no pude, cuando entre en una, un profundo apego y sentimiento me invadió, me odie por eso, pero termine saliendo de ahí.

—No había imaginado que hubieras estado a punto de casarte, en serio lo siento, no pensé que te había podido pasar eso. — dijo Rukia algo impactada después de escuchar el relato, aunque se escuchaba pensativa y ensimismada.

—Aun no termino, aún falta, te tengo que contar todo. — replico Ichigo aclarándose la voz. — Al día siguiente después de haberme recuperado, llame a Nell, ella me contesto como si no hubiera pasado nada, entonces me pregunte cuanto tiempo me había estado engañando y yo nunca me había dado cuenta, pero deje por un momento mi rabia de lado. Le dije que era necesario que nos reuniéramos, necesitaba habar de algo importante con ella, me dijo que si era por lo de la cita de ayer, que le disculpara, la habían llamado de improvisto de su trabajo, y por eso no pudo ir, le asegure que eso no importaba, pero que hoy era necesario que fuera, tenía que decirle algo muy importante, ella accedió y colgué.

Yo ya tenía planeado que haría, lo que diría, me había preparado mentalmente para cuando la viera, debía ser fuerte y romper con ella con dignidad, si me había engañado al menos merecía romper la relación con dignidad ¿cierto?, después de todo era un hombre, mi orgullo estaba en parte herido.

La había citado al mismo restaurante y a la misma hora en la que el día de ayer ella se había reunido con el extraño, y ella ni se inmuto, no hubo ni una pista de temblor o de sorpresa en su voz.

Estaba sentado en la misma mesa donde la había visto ayer, y cuando ella lego pude advertir cierta sorpresa en su rostro al verme allí, había ido con la misma ropa de ayer, estaba con un terno y había logrado recuperar las rosas de ayer que estaban todas marchitas, sucias y pisoteadas.

_—¿Itsygo, que tal? — preguntó ella sentándose._

_Ichigo permaneció en silencio apoyando la barbilla en las manos en una pose pensativa._

_—¿Para qué me has llamado Itsygo? — pregunto ella en un tono meloso, que irrito más al pelinaranja._

_—Toma esto es para ti…— le dijo Ichigo sonriendo con malicia dándole el ramo de rosas pisoteado y sucio._

_—¿Eh?, que ha pasado con este ramo, esta todo sucio, no se ve decente, ¿Qué crees que haces Ichigo?_

_—¿Qué está sucio e indecente?, que casualidad, esta como tu…— respondió el pelinaranja sonriendo de lado y mirando a Nell sonriente_

_—¿Qué esta como yo? ¿De qué rayos hablas? — preguntó ella un poco asustada._

_Ichigo metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una cajita y se la tiro con desprecio._

_—¿Eh que te has creído?, ¿estás bien Itsygo? Estás muy raro hoy Te estas comportando de una manera maleducada._

_—Ábrelo. _

_—Te digo que estas siendo malcriado y descortés, ¿Qué te suced…_

_—¡Te digo que lo abras maldita sea! — exclamo Ichigo enojado._

_—No se qué te sucede, me voy, cuando se te haya pasado me llamas…— dijo Nell asiendo el ademán de levantarse._

_—Siéntate y abre la malita caja de una buena vez, mira que me estoy conteniendo, no hagas que me descontrole por favor— dijo Ichigo con sinceridad, en verdad estaba a punto de explotar, él nunca había explotado así que nos sabia como se pondría, hasta cabía la posibilidad de que podría hacerle daño._

_La gente de alrededor estaba algo asustada por la actitud de Ichigo, algunos lo veían y movían la cabeza, algunas personas lo miraban con cólera, y otras simplemente estaban atentas a los hechos._

_—Ichigo, por favor, la gente mira, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué quieres?_

_—Solo S-I-E-N-T-A-T-E y A-B-R-E la maldita caja— dijo Ichigo con voz autoritaria._

_Un par de guardias de seguridad hicieron el ademán de dirigirse a la mesa de Ichigo, pero Ginjo los detuvo saliendo de la cocina, cuando Nell vio al amigo de Ichigo se sorprendió._

_—Estarás sorprendida de que Ginjo trabaje justo aquí, ¿verdad? — pregunto Ichigo que no había dejado de sonreír. — Ahora abre la caja por favor._

_—De acuerdo. — respondió Nell cogiendo al fina cajita y abriéndola. — Esta…vacía, no hay nada en ella._

_—Exacto, no hay nada, ayer había un anillo ahí, pero hoy no hay nada, igual que yo, ayer había algo que parecía amor por ti en mí, pero hoy ya no…_

_—Itysgo…_

_—No me hables, escucha, ese anillo y la cita de ayer era para proponerte matrimonio. — cuando Ichigo dijo la palabra Matrimonio Nell abrió los ojos sorprendida y le empezaron a brillar los ojos con tristeza. _

_—Pero no pude ir en verdad, era necesario que…_

_—Era necesario que te encontraras con ese tipo aquí, ¿verdad? — preguntó Ichigo._

_—Tu…_

_—Sí, yo ayer los vi, después de estar esperándote como un idiota con esas flores y con el anillo, decidí venir a comer algo, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar te vi, con ese idiota, y lo peor de todo es que pensé que solo eran amigos o algo por el estilo, pero luego él te beso y tu correspondiste._

_—Pero, pero lo estas malinterpretado, es un error…— replico Nell casi llorando._

_—Si claro, entonces tus encuentros con él en Tokio también fueron una casualidad y un error, ¿cierto? — preguntó el pelinaranja sarcásticamente._

_—Bueno, ya lo sabes, estoy saliendo con él, ¿y qué? — pregunto Nell cambiado de actitud, esta vez dejando sorprendido a Ichigo. —No puedes seguir reclamando, que patético que eres, ni siquiera tienes el orgullo suficiente para contrarrestar lo que te dije. Eres un inútil, si te seguí el jueguito era porque quería ver hasta donde llegabas, por un momento me sorprendiste, pero como dicen, una mosca no puede volar al nivel de un águila; que pena Ichigo, yo en verdad llegue a quererte, pero en verdad me aburrirse, eres muy patético, ya me había cansado de ti, en verdad discúlpame, pero lo de nosotros no funciona, hasta nunca Ichigo, hemos terminado…— sentencio la peliverde, levantándose y marchándose, para sorpresa de Ichigo y de los demás comensales._

_—¡Maldita zorra! — exclamo Riruka saliendo de la cocina con Ginjo detrás de ella._

_—No Riruka, déjala, ahora debemos apoyar a Ichigo. — dijo Ginjo deteniendo su amiga._

_Los dos jóvenes se acercaron hacia el pelinaranja que seguía sentado con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro, estaba mirando hacia la nada, parecía realmente afectado._

_—Ichigo, tranquilo…_

_—Tranquilo jefe…._

_—Déjenme, les agradezco y les pido perdón por todo…— respondió el pelinaranja levantándose y apartando la mano de Riruka y la de Ginjo que estaban sobre sus hombros._

_—¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Ginjo._

_—A casa. — mintió el pelinaranja_

—Esa vez fue la primera que me embriague en verdad…

—¿Cómo aquella vez donde Ishida y yo te tuvimos que buscar? — preguntó Rukia asombrada por el relato.

—Sí. Pero eso ya no me importa ahora, lo he olvidado, ahora no me interesa nada más que lo relacionado a ti, por eso se me ha ocurrido una idea. ¿Recuerdas que dije que no pude vender el anillo?, bueno, como el viejo me esta pagando los estudios, entonces pensé en vender el anillo aquí en Tokio y con el dinero costear lo que tenga que ver con tus medicinas y con lo de tu enfermedad, ¿no te parece genial?

—Si, en verdad gracias, pero…Ichigo, lo siento, ¿sabes el nombre del tipo con el que te estaba engañando Nell? — preguntó Rukia rogando mentalmente para que nuera quien se imaginaba.

—Sí, se llamaba Kaien Shiba, creo, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque, porque él es mi prometido…

* * *

¿Cómo reaccionara Ichigo al saber esto tan repentinamente?

Si lo sé, dije que este capítulo iba a terminar con un hecho crucial, pero es que no mi imagine que escribiría tanto sobre la historia de Ichigo, espero que no les haya aburrido, tratare de subir el sgte capitulo pronto, ahí ya veremos a Ichigo de nuevo en la academia y el problema que esto le traerá, bueno, me disculpo por haberles hecho esperar demasiado de este capitulo, pero es que decidí que comprender el pasado era también importante, ya que muchos de los sucesos que acontecerán tendrán su base en algún acontecimiento que sucedió mucho años antes; bueno, en este momento estoy trabajando el sgte capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, cuéntenme sus opiniones, y si prefieren una historia larga o una corta, dependiendo de eso los sgtes capítulos variaran, pero sin desviarme de la historia central, estaba pensado en hacer el fic de 25-30 capítulos, pero no se aun, ¿ustedes cuantos capítulos quieren?, espero sus repuestas, nos leemos pronto.

P.D: ¿Alguno de ustedes escucha Franz Ferdinand?, ¿han escuchado el nuevo álbum?, ¿Qué les pareció?

P.D 2: Recomendación: si se quieren reír un buen rato con un buen anime, les recomiendo Seto no Hanayome, al principio no me hizo reír, pero luego a partir del capítulo 3 cuando me di cuenta estaba riendo cada 2 minutos, muy buena, recomendadisima.

Atte. Start Kurosaki, el joven, guapo y humilde gamer, escritor de un cuarto de tiempo.

Personajes de fic y apariciones

En una amplia habitación de una lujosa mansion se encontraban 4 personas jugando con la playstation.

—Eh, chicos...

—Si Ishida?—preguntaron Ichigo, Rukia y Tatsuki.

—soy uno de los personajes principales del fic, cierto?

—Eh Ichigo me gusto tu historia, pero por ratos la narraste en tercera persona—dijo Tatsuki ignorando a Ishida.

—Es que así lo escribió Start, el se entiende...

—Eh ya en serio respondanme no?intervino Ishida sumido en una atmósfera depresiva.

—Si, si lo eres Ishida. —respondio por fin Rukia.

—Entonces porque ya no aparezco?

—Yo te puedo explicar eso, el fic trata de la historia de Ichigo y Rukia, narra los acontecimientos importantes que les sucede a esos dos, aunque son sólo una excusa para que Start narre sobre mi y como me convertiré en la mejor piloto...

—estas equivocada Tatsuki, yo soy el protagonista...

—no, ¡yo lo soy! — exclamo Rukia golpeando a Ichigo.

—que no enana!, ¡yo soy!

—maldito friki cabeza de zanahoria, ¡acepta que yo soy la protagonista!— exclamo Rukia golpeando de nuevo a Ichigo.

—¡que no!

—¡si!, ya verás maldita zanahoria...

(parte censurada por excesiva violencia)

—eh, dejen de ignorarme!— dijo Uryu mientras lágrimas le salían por los ojos.

—Bienvenido al club!— le dijo Renji aUryu, Renji estaba todo ojeroso y sin afeitar.

—¿por qué crees que terminare como tu?, de seguro en el siguiente capitulo aparezco...

—bueno, Uryu no deberías preguntar eso, la pregunta sería si Ichigo aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo, ha quedado muy mal...

—Ishida, ¿que haces con esa peluca naranja puesta?!—pregunto Ichigo a quien los paramédicos estaban sacando de la habitación.

—es mi oportunidad de aparecer!


	11. Cuesta Arriba

I'm back.

¡Hola a todas y todos!, después de varios días, he podido terminar el capítulo, en verdad durante este último mes con la academia de matemáticas e inglés la inspiración me abandono, no he tenido tiempo ni para ver anime, pero como hace poco cambie mi iphone 4s por un galaxy s3 he podido hacer más cosas, como editar los archivos desde el móvil gracias a la pantalla más grande, en verdad android es genial; ese es el motivo de que hoy puedo actualizar. He estado escribiendo hasta en el bus. Bueno, espero tener más tiempo libre y actualizar mas seguido, poco a poco iré actualizando mis otros fics, no los he abandonado denlo por hecho. Agradezco su comprensión y que estén leyendo esto ahora, espero que les guste el cap de hoy, superlargo para recompensarlos por tanto tiempo. Antes de empezar, me toca agradecer a:

—anlu-chan ( si el pobre se iba a casar, al pregunta es, ¿recaerá?, no lo sé; bueno, gracias por leer el cap anterior, la historia de Rukia, en especial su familia, en verdad tiene mucho que ver con Ichigo, eso se verá más adelante, bueno espero que te guste el cap de hoy, gracias por leer)

—Guest (Gracias por leer, espero que el cap de hoy te guste y resuelva tus dudas, hoy se verán muchas cosas, y seguro te creerá más dudas)

—Akane-chan ( Lo que sucede con Nell, es que tiene problemas emocionales y de seguridad, aunque ni yo me explico bien eso, y gracias por responder mi pregunta sobre la cantidad de caps, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy)

—Purah (bueno, me alegra que mi fic te ayude a terminar el día bien; ya eres la tercera que esperaba que las cosas se compliquen con la confesiones Rukia, pero creo que no será así, como dice el título, todo ira cuesta arriba, pero recuerda que las cuestas arribas bajan, y hoy Ichigo y Rukia se meterán en un GRAN problema, pronto Byakuya entrara a participar activamente al Fic, bueno, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy, gracias por esperar)

—Vegetable lov3r ( me divierte leer tus review, en serio parece que estuvieras medicada siempre que los haces; supongo que ya has de estar mejor; y si, las colas de la vida lo tienen ocupado a uno, y yo que recién estoy terminando la escuela, aun me vendrán cosas peores, bueno, a seguir nomas; la relación Kurosaki-Shiba, aunque parezca, predecible no lo será, hay algo oscuro detrás de esa relación; con respecto a lo de la relación de Nell y Kaien, puedo decirte que aún siguen, si, ya lo dije; bueno, y desempolve a Renji, que en verdad con el nuevo boceto de la historia, ha tomado mas importancia, Uryu tendrá que esperar, y la forma en que Ichigo le reclamo a Nell, se me ocurrió mientras escribía; en fin,, gracias por leer, disculpa por actualizar con tanto retraso, espero que te guste el cap de hoy; por cierto, el nuevo álbum de Franz esta buenazo, te recomiendo Right Action, Love Illumination, Evil Eye, y Goodbye Lovers and friends)

Gracias por leer el anterior capitulo y dejar sus review, el capítulo de hoy va dedicado a:

Todas ustedes, gracias por esperar y seguir el fic! (aparte de eso, nadie acertó con lo que seguía, anímense a especular, ese es el chiste de este espacio ;) )

Enjoy!

**Nota:** Ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo para editar desde mi Pc, encontraran algunas fallas gramaticales y ortográficas, en verdad me disculpo.

* * *

**11.-Cuesta Arriba**

—Ichigo, ¿sabes el nombre del tipo con el que te estaba engañando Nell? — preguntó Rukia rogando mentalmente para que nuera quien se imaginaba.

—Sí, se llamaba Kaien, creo, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque, porque él es mi prometido…— dijo Rukia bajando la mirada, no quería ver la expresión de Ichigo, en parte, aunque no supiera porque, se sentía culpable.

Ichigo cuando escucho estas palabras se quedó sorprendido, pero no le causaron el efecto que había pensado que causarían, en lugar de eso, se sintió vacío, extrañamente vacío, como si cayera, _¿Rukia estaba comprometida?;_ nunca habría imaginado tal cosa, no le importaba que fuera con ese sujeto, lo que si le preocupaba era que estaba comprometida, eso era malo.

—¿Estas comprometida con ese sujeto? — preguntó Ichigo con la mirada fija en el vacío; con voz autónoma, en parte porque no podía creer que ella estuviera comprometida.

—Sí, pero es un compromiso arreglado, yo en verdad no lo quiero, además cuando descubrí que me engañaba con…

—¿Con quién? Con Nell, ¿cierto?— pregunto Ichigo riendo al final con resignación y la mirada gacha.

—Ichigo, yo no te lo he contado, por favor escucha.

Ichigo escucho lo que le tenía que decir la azabache con atención, lo que le conto Rukia era creíble, así que Matsumoto en verdad era así, no se veía para nada seria, quien pensaría que sería una mujer tan increíble. Pero lo que en verdad si sorprendió al pelinaranja fue cuando Rukia le contó que Matsumoto y ella siguieron al tal Kaien y lo encontraron con Nell en aquel restaurante; ese día sin saber había estado cerca de ella, cuando él también fue al restaurante, ese día ambos descubrieron la traición, _ambos descubrieron al traición_, esto resonó en la mente del pelinaranja, por fin se dio cuenta que él no era el único que estaba decepcionado amorosamente, Rukia también lo estaba, había sido engañada por ese idiota; él pudo alejarse de Nell y mandarla al diablo, pero Rukia debía aguantar el capricho de su padre y casarse con el idiota ese, _No, eso no pasara_. Pero en parte lo que dejo algo perturbado fue el escuchar ese apellido por segunda vez: Shiba. Ese sujeto solo le dijo su nombre, nunca su apellido, y ahora resulta que es un Shiba._ El mundo es muy pequeño._

—Entonces, por eso me di cuenta, mientras me contabas, que el hombre con quien te había engañado Nell era Kaien. — termino de decir Rukia con una mirada triste.

—Rukia…

Rukia se quedó en silencio, y aguantaba la respiración, el tiempo aprecio trascurrir como en cámara lenta frente a ella, los siguientes instantes definirían su destino, un destino de felicidad, o uno de tristeza y soledad

—Rukia, no me interesa que él sea tu prometido, yo luchare por ti, no me importa sobre quien deba pasar, y aunque tu quieras cumplir el capricho de tu padre, yo no te dejare, ¿has escuchado?…— preguntó el pelinaranja mirando fijamente a Rukia.

—Ichigo…

—No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí, tú terminaras tu último ciclo, no hay necesidad de que te cases con ese bastardo.

—Ichigo, yo no lo hago por mis estudios solamente, tu no lo sabes, papá es el dueño de una empresa muy poderosa, él no me dejara en paz hasta que haga lo que él me pide, nunca aceptara mi relación contigo, es más, el hasta te puede hacer daño…

—¡Rukia!, he dicho que me lo dejes a mí, también te dije que no me importa sobre quien pasar, ¿no entiendes que tu no tienes que cargar con todo sola?, parece que no lo entiendes, deja que te ayude, ambos seremos felices, te lo prometo, en serio — termino de decir Ichigo sonriendo.

—De acuerdo. Es una promesa. — Respondió Rukia, y ambos se quedaron observando el uno al otro, con miradas que solo ellos podían interpretar.

._.

—¡Por fin en casa! — exclamo Rukia al ingresar al departamento.

—En verdad me alegra que estés mejor Kuchiki…— dijo Tatsuki que regresaba del hospital junto con Rukia e Ichigo.

—Eh, es hora de comer algo, ¿no? , propongo que pidamos una pizz.. *aggshizz — Estornudo Ichigo de repente, el pelinaranja estaba vestido solo con unos jeans y con una camiseta delgada manga larga.

—Mejor propongo que hagas algo con ese resfrió, mañana toca academia, no querrás estar moqueando en plena clase ¿no? —Pregunto Tatsuki cruzándose de brazos.

—Es verdad, que irresponsable eres en salir así, sabías que regresaríamos de noche, al menos no pudiste levar un abrigo contigo? — intervino Rukia fingiendo enojo.

—Enana descarada, fue por ti por quien salí rápido…

—No, no Ichigo, no vale echar la culpa a los demás, aprende a asumir tu responsabilidad…— dijo Tatsuki seriamente.

—¿Qué asuma mi responsabilidad?, ¡si tu estabas conmigo y ni siquiera me dijiste que saliera abrigado! — exclamo Ichigo irritado.

—Ese no era mi problema idiota, y no me alzes la voz— respondió Tatsuki cruzada de brazos, y con una voz seria fingida.

—Eh ya dejen de discutir en mi casa, entonces mandemos por una pizza, no he comido nada en ese hospital. —dijo Rukia después de golpear a Ichigo.

El pelinaranja asintió resignado, tener a Rukia y a Tatsuki juntas era una mala combinación, en definitiva muy peligroso para él; su integridad física y mental corrían peligro. Después de terminar de comer la pizza, Tatsuki regreso a su departamento después de desearle a Rukia que se recupere pronto.

.

—Eh, Rukia, voy a cambiarme para dormir, si necesitas algo antes de eso, avísame. — dijo Ichigo ingresando a la habitación.

—No, gracias, solo voy a bañarme y también me pondré a dormir, mañana debo regresar a trabajar donde Urahara-san. — respondió la pelinegra.

Ichigo se puso la ropa para dormir y se metió en su futon, mientras que Rukia ingreso al baño para tomar una ducha antes de dormir.

El joven estaba pensativo, aunque había sabido ocultarlo y no pensar mucho en aquel tema, no podía dejar de hacerlo en este momento. Rukia estaba comprometida, y para empeorar las cosas, con el mismo sujeto con quien le engaño Nell, con Kaien _Shiba_. Ese sujeto era peligroso, él lo había comprobado de primera mano, no le quiso contar a Rukia, pero él había tenido un encuentro muy cercano con el tal Kaien, fue ahí donde supo su nombre; si el era su enemigo ahora, no podía dejar de pensar en como hacer para poder solucionar el gran problema que se le vendría. Además el padre de Rukia era rico y poderoso, también representaba un peligro, de seguro quería casar a Rukia con Kaien por el dinero de este, no comprendía porque, pero seguro quería hacerse más rico, o quería hacer que su hija no pase necesidad luego, o tal vez lo hacía por el interés financiero de su empresa, para fusionar esas dos empresas; ya que como se enteró hace poco e tal Kaien era hijo de los dueños de una reconocida aerolínea. Eso era malo, tenía a dos ricos cabreados y con medios para hacerlo desaparecer del mapa, claro, que corría peligro siempre y cuando ellos se enteraran de su nueva relación con Rukia. Pero eso no le importaba, no importaba afrontar cualquier peligro, estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio si era por estar con Rukia, ella lo valía, pero aun así, tenía miedo que la pelinegra en su afán de auto sacrificio, acceda a casarse con Kaien cuando las cosas se vuelvan muy complicadas para Ichigo o para ambos. Porque de una cosa estaba seguro, el padre de Rukia no se quedaría de manos cruzadas al saber que su hija estaba pagando la universidad sin necesidad de cumplir sus exigencias, de seguro averiguaría que estaba pasando y daría con él. Eso era seguro, tan seguro como…

En ese momento, Ichigo escucho como habrían una puerta, al principio se holló como un click lejano, pero luego se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de la estancia donde se encontraba en estos instantes. El pelinaranja volvió su mirada hacia el origen del sonido, y la vio. Rukia acaba de salir de tomar la ducha y estaba cubierta por una toalla blanca, de repente Ichigo se quedó inmóvil, observandola, Rukia parecía estar tranquila y no percatarse de que el la veía. Ichigo pudo disfrutar de la vista por unos momentos. La azabache se dirigió hacia donde estaba su ropa y la cogió, y se dirigió de vuelta al baño. Esto decepciono a Ichigo, el pensó que se cambiaría ahí mismo. Ichigo rio después de que la pelinegra ingreso al baño, no se explicó porque, pero lo hizo, la situación era muy rara, _¿Por qué Rukia se tendría que cambiar en la misma habitación donde él se encontraba, y justo frente a el?;_ debió imaginárselo, ¿Por qué se hizo tantas ilusiones?, esto le era gracioso; pronto se calmó y cerró los ojos, mañana sería un nuevo día, debía ir a la academia, debía vender el anillo y debía encontrar la forma de impedir que el padre de Rukia los separe cuando se entere de ellos.

.

Un nuevo día inicio en la ciudad de Tokio, y en la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki, el joven pelinaranja regresaba a la academia hoy, y tenía de nuevo junto a el a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, además ya eran novios, todo parecía irle bien, pero algo andaba mal, él lo sabía, todo parcia ir cuesta arriba, como la calma que antecede a las grandes tormentas y lo peor de todo es que todas las cuestas arribas también bajan.

Los débiles y palidos rayos del sol se colaban por un espacio no cubierto por las blancas cortinas de la habitación. Ichigo seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta sin acordarse de que hoy debía volver a la academia. Eran ya aproximadamente las 7am, el pelinaranja estaba ya retrasado en media hora si quería ducharse, cambiarse y desayunar.

Ichigo sintió un golpe el rostro y una presión en el abdomen, cuando se despertó vio a Rukia sentada sobre su abdomen, estaba con ya cambiada y tenía una expresión en la cara de pocos amigos. Rukia acaba de despertarlo con una bofetada.

—Eh, ¿Por qué me golpeas? — preguntó el Ichigo cogiéndose el rostro en al zona donde había sido golpeado.

—Disculpe señor, ¿acaso le suena "clases en la academia de vuelo Sky Soul"? — preguntó Rukia usando un tono sarcástico.

—¡Rayos! — exclamo Ichigo levantándose repentinamente haciendo que Rukia pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre él, golpeándose ambos torpemente la cabeza uno con el otro, cayendo finalmente de nuevo en el futon, Rukia sobre Ichigo.

—Ayayayayay. — exclamaban Rukia e Ichigo cogiéndose ambos la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos y se les paso el dolor, se percataron de la situación comprometedora en la que estaban. De inmediato el rostro de Rukia se volvió rojo, mientras que Ichigo solo paso saliva y miraba con miedo a Rukia a pesar del extraño calor que sentía.

—¡Idiota! — exclamo Rukia, golpeando al pelinaranja.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te asustes; entonces apresúrate y ven para desayunar. — respondió la pelinegra levantándose y fingiendo algo de enojo.

Ichigo se quedó por unos momentos más acostado, ahora que se ponía a pensar, era lo más cerca que había estado del cuerpo de Rukia, aun podía sentir su calor corporal, pero el no podía ponerse a pensar en aquello ahora, debía cambiarse para ir a la academia, ya había faltado un día, y no había justificado esa falta, estaba en graves aprietos. Se había esforzado mucho para llegar ahí, no podía permitirse faltar ni llegar tarde, aunque paradójicamente ya había hecho lo primero y faltaba poco para cumplir lo segundo, en todo caso debía ponerse en movimiento ya.

.

El día era agradable, no era tan frio, estaba en unos agradables 12 grados Celsius, que no era nada comparado a las bajas temperaturas que vendrían más adelante en invierno, aún era Septiembre, así que podía estar tranquilo, el invierno real aun no llegaría. Había un pálido solen el gris firmamento, pero el día era claro, un suave viento soplaba sobre el rostro de Ichigo, el día era agradable, o al menos así lo era Tatsuki, ya que para Ichigo no lo era en absoluto, el estaba en la delgada línea de coger un resfriado y no, así que este clima no le ayudaba en nada, ya se veía a si mismo todo ojeroso y constipado, pero eso era lo de menos, debía llegar a tiempo a la academia.

—Eh Tatsuki, ¿estás seguro que Renji vendrá por nosotros? — preguntó el pelinaranja mientras trataba de calentarse cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, ya está en camino, no te preocupes Ichigo, y no seas exagerado, no hace tanto frío y además llevas ese largo abrigo. — respondió Tatsuki.

—Eh?, ¿Por qué eres tan mala Tatsuki?, ¿no somos amigos? — preguntó Ichigo, fingiendo decepción.

—Tonto, ¿Por qué eres tan infantil? — preguntó Tasuki. Aunque realmente esa pregunta le había hecho pensar, para ella Ichigo era un amigo, _¿cierto?._

—Ya, tranquilízate, además quien habla de ser infantil…— dijo Ichigo sarcásticamente con un tono de voz algo irónico

Tatsuki se quedó en silencio, tenía algo de razón, su comportamiento también era algo infantil a veces.

—Tatsuki-chan? — se escuchó preguntar a una voz.

Ichigo se volvió hacia el origen de aquella voz, era una voz suave, debía pertenecer a una dulce niña de secun…

Ichigo se quedó algo sorprendido al ver a la dueña de aquella voz, era un joven pelinaranja casi de su edad, era muy hermosa, simplemente era irreal, parecía una modelo.

—Orihime, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Tatsuki sorprendida de ver a su amiga levantada tan temprano.

—Es que he conseguido un empleo y me estoy dirigiendo hacia haya. — respondió la pelinaranja. — Tatsuki, ¿Quién es ese chico? — preguntó la joven refiriéndose a Ichigo.

—Es un compañero de la academia, se llama Ichigo. — respondió la pelinegra sudando frio, Orihime seguro iba a soltar lo de Nell.

—Mucho gusto Ichigo-san.

—Eh?, mucho gusto ¿Orihime?, ¿verdad? — preguntó Ichigo.

—Si, así me llamo— respondió la pelinaranja mirándolo con curiosidad. — ¿Sabes?, ya he escuchado hablar de ti antes, ¿no es cierto Tatsuki-chan?

—¿Hablar de mi?

—No le hagas caso, Orihime es así, ignórala, más bien apresúrate ahí viene Renji…— dijo nerviosamente Tatsuki mientras jalaba a Ichigo dejando a Orihime parada sola en la acera.

—Eh Tatsuki, es de mala educación dejar a esa chica sola.

—cállate, tú haces lo que yo te diga, ¡¿entiendes?! — preguntó Tatsuki, mientras que de sus ojos aprecian salir llamas de fuego.

—¡Si señora! — respondió Ichigo pasando saliva nerviosamente.

Ambos subieron al convertible de Renji, el pelirrojo se alegró de verlos, y arranco apenas Ichigo y Tatsuki se acomodaron en sus asientos.

El viaje fue tranquilo a pesar de algunos embotellamientos, el auto se desplazaba suavemente sobre el asfalto bajo el pálido cielo de la ciudad. Cuando por fin logaron llegar a su destino, Tatsuki ya había golpeado al menos dos veces a cada chico.

Los tres se bajaron del convertible después de aparcarlo. El día de hoy era especial, pues tenían prácticas de vuelo. Había llegado el momento que cada uno de ellos había anhelado. El pelinaranja era una de las personas que especialmente estaba emocionada. Contaba las horas para que llegara su turno. El instituto contaba con 15 aeronaves Cessna lo cual garantizaba la regularidad de las practicas, el vuelo de Ichigo estaba programado para las 11 de la mañana. y su instructor era Kyoraku. Hoy además también les tocaba a sus amigos.

El grupo de jóvenes ingreso por el amplio pasillo, otros estudiantes pasaban por su lado y se dirigían a otras clases avanzadas. Los jóvenes lograron llegar al aula justo antes de que llegaran los instructores. Cuando llegaron, Ishida pareció volver en sí, el joven de gafas temía que sus amigos no llegasen. Ichigo ocupo su asiento y dejo sus cosas a un lado.

En ese momento ingreso Aizen junto con los otros instructores, todos se levantaron y Aizen dio la orden de sentarse y escuchar lo que les iba a explicar.

Ichigo no escuchaba con total atención, su mente divagaba por los sucesos acontecidos durante los últimos días, desde que Rukia se fue del apartamento hasta su recuentro en el hospital, si lo veía en retrospectiva todo parecía tan simple, pero en verdad sabía que no era así, Rukia a pesar de ser muy buena en disimularlo, estaba enferma, y muy grave, él no lo sabía con certeza pero lo presentía, el debía hacer algo, no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar, ni ignorar los hechos que ocurrían frente a él, ya lo había hecho una vez y lo pago muy caro; su mente también divagaba en otros asuntos, como la reaparición e Nell, ¿porque justo debió aparecer ahora que había empezado algo nuevo con Rukia? El pelinaranja venía dándole vueltas a este asunto desde hacía días, incluso no podía dormir bien a causa de pensar en esto. Pero, ¿Qué más podría hacer?, no merecía la pena estar dándole tantas vueltas a aquella situación, solo no debía hacerle caso, él no quería verla más. Era infantil la forma como pensaba y lo sabia, pero no podía hacer nada más que eso, no podía simplemente obligarle a que no lo buque, porque no sería correcto y no funcionaria.

._.

Renji estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, había descubierto algo, o al menos tenía indicios de aquello, se había enterado por casualidad, pero si resultaba ser cierto, era algo grave, muy grave, ojala solo hayan sido tonterías de su hermano, pero lo escucho hablar el tal Shiba, hasta donde sabia el, Shiba estaba muy al día con los temas de su corporación, ya que la heredaría pronto, ¿entonces?, ya no sabía que pensar_, y si realmente hace…_ De repente sintió un pequeño golpe en el rostro, levanto al mirada y vio que Tatsuki lo veía de reojo y le hacía un gesto, parecía quererle decir algo. Pronto Renji se olvidó de el asunto y se volvió a ensimismar en sus preocupaciones y pensamientos, pero de inmediato otro papelito lo saco de esto, el pelirrojo la ignoro y siguió pensando, pero de pronto otros dos apeles le impactaron. Entonces el joven cogió los papeles y se los devolvió de la misma forma, aunque a Tatsuki no le aprecio gustar y le devolvió dos veces más el ataque, y así pronto se convirtió en una guerra sin tregua, al menos hasta que Aizen alzo la voz y los hecho del aula.

—Idiota, es por tu culpa, ¿porque me lanzabas esos papeles? — pregunto Renji enojado.

—¿Cómo que porque?, se nos estaba explicando lo que haríamos y tu estabas con cara de idiota pensando en no sé qué, debes estar atento, la academia es la academia y tu vida es tu vida, ¿comprendes cierto? — preguntó Tatsuki muy seria.

—La academia es la academia y mi vida es mi vida… Tatsuki…

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Tatsuki? Ella no diría esas cosas tan sabias…— respondió Renji aunque el mismo se interrumpido al momento de bloquear el golpe de la pelinegra.

—No cambáis, ya veo que eres tú, ¿al menos podrías ser menos agresiva?, a veces parece que eres más varonil que Ishida e Ichigo juntos, bueno no tanto, pero no debes ser tan ruda, otros chcicoos podrían malinterpretarlo, en serio. — dijo el pelirrojo cruzado de brazos.

—Eh?, tú no puedes decirme como debo comportarme— Respondió Tatsuki sentándose en el suelo algo resignada, conociendo a Aizen, iba a estar mucho tiempo allí en el pasillo.

—De acuerdo, yo solo decía —respondió Renji rindiéndose y sentándose junto a la pelinegra.

—Por cierto…— hablo la pelinegra rompiendo el silencio después de 10 minutos.

—Si?

—¿Estas emocionado por volar hoy?

—Sí, aunque antes he volado, pero hoy creo que es especial, ¿no crees? — preguntó Renji volviéndose a observar a Tatsuki, justo en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron haciendo voltear rápidamente a Renji.

—Eh que te pasa?, estas algo raro…— respondió Tatsuki, que no se había dado cuenta.

—No, pasa nada, nada. — respondió el pelirrojo intentando parecer tranquilo. A pesar de su apariencia, Renji en verdad tenía problemas para relacionarse y hablar con mujeres.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿ya has volado antes?

—Sí, mi padre tiene una avioneta y a veces me dejaba los controles— respondió Renji.

—Ah, ya veo…— dijo Tatsuki con una expresión irónica en el rostro.

El silencio se volvió a instaurar entre ambos después de este corto dialogo; Renji pensaba en que debía decir, en verdad era muy difícil sacar un tema de conversación, cuando estaban los 4 juntos era más fácil, pero el por sí solo no era un conversador que digamos. El pelirrojo miraba hacia el suelo, no sabía porque pero se sentía algo incómodo. Aunque estaba consciente que esa debería ser su menor preocupación ahora, todavía estaba lo del asunto de Kaien Shiba. De nuevo Renji se sumergió en sus pensamientos, intentaba conectar los hechos pasados y presentes y hacer que concuerden, aunque su poco conocimiento de estos era un factor que lo limitaba, las ideas pasaban por su mente como flashes de una cámara instantánea, en vez de aclararlo solo lo cegaban y confundían más, ¿_merecía el asunto que se le de tanta importancia?_, no debía estar esforzándose mucho.

_Renji salía de su habitación para ir a un evento de caridad, avanzaba por el pasadizo a media luz, los rayos naranja del sol se colaban por un ventanal y él estaba terminándose de acomodar el cuello de la camisa, fue cuando se dio cuenta: la corbata. De inmediato el pelirrojo regreso corriendo a su habitación, abrió la puerta busco la corbata y salió como una ráfaga, el joven se dirigió hacia el baño para acomodarse la corbata, estuvo un buen rato dentro, si su madre estuviera solo le habría tardado unos segundos, pero su madre estaba esperándola desde hacía una hora en el evento de caridad, y probablemente, con una cara que daría miedo, era cierto: debía apresurarse. Renji termino de acomodarse la camisa y la corbata con algo de dificultad, salió a toda carrera del baño directo hacia las escaleras y fue cuando lo recordó: el saco. El joven se cogió los cabellos con desesperación e impotencia y corrió de nuevo hacia su habitación, cogió el saco y salió de nuevo corriendo, pero fue cuando algo le llamo la atención. La puerta de la habitación de Grinjow estaba entreabierta, y desde adentro sonaba una carcajada, que de no ser que sabía que provenía de su hermano, hubiera creído que la casa estaba encantada o algo por estilo. Renji se detuvo un instante y camino lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, sus pasos eran lentos y sigilosos, debía agradecer llevar puestos aquellos zapatos. Renji no era de estar espiando a la gente, pero le daba cierta curiosidad saber de qué se reía._

_—…Eso es muy gracioso Shiba, pobres idiotas, caer en algo así, jajajja… —¿De qué habla el idiota ese? —…Si no hay nadie, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que abriría la boca?... —¿Abrir la boca sobre qué? — …¿Crees que iría corriendo a contárselo a los Kuro esos?... —¿Kuro? — …no, además en estos de los negocios uno debe ser un lobo ¿verdad?... — ¿negocios? ¿lobos? —...De acuerdo, no diré nada, pero, ¿es verdad lo que me dices? ¿Nunca se ha descubierto nada?... — ¿descubrir algo? —…Hum ya veo "la oferta que nadie puede rechazar", si, muy efectiva... ¿Y qué tienen que ver los Kuchiki en esto?.. —¿Los Kuchiki? — _

_La última frase que escucho Renji lo dejo confundido, ¿acaso hablaba de los Kuchiki, los de la aerolínea?, hasta el donde él sabía era normal que Shiba hablara de eso, ya que hasta donde sabía estaba comprometido con la hija de los Kuchiki, pero que tenía que ver esa familia en "la oferta que nadie puede rechazar", hasta donde él sabía eso significaba amenazar de muerte a alguien, o asesinarlo; además lo que escucho a continuación lo dejo más perplejo aun…_

—Eh Renji, ya podemos pasar, ¿Qué te sucede? Te has quedado como hipnotizado, anda levántate…— dijo Tatsuki observando extrañada al pelirrojo que al escuchar su voz pareció salir de una especie de trance.

—No pasa nada descuida, más bien ingresemos, tenemos lo de la práctica de vuelo —dijo Renji levantándose y exhalando profundamente.

._.

— …lo siento Urahara-san, le aseguro que ella vendrá pasado, lo que sucede es que tuvo que hacer un viaje importante, lo siento mucho!

— jujuju Orihime-chan no hay problema, si fue por un viaje importante entonces supongo que esta bien, descuida.— respondió el comerciante con su típica sonrisa.

—Gracias señor Urahara…— respondió la pelinaranja haciendo una reverencia. — Oh Kuchiki-san, ¡ya viniste! — exclamo alegremente Orihime al percatarse de la presencia de Rukia.

—Sí, empecemos con el trabajo de hoy Orihime-chan — respondió al azabache con una amplia sonrisa.

Rukia estaba algo pensativa, ¿habría estado bien su decisión? ¿y si por su culpa le traería problemas a Ichigo? Ella sabía que no debía pensar así, _piensa también en ti_, así le había dicho él, y tenía razón, ella había pensado también en si al tomar la decisión, por eso no podía, no debía, acobardarse, no podía retroceder, no debía huir, debía seguir adelante.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Ichigo en este momento?, según lo que sabía hoy tenía su primera practica de vuelo, él se veía emocionado, casi como un niño. Rukia rio al pensar al recordar su rostro mientras dormía.

Orihime estaba observando desde hace momentos a la azabache, se veía muy diferente a como la había conocido, parecía mas alegre, como si estuviera más viva. La pelinaranja se acercó hacia Rukia que se encontraba en la oficina sentada frente a un ordenador.

—Kuchiki-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Eh?, si, ¿Por qué preguntas? — preguntó al azabache.

—Porque te noto un poco extraña… estas como más alegre…

—Ah, es por eso, es que me han sucedido algunas cosas en los últimos días.

—¿Cosas buenas?

—Muy buenas, después te contare, ahora pongámonos a trabajar, ¿te parece? — pregunto Rukia amablemente ocultando su nerviosismo.

—Sí. — asintió algo confundida la pelinaranja.

Orihime y Rukia continuaron con sus actividades, la pelinaranja pensando en el motivo del nuevo comportamiento de su amiga; y Rukia pensando en que hora acabaría su turno, para por fin regresar al departamento, a su hogar.

._.

A su lado, por la ventanilla se veía el pálido cielo, y las estructuras y construcciones que se iban haciendo cada vez más grandes a media que dirigía el avión hacia la pista de aterrizaje. La sensación que sentía en estos momentos era increíble, magnifica, sublime, se sentía lleno de libertad y sentía que podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera, era mejor de lo que había imaginado o soñado.

—Ichigo-san, prepárate para aterrizar, ajusta el ángulo de depresión, asegúrate de bajar los alerones.

El pelinaranja siguió las instrucciones y aterrizo sin inconvenientes. Todo había salido a al perfeccion.

—Bien Ichigo-san, perfecto, perfecto. — dijo el castaño mientras que el joven apagaba el motor del avión. — Por cierto…

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias Kyoraku-san. — respondió Ichigo con genuina gratitud después de escuchar lo que le propuso Kyoraku. Era una oportunidad perfecta.

.

Ichigo se hallaba recordando el día de hoy y su experiencia, hoy había piloteado por primera vez, había sido increíble. El pelinaranja ascendía por las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba en mantenimiento; mientras subía, recodaba en todo el camino que había recorrido para lograr su meta que era volar. Aunque había sido increíble, vio que lo más importante de todo este camino había sido el conocer a Rukia. Conocer a esa enana orgullosa, fastidiosa y hermosa, el conocerla fue lo mejor que había resultado de vivir en Tokio.

Pronto Ichigo se encontró frente a la puerta de su departamento. Cuando iba a meter la llave escucho un rumor dentro. Apego el oído a la puerta y escucho una suave melodía, cuando agudizo más el oído se dio cuenta de que era una canción. La voz era tan bella, casi angelical, seria algún cd, Ichigo se quedó apegado a la puerta escuchando la mágica melodía, aun dudaba si era un disco o una voz. ( /watch?v=Cs7eTA1ct8k)

Fly me to the moon, _Llévame volando a la luna_  
And let me play among the stars, _y déjame jugar entre las estrellas  
_Let me see what spring is like, _déjame ver como es la primavera_  
On Jupiter and Mars, _en júpiter y marte  
_In other words hold my hand, _en otras palabras sujeta mi mano_  
In other words darling kiss me, _en otras palabras querido bésame_

Fill my heart with song, _Llena mi corazón con canciones  
_And let me sing forevermore, _y déjame cantar por siempre_  
You are all I longed for, _tu eres todo lo que deseo  
_All I worship and adore, _todo lo que admiro y adoro_  
In other words please be true, _En otras palabas por favor se sinceró  
_In other words, I love you, _En otras palabras, te amo_

Fly me to the moon, _Llévame volando a la luna_  
And let me play among the stars, _y déjame jugar entre las estrellas_

El pelinaranja abrió la puerta en ese momento, lo hizo con cuidado y poco ruido, estaba sorprendido, la canción lo había maravillado, era tan hermosa, cuando entro se dio cuenta que lo que estaba escuchando no era ninguna canción grabada, era la misma Rukia quien estaba cantando. La pelinegra paro de cantar al percatarse que Ichigo había llegado, se sentía incomoda y algo avergionzada.

El pelinaranja se quedó sorprendido, y lo único que atino a hacer fue aplaudir, en verdad Rukia tenía una maravillosa voz.

—Eh, ¿que haces? — pregunto Rukia cuando vio a Ichigo aplaudir.

— Sabes?, no puedo llevarte a la luna, pero quizá si te lleve al cielo volando. — dijo Ichigo de repente.

—Eh?

—Nada, yo me entiendo. ¿Y que fue eso?, en verdad creí que era algún cd o la radio, en verdad fue maravilloso, fue hermoso.

—Oh vamos no exageres. — replico Rukia aun avergonzada.

—Es verdad, ¿dónde aprendiste esa canción?, nunca la he escuchado antes…— preguntó Ichigo aun sorprendido.

—Esa canción, me la cantaba mi madre para hacerme dormir. Ella sí que la cantaba hermosamente. — respondió Rukia bajando la mirada.

—Tú también cantas maravillosamente, ¿podrías cantarla una vez más para mi por favor? — pregunto Ichigo sonriendo.

Rukia por un momento dudo pero después asintió y comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

._.

El pelinaranja se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente aun en su mente resonada aquella canción. De pronto sintió un golpe en la mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que era Rukia, otra vez le había despertado con una bofetada; igualmente aunque fuera de esa forma, era bueno ser despertado por ella.

—Buenos días señor Kurosaki, ¿no se le olvida algo? — pregunto Rukia algo molesta.

—Oh cierto, me había olvidado decir que hoy no tengo clases. — dijo Ichigo acomodándose de nuevo en el futon

—¿Qué no tienes clases. ¿Cómo es eso?.

—Es que hoy revisaran los aviones y los instructores son los encargados de eso, por eso hoy no habrá clases. — explicó Ichigo bostezando.

—Me lo hubieras explicado ayer en vez de hacerme cantar hasta el cansancio, en serio— se quejó Rukia aclarándose al voz.

— De acuerdo, al menos pude grabarte, ya no te pediré que cantes. — rio Ichigo esquivando un golpe de la pelinegra.

—No tienes remedio, entonces me voy al trabajo. — respondió la pelinegra saliendo de la habitación.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos…— se despidió Ichigo esbozando una sonrisa, ella no imaginaba lo que le había preparado, ojala Kyoraku-san haya hablado con Urahara.

._.

—Vamos encanto, sé que estas fingiendo, anda, dame al menos tu número, la pasaremos bien…— decía un joven a una atemorizada Orihime, aquel hombre estaba desde hace unos momentos molestándola, y parecía que no se rendiría; además para la mala suerte de la pelinaranja Rukia estaba en la trastienda y Urahara y los otros empleados habían ido a traer mercancía y a esta hora la tienda estaba vacía

—Por favor ya no me moleste, hablo en serio. — respondió Inue fingiendo firmeza, en verdad estaba asustada.

—Vamos cariño, no me digas eso por favor, ¿mejor porque no nos divertimos de una vez?— dijo el hombre preparándose para saltar el mostrador y llegar hasta donde Orihime.

Orihime retrocedió instintivamente y cerró los ojos pero lo único que escucho fue un golpe apagao y un quejido. Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que otro joven había golpeado al acosador. Era un joven extremadamnete blanco, de cabello negro y unos sorprendentes ojos verde esmeralda. Cuando Orihime le iba agradecer el joven solo atinó dejar unos productos en el mostrador.

—¿Cuánto es? — pregunto secamente el pelinegro.

—Son 700 yenes. — respondió Orihime un poco sorprendida. Los ojos del joven eran familiares, lo eran porque al igual que los suyos expresaban una enorme pena.

—De acuerdo, tome. — respondió el joven dejando el dinero y marchándose con los productos.

Después de que el extraño joven se fue, Orihime se quedó un rato pensativo, se preguntaba que debía hacer con el otro hombre inconsciente.

Como si fuera una respuesta a sus ruegos por la puerta apareció un conocido pelinaranja. Venia tranquilamente escuchando música por unos audífonos negros.

—Kurosaki-kun? — pregunto Inue, ¿Por qué había venido?

—Ah, eres Orihime, ¿cierto?, ¿También trabajas aquí?—respondio Ichigo sacandose los audifonos.

—Sí, Kurosaki-kun, podría pedirte un favor…

—Tiene que ver con este sujeto, ¿verdad?, lo sacare de la tienda no hay problema.

—Gracias Kurosaki-kun, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

—Un extraño sujeto me dijo que había un acosador inconsciente en la tienda…

—Ok, entonces creo, creo que…, sácalo por favor. — respondió Orihime un poco confundida, ¿acaso el pelinegro no lo podía hacer?, ¿será acaso muy tímido?, no era eso, _¿qué seria?, ¿Quién sería?_

—Listo—dijo Ichigo regresando a los pocos minutos.

—Gracias Kurosaki-kun; por cierto, ¿se te ofrece algo? ¿Qué vas a comprar? — preguntó Orihime amablemente.

—Una cita con la dependiente me parece bueno. — respondió Ichigo sonriendo.

—Vaya tú también estas raro, ¿porque la gente de mí alrededor a cambiado de actitud? — preguntó Orihime haciendo un gesto cómico.

— Entonces aquí es donde venias la otra vez que Tatsuki y yo te encontramos, ¿cierto? — preguntó Ichigo.

—Sí, recientemente he conseguido este empleo. Por cierto Kurosaki-kun…

._.

—Por cierto Kurosaki-kun, quería preguntarte sobre algo. — escucho decir a su amiga fuera.

_"Kurosaki-kun",_ no conocía a otra persona más en la ciudad con ese apellido que él, ¿qué hacia el acá a esta hora? Rukia se dirigió hacia donde estaba Orihime y vio que estaba observando a un chico pelinaranja de pie frente al mostrador.

—¡Ichigo que haces aquí a esta hora?! — pregunto Rukia mientras salía a toda prisa de la trastienda.

—Ah, ¡hola Rukia!, he venido para que nos vallamos a nuestra cita. — respondió el pelinaranja.

—¿"Cita"?, ¿acaso eres el novio de Rukia-san?, ¡Eso explica esa actitud de los últimos días! — exclamo alegremente Orihime como si hubiera descubierto el mayor secreto del universo.

—Bueno, Rukia, ¿nos vamos? — preguntó Ichigo.

—¿A dónde vamos?, además no he pedido permiso a Urahara-san, hoy habrá bastante trabajo, no puedo irme.

—Eso no es problema Rukia-chan, te doy permiso para que vallas con Ichigo-san, vallan de una buena vez. — intervino Urahara sonriendo mientras ingresaba a la tienda.

Rukia al ver que no podía replicar accedió y salió junto a Ichigo. Ya en el metro, se dirigían hacia un destino el cual Rukia aun desconocía y esto le irritaba.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — cuestiono Rukia por séptima vez.

—Es un secreto, aguarda ya llegaremos.

Ichigo y Rukia se bajaron Después de 12 estaciones del centro comercial. Rukia seguía durante todo el tiempo a Ichigo, no sabía hacia donde se dirigían pero ya había renunciado a preguntarle, él no le diría nada. Poco a poco Rukia se fue dando cuenta que se adentraban en una zona residencial de amplios bosques, parecía una zona muy exclusiva, le recordaba a el lugar donde estaba la mansión de su padre. A lo lejos se veía un edificio mediano que se veía muy exclusivo y sofisticado. Cuando se acercaron más Rukia reconoció un emblema, era el mismo que el del uniforme de Ichigo.

—Estamos acercándonos a tu academia de vuelo, ¿Por qué? — preguntó Rukia un poco confundida.

—Aquí está bien. — dijo Ichigo deteniéndose cerca de un amplio estacionamiento; se dirigió hacia una bicicleta y la tomo.

—Porque paramos aquí?, ¿para qué es la bicicleta? — preguntó Rukia aún más confusa.

—Ya te dije que es un secreto…— respondió Ichigo mientras se subía a la bicicleta. — ahora sube, el camino hacia allá es un poco largo. — añadió Ichigo dejando más confundida aun a la azabache..

Rukia lo dudo por unos instantes pero asintió, y subió. El pelinaranja comenzó a pedalear con facilidad y al poco rato se encontraban desplazándose sobre el asfalto rumbo a un destino desconocido, al menos para Rukia, porque Ichigo tenía bien en claro a donde se dirigían y que es lo que harían.

Eran ya casi las 4 de la tarde y el sol aún seguía en el firmamento iluminado el camino asfaltado con su cálida luz. Ichigo lograba desplazar la bicicleta con relativa facilidad mientras Rukia viajaba confundida y sin saber a dónde iban. Pronto dejaron el camino asfaltado y se adentraron en una especie de camino de tierra que rodeaba un terreno cercado. El camino era difícil y hacía temblar y vibrar demasiado a la bicicleta, Rukia se sostuvo más fuerte de la cintura de Ichigo haciendo que este riera.

La pelinegra se fijó que a lo lejos se veía a un hombre de pie reposando sobre lo que parecía ser una reja de entrada.

—Ichigo, ¿Qué es todo esto?, no lo entiendo…— dijo Rukia con genuina confusión.

—Ya lo veras, no seas impaciente. — fue toda la respuesta que le dio el pelinaranja.

Cuando la bicicleta llego a la altura del hombre, Rukia pudo apreciar que se trataba de un hombre alto, de mediana edad y de cabello castaño oscuro.

—Bien Ichigo-san, me alegra que hayas venido, les abriré la reja. — dijo el hombre sonriendo al verlos.

—Gracias Kyoraku-san— respondió Ichigo deteniéndose y esperando a que el hombre les abriera. Después de que el hombre les abriera, Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaban entrando a un amplio terreno con una gran pistan de aterrizaje; era un aeródromo, claro, debía ser el aeródromo de la academia de vuelo de Ichigo.

—Eh Ichigo, ¿para qué hemos venido al aeródromo de tu academia? — preguntó Rukia.

—Pronto lo sabrás, aun no hagas preguntas.

Rukia exhalo resignada y siguió al pelinaranja hacia lo que parecía ser un hangar. Cuando ingresaron en el Rukia pudo ver lo inmenso que era, dentro de él había alrededor de una decena de avionetas.

—Bueno Ichigo-san, esta es el tuyo, ya lo revise, es todo tuyo por dos horas, acuérdate de regresarlo sano y pronto, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó Kyoraku.

—No hay necesidad de que me lo diga, gracias Kyoraku-san. — respondió el pelinaranja dirigiéndose a uno de los aviones.

—Un momento, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿no me digas que subiremos a una de ellas? — pegunto Rukia algo asustada.

—Bueno jóvenes, yo me voy a verificar otras cosas, que se diviertan, suerte— dijo el castaño despidiéndose con una sonrisa

—Sí, es como piensas, vamos a volar— dijo Ichigo asintiendo como un niño pequeño.

—¿Estás loco?

—Vamos no temas, yo nuca permitiré que suceda algo malo— replico Ichigo.

—Pero…— replico Rukia quien le temía un poco a las alturas.

—Vamos, Vuela conmigo…

—¡Rayos!, de acuerdo, volemos. — respondió Rukia después de dar un largo suspiro, rindiéndose.

Ichigo sonrió como un niño, y abrió la puerta del copiloto y ayudo a Rukia a subir, luego él se subió e inicio la rutina para poner en marcha el avión comprobó todos los instrumentos, encendió el sistema eléctrico y reviso el nivel de combustible y que no hubiese nada que se saliese de lo normal, aunque Kyoraku ya había revisado ese avión, así que no creía que hubiera inconveniente; además los Cessna 172, eran unos de los aviones más fáciles de maniobrar y eran seguros

El Cessna se puso en marcha con un leve ronquido y comenzó su lento andar para salir del hangar y dirigirse a al pista de aterrizaje que estaba relativamente cerca. Cuando el avión comenzó a ganar velocidad para despegar Rukia empezó a arrepentirse de haber accedido, mientras que el rostro de Ichigo se iluminaba como el de un niño al cual le dan su juguete favorito.

Ya en el aire Ichigo estabilizo el avión y dejo los controles haciendo que Rukia e asustara.

—Ah, por fin… ahora a disfrutar la vista. — dijo Ichigo acomodándose comanda mente en su asiento.

—¿Estás loco?!; ¡toma esos controles ya! — exclamo Rukia algo asustada,.

—Te vas graciosas, el avión está estable por ahora, no te preocupes, además el viento está muy sereno hoy, tranquila. — respondió Ichigo.

—Idiota…— respondió Rukia fingiendo enojo.

—Bueno, bueno, si quieres que tome los controles, entonces está bien…— respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa maliciosa. El pelinaranja cogió el timón y elevo el avión para luego bajar con rudeza haciendo sobresaltar a Rukia

—¿Qué haces?!

—¿No que querías que tomara los controles? — pregunto Ichigo con sarcasmo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, has lo que tengas que hacer, no me entrometo, en su trabajo, ¡o gran maestro del airé! — respondió Rukia intentado sonar sarcástica, aunque su voz parecia más bien un ruego.

Ichigo se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento. Cogió la mano de su novia y se quedó así por un largo rato. La sensación en su pecho era indescriptible, su respiración parecía estar algo acelerada pero se sentía tan bien, sentía que el que estaba volando, podía sentir el viento rozándole y entrando en su alma, podía tocar las nubes y sentía que podía cruzar el límite del cielo y el espacio, tantos sentimientos encerrados y liberados tan solo al volar, liberados en una acción tan simple a simple vista pero que en verdad era su vida, y sentía que podía vivir haciendo esto todo el tiempo, nunca se cansaría, su vida estaba en los cielos, ahí es donde pertenecía. De pronto se volvió hacia ella, claro, el no podía simplemente pensar que pertenecía a los cielos, ahora él le pertenecía a ella, era verdad. Ichigo rio para sí mismo, todo era tan irreal pero al fin y al cabo era bueno, todo era bueno, en especial que ella este a su lado. El pelinaranja la contemplo por un momento, ella parecía observar por la ventanilla las nubes que se extendían el limpio y azul cielo, él no podía verle el rostro pero estaba seguro de que ella estaba feliz y sonriendo, esto lo reconforto, de repente Rukia se volvió hacia él. Ichigo contemplo con adoración como su hermoso rostro se volvía, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse, el no podía estar más feliz, Rukia sonreía y se veía llena de vida, tan llena de vida. Por un momento Ichigo se olvidó de poner atención a los controles, y al avión empezó a inclinarse, haciendo que Rukia se asustara. Ichigo tiro del timón e hizo un giro, de tal modo que el avión dio un giro abierto y regreso curso. La pelinegra aprecia aterrad mientras que Ichigo solo reía, los rayos naranjas del sol entraban por todas las ventanillas del avión, iluminando la escena, Rukia suspiro y golpeo suavemente a Ichigo, y este recibió el golpe teatralmente quedándose ambos en silencio hasta que la risa de Rukia lo quebró y así también el termino riendo.

—Idiota, casi caemos. — reclamo Rukia haciendo una mueca.

—Ya no seas exagerada, recuerda que esas volando conmigo, yo nunca permitiría que caigamos o que te suceda algo, para que lo compruebes…

Ichigo dijo estas últimas palabras y volvió a hacer la misma maniobra pero esta vez hacia la otra dirección. Durante la maniobra Rukia estuvo gritando como una niña pequeña mientras que el pelinaranja solo reía.

—Eres malvado, ahora me siento mal, me siento mareada. — se quejó Rukia.

—Oh vamos, eso no fue nada. — respondió Ichigo quien se disponía a hacer otra maniobra. — Ahora sigue…— dijo Ichigo pero fue interrumpido por un beso de la azabache. Ambos se quedaron así por unos momentos, instantes donde todo lo demás no importo nada para ninguno de los dos, solo importaba que el uno estaba junto al otro, eso era lo único que en verdad importaba: que se tenían el uno al otro. Rukia fue la primera en separarse. Había zaceado esa repentina necesidad, se sentía tan bien.

—Oh, ¿eso fue un soborno?, porque déjame decirte que no es suficiente…—Dijo Ichigo mientras que empezaba a descender cada vez más.

—Está bien, esta vez hare que sea lo suficiente, prepárate I-chi-go — dijo Rukia acentuando cada silaba del nombre del pelinaranja quien se quedó sorprendido y algo nervioso.

—Rukia se acercó poco a poco al rostro del pelinaranja quien esperaba con impaciencia, de repente Rukia tomo impulso y estrello su frente contra la nariz del pelinaranja.

.

El avión se posó suavemente sobre al pista de aterrizaje, los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban el cada vez más lento andar del Cessna, el motor tosió antes de apagarse completamente dentro del gigantesco hangar.

Un hombre castaño de mediana edad se dirigió lentamente hacia donde reposaba el recién llegado avión, caminaba serenamente con las manos en los bolsillos y con una media sonrisa en los labios. Envidiaba en parte a Ichigo porque estaba enamorado y al parecer era un amor verdadero. El a pesar de su amplia experiencia, nunca había conocido lo que era en verdad el amor, simplemente había andado por la vida jugando, no es que ahora fuera irremediablemente viejo, pero sentía que había despreciado muchos años en simples juegos y aventuras, por eso era que envidiaba a esos dos jóvenes.

La puerta del piloto se abrió y de ella bajo un pelinaranja con la cabeza en alto mientras que con una mano se agarraba la nariz. El joven rodio el avión y abrió al puerta del copiloto de ella bajo una joven pelinegra riendo.

—Jajajaj, te vez muy gracioso así…— reía Rukia al ver como Ichigo se sostenía la nariz y como unas gotitas de sangre bajaban de la comisuras de sus manos.

—Sí, ríete, tu misma fuiste la que lo causo— le reclamo Ichigo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas, me disculpo, te recompensare luego — respondió Rukia parando poco a poco de reír y dando un salto hacia Ichigo. El pelinaranja la atrapo y la bajo. A pesar de no ser un avión para nada grande, era difícil para Rukia y su 1.50 m* de estatura bajar sin ayuda.

—Espero que sea una buena recompensa. — dijo Ichigo abrazando más fuerte a la pelinegra quien respondió pisándole el pie.

—Oh vamos muchachos, son jóvenes aun, pueden hacer lo que quieran….— intervino Kyoraku con un tono insinuante.

—No, no es lo que piensa, cuando me refiero a recompensarlo me refiero a cocinarle o algo así….— se corrigió Rukia avergonzada.

—Oh que mala suerte, ya me había hecho ilusiones….— respondió Ichigo.

—Idiota…— respondió Rukia cruzándose de brazos y avanzando.

—Es una buena chica Ichigo-san, tienes suerte, déjame el resto a mí, yo verifico el avión; ándate ya antes de que esa chica se escape. — respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, gracias, Kyoraku-san –respondió el pelinaranja haciendo una reverencia y marchándose corriendo a darle el alcance a la azabache que ya se había alejado y había salido del hangar.

—¡suerte esta noche Ichigo-san! — exclamó Kyoraku riendo.

.

Un hombre se hallaba caminado con dirección al hangar, era un hombre extraño por donde se le mirase, con un rostro que siempre mostraba una misteriosa sonrisa y un cabello plateado, dejaba muchas dudas.

—Um, pero si es la señorita Kuchiki, ¿Qué hace aquí? — se preguntaba Ichimaru, mientras observaba como Rukia salía caminando de uno de los hangares. De repente observo que Ichigo salía detrás de ella. — O con que el joven Kurosaki esta con ella. Creo que a Byakuya-san le _agradara_ esta información, la señorita Rukia parece estar muy unida al joven Kurosaki, o debería decir, al falso joven Kurosaki…

._.

Ichigo y Rukia se hallaban corriendo bajo la lluvia con rumbo al departamento, la lluvia los había cogido a mitad de camino y ninguno de los dos llevaba paraguas. Ambos doblaron por una última esquina antes de llegar a su edificio, mientras la lluvia se intensificaba, Ichigo ya estaba todo empapado y a Rukia no le iba mejor que digamos. Pronto llegaron hasta la entrada de su edifico e ingresaron a toda prisa, cuando por fin estuvieron en el ascensor pudieron respirar con más calma. Estaban todos mojados.

—Ah, ¿Por qué tuvo que llover? — se quejó Rukia con pesadez mientras ingresaba al departamento seguida por Ichigo quien empezaba a estornudar a intervalos cada vez más cortos.

—Eso escapa de mis manos, yo no sabía que iba a llover, si hubiera sabido entonces no te hubiera llevado, esto te puede afectar, anda mejor a tomar un baño con agua caliente, no te preocupes por mí, ya veré la forma como me seco y me caliento; anda de una vez, y no admito peros. — Respondió Ichigo sacándose el polo mojado y dirigiéndose a la habitación para coger una toalla. Rukia los siguió de cerca y decidió hacer caso e ingresar a bañarse, era verdad, un resfrió no hacía más que perjudicar su débil salud.

El pelinaranja se terminaba de secar el cuerpo con una toalla grande, cogió la ropa mojada y la llevo a la lavandería. Regreso a la habitación y busco que ponerse. Escogió un pijama grueso y se lo coloco mientras se sentaba en su futon y pensaba en los sucesos del día. Hoy había sido un gran día, un excelente día, estaba feliz y se sentía muy bien. Los momentos pasados con Rukia fueron los mejores, estar con Rukia era mejor con volar, se había dado cuenta de eso, por eso el daría todo de sí y lucharía para que ella no se vaya de su lado, para que ni al muerte ni nadie la apartase de él.

Cuando Ichigo se había quedado dormido, pero se despertó gracias al sonido de algo arrastrándose. Cuando se despertó bien se dio cuenta de que estaba todo oscuro, pero seguía escuchando aquel sonido su lado, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad distinguió la silueta de Rukia jalando algo. El pelinaranja se levantó y encendió la luz y la vio arrastrando su futon.

—Eh, ¿Qué haces Rukia?—pregunto Ichigo algo extrañado y con sueño.

—Es que hace mucho frio… por eso me preguntaba si…

—Si puedes dormir conmigo, ¿cierto? — se anticipó el pelinaranja.

—Sí, así es, ¿puedo? — preguntó Rukia con algo de timidez y vergüenza.

—Claro, déjame que te ayude. — respondió Ichigo levantándose y acomodando el futon de Rukia junto al suyo. — Muy bien señora, ahora puede acostarse. — dijo Ichigo finalmente apagando las luces y acostándose.

Rukia estuvo un rato de pie hasta que se decidió y se acostó. A los 15 minutos Rukia estaba ya casi dormida pero sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban. Pensó en reclamarle, pero después de todo eran novios ¿no?. Así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

._.

El día de hoy también era soleado, las naranjas rayos matutinos se colaban por los espacios sin cubrir de la ventana. Ichigo despertó con algo de pesadez. Rukia no se encontraba en el futon. El joven se fijó en la hora y vio que era ya tarde. Eran ya las 8am, debía salir volando literalmente de su departamento si quería llegar a tiempo a la academia.

Al parecer Rukia ya se había ido. El joven pelinaranja pensó en porque no le había despertado. Después de estirarse y desperezarse Ichigo se cambió rápidamente y salió rápidamente. Lo que nos tenía era tiempo, así que debía apresurarse.

Rukia por su parte se encontraba llegando al trabajo, se sentía esplendida hoy, desde hacía días se sentía mejor y su enfermedad no se manifestaba de ninguna manera. Todo aprecia ir marchando bien, era tan feliz, por primera vez en años podía decir realmente que se encontraba bien y que era feliz.

—Kuchiki-san! ¡Bienvenida! — exclamo Orihime desde el mostrador cuando la vio ingresar.

—Buenos días Orihime, veo que llegaste temprano hoy. — respondió Rukia amablemente.

—Sí, y se ve que tú también despertaste feliz hoy, ¿Qué sucedió ayer con Kurosaki-kun? — preguntó Orihime haciendo una mueca.

—Después hablaremos de eso, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar. — respondió la azabache riendo nerviosamente.

Rukia se dirigió a la trastienda, en especial a su oficina. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar Urahara la llamo saliendo de la nada.

—Kuchiki-san, espera un momento, te tengo que presentar a alguien.

Rukia se volvió hacia el comerciante y lo vio acompañado de una joven, al verla Rukia se quedó sorprendida y exhorta.

—Rukia ella es Nelliel y ahora forma parte de nuestra familia— dijo Urahara con su típica sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto Rukia-san, soy Nelliel tu Odelschwanck, espero que nos llevemos bien…

* * *

Sé que dentro de ustedes se está desarrollando un sentimiento de odio hacia mí por haber dejado e cap ahí, _claro, además de demorar en actualizar nos dejas en esa situación,_ ¿cierto?; bueno, así les dejo con las ganas de leer el sgte. ¿Qué será lo de "falso joven Kurosaki"?, ¿Ulquiorra apareció?, ¿Qué es lo que tiene tan preocupado a Renji?, ¿Apareció de nuevo Nell? ¿Trabajara junto a Rukia? ¿Ichimaru se enteró de lo de Ichigo y Rukia? ¿Se lo dirá Byakuya?

Durante los últimos días leí el boceto general que tenía sobre la historia, y me decidí a cambiar casi en totalidad lo que sigue. La historia seguirá teniendo como eje principal la relación de Ichigo y Rukia y la enfermedad de esta, pero la parte del "secreto" del padre de Rukia tomara mayor importancia ya que explicara varias cosas que de alguna u otra forma ha repercutido en la vida de carios y cambiara la vida de muchos más al revelarse, además no solo Byakuya está involucrado. En este capítulo he dejado unas pistas, aunque vanas, ayudaran a que más adelante se comprenda mejor el secreto. Bueno, me despido, espero que me disculpen por la demora, como siempre no me voy sin antes recordarles que si le gusto el capítulo o tienen alguna sugerencia, me pueden dejar su review, que me anima y ayuda a seguir. Nos estamos leyendo pronto. ¡Gracias!

.

.

.

—No, nada de que nos estamos leyendo pronto y gracias, aún falta que aparezca yo, vamos, ¡hasta Renji ha aparecido!, soy un personaje muy importante, soy el más astuto e inteligente de los personajes, incluso se mas o menos de que va ese secreto, ¿porque no aparezco?

—¿Eh?, ¿Quién eres?

—De acuerdo, ya veo, adiós, creo que debes ir buscando otro personaje, despídeme de Ichigo y los demás…

Uryu piensa que me he olvidado de él pero su momento aún no llega, el será muy importante mas adelante, además esta indirectamente relacionado con los Kurosaki. Por cierto, ¿dónde se fue Ishida?

—Eh Hay un loco que quiere saltar al rio, hay un lio muy grande en el puente…

—¿Ichigo?, ¡ese es Uryu!, ¿no lo reconociste?

—¿Uryu?, me suena, ¡Ishida!

—Si es Ishida, vamos a salvarlo!

Goodbye Lovers and friends... see you later!


	12. Segundo Impacto

¡Hola a todas y todos! , como había prometido, actualizaría pronto, y acá esta la conti, espero que les guste, antes que nada me toca agradecer a:

-Anlu-chan (No podía dejar abandonado este fic, además como explique, tratare de actualizar todos mis fics, claro, que este tiene mayor prioridad; lo de falso Kurosaki se sabrá mas adelante, Ichimaru no es el único que sabe de eso, Ulquiorra también sabe algo, me alegra que creas que se pone más interesante, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy)

-Akane-chan (Me alegro que lo extrañaras, aquí tienes al conti, espero que te guste. Me da gusto que también te haya sembrado la duda, pero en este capítulo no será resuelta aun, pero si veras los segundo que mencionaste, lo que hará Nell, además veras el nuevo plan que tiene, nos estamos leyendo pronto)

-Guest( Si, disculpa por no actualizar, sé que demore mucho, Ichigo es adoptado?, ni cerca, lo de falso Kurosaki se refiere a otra cosa; si, Rukia trabajara junto a Nell y acertaste en lo que Ichigo se encontrara con ella al ir a recoger a Rukia, veo e leíste bien el capítulo anterior, las otras incógnitas que tienes con muy buenas , y serán respondidas en los sgte capítulos, y si, la canción es el ending de evangelio, me alegra que te dieras cuenta, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, nos leemos pronto)

Bueno, gracias a todos por leer, sé que seguro muchos saben por este capítulo que ya actualice y se leerán dos capítulos, que suertudos, bueno, actualizare pronto con el mismo espacio de tiempo entre este y el anterior, así e no desesperen, el capítulo de hoy va dedicado a:

Guest: acertaste en muchas cosas y has hecho preguntas correctas, veo que leíste bien el cap anterior, ponte un nombre para identificarte mejor, gracias por leer.

Enjoy!

* * *

**12.- Segundo Impacto**

—Kuchiki-san, espera un momento, te tengo que presentar a alguien.

Rukia se volvió hacia el comerciante y lo vio acompañado de una joven, al verla Rukia se quedó sorprendida y exhorta.

—Rukia ella es Nelliel y ahora forma parte de nuestra familia— dijo Urahara con su típica sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto Rukia-san, soy Nelliel tu Odelschwanck, espero que nos llevemos bien, sé que seremos amigas y buenas compañeras de trabajo. —dijo la peliverde con una enorme sonrisa.

_¿Sería ella?,_ tenía que serlo, nadie más podía tener ese nombre y el cabello verde. Rukia por un momento se quedó sin hacer algún movimiento, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y vacilaba, ella era la mujer que traiciono a Ichigo, la mujer a quien él estuvo a punto de pedirle matrimonio. Sería mejor actuara como si no supiera nada, además la tal Nell no debería saber que ella ahora era la novia de Ichigo, mientras la peliverde no supiera eso, mientras tanto podría actuar y seguirle la corriente, aun cuando eso significara jugar con fuego.

—Rukia-san, ¿te encuentras bien?, si aun sigues mal era preferible que te quedaras en casa…. Rukia-san, ¿quieres que el avise a Kur…

—No, no se preocupe, estoy bien, estoy bien, no es necesario, solo que me duele un poco el estómago, no es nada grave. — se apresuró a responder la azabache nerviosamente, el comerciante por poco y mete la pata diciendo el apellido e Ichigo.

—Rukia, ¿estas bien? — intervino la peliverde.

—Sí, si lo estoy. Nelliel, ¿cierto?, disculpa, me da gusto conocerte, también deseo que nos llevemos bien, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki.

—Kuchiki?, no será de la fam…

—Eso quisiera, no; yo soy de otra familia Kuchiki, menos afortunada que la de la aerolínea. — respondió Rukia con un tono de voz convincente.

—Ah ya veo, bueno ya que nos conocemos solo dime Nell, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, no hay problema; ahora pongámonos a trabajar Nell. — dijo Rukia dando por finalizada la conversación.

Esto era grave, muy grave; no sabía muy bien cuan grave era, pero lo era. Nelliel estaba trabajando en el mismo lugar que ella, esto le traía 2 grandes problemas, el primero era que Ichigo tenía la costumbre de recogerla, lo que significaba que podía encontrarse con la peliverde en cualquier momento, ella confiaba en el pero no estaba tan segura de que es lo que haría Nell; y el otro problema aún más grave era que si la tal Nell seguía saliendo con Kaien, hecho del cual dudaba, él podría venir alguna vez y encontrarla. Además ya había hecho una estupidez al decirle su nombre, ahora se lo podía comentar a Kaien, aunque dudaba de que Nell supiera quien es Rukia Kuchiki, hasta dudaba que la tal Nell supiera que en verdad Kaien estaba comprometido. Bueno eso no le importa; lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora debía procurar no cometer tantos errores, hablaría con Urahara y Orihime y haría creer a Nell que en verdad no tenía nada que ver con los Kuchiki, en especial con Byakuya Kuchiki.

El mediodía se acercaba, era casi ya la hora del almuerzo, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hablar cuanto antes con Urahara-san e Inoue. Debía explicarle a grandes rasgos lo que sucedía, en especial que evitaran usar mucho su apellido y que evitaran decir que tenía novio o mencionar el nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki.

._.

Agradecía al cielo por la existencia del metro, sin él nunca llegaría a tiempo a clases. El pelinaranja se acercó trotando hacia la academia e ingreso con prisa por la puerta principal, aun estaba 3 minutos antes de la hora de comienzo de clases. Una vez dentro Ichigo corrió y se dirigió a su aula. Ahí ya estaban reunidos todos sus compañeros, aunque para su suerte los instructores aún no habían llegado. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su asiento baja la inquisidora mirada de Tatsuki.

Tan pronto como Ichigo se sentó en su lugar ingresaron los instructores. Los estudiantes guardaron silencio y se pusieron e pie.

—Buenos días, muy bien, a simple vista parece que no falta nadie, eso es perfecto, hoy recibirán los resultados de las pruebas de vuelo. — dijo Aizen mirando a cada uno de los estudiantes. —Pueden tomar asiento.

Ichimaru como siempre estaba sentado junto a una computadora y Kyoraku estaba sentado plácidamente en un escritorio, mientras que Aizen estaba de pie hablando a la clase.

—Bien, como saben ayer no hubo clases por la revisión de los aviones. Verificamos que todo esté en orden y afortunadamente está todo bien, lo que significa que sus prácticas fueron excelentes, todos están en un buen nivel, es excelente para ser la primera vez que pilotean. Bueno en especial debo felicitar al señor Kurosaki, al señor Ishida y a Yasutora, obtuvieron la mejor puntuación según los instructores que les toco, sigan así, no solo ellos sino todos ustedes, se que lo lograran. — dijo Aizen antes de sentarse.

—Bien, ya dejando de lado las pruebas asadas ahora entraremos a lo que es la navegación aérea avanzada, estén atentos ya que esto es importante, si quieren volar distancias largas o con diferentes usos horarios. — expuso Ichimaru mientras encendía el proyector.

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba por primera vez atento, no tenía nada porque preocuparse además de sus estudios, así que estaba muy pendiente de las palabras y la explicación de Ichimaru. Lo único que lo distraía un poco era pensar en cómo haría para vender el anillo_, ¿lo debía hacer? ¿O se lo debía dar a Rukia?,_ no, ahora lo más importante era la salud de ella, ya después vería como comprar un anillo especialmente para ella. Ahora la cuestión era donde debía venderlo, el no conocía ningún lugar donde hacer aquello ahí en Tokio. Tal vez le podía pedir ayuda a Ishida, o aprovechar e ir con Rukia misma, ya que al ir a una joyería con ella puede darse cuenta de que anillo le pude gustar para comprarlo más adelante. Sí, eso haría; terminando las clases iría a su departamento y luego iría a recoger a Rukia al trabajo para vender el anillo.

Ichigo estaba satisfecho, había tenido una buena idea, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Aunque desearía que fuera fácil deshacerse del recuerdo de Nell así como se desharía de aquel anillo, aquel día que ella se presento frente a su puerta él estuvo a punto de caer, casi cae ante esas lágrimas y palabras, pero para su suerte ahí estaba Tatsuki, su amiga le había salvado, y gracias a ella ahora podía estar con la enana. El pelinaranja se convencía a si mismo que había hecho lo correcto, aunque algo le decía que debía escuchar a Nell y su explicación, aunque eso era porque en parte aún seguía no queriendo creer que la ella le había traicionado, aunque era comprensible que no quisiera creerlo, ambos habían estado juntos tantos años que era imposible creer que ella le hubiese hecho aquello. De pronto lo recordó, recordó el día de sui primera cita con Nell como novios, sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que el ahora en verdad quería a Rukia, pero…

_Las personas se desplazaban a su alrededor, habían muchos niños, demasiados, acompañados de sus padres y hermanos, habían también muchas parejas de jóvenes, el lugar era muy concurrido, el bullicio era intenso pero soportable, además era comprensible, eran las vacaciones de invierno así que un lugar como el parque de diversiones debía estar lleno._

_— ¿Vendrá? — se preguntaba un joven pelinaranja contemplando su reloj por cuarta vez. — Ya se ha retrasado 1 hora, no, yo sé que vendrá, yo confió en ella. — el joven levanto al mirada y se quedó un momento algo pensativo contemplando el cielo de aquel día soleado de invierno._

_—¡Ichigooo! — exclamo una conocida voz sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y dudas. El aludido se volvió y observo a una peliverde que venía corriendo hacia él. A medida que ella se acercaba los chicos que pasaban por su lado se quedaban viéndola. Y tenían razón de sobra, ella era hermosa, y lo era más con aquella ropa, se veía estupenda._

_—Disculpa la demora, tuve unos inconvenientes antes de salir, pero ya los solucione descuida. — dijo Nell deteniéndose a su lado y mirándolo de frente, parecía algo agotada pero se veía estupenda, vestía un abrigo largo color crema, un vestido lila corto y medias negras largas, además traía una especie de bolso pequeño cruzado, el pelinaranja se preguntaba qué es lo que traía ahí._

_—No, no espere nada, también acabo de llegar…— respondió Ichigo sonriendo nerviosamente y rascándose la nuca._

_—Ya veo. — respondió Nell sonriendo menos agitada._

_—me alegra de que hoy sea un día tan agradable._

_—Es verdad._

_—Eh, por cierto, ¿Qué paso con Pecshe? — preguntó el pelinaranja algo sorprendido, aquel perro seguía a Nell a todas partes._

_—Ese era el inconveniente; en la mañana, Pecshe se puso mal, aullaba todo el tiempo como si le doliera algo, por eso antes de venir lo lleve donde el veterinario, por eso me demore, disculpa. — se disculpó Nell haciendo una revendía._

_—Eh, eh levántate no es necesario acabo de llegar también, no hay problema, más bien discúlpame tú a mí, si hubieras llegado temprano te hubiera hecho esperar. — se disculpó Ichigo con voz solemne y seria._

_—De acuerdo entremos— respondió Nell riendo y cogiéndole de la mano. — No estés tan serio, es un parque de diversiones después de todo, ¡entremos y divirtámonos todo lo que podamos! _

_—Si verdad, ¡vamos entonces! — respondió Ichigo sonriendo contagiado por la alegría de la joven._

_Ambos ingresaron al parque tomados de la mano, Ichigo ya había comprado las entradas el día anterior así que no tuvieron que formar largas filas._

_—Por cierto Ichigo… ¿no tienes nada que decirme sobre al ropa que llevo hoy? _

_—Lo siento; ¡Te vez muy bien! — respondió el pelinaranja riendo nerviosamente._

_—Demasiado tarde. — respondió Nell con enojo fingido para finalmente reír junto al pelinaranja…_

._.

Nell se encontraba contenta, el lugar que le consiguió su amiga para trabajar era muy bueno, era excelente, el jefe Urahara era muy amable y divertido, y los demás empleados eran solo Orihime, aquella chica bajita llamada Rukia quien aprecia una buena persona, además de dos adolescentes uno pelirrojo y otra pelinegra, y un morenote de gafas de mediana edad, era un lugar excelente, sabía que el iría bien ahí, al menos eso le salía bien, ya que su primer intento de acercarse de nuevo al pelinaranja fue un fracaso, aunque ese fue solo el primer intento, ahora que se había establecido en aquel lugar sabía que tenía al oportunidad de solucionar las cosas.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, Nell se encontraba almorzando junto con Orihime, ambas estaban en silencio y no hablaban de nada; la peliverde parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho, estaba sumida en sus recuerdos, las imágenes de aquellos alegres días venían a su mente, recuerdos de cuando ella e Ichigo eran felices.

Rukia se encontraba estriándose sobre su asiento, el reloj de la computadora anunciaba que ya era la hora del almuerzo, era una excelente oportunidad para hablar con Inue y con Urahara, debía hablar cuando antes del tema antes que alguno de los dos metiera la pata. La azabache se estiro una vez más para luego apagar la computadora, se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió hacia el área común de los empelados donde encontraría a Orihime almorzando. Cuando Rukia llegó hasta el área común encontró allí a todos menos a Ururu y a Jinta que estaban atendiendo mientras el ellos almorzaban, en una mesa estaba Urahara y el señor Tesai y en otra estaban Inoue y Nell, _¡rayos!,_ si Nell estaba junto a Inoue era imposible para ella advertirle a Orihime, bueno, al menos podría aprovechar y avisarle a Urahara.

—Oh Rukia, ven, come con nosotras! — Exclamo Orihime al ver aparecer a la azabache.

—Lo siento Orihime, aún tengo que sacar unos balances y verificar lo de la última campaña de temporada junto con Urahara-san, señor Urahara, ¿podría venir un momento? — pregunto Rukia al rubio comerciante que se hallaba sorbiendo los fideos del ramen instantáneo.

—Eh, de acuerdo Rukia-chan, ahora voy. — respondió el comerciante pasando los fideos y levantándose para dirigirse hasta donde estaba Rukia.

Rukia regreso a la oficina junto con Urahara que se hallaba algo extrañado, la conducta de la pelinegra era extraña. Ambos ingresaron a la oficina y Rukia le pidió a Urahara que se siente.

—Muy bien Kuchiki-san, ¿para qué me pediste que venga? ¿De verdad tengo que ver todos esos asuntos? — preguntó Urahara con pereza.

—No, lo llame para pedirle un favor.

—Si, ¿cual es?, adelante dime. — respondió amablemente Urahara.

—Por favor evite a toda costa mencionar que tengo novio y el nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki, no lo diga por ningún motivo…

—¿Eh?...¿porque?

—Esa chica, Nell, bueno, ella, ella era la novia de Ichigo… y además, ella lo traiciono justo antes de que él le pidiera matrimonio…

Urahara se quedó sorprendido no esperaba recibir toda esa información de golpe, se sentía confundido. — De acuerdo, no diré anda Kuchiki-san.

—Espere Urahara-san, eso no es todo, también evite decir mucho mi apellido, tengo motivos para pensar que Nelliel está con un chico, el cual es mi prometido, si ella sabe que Ichigo es mi novio, se lo puede decir, y él se lo dirá a mi padre, y le pueden hacer mucho daño a Ichigo, es un compromiso acordado no crea que lo estoy engañando ni nada por el estilo.

—Kuchiki-san, ¿es cierto todo eso?, en parte no es creíble, pero si lo dices tú… ¿No te llevas bien con tu padre, cierto?, ¿y cómo sabes que Nell engaño a Ichigo con tu prometido?

—Porque yo los vi, y no solo yo, Ichigo también lo descubrió a su modo, hace poco cuando nos contamos esto llegamos a esa conclusión. — respondió la azabache con la mirada algo triste.

—Um, bueno, que bien que me lo hayas contado, evitare hacer eso, y creo que es una suerte que Nell haya venido a trabajar a este lugar.

—¿Porque lo dice? — preguntó esta vez Rukia confundida.

—Porque así podremos vigilar sus movimientos, ¿no te parece Rukia-san? — pregunto el comerciante.

—Sí, es una buena idea, gracias Urahara-san— respondió la azabache haciendo una venia.

—Ya, ya, ahora vamos a comer, imagino que debo advertirle a los demás, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero de Orihime me encargo yo, no se preocupe Urahara-san. — respondió Rukia.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y regresaron al área común donde estaban los otros empleados.

—¡Rukia-chan!, ¡ven a comer con nosotras! — exclamo Nell al ver a Rukia llegar.

La peliverde estaba más tranquila, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso y luego intentaría acercarse de nuevo al pelinaranja. Nell observo un momento a Rukia, estaba sonriendo nerviosamente, parecía una buena chica, aunque su rostro se le hacía extrañamente conocido. Después de que Rukia se sentó con ella y Orihime, Nell lo pudo recordar, ella era la joven que vio con Ichigo hace tiempo, cuando vino por primera vez con Orihime y Tatsuki, no habia duda Rukia era la pelinegra que estaba riendo con Ichigo esa vez. Nell sonrió, lo sabía, después de todo trabajar ahí le resultaría muy beneficioso.

._.

Ichigo acaba de almorzar, aunque no sabía si llamarle almuerzo a comer a las 4pm. El pelinaranja termino de lavar su plato y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, se puso ropa de invierno y salió para el trabajo de Rukia, debían ir a vender el anillo.

Tomo la línea de metro que lo dejaba en el centro comercial, estaba algo emocionado, aunque salir con Rukia, siempre lo era. Avanzo con algo de lentitud entre la gente, se dirigió a las escaleras mecánicas y subió por ellas, ya en el segundo nivel pudo distinguir la tienda de Urahara, apresuro el paso y llego hasta ella, antes de ingresar suspiro para luego cruzar la entrada.

Según sabía Ichigo, Rukia trabaja dentro, en la trastienda; se la pasó observando algunos objetos y luego se dirigió hacia el mostrador para preguntarle a Orihime por Rukia.

—¿Itsygo? — escucho una voz detrás de él, esa voz era…, era de _ella_.

El pelinaranja se volvió lentamente como deseando que al hacerlo de ese modo atrás no haya nadie y lo que escucho sea solo su imaginación pero no, detrás de él estaba una joven peliverde vestida con un uniforme parecido al de Orihime.

—¡Itsygo!, ¿Qué haces aquí? — exclamo Nell saltando alegremente hacia él y abrazándolo, Ichigo se estaba aún desconcertado por lo cual no se pudo mover, aunque cuando sintió el contacto de su cuerpo una vieja emoción despertó en él.

—Aléjate. — respondió rudamente el pelinaranja apartando a Nell.

—De acuerdo, lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte. — respondió Nell bajando la mirada. — Es que no pude evitarlo.

—Bueno, será mejor aprendas a evitarlo, tu y yo ya no somos nada, ¿lo recuerdas verdad? — pregunto Ichigo con sarcasmo.

—Sí, pero...

—Ya déjalo así, lo siento, he sido grosero, pero por favor Nelliel, no hagas eso. — respondió el pelinaranja.

—¡Sí! — respondió Nell asiendo un saludo militar con la mano.

—Ichigo, en verdad, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pegunto Nell mas seriamente, aunque no podía evitar mostrar su emoción.

—¿Yo?, yo he venido a buscar a…

—…a Urahara-san, ¡maldito Kurosaki, porque eres tan rápido? — exclamo una conocida voz detrás de él. — Eh Kurosaki, ¿ya preguntaste por Urahara-san?, deja de estar coqueteando con las empleadas y mejor vayamos preguntar por el…— dijo Ishida jalando Ichigo que se hallaba confundido. — Kurosaki, sígueme la corriente y ni se te ocupa mencionar que eres novio o que conoces a Kuchiki-san— susurro el joven de gafas.

—Eh, pero acabo de llegar, ya iba a preguntar por Urahara-san— respondió Ichigo siguiendo el juego, no sabía cuáles eran los motivos, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Urahara-san? — preguntaron Ichigo y Uryu al unísono a Orihime.

—¿Eh?, ya va…— contesto una voz masculina desde la trastienda. Cuando Urahara abrió la puerta corrediza para salir Ichigo pudo observar a Rukia, aunque esta parecía algo extraña.

—Urahara-san, por favor tenga esto, es un mensaje de Kyoraku-sensei, son los resultados de las pruebas de vuelo.

—Oh, gracias Ishida-san, Kurosaki-san, pueden regresar, y si ven a Kyoraku le dicen que cumpla con sus responsabilidades, él debía traerlo.

—No, no hay problema Ishida y yo nos ofrecimos a traerlo, no hay problema— intervino Ichigo, al parecer Urahara sabía algo ya que no menciono nada sobre Rukia o el como siempre solía hacerlo.

—Bueno, nos marchamos. — dijo Uryu dándose media vuelta junto con Ichigo.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia la salida, pero antes de que se pudieran ir, Nell cogió a Ichigo de la manga de su abrigo.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Ichigo.

—Gracias..., gracias por venir…

—¿Eh?, que nos hallamos encontrado es una casualidad, no pienses que vine para verte, ni siquiera sabía que trabajabas aquí. — respondió Ichigo fríamente.

—De todas maneras, gracias, estoy feliz de haberte podio ver y que hallamos tenido esta platica calmada, gracias, espero que algún día me perdones y seamos amigos…

—Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir…— respondió Ichigo soltándose y saliendo de la tienda.

Nell se quedó parada un momento más, y luego en su rostro se formó una media sonrisa, todo iba bien, todo marchaba de acuerdo a su plan, estaba feliz, y pronto esa felicidad seria completa…

.

—Uf, eso estuvo cerca…

—¿Qué estuvo cerca? ¡Me puedes explicar que acaba de suceder! — exclamo Ichigo.

—Eh, calma Kurosaki, te lo diré. — respondió Ishida haciendo una pausa. — estaba regresando a mi casa cuando de repente Kuchiki me llamo y me pregunto si estaba contigo, le conteste que no obviamente ya que tú te fuiste rápido porque dijiste algo de ir a recogerla, ella al escuchar eso me pidió que te buscara e impidiera que vayas, entonces me contó que en ese lugar estaba trabajado tu ex, le dije que porque no te llamaba y me dijo que ya lo había hecho y no contestabas, entonces tuve que venir como un huracán hacia acá y por suerte llegue a tiempo. — termino de narrar el joven de gafas.

—Ya veo. — respondió Ichigo palpando su bolsillo y dándose cuenta de que no traía el celular consigo. — Entonces ¿me prestas el tuyo?, tengo que hablar con Rukia.

Ishida asintió y le dio su móvil al pelinaranja quien en seguida marco el número de la azabache.

._.

Rukia estaba desesperada, Ichigo estaba viniendo, eso sería malo por muchos motivos, el principal de ellos que Nell sabría que ella y el son novios y tal vez se lo diría a Kaien.

¿_Y si no lo lograba?, ¿si no alcanzaba a Ichigo? _Rukia se preguntaba esto, Ishida era confiable, así que esperaba que lograra detener a Ichigo. Ya había pasado media hora desde que le hablo a Uryu y aun no tenía noticias, entonces deicidio observar la tienda, podía hacerlo desde la puerta que comunicaba con la trastienda.

La pelinegra se puso en camino y pronto llego, abrió un poco la puerta corrediza se quedó observado, Nell estaba arreglando unos productos y Orihime atendía a unos clientes, mientras que Ururu le mostraba a unos ancianos unos productos, todo aprecia marchar en orden, eran ya casi las 5, se acercaba la hora de salida, se acercaba la hora en que Ichigo aparecería. Habían pasado ya unos minutos y la vigilancia no había surtido efecto, el pelinaranja aún no venía, _tal vez Ishida si lo logro detener_, pero estos pensamientos se esfumaron rápidamente al observar aparecer a un conocido pelinaranja por la entrada de la tienda, estaba caminando tranquilamente y observaba los productos. Rukia se debatía entre salir o no para decirle la situación, Nell parecía no estar así que era posible advertirle antes de que la peliverde apareciera, pero otra vez sus ideas se deshicieron rápidamente al ver aparecer a la peliverde detrás de Ichigo.

—¿Itsygo? — escucho una voz detrás de él, esa voz era de Nell.

El pelinaranja se volvió lentamente.

—¡Itsygo!, ¿Qué haces aquí? — escucho preguntar a Nell,_ ¿Itsygo?, eso era un apelativo cariñoso cierto?, ¿qué hacía llamándole así si ya no tenían nada que ver, que descarada_, de repente Rukia observo como Nell saltaba y abrazaba al pelinaranja, pareció pasar lentamente, la peliverde sonreía felizmente, mientras lo hacía Ichigo pareció por un instante feliz. El ver a Ichigo así con otra chica la hizo sentir algo extraño dentro de ella, pero ella los sabía, ella ahora era la novia de Ichigo, no tenía por qué temer.

—Aléjate. — respondió Ichigo rudamente, _Bien_, Rukia no se alegraba pero sabía que así debía ser.

—De acuerdo, lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte. — escucho decir a Nell. — Es que no pude evitarlo. — "¿_No puedo evitarlo?", si claro, pero no te funciono, Ichigo ya no quiere saber nada de ti…_

—Bueno, será mejor que aprendas a evitarlo, tú y yo ya no somos nada, ¿lo recuerdas verdad? — pregunto Ichigo con sarcasmo. _Lo sabía, Ichigo no caería ante esa actuación barata._

—Sí, pero…

—Ya déjalo así, lo siento, he sido grosero, pero por favor Nelliel, no haga eso. — respondió el pelinaranja con un tono de voz diferente. _¿Qué le sucedido? Antes parecía firme en rechazar a Nell, ahora estaba siendo amable con ella_

—¡Si! — respondió Nell haciendo un saludo militar,_ ¿qué cree que hace?, ¿Cómo puede actuar así tan amistosa después de haberle hecho eso?_

—Ichigo, ¿Qué haces aquí? — escucho preguntar a Nell ahora si más seria,_ ¡Rayos! Si Ichigo le dice que me viene a buscar porque soy su novia estoy perdida!_

—¿Yo?, yo he venido a buscar a…— _¡No lo digas!_

—A Urahara-san, ¡maldito Kurosaki, porque eres tan rápido? — exclamo una conocida voz detrás de él. — Eh Kurosaki, ¿ya preguntaste por Urahara-san?, deja de estar coqueteando con las empleadas y mejor vayamos a preguntar por el…— dijo Ishida apareciendo en el momento exacto, _lo sabía Ishida era confiable, gracias al cielo Ichigo no termino de decir que venía a buscarme._

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Urahara-san? — preguntaron Ichigo y Uryu a Orihime al unísono llegando hasta el mostrador.

—¿Eh?, ya va…— contesto una voz masculina detrás de ella, era Urahara, ya le había dicho que Ichigo venía así que Urahara debía saber manejar la situación. Cuando Urahara abrió la puerta para salir Rukia por poco es descubierta pero se agacho, aunque por un momento hizo contacto visual con el pelinaranja.

Los tres parecieron hablar algo sobre los resultados de unas pruebas de vuelo y sobre un tal Kyoraku-san, si no se equivocaba era el hombre que los dejo volar aquella vez.

Después de unos minutos Ichigo e Ishida parecieron marcharse, todo había salido bien gracias al cielo, ahora podía respirar tranquila. Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia la salida, pero antes Nell parecio detener a Ichigo,_ ¿acaso no se rinde?_

—¿Qué sucede? — escucho preguntar a Ichigo.

—Gracias.., gracias por venir…— _¿qué?! ¿Tenía el escaro de decir eso?_

—¿Eh?, que nos hallamos encontrado es una casualidad, no pienses que vine para verte, ni siquiera sabía que trabajabas aquí. — respondió Ichigo fríamente. _Bien, así debes hacerlo Ichigo, no caigas._

—De todas maneras, gracias, estoy feliz de haberte podio ver y que hallamos tenido esta platica calmada, gracias, espero que algún día me perdones y seamos amigos…— _ser "amigos", claro, quien no conoce esa estrategia, querer hacerte "amiga" de tu ex, pero sé que Ichigo no aceptara después de todo lo que le has hecho, ni siquiera por ese cuerpo, él es diferente._

—Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir…— respondió Ichigo soltándose y saliendo de la tienda, ella se esperaba esta reacción, lo sabía Ichigo era diferente, aunque por un momento se dio cuenta que Ichigo casi cae.

Rukia suspiro aliviada de que todo haya salido bien, y volvió a su oficina, Nell no debía darse cuenta de que había estado observando todo lo sucedido.

Se sentó en su asiento y se puso cómoda, había sido momentos de tensión, por suerte todo marcho bien, todo marcho según su plan.

A los pocos minutos recibió una llamada, era el celular de Ishida.

—¿alo?

—Heh, Rukia, soy yo, Ichigo— respondió la voz del pelinaranja del otro lado.

—Oh, menos mal que llamas, te peguntaras por lo que sucedió hace rato, ¿cierto?

—Sí, discúlpame, olvide mi celular en casa, disculpa. — dijo Ichigo del otro lado con voz seria.

—Descuida, ya después hablaremos de eso, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo, pero te acuerdas de lo que hablamos el otro día,¿ sobre el anillo?, te iba buscar para ir a venderlo.

—Oh, cierto, ¿lo quieres vender hoy?, acá en el centro comercial hay varios lugares donde hacerlo.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Ichigo aliviado.

—Si.

—Entonces encontrémonos en alguno de esos sitios, ¿de acuerdo? — pregunto Ichigo emocionado del otro lado.

—Pero, ¿qué pasaría si ella nos ve? — pregunto Rukia preocupada.

—No creo que nos vea, seremos cuidadosos, te parece si me dices donde es y yo primero entro y luego tú y fingimos encontrarnos allí de "casualidad", y que Ishida nos presente para hacer de cuenta que recién nos conocemos — dijo Ichigo.

—No estoy segura, pero parece un buen plan, entonces pásame con Ishida le explicare donde nos encontraremos. — respondió al azabache más animada.

._.

Ishida e Ichigo llegaron al lugar acordado, Rukia había dado instrucciones a Ishida así que solo les quedaba esperar, el lugar era una sobria y elegante joyería, a esa hora había pocos clientes pero los suficientes como para aparentar un encuentro casual con la azabache.

Depuse de unos minutos Rukia llego hasta la tienda, traía una cara de alivio aunque parecía algo cansada.

—Bueno, debemos empezar. — le susurro Uryu a Ichigo. — ¡Rukia-san! — exclamo el joven de gafas acercándose a la azabache que se hizo la sorprendida de ver a su "viejo" amigo.

—Uryu?, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Rukia con una actuación impecable.

—Vine con mi amigo, debemos hacer algo. — respondió Ishida acomodándose las gafas. — Por cierto, él es Ichigo Kurosaki— dijo Ishida presentado al pelinaranja, que actuaba como si desconociera a la azabache.

—Mucho gusto Ichigo Kurosaki, me llamo Rukia Kuchiki — respondió Rukia dándole al mano al pelinaranja.

—Mucho gusto Rukia Kuchiki. — respondió Ichigo fríamente.

—Es una amigo de la academia, es buena persona a pesar de rostro. — rio Ishida.

—¿Qué han venido hacer exactamente?, quizás los pueda ayudar

—Hemos venido a vender una joya. — respondió Ichigo.

—¿Me la muestras? — preguntó Rukia actuando.

—Claro. — respondió Ichigo sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

Rukia abrió la fina caja y descubrió un hermoso anillo, era una hermosa esmeralda en un anillo de plata. Era un anillo muy hermoso, por un momento se imaginó a la peliverde portando ese anillo.

—Es muy fino, seguro te pagaran bien. — respondió Rukia dirigiéndose junto con los dos jóvenes al mostrador.

—Buenas noches, quería saber si aquí podía vender este anillo. — dijo Ishida mostrándole la pequeña joya al dependiente que era un hombre mayor de aspecto elegante.

—Hum, veamos— respondió el joyero poniéndose un monocular y observando el anillo. — Es esmeralda autentica, y al parecer el anillo es de platino. Es un anillo valioso, y está en buen estado, te puedo dar 200 000 yenes. — dijo finalmente el joyero.

Ishida pareció pensarlo un momento, según lo que Ichigo le conto el anillo le costó 300 000 yenes, así que decidió presionar.

—Gracias, pero es una oferta muy baja considerando la calidad y pureza del platino y la calidad de la gema.

—Espere, sus puntos son buenos, pero a mí no se permite hacer ofertas que superen los 200 000, llamare al dueño, ¿de acuerdo?, esperen por favor. — dijo el hombre ingresando a la trastienda.

Los tres esperaron unos momentos hasta que el hombre regreso de nuevo peor ahora acompañado de un joven pelinegro, al cual Ichigo ya había visto antes.

—Joven Cifer, este joven quiere vender este anillo de platino y esmeralda, lo he examinado y es de muy buena calidad, por favor examínelo usted y oferte— dijo el elegante anciano.

—De acuerdo Watari, yo me encargo, pues retirarte. — respondió el que aprecia ser Cifer. — Bueno, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? ¿Me permiten examinar el anillo?

Ishida asintió y el pelinegro examino el anillo con detenimiento.

—Hum, ya veo, es una magnifica pieza, les parece 400 000 yenes? — preguntó el elegante joven.

—Bueno, debo aceptar que es una buena oferta, pero…

—Vamos, no encontrara otro lugar donde le ofrezcan esa cantidad, Además les he duplicado la oferta, les aconsejo que acepten.

Ishida miro a Ichigo y el pelinaranja asintió.

—De acuerdo, creo que es un trato justo para ambos. — dijo Ishida seriamente.

—Bien, iré a hacer el papeleo. — respondió el joven regresando a la trastienda.

Pasaron unos minutos y el mismo Cifer regreso con los papeles para que lo firmaran. Ichigo que era el dueño del anillo firmo los papeles. Después de esto el pelinegro y el pelinaranja estrecharon manos y dieron por cerrado el trato.

—Gracias por venir. — dijo El pelinegro.

—Gracias a usted, por cierto me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿Cuál es su nombre? — preguntó el pelinaranja.

—¿Kurosaki Ichigo? — pregunto extrañado el pelinegro como si dudara que sea su verdadera identidad. — Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer, fue un gusto.

—El gusto fue mío, gracias señor Cifer, nos vemos— se despidió Ichigo saliendo de la tienda.

Después de que los tres jóvenes se retiraran de la trastienda salió una joven peliverde.

—Ulqui, gracias. — dijo Nell con profunda devoción.

—Descuida, así que él era Kurosaki Ichigo, parece un buen hombre. — dijo el pelinegro.

—Cierto, fue por mi culpa que ahora no estemos juntos. — respondió Nell.

—Hum, no veo como los seres humanos pueden hacer que sus existencias giren únicamente entorno a ese sentimiento, pero si eso hace que estés "feliz", o mejor dicho, que tu cerebro segregue la dopamina suficiente para causarte un estímulo agradable, entonces es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Ulquiorra…

—No te preocupes, además ese anillo te pertenecía desde el inicio, hermana…

._.

Ishida regresa de dejar a Rukia y a Ichigo en su departamento, estaba de camino a su casa, en verdad se había sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero que recibió el pelinaranja, fue más alta que la que pago por el anillo. No sabía que clase de persona el tal Ulquiorra pero era extraño, el apellido Cifer lo conocía de algún lado pero no lo recordaba.

Uryu se encontraba pensativo, y no se dio cuenta de una sombra que se disponía cursar la calle. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde, había atropellado a aquella persona.

El joven de gafas se apresuró y bajo rápidamente del auto, la persona a quien había atropellado era una chica, aunque estaba extrañamente vestida, llevaba una bata de hospital y aun se veía huellas de agujas en sus brazos. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, era anormal debía estar enferma, su cabello era negro y delgado, y su rostro a pesar de la expresión de dolor era hermoso.

Ishida se agacho de inmediato y levanto a la joven y la subió a su auto para llevarla l hospital, parecía no haber sido herida, pero podía haber sufrido un traumatismo interno, aunque el impacto fue débil, de todas maneras más valía prevenir.

Ishida la acostó en el asiento d atrás y la aseguro como pudo con los cinturones de seguridad y se sentó en el asiento del conductor y encendió rápidamente el auto, debía llevarla con rapidez al hospital.

—¿A dónde me llevas? — pregunto débilmente la chica.

—Al hospital, deben tratarte, pareces enferma, además puedes estar herida internamente

—No, no me lleves allá por favor, me harán volver con _él _…

._.

—En serio sí que conseguimos bastante dinero por el anillo. — comento Rukia mientas ingresaba al departamento.

—Sí, es una suerte que lo hayamos conseguido, como también es una suerte que Ishida haya llegado a tiempo. — respondió Ichigo.

—Sí, pero ¿Por qué debías olvidarte tu celular?, idiota... — pregunto Rukia con enojo fingido.

—Ya, discúlpame, no fue mi intención.

—Bueno, y, ¿Qué sentiste al encontrarte con Nell? — preguntó la pelinegra.

—¿Eh?, bueno, no te mentiré, me sentí raro, pero no sentí nada profundo ni algo por el estilo. Además, yo solo te amo a ti. — respondió Ichigo firmemente.

—Tonto… Sabes, te vi cuando ella te abrazo, me sentí extraña pero cuando vi tus reacciones me alegre, era justo como esperaba de ti, Ichigo, tu eres diferente a todos, tengo suerte. — dijo la azabache sonriendo y mirando al pelinaranja a los ojos.

—Sí, ese abrazo me tomo por sorpresa, ¿porque lo hizo?, aunque no negare que me emociono un poco…

—Idiota

—Era broma, además esto me emociona más. — dijo Ichigo abrazando a la pelinegra.

Rukia fue tomada por sorpresa, pero no lo rechazo, Ichigo empezó a besarla suavemente y ella correspondía al juego del pelinaranja, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero se sentía tan bien, era una emoción rara, un calor interno a la vez una emoción expectante. Poco a poco el jugueteo de ambos se fue haciendo más intenso y atrevido. Rukia sabía que debían parar, ella nunca había hecho aquello, pero parecía que Ichigo no pararía, pero tampoco se podía negar a si misma que ella no deseaba detenerse, aunque desconociera lo que estaba por venir al mismo tiempo lo deseaba, deseaba algo que no conocía, lo deseaba con tal intensidad como quería a aquel pelinaranja, ambos fueron caminando torpemente hacia la habitación mientras seguían besándose intensamente, esta situación se les iba de las manos a ambos, era algo más fuerte que sus razones.

Pero hay algo más frute que la razón. De repente Rukia sintió algo caliente bajándole por la nariz. Ichigo pareció notarlo y se detuvo. Lo que bajaba por la nariz de la azabache era un líquido oscuro, era sangre. Rukia empezó toser violentamente, cada espasmo era como una daga clavándosele, todo su cuerpo parecía colapsar, cuando paro de toser, el mundo parecido desaparecer frente a ella, todo se hacía confuso y oscuro. Rukia miro por última vez al pelinaranja y luego sus manos, en ellas había también un líquido carmesí, sangre...

* * *

Bueno, otro capítulo más, y vamos avanzando en la enfermedad de Rukia, ya no son simples desmayos, ahora tiene hemorragias espontaneas. Nell volvió y ahora con nuevo plan, Ichigo parece que está creyéndosela, Ulquiorra termino siendo el "hermano" de Nell, e Ishida termino atropellando a una extraña chica. Ichigo consiguió el dinero para pagar la universidad de Rukia, aunque veremos cómo eso varía con la enfermedad de Rukia que ha parecido agravarse.

Espero que les haya gustado y no se les haya hecho aburrido. Como siempre invitarlos a dejar sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias, nos estamos leyendo pronto.


End file.
